Lord Black's resurgence, redemption and revenge
by JustHarrySirius
Summary: Sequel to "What do blood, bruises, burns, belts and bites have in common?" Sirius Black is freed with help from the Goblins and his favorite godson, Harry Potter. What happens when Harry's abuse will come to light from the Dursleys and an unknown woman? Is Harry really a Serpentine Prince? AU with elements of PoA. Independent!Sirius, Manipulative!Dumbledore and Powerful!Harry.
1. Prologue

**Lord Black's resurgence, redemption and revenge**

 **A/N** : This is an adventure/family story that ends happily. I rated it M because of _intense emotional events/situations_ Harry and Sirius will be exposed to. Harry will **never** be sexually abused in my stories. Verbal/physical/emotional abuse abounds from the Dursleys. It is AU. It will be around 40-50 chapters so please be patient and review. I will label Warnings/Flashbacks/«Languages like Gobbledygook and Parseltongue» clearly.

Summary: Sequel to "What do blood, bruises, burns, belts and bites have in common?" Sirius Black is freed with some help from the Goblins and his favorite godson, Harry Potter. What happens when Harry's abuse will come to light from the Dursleys and an unknown woman? Is Harry really a Serpentine Prince? AU with elements of PoA. Independent!Sirius, Manipulative!Dumbledore and Powerful!Harry.

Pairing: Eventual sweet Harry and Hermione. NO slash. Familial relationships for Sirius, Harry, and Remus with hints of Remus/Tonks. Harry is a gentle and relatively naïve boy otherwise.

Setting: Canon PoA up to Harry accepts Sirius as innocent and escapes. AU onward. Harry is 12-years-old because I wanted to give some 'childhood' for Sirius to enjoy. I will use Goblins, Noble and Most Ancient House of Black and Harry's Parseltongue/Parselmouth ability extensively and claim creative license. I claim all OC, situations and made-up magic.

Clichés/Fanon: Independent!Sirius, Manipulative!Dumbledore, Powerful!Harry. Virtually 'unlimited' Black and Potter wealth, prestige and status as well as the Noble and Ancient Houses of Black and Potter influences in wizarding society.

References: I plan on posting a bibliography at the end of the FanFiction (minus the URLs per FanFiction policy―but you can Google them) while referencing some key points at the end of the chapters as indicated by special characters like an asterisk (*). Besides the canon, I use The Unofficial Harry Potter Spellbook:The Wand Chooses the Wizard by Duncan Levy and Harry Potter Wikia throughout my stories.

Please let me know if there are any grammar/spelling/punctuation errors or if there is an issue concerning flow/organization. I want this to be the best FanFiction I can make it. Constructive criticism and positive reviews are always welcome. Flames are intolerable and will be deleted. I strive to answer a review in a timely manner. If there are any updates in the chapters it is because of these corrections. There will be no additional details unless otherwise specified in the author notes (A/N). Now, on with the story!

* * *

~*Prologue*~ _one week before the prequel_. _9:32 a.m. Dursley Kitchen._

"You bloody little orphan freak!" Vernon Dursley bellowed. "How the hell could you mess up _this_ badly so _early_ in the day?"

Dudley snickered as he at his ice cream and turned up the volume on the television. Aunt Petunia scowled at Harry as well. Her horsey face pinched.

 _The bacon had burned._

"I should've drowned you good and proper when you were a baby." Aunt Petunia said wearily. "You're the reason my sister is dead. If you hadn't been born―she'd still be alive and you'd be with her being freaks together with that worthless James."

Harry glared at them. His green eyes nearly glowing. It always got Harry's hackles raised if there is an insult to his parents.

"I didn't―." _Slap_. Harry's head faced the window and he cringed at the feeling in his neck. His ear felt on fire. He took a deep breath. He felt a punch to his left rib cage.

"You're ugly, poor, stupid and weak boy." Uncle Vernon growled. "Raise your voice like that to Petunia again and I'll knock you off your feet!"

Harry stood and walked upstairs to his room. _No breakfast then_. He knew better than to stay in the kitchen with the stove still on. He could not help shuddering from his four-year-old's memory of getting burned as his aunt slammed his hand into the stove for 'sassing her' in a similar fashion. His hand barely resisted scarring thanks to Harry's magic.

Harry sobered and thought about a few things as he gingerly lay on the bed in Dudley's second bedroom.

"Nothing is truly mine." Harry said softly. He glanced at Hedwig's empty cage. She was probably out hunting before she retrieved Ron's letter. Ron had mentioned his family wanted him to stay over the summer before his birthday at his house, The Burrow.

Sure Hedwig was _his_ but Harry knew Hedwig is very independent. "She could always leave me if she wanted to." Harry mused softly. "When she's cross at me I don't know how many days she'll remain away."

The Dursleys always made sure Harry knew his place. Harry understood in no uncertain terms that he is an unwelcome orphan freak living off their charity.

He remembered some hush-hush conversation between two mothers at his primary school about him technically being a ward of the state. Once Harry became 18-years-old he would be a _true_ orphan. He knew the Dursleys looked forward to that day when they could officially kick him out and still be seen in 'good form' among their neighbors. When he was younger, he imagined joining the military since he knew Aunt Petunia would send him to Stonewall High School while Dudley went to Smeltings.

"Although," Harry continued. "If I didn't have magic I _would've_ been in an orphanage―just like Tom Riddle was―and Sirius _really_ wouldn't've been an option."

Harry took stock of Dudley's second bedroom. He never called it his room. He knew better. Aside from a few precious items hidden below the loose floorboard by his nightstand. _Handy that_. There was nothing except a few drawings he owned. His trunk remained locked away in the cupboard under the stairs. Harry's brow furrowed deeply. _Who's to say even that's safe? They could always get curious_ ― _I'll have to take it to Diagon or put spells on it myself_. Harry rolled his eyes. As if his spellwork is anything to be proud of.

"I only have six years left…" Harry muttered. "I know I don't want to live in the Muggle world at all. But I'm not smart, or strong, or handsome. I could always hide everything in Gringotts and work at the Leaky Cauldron for a bit…" Harry trailed off listening carefully.

Heavy footsteps trudged up the stairs and stopped in front of his door.

Harry's heart raced. Emerald eyes full of fear.

 _The doorknob slowly turned._


	2. Ch I: Goblin Friend

**Disclaimer** : I do not own _Harry Potter_ by J.K. Rowling. Much of the Goblin lore is not canon and I claim creative license for OC, AU, and made-up magic.

* * *

 _~*Fast-forward to mid-summer post WDB4HC since this is the sequel*~_

 **Ch. I** : Indebted to a Goblin Friend

Harry walked with the Weasleys in Diagon Alley. Normally, Mrs. Weasley would do the shopping herself. However, she conceded to the twins' request of window shopping at _Zonko's Joke Shop_ ―provided everyone stick together.

Harry was only half-listening to the chatter around him when he heard a low curse.

Turning toward the sound, he saw a leering man make way toward Knockturn Alley as his friends helped disguise a kicking bundle. Harry's eyes narrowed suspiciously. He glanced at his friends and carefully stepped behind another family. It was a skill of long-born practice and patience in evasion when living with the Dursleys. Especially, if they took Dudley and his goons―eventually Dudley would get bored and embark on 'Harry Hunting' to entertain him.

The child followed the seedy men as the squirming thing gagged again. The leering man backhanded it and Harry heard a distinct whimper making him angry.

Without conscious thought, the boy removed his shoe and chucked it at the man's hands, forcing him to drop the package.

"Bloody hell!" The man cried. The bundle quickly rolled and a fierce, angry, bound Goblin child appeared. Harry immediately ducked as the man's friends swore and tried to grab Harry. He kneed one in the groin and hissed in pain as another backhanded him. Harry rolled and quickly grabbed the Goblin child and tore off the gag and flung it at the older wizard's mouth, choking him. The wizards drew their wands and Harry ducked again avoiding hexes carrying her beneath his arm.

The wizards surrounded Harry and his charge. His eyes glowed brightly as he spotted a few smooth snakes in the corner.

« _Help usss pleassse!_ » Harry hissed in Parseltongue.

The snakes reared and hissed an affirmative striking at ankles. The wizards howled and swore running into Knockturn Alley. It did not occur to them Harry had spoken Parseltongue.

« _Thank you ssso much!_ » Harry hissed.

« _We will alwaysss ssserve a Ssspeaker._ » One of them hissed as they slithered away.

Harry turned toward the Goblin child and gently tugged the bounds noticing it was ironclad. Only then did Harry realize the gender as a Gobliness based on her pale blue dress and matching nappies.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked kindly. "My name's Harry." He offered the little girl. She stared at him with large, intelligent black eyes. Harry tore off his pant legs at the ankles and put them under her wrists. He left his shoe behind. Harry decided it was not worth trekking into the seedy alleyway to retrieve it.

"I know where Gringotts is." Harry continued before brightening. "Do you know a Goblin named Griphook?" The Gobliness carefully reached for Harry. Smiling, the boy lifted her.

"He's the only Goblin I know." Harry said as if she were conversant. Harry rambled about going to Diagon Alley and the Weasleys, Healer Thaxton, and how she could do both Goblin and wizard's magic.

Several witches and wizards gasped, gaped and exclaimed as Harry carried the Gobliness toward Gringotts. Harry did not understand what the fuss was about or why no one offered to help them. He scowled, disappointed in his species. He wondered why everyone ignored those three wizards as they carted a toddler in a bag.

Harry trudged up the marble stairs of the Bank. He noticed the atmosphere was tense and fierce.

"Excuse me sir," Harry asked politely. "Will you direct us to Mr. Griphook?" The Gobliness blinked and nestled into Harry's neck. "She really needs help with her hands. The iron's cutting her."

"We―." The Goblin guard began to issue a standard dismissive response until he saw the Gobliness. He snarled and pointed his spear at Harry's face along with several other weapons in Harry's direction.

The Gobliness hurriedly said something in Gobbledygook while clinging to Harry. The boy felt very small and afraid.

"Harry!" Ron yelled, pale under his freckles. The Weasleys and Hermione looked harried ( _A/N_ : no pun intended) as they arrived a few minutes before, thinking Harry may have gone to the Bank after getting lost.

The Bank silenced. Wizardkind and Goblins tensed as the baby Gobliness continued speaking hurriedly. Griphook was ushered in and stared at the young wizard before giving a sharp whistle.

"Official Goblin business. Everyone will please exit the bank. We are closing for one hour." Griphook commanded as several Goblin guards immediately ushered patrons.

"Wait! We're here with Harry―!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

"Is that so, Mr. Potter?" Griphook queried.

"Yes, Mr. Griphook sir." Harry said quickly. "I got lost and―."

"Weasley party will wait in the Pearl Room." Griphook interrupted. "Mr. Potter, you will follow me please."

Gulping, the boy obeyed mindful of the Goblin warriors flanking him. The Gobliness cooed in Harry's ear, easing the boy somewhat.  
 _At least I'm not completely alone_. He thought tensely.

Harry was led to a hallway covered with crystals and other precious stones Harry did not know as Griphook murmured something in Gobbledygook.

"We found Lady Fangscales, Director Ragnok." Griphook announced.

 _Lady?_ Harry wondered.

The Director of the Goblin Nation lowered a seal of enchantments and rushed toward Griphook.

"Where?" He demanded. Harry instantly knew _this_ particular Goblin was not someone to cross.

The Gobliness squealed and reached toward the Director and Harry carefully disengaged her, and handed the toddler to him.

The Director looked murderously at Fangscales' wrists and snapped his fingers as the iron melted from her hands. She continued to jabber in Gobbledygook as Harry awaited nervously.

"Sit down, Mr. Potter, and explain to me _exactly_ what transpired." Director Ragnok commanded in a low voice.

Harry complied at the armchair in front of the large desk and did his best to ignore the Goblin entourage.

"There were these three―these three bullies, sir." Harry stammered. "I noticed a bag kicking…it didn't feel right." Harry took a deep breath. "I shouldn't've left the Weasleys but if I asked for help they'd be gone…I chucked my shoe at one of them and he dropped the bag." Harry grimaced. "I'm sorry about that." Harry said sincerely to Fangscales. He felt _very_ self-conscious with one shoe on since these are his only pair of shoes. Harry hid his foot behind his other sneaker, knowing full well the Goblins noticed every detail.

"We fought and were surrounded but I saw some snakes and asked for help. They bit them on the ankles." Harry said. "And then we made our way here to see Mr. Griphook."

"Why Griphook?" The Director demanded, watching Harry carefully.

"Oh," Harry replied, blinking. "he's the only Goblin I know. I met him with Hagrid last year for the first time―and well," Harry shrugged. "I figured she'd know him and know I meant her no harm if I did what I said and took her to someone who'd take her home to her parents."

"Why would you help a Goblin?" Ragnok persisted. Harry felt wary interest from the Goblin entourage making him shrink slightly in his chair.

"What difference does it make?" Harry retorted, his eyes flashing. "All bullies deserve to rot! How could no one see they were _bad_ people?" Harry clenched his teeth and his eyes began to glow. "They _hurt_ her." Harry said angrily. His eyes pricked with tears at the injustice and the memory of her whimper.

Fangscales cooed again and reached for Harry from Ragnok's arms, surprising him. He looked at her then warily at the Director who calmly passed the Gobliness toward Harry. She tried to take Harry's glasses but Harry gently redirected her hands.

"Hey there," Harry said gently. "trust me. You don't want these." Harry tilted his head. "You're going to be alright. I'm really sorry that git hurt you at all." Harry said chagrined. "Most two-leggers _are_ bullies. But not _all_ of us are bad. Just take the Weasleys, Healer Thaxton and Professor Flitwick for example."

"Lacie Thaxton?" The Director asked sharply making Harry jump, forgetting their audience for a moment.

"Yes sir." Harry said quietly. "She's really nice. I met her a few weeks ago. She helped me with my headache."

At this, the Goblins shared disbelieving looks. It was a curious coincidence that a Goblin-trained healer would help anyone for something so insignificant as a headache.

Goblins did not believe in coincidences. This would be investigated.

"Mr. Potter," The Director began solemnly. "what is it you want for a reward?"

Harry started. His mind and heart immediately thought of Sirius and Sirius' freedom enabling him to adopt Harry away from his cruel relatives was his deepest desire. But no one could help him attain that. Fangscales' black eyes sparkled as she listened attentively.

Harry frowned. "With all due respect sir." Harry said carefully. "I didn't help Fangscales because I want something. I just want her to be home safe with her―with her parents."

He _really_ hoped he had not committed any faux pas with Goblin-Wizarding relations or ruined _his_ relations with the wizarding bank.

The Gobliness leaned closer to Harry's heart. It was a heavily guarded secret about Goblin children. They were living pensieves and truthspeakers. It is a secret because Goblin children are rarely born and could only maintain this ability until puberty.

The Goblins could imagine all sorts of horrid situations to their children from their enemies and had always guarded them with the utmost care.

Harry's heart pounded as his shoulders sank. He had had a blissful 15 minutes of a family. His godfather, Sirius Orion Black, rode bareback on Buckbeak the Hippogriff. His parting words and sincere smile embedded in his mind's eye as Sirius promised he would find a way for them to live together.

Juxtapose that bittersweet memory against his awful Muggle relations to the forefront caused a deep, internal shudder from Harry.

 _Perhaps_. Harry thought sadly. _I can never be with him…but he's alive and that's better than Lily and James. At least Fangscales has her family. She's wanted and if her parents are alive and well then that's all that really matters_.

Fangscales cooed at Harry and hugged him closer, calming him slightly in the comfort of another child before straightening. Emerald eyes warily watching the Goblins.

There was a pregnant pause.

The Goblins observed Fangscales' reaction and Ragnok rolled his shoulders. He was about to do something that had not been done in any living Goblin's memory.

"Mr. Potter," Director Ragnok began formally. "I would like to extend an offer of friendship for services to both the Goblin Nation―and to me personally as a grandfather."

Harry had enough of an inkling to gather that this is a momentous occasion.

"I'd like that very much, Director Ragnok." Harry smiled down at Fangscales' bright black eyes. "Would you be my friend, too? I can teach you Gobstones and hide-and-go-seek as well." Harry offered, his emerald eyes softening.

Fangscales grinned at him showing needle-sharp fangs and said something in Gobbledygook.

"I haven't the faintest idea what you just said but I'll take that as a yes." Harry replied, covering his shock at her fearsome Goblin's grin. _Blimey_. Harry thought. _I hope you bit that bully._ The Gobliness looked at him smugly as if to answer his thoughts before nestling into him again.

The room exhaled a relieved sigh from the Goblins present. The action had been witnessed and the Bank's registry updated Harry James Potter as Goblin Friend. The whole bank would know within the hour.

"I imagine a nap is in order for the young blood biter." Griphook said diplomatically. "While Mr. Potter should accompany us to see his friends."

Harry relinquished Fangscales to the Director and said a soft farewell as he departed unafraid with the Goblin warriors.

They walked into the Pearl Room where anxious redheads turned as one when the door opened.

"We will leave you, Vlatifahn Potter." Griphook announced. "It has been an hour and we must reopen the Bank."

"Of course Mr. Griphook." Harry said politely, before frowning. "I'm sorry for inconven―."

The Goblin grinned at him. "Oh not to worry, Vlatifahn Potter." He eyed Harry speculatively. "Business as usual. There was a strong Memory Charm in the entryway―and it's lunchtime. No one will think on it."

Griphook turned to the eldest Weasley son. "You are sworn to secrecy per your employment contract." He said firmly. "You must sign a magical contract as will everyone present before leaving the Bank." Griphook gave a short bow and quietly exited, along with the Goblin Guard, the luxurious pearlescent waiting room filled with settees, tea and crumpets and fine Goblin craftsmanship.

"What does Vlatifahn mean?" Harry wondered aloud as the Goblins left but received no answer.

Instead, a bushy brunette tackled him with a fierce hug. "Harry! What happened? One minute you were there and the next you disappeared?! And who was that child in your arms―?!" She demanded.

"I think we'd _all_ want to know the answers to those questions." Mrs. Weasley said firmly as more tea appeared.

Harry was ushered into a seat and everyone listened in rapt attention as Harry retold the tale―skipping how he escaped, of course.

Ron gaped at Harry. "You―you offered to teach a baby Gobliness how to play Gobstones? And hide-and-go-seek?" Ron sputtered between hysterical bouts of laughter.

Harry flushed. "Well of course I did!" Harry snapped, embarrassed but unsure as to _why_. "That's what _we_ do―and we're _friends_." Everyone stared at Harry aghast. Even the Twins were uncharacteristically silent.

"Harry," Bill Weasley said, awed. "Vlatifahn is Gobbledygook for 'Our Esteemed Friend.'" He gulped. "The Goblins haven't given an honor like that to _anyone_ outside of the Goblin Nation since the 1100s." He said. "Certainly not to a _wizard_." Bill sobered. "Harry, you could have asked for literally _anything_ and _everything_ and the Goblins would've had to pay….and you refused it?"

"You could've had riches!" Ron yelped.

"Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley said sharply.

"Well yes, I hate bullies. And I…well I just don't see what the big deal is?" Harry asked uncertainly getting defensive. "I mean she's safe with her family, right? That's worth more than all the gold in Gringotts." Harry said awkwardly shrugging.

"You're _absolutely_ right young man," Mrs. Weasley said authoritatively as she reflected on her own daughter's endangerment the previous year. "We really must go home―all this excitement I tell you. Billy dear, you must come by and visit―oh Harry dear, you've never met Bill have you?"

"No," Harry said shyly as Bill surveyed him. "But Ron's told me loads about you…I'm Harry, Harry Potter." He struck his small hand in a proffered shake.

"Bill Weasley." Bill smirked. "As I have on you Harry. I'm sure I'll be seeing you around soon." He turned to his family. "Everyone needs to sign this before you can go." He gestured toward some contract with several quills behind them on a table.

Harry blushed. Bill was just so…so _cool_ and self-confident. _Ron's so very lucky_. He thought wistfully.

The company left chattering away and several requests were made on what Mrs. Weasley would make for lunch. As Harry exited a matching shoe settled on Harry's foot and his torn pants repaired themselves.

Every Goblin in the bank lobby glanced their way before returning to their tasks. The Goblin Guards doffed their hats to Harry. The child smiled shyly before the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione headed toward the Leaky Cauldron to Floo to The Burrow.

* * *

Meanwhile, Director Ragnok looked at his granddaughter sternly.

« _Explain yourself._ » Ragnok asked in Gobbledygook.

« _I slipped away from Nurse Papa Nocky―I'm sorry. I accidentally got too close to a wizard and he―he bagged me._ » Fangscales answered.

The Gobliness showed her memory to her grandfather placing her little hand on his forehead while also projecting her memory within a pensieve for the guards showing them how the wizards could bag her in plain sight from something _Borkin & Burkes_ sold. The wizards used some sort of special spell they placed on her and walked passed the guards. She could not tell what happened; but she heard the skirmish. She witnessed the young wizard bravely fight using snakes to come to their rescue.

Director Ragnok carefully studied the wizards' faces.

« _Lockjaw._ » He commanded his captain. « _Discover these wizards' identities and empty their vaults. Get Flameclaw to press charges for child kidnapping, child endangerment and assault._ »

« _At once, Director._ » Lockjaw said brusquely before leaving.

« _What else is on your mind, kitling?_ » Ragnok asked as he held his precious granddaughter. Her foxlike features tensely drawn.

« _Vlatifahn Harry…I must show you._ » She transferred her intake of Harry's memories, thoughts and emotions.

Ragnok paused for a long moment.

« _Ragemark._ » Ragnok said softly. « _Set up a meeting with Healer Lacie Fistbiter Thaxton―tell her it's about Vlatifahn Potter and Sirius Black._ »


	3. Ch II: Goblin Discussion

**Disclaimer** : I do not own _Harry Potter_ by J.K. Rowling. I do own any non-canon characters, AU and made-up magic.

Special thanks to my reviewers. It is really motivating to receive them. Thank you!

* * *

 **Ch. III** : Goblin Discussion

Lacie Thaxton is an accomplished healer in both the Goblin and Wizarding magics.

She is just feeling frustrated.

A few weeks had passed since she had rekindled her friendship with the Weasley family and submitted a report to the Goblin Healer Child Services network. She did not dare do it for the Wizarding side. Not with so famous a child as one Harry James Potter.

Lacie inwardly sighed. _Damn politics_. What frustrated Lacie was the radio silence from the Gobin end.

Doubt percolated her brain. _Don't be daft, woman_. She chided as she perused a few reports in the St. Mungo's Pediatric Ward.

An owl arrived and she absently gave the owl a piece of an uneaten crumpet, before taking the letter.

Eyebrows raised, she opened it, pricking her thumb. The letter was a formal summons written in High Gobbledygook concerning Vlatifahn Potter.

Lacie beamed. Her fangs making an appearance.

"Carla," She said to the secretary.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Will you reschedule any appointments I have?" Lacie asked politely. "I have urgent business to attend." She saw the secretary note the fancy Gringotts parchment.

"Yes ma'am." Carla answered quickly.

Lacie immediately Flooed to the Director's office and was showed in.

« _Healer Lacie Fistbiter Thaxton at your service, Director._ » Lacie greeted formally in Gobbledygook. She half-curtsied toward the esteemed gentleman. Her fangs carefully hidden and black eyes watchful. To show one's fangs belied anxiety or challenge. Neither of which she needed to portray if she were to be taken seriously.

« _Prompt as always, Healer Thaxton._ » The Director answered, inclining his head toward the Gobliness. « _Please, be seated. We have much to discuss._ » Ragnok snapped his longer, clawlike fingers together. Tea and crumpets appeared on solid gold-filigree china.

Lacie composed herself awaiting the Director's command. She politely sipped her hot tea.

« _Lacie,_ » Ragnok said matter-of-factly. « _We have a real situation here. As you've been made aware―I sanctioned Harry James Potter to have Vlatifahn status._ » Lacie nodded. She listened carefully to Ragnok's explanation of how the young boy saved his granddaughter. Lacie hid her smile. She was _very_ proud of Harry. She read him correctly. He would be a good friend and valuable business and political asset if they played their cards right.

Ragnok grinned at her, showcasing full fangs, knowing the exact moment she understood. « _Then, I get your letter. Would you care to explain?_ »

Lacie spoke at length concerning the child's injuries and the aftermath of her visit.

« _Sir,_ » Lacie said without preamble. « _It is my belief both professionally and personally that the child is being abused by his Muggle relatives―and I believe it is covered up by Albus Dumbledore. I suggest we use everything the child has at his disposal. His inheritance would be showing different numbers for his lodging with his relatives if they took him in legally―it would be a modest sum...but it doesn't add up when you look at him._ » Lacie frowned. « _He wears rags unbefitting even the poorest wizarding child...and he is starving for both nutrition and love._ »

The Goblin stared at her for a moment. « _I believe you're onto something, Lacie._ » Lacie internally began to relax. « _My granddaughter said something akin to your assessment._ »

Lacie nodded. « _If I may be so bold as to suggest, Director...the child needs protection. I believe we could use his owl, Hedwig, as an invaluable source to track his health..._ »

Ragnok arched his eyebrow. « _A true familiar?_ » He queried, sipping his beverage. It is uncommon knowledge that a Hogwarts pet could become a familiar where the animal would bond with the witch or wizard in question. They could channel traits like farsightedness and strength from the animal to the witch/wizard or magical energies to the animal from the witch/wizard*.

« _Yes, sir._ » Lacie answered. « _She has come to my office on her own._ » Ragnok stared at her. Despite Lacie's mixed heritage, she is more Gobliness. She would be disallowed from having a pet when she went to Hogwarts. Animals naturally shied from Goblins―except Dragons and Unicorns.

« _I approve. I'll leave you to it make the necessary accommodations, Lacie. Use the full weight of Gringotts if you have to in order to protect Vlatifahn Potter―I should think this goes without saying,_ » He said calmly. « _You must use discretion. I think we need to tread carefully with Dumbledore._ » Ragnok continued. « _That rascal is truly Slytherin in his dealings with the Bank. I'll have my associates I trust become privy to this conversation―?_ » He asked. Lacie quickly assented, waiving her privacy rights to Harry's involvement. Her accounts would be searched to see if she has any conflict of interest. « _Good. We shall keep you abreast of our involvement as well. As per usual, you are bound as an official Goblin Healer to maintain the privacy of your patient, Vlatifahn Harry James Potter. Otherwise, you will be stripped of all privileges associated with the Bank, etc._ »

« _Understood, Director._ » Lacie set her teacup down and curtsied, recognizing the dismissal for what it was.

Exiting through the Floo she closed her office door for a moment to catch her breath.

 _Incredible_. She thought amazed. She beamed at her window. Her fangs rapidly protruding.

She almost danced. Lacie added to her agenda to gather the necessary materials and documents for her task.

Perhaps...she would get to use her Goblin warrior training after all. She eyed her claws, fully intending to scratch Dumbledore across the face. The bastard.

Meanwhile, Harry James Potter enjoyed lunch with the Weasleys and thought about his godfather.

* * *

References: I chose to create Harry having a 'true' familiar. I felt like the canon only glimpsed at the potential with Hedwig. Therefore, I am making up familiar lore in this FanFiction as part of my AU.


	4. Ch III: Sirius Concerns

**Disclaimer** : I do not own _Harry Potter_ by J.K. Rowling. I do own any non-canon characters, AU and made-up magic.

I will write as fast as I can create, edit and publish online :-). As a gentle reminder, please be sure to have read _The Fight_ and _What do blood, bruises, burns belts and bites have in common?_ They explain at the forefront. This is sequel fleshing out the previous storylines.

Asterisks (*) mean I am referencing. Check below for citations. Every few chapters I plan on fixing minor edits. There will be no new material in previous chapters due to these edits other than adding/verifying my references.

Special thanks to my reviewers. It is really motivating to receive them. Thank you!

* * *

 **Ch. IV** : Sirius Concerns

Harry had a wonderful summer filled with play and laughter with the Weasleys and Hermione. Soon, it was time to leave for Hogwarts.

The usual hustle and bustle happened. Mrs. Weasley took them all to Diagon Alley once more with a watchful eye on Harry in particular. It made Harry feel sheepish and guilty for worrying her so. After visiting Gringotts they all received their new (or used) books, quills, parchment and a quick stop to _Quality Quidditch Supplies_ to ogle, dream and wish for the new _Firebolt_.

After their farewells before boarding the _Hogwarts Express_ Harry reflected while Hermione read, Ron napped and Ginny left to visit classmates.

He did not regret saving the little Gobliness. He was treated with more respect than usual at Gringotts, which surprised the young boy. Harry shrugged and thought about his infamous godfather and wondered how this year would be different. He hoped it would be less eventful.

Little did he know the Goblins had much in store for him.

 _~*Hogwarts Grounds before dinner*~_

"Harry," Hermione said softly, causing her raven-haired friend to glance her way. "Can I speak to you for a moment?" She asked. It bothered her immensely that her best friend could not see clearly what he so desperately needed. _But then,_ she thought. _that's what friends are for._

Surprised, Harry nodded since Ron shrugged and left to speak with his brothers.

Hermione led Harry outside to a stone bench and placed a Mufiliato Spell* around them. "I think you need to contact Sirius." She said flatly.

Harry gaped at her. "But why?" Harry sputtered. "You just told me it was ' _too dangerous_ ' to contact him—and his letter said the same thing!" Harry _did_ want to contact his godfather. He was terribly worried about him and felt silly after departing the _Hogwarts Express_ looking toward the Forbidden Forest in hopes of seeing a shaggy, black dog.

"Harry," Hermione said as patiently as possible. "You have a _cursed scar_." She looked at him pointedly. "I've been reading up on Pureblood families—and Sirius was listed as one of the oldest." Harry's eyes widened. "He may have been disowned—but he was taught Dark magic from the cradle." Harry glared at her and opened his mouth to retort.

"Look—," Hermione said quickly. "I like Sirius—but whether _you_ like it or not Harry, we're out of our league here. I can't research much more without looking _really_ suspicious as a Muggleborn delving into _Pureblood_ business." She added bitterly. "And, Madam Pince will think you've gotten the Quidditch field on her precious books." Hermione deadpanned. "We need some Sirius help."

That startled a giggle from her friend at the unsuspecting pun on his godfather's name. "But how?" Harry asked plaintively. "I can't use Hedwig and—and oh! Dobby!"

 **CRACK!** Their little House-Elf friend appeared.

"Yous called Dobby Master Harry Potter and Master Harry Potter's My-My?*" Dobby squeaked.

Harry had no idea what to think about Dobby's nickname for his friend and blushed.

"We have a few questions we wanted to ask you about—about school grounds," Harry said covering his blush.

Dobby looked at Harry attentively. "Dobby will help Master Harry Potter sir. What's it yous like to know about Lady Hogwarts?"

"Lady Hogwarts?" Hermione asked curiously and then quickly straightened at Harry's impatient look. "I mean, I'll ask you that part later, Dobby, if you'll talk with me? Good." Hermione nodded, her bushy brunette hair flying everywhere at Dobby's eager nod. "Right. We wanted to ask you if House-Elves can Apparate anywhere on school grounds and beyond?"

"Yes, Master Harry Potter's My-My," Dobby assured. "We House-Elves have our own magic that allows us to better serve our Masters and Mistresses. Be they employed by Lady Hogwarts or are owned by the Noble and Most Ancient Houses or Ancient Houses."

"Wait a minute," Harry said slowly. "What's the difference between a Noble and an Ancient House?"

"There are few Noble and Most Ancient Houses left. They are predominantly Pureblood families or a few Half-Bloods that can trace their lineage all the way to Merlin himself." Dobby answered surprisingly serious. "They are the most influential of wizarding society." Dobby's ears drooped. "Unfortunately, _The Sacred 28*_ are either extinct, rich in name only, or they have all the power politically and economically because they chose the Dark path to survive when You-Know-Who was in power. Including yours, Master Harry Potter."

Harry and Hermione exchanged surprised looks. "My―my family?" Harry stuttered quietly.

"Yes sir," Dobby said respectfully. "Your family was decidedly a Light family. You are all that's left. Other Light families, like the Noble and Most Ancient House of Longbottom, are barely managing until their Heirs become of age. Such as Master Harry Potter's Neville is the same."

Hermione pursed her lips and glanced at Harry worriedly. _Yet another thing You-Know-Who's stolen from Harry_.

"Can you help us, Dobby?" Hermione asked carefully. "It would require you to keep a _very_ important secret." She wanted to remind them of the real reason for getting Dobby's assistance. Dobby snapped his fingers. Unbeknownst to the children, he placed an Anti-Eavesdropping Charm* on the three of them and included a Notice-Me-Not Charm* for good measure.

"Dobby will keep a secret for Master Harry Potter, sir, and Master Harry Potter's My-My." Dobby answered gravely.

Harry took a deep breath and explained in detail about his godfather's condition and the letters. Both children were surprised Dobby did not interrupt until Harry finished.

"Dobby can make extra food baskets to Master Harry Potter's Snuffies." Dobby remarked thoughtfully. "Dobby thinks Master Harry Potter should warn his Snuffies about Dobby's knowledge and whereabouts before he delivers."

Hermione nodded. "Perhaps—after your letter Harry—," she said meaningfully. "We can make a list of anything we think he might need? And ask him to tell us what Buckbeak might want as well?"

Harry looked at her for a moment. "Yeah, sounds good you two." Harry answered softly. In truth, Harry felt guilty ever since Ron's comment about how Snuffles must really love him in order to live off rats everyday had prompted him to make a list about basic care items*. He wanted to ask Hermione for her parents' dentistry samples since he figured small items would be easier for Snuffles to carry. _Scissors would be good for both cutting his hair and using as a weapon_. Harry mused.

"I think I'll order a Quidditch trunk. You know—like my necklace*? To make sure we can store everything because it shrinks, compartmentalizes and has a built-in Featherlight Charm* in it." Harry said slowly.

Hermione's eyes brightened. "And, it won't look suspicious! I can use Everfresh and Quantifier Charms* on all the supplies we send Si- _Snuffles_. So it can't run out on him."

Harry looked between Dobby and Hermione. "Thank you." Harry said sincerely as his eyes brimming with tears.

Dobby beamed up at him. "Anything for the Great Master Harry Potter sir!"

Hermione smiled gently. "Sirius deserves it, Harry." _And you deserve a real_ _guardian_. It is painfully obvious to Hermione Sirius thought the _world_ of Harry—and Harry had no idea how _loved_ he is. _We'll see about that._ She silently vowed.

Dobby quickly conjured a quill, parchment and a common owl. "Mistress Heddy* is too obvious." He reminded inclining his head toward Harry's early reference to Sirius' letters as Harry began to write. Harry raised an eyebrow at the appellation and dismissed it with a shrug.

 _Dear Snuffles,_

 _I think I found an_ _interesting_ _solution. I talked it over with a friend who's quite_ _small_ _and we have figured out the perfect birthday present for our large, persnickety_ _feathery_ _friend and thought_ _you_ _could help us in this surprise?_

 _Please write back when a convenient time would be for you_ _both_ _. These_ _deliverables_ _will be ready for you then._

 _HJP & HJG._

"Does that sound…" Harry waved a hand. "Inconspicuous enough?"

Harry knew he was awful at playing Slytherin with his words as opposed to his survival skills.

"It should do but we should come up with our own names—and Harry." Hermione bit her lip. "I think we should keep this from Ron."

Harry blinked. "You think he'd say something stupid?"

Hermione slowly released a breath. While she _was_ friends with Ron. The fact remained if it were not for Harry _neither_ would be friends. Afterall, it was Ron's fault she had been crying last year in the girl's bathroom with a troll on the loose.

"I think the fewer people the better." Hermione answered diplomatically. Harry quickly strapped his letter to the school owl with 'Snuffles,' written on the envelope. "I suppose you're right." Harry said. "You'll have to distract him when I get a response."

Hermione smirked. "That shouldn't be _too_ hard." She commented as Harry rolled his eyes.

* * *

 _Fiat justitia, pereat mundus (Let Justice be done, even if the world perish)*_

Sirius had barely found shelter after a maddening flight to an old house and secret island farther north from his Uncle Alphard. _When this is over_ , Sirius silently vowed as he sighed in relief as Buckbeak landed safely through the Black Blood Wards*, _I'm going to properly honor him_ — _flowers and all_.

He was very thankful that he was protected and hidden from all and everyone thanks to his mother's brother's Fidelius Charm* and the infamous Black Blood Wards. The Fidelius Charm's Secret Keeper had been his Uncle Alphard and he had tasked Sirius to be the spellcaster. As long as the spellcaster did not die the secret would remain alive—even if the Secret Keeper died. As for the infamous Black Blood Wards automatically causing anyone who _accidentally_ infiltrated to receive a _very_ nasty shock while trying to enter this abode and _kill_ anyone who intentionally tried to.

For the first time, Sirius felt...relieved and somewhat safe. He was not sure about what sort of predators or what he would find on this island. His uncle left this secret island to Sirius when he was 14-years-old. Sirius visited twice. _Thank Merlin I studied geography with Grandfather_. Sirius shuddered. His Grandfather Arcturus had been a difficult taskmaster. He did not praise often but Sirius had sought his approval and achieved _that_ at least.

"Best not wander far, Buckbeak." Sirius croaked. "I'm not sure what we'll find. I suggest we kip here for a few days until I get my bearings."

Sirius spied bananas and grinned. He was unsure if he wanted to eat first or soak in the sun. Taking a step forward he looked cautiously around him.

The tree shook and several bananas rained on Sirius.

"Ouch!" Sirius hissed as the bananas landed on his head. He lunged for a few and slowly peeled the skin and chewed slowly savoring the first healthy food not ruined by Dementors and jailors. Sirius felt a full-body soreness and exhaustion. Buckbeak pawed the ground enviously.

"Sorry mate." Sirius said swallowing. "Let's find us some meat? I'm sure I can make us a fire even without a wand."

Sirius was puzzled about the tree. The Hippogriff suddenly charged and caught a monkey and tore at his prey eagerly.

 _Poor bastard_. Sirius shuddered. It reminded him of a few Azkaban prisoner scenes.

Slowly, Sirius walked toward the abandoned two-story house emblazoned with the Black Family Crest. Carefully, he raised an arm and the door opened. The house was in an Everfresh* stasis.

It was as if Sirius was 14-years-old again.

"Hello?" Sirius called. His voice cracked and he winced.

Silence.

 _Too good to be true,_ he thought bitterly _for some friendly company. Although, I just didn't want to believe Uncle Alphie* died, too._

Buckbeak trotted toward Sirius sniffing the air.

Sirius shrugged. "Let's go, Beaky." The house had a large drawing room, a kitchen in the back, two bedrooms, a laboratory, a washroom, three bathrooms and a courtyard filled with herbs. The herbs seemingly had several maintenance charms on it for pruning and the like.

Sirius headed toward his uncle's room and checked all the closets.

Nothing.

Frowning, he checked the drawers. Empty.

"Bollocks!" Sirius swore. Absolutely no personal effects...it was as if his uncle took everything and left the house intact...but for what purpose? On the off-chance Sirius would return? _Not bloody likely_.

"Well, I should've expected this," he muttered. There were no furniture. Just rickety remains of an interior. Sirius braved the shower. No running water. He sighed.

"Well Beaky," Sirius mumbled. "At least we have a roof over our heads." Buckbeak clamped his beak in derision.

Stepping outside, Sirius saw a bathing pool beckoning him...until the Hippogriff drank from it.

 _Right_. Sirius thought drily. _Smart animal really._

The tall, gaunt man saw the shallow turquoise water lead to the sea.

Disrobing, Sirius carefully settled in and grimaced at his sore muscles, while his banged and bruised body began to relax.

"Bloody hell!" Sirius yelped. "I'd _kill_ for soap and shampoo right now." Sirius knew he could not remain in the pool for too long—he would catch his death. _Wouldn't that be a charming way to go?_ He thought darkly before remembering Harry.

Sirius squinted spotting something flying toward him as he grabbed large leaves in lieu of a towel to quickly dry off and change.

"Odd," Sirius muttered. "Only those who have good intentions toward the Blacks can enter the wards—how many can _that_ be?"

The owl plopped a letter in Sirius' outstretched hand. Sirius read the name and his vision blurred with tears.

Reading the letter quickly and hungrily at the young scrawl. Thankfully someone, _Probably Hermione_ , Sirius thought ruefully, included a grease pencil and parchment for Sirius to respond. Quill and ink would not have survived the flight.

Sirius hoped his penmanship was not atrocious. Afterall, he had not written in over a decade. Before, he had been taught by esteemed tutors and his penmanship always had an aristocratic flair to it.

Setting down the letter and supplies reverently. He turned toward the owl. "Please wait a bit," Sirius croaked. "Anything you catch is yours." The school owl took flight and settled in a tree to rest and later hunt.

The wizard suddenly burst into hysterical tears while laughing.

"Children!" He cried to the late afternoon sun. "Bloody children—caring for _me_. They _saved me_ —I'll never be able to repay them for that—and now these same good, sweet children— trying to help me get back on my feet!" Sirius sobbed uncontrollably.

His emotions were everywhere. His treacherous Azkaban escape, Hogwarts, and everything in-between had been buried for his survival. Sirius was quite sure a part of him was a bit mad due to his extended stay at the _Dementor Hotel_.

He was humbled, touched and...vulnerable. The first to show him true kindness in a dozen years were Prongslet, _Truly your father's son_ , and a Muggleborn witch reminiscent of Lily.

Taking a deep breath, he wrote slowly and left the letter for the school owl under the tree. As Buckbeak settled around Sirius offering feathery comfort Sirius reverted to Padfoot, shivering from exhaustion on all levels.

* * *

Harry sighed glumly. _This is so stupid!_ He thought. _I'm just waiting around...what if Sirius doesn't care? Or Hermione's_ —.

The school owl flew toward Harry and Hermione immediately got Ron into a bickering session about a Potions essay completion.

 _Dear HJP and HJG,_

 _I am most interested in what your_ _small_ _friend's_ _interesting_ _solution is for our persnickety, feathery friend's_ _birthday_ _present would be._

 _I would like to be a part of his_ _surprise_ _. Anytime is convenient for_ _us_ _._

 _Snuffles_

Harry smiled and pocketed the letter.

"Oi!" Harry called to his bickering friends. "I left my jumper upstairs. I'll see you lot in time for Potions." Hermione caught his eye and smiled knowingly while Ron shrugged and stuffed his mouth.

"Best hurry up, Harry—don't want Snape to turn you into an experiment if you're late!" Ron yelled after him.

Harry quickly went to the Room of Requirement* and began to pace three times.

 _Quiet, private place. Quiet, private place. Quiet, private place._

Rushing in he summoned Dobby who carried the school owl on his hand.

 _Dear Snuffles,_

 _I'm so happy for your prompt reply! Our little friend will arrive with the present once you've finished reading this letter. Tell him if we've gotten the right size for our large friend or not. I've got to run—Potions, blegh! _

_Yours,_

 _HJP_

 _P.S. I know our friend has trouble saying_ _our names_ _—do you think he could pronounce it for him? If not we can always come up with a_ _solution_ _later._

"Dobby," Harry said. "I want you to arrive once my friend Snuffles has read this—so as not to startle him." He took a deep breath. "D'you have everything?"

"Yes Master Harry Potter sir!" the House-Elf yelped brightly. He carried a large package of food and around his neck was the shrinking Quidditch trunk necklace.

"Right, then." Harry said. "I'll be in Potions—oh!" Harry passed him a Gringotts sack. "Use everything for Snuffles, OK? I'll get more later—but don't let him know?" Harry had an inkling his godfather is a _very_ proud man and did not want to offend him unnecessarily. _He may not keep me...shut it, Potter!_

"Dobby," Harry said haltingly. "D'you think...do you think I'm—."

"Yes," Dobby answered firmly. "yous helping someone in need. Dobby will deliver as instructed to the letter!" Dobby snapped his fingers and the bag of gold disappeared.

"Master Harry Potter must hurry to class." Dobby trilled. "The bell's ringing."

"Blast!" Harry cried as he rushed away. Knowing his detention is guaranteed and figured it would _all_ be worth it.

 _Even if I'm turned into a Potions' experiment_.

* * *

The owl returned and Sirius murmured a greeting. Reading quickly the wizard frowned. "After I read—?"

 **POP!**

"Yous must be Master Harry Potter's Snuffies!" Dobby announced. "He and his My-My have ordered Dobby's word to safeguard you and procure and provide for you, Master Harry Potter's Snuffies!"

Sirius sank to his knees. "Th—thank you?" Sirius croaked. Dobby conjured a table and chair for Sirius in the de facto campsite.

He made a raw meat pile for an eager Buckbeak and passed Sirius the trunk necklace.

Swallowing, Sirius pressed his thumb in the center. The trunk floated to the ground and expanded to a large armoire, doors flying open.

Gaping, Sirius raised his hand to finger the myriad of clothes inside. A list in a girl's neat handwriting levitated in front of him.

 _Dear Snuffles,_

 _Harry and I came up with a perfunctory list. We hope this fits you. Please tell us if you need anything else. (P.S. Harry is the one who picked everything and we both tried to guess your size? My Dad's a little shorter than you so I tried to compensate—I hope I did alright!)_

 _ **Food**_ _: supported weekly with Dobby's help_

 _ **Muggle clothing**_ _(just in case): we picked plainclothes so you could blend in better._

 _~3 pairs of trousers_

 _~1 reversible black/brown belt_

 _~3 pairs of shirts_

 _Men's undergarments (Harry handled this!)_

 _ **Wizard's clothing**_

 _4 robes_

 _~2 plain black ones_

 _~1 dark brown_

 _~1 navy_

 _ **2 pairs of pyjamas**_

 _~1 winter_

 _~1 summer_

 _ **Common health potions**_

 _~Pepper Up_

 _~Blood Replenisher (I noticed you were hurt when you escaped)_

 _~Nutrient_

 _~Calming Draught (maybe for a good night's rest?)_

 _ **Grooming**_

 _Soap (body wash and bar soap): we weren't sure of your preference? Harry picked ocean scented but let us know what you actually prefer._

 _~2 razors (a better disguise? Harry thought you could use it as a weapon)_

 _~1 pair of scissors (Harry thought you could use this one as weapon, too.)_

 _Several samples of toothbrushes, floss, and mouth rinse (my parents are dentists or Tooth Healers. No magic required) and toothpaste._

 _~1 mirror_

 _ **Misc.**_

 _~1 canteen (charmed Everfresh and Everflowing*)_

 _~1 trunk necklace_

 _~5 blankets (for you and BB)_

 _~2 pillows_

 _~1 stationery set and quill/ink_

 _By the way, I charmed everything with a Quantifier* spell just in case it might look suspicious._

 _Harry discovered the Room of Requirement or, as Dobby told us, the Come-and-Go Room. It's unmentioned in_ Hogwarts, A History _!*_

 _Keep us posted—oh and we need codenames since you're Snuffles._

 _HJP and HJG_

Sirius clutched the letter to his heart.

Dobby smiled his large green eyes watering. "Dobby knows what it's like to be free, Master Harry Potter Snuffies sir—Master Harry Potter rescued Dobby from bad Master Lucius Malfoy—."

Sirius whirled around. "Malfoy was near my godson?!" He all but snarled at the little House-Elf.

Dobby gulped. "Yes sir. Dobby tried to protect Master Harry Potter—and it backfired because Dobby did not account for Master Harry Potter to find other ways to circumvent Dobby. Then Master Harry Potter helped _free_ Dobby, sir. Dobby will always be grateful to him."

Sirius relaxed and knelt to face the House-Elf. "I'm not angry _at_ you Dobby," he said sincerely. "Malfoy's wife is Narcissa?" Dobby nodded. "It's _her_ I'm worried about—she's one of my cousins."

Dobby nodded. "Yes, she visits Mistress Bella often." The little House-Elf said with a shudder.

Sirius' eyes narrowed. _That shouldn't be possible. I'd've known..._ He shook his head reminiscent of a certain Grim. "Another thing to worry about." He grimaced before returning to the House-Elf. "Thank you, Dobby." Sirius reiterated.

"Dobby will bring more food. But for now, Master Harry Potter's Snuffies must try on the robes and allow Dobby to administer House-Elf healing magic to him." Dobby nodded sagely. "Dobby knows enough to help Master Harry Potter's Snuffies heal before he finishes his plan."

"Plan?" Sirius echoed, black brows raising.

"Dobby sees it clearly," Dobby said gravely. "Master Harry Potter's Snuffies cares deeply for Master Harry Potter and Master Harry Potter _must not return to his relatives_ , sir."

"Tell me everything while I freshen up and feel human again." Sirius' grey eyes sharpened to a deadly mercury. 

* * *

**References** : per FanFiction policy I cannot include the URLs. You can Google it if you are interested :-).

 _Official magic  
_ Kendrick, Christine. "The Secrets of the Fidelius Charm." Beyond Hogwarts  
Levy, Duncan. "The Unofficial Harry Potter Spellbook: The Wand Chooses the Wizard."

Harry Potter Wikia/Pottermore:  
The House of Black lineage and Black Blood Wards (tweaked for my usage)  
Room of Requirement was discovered post-GoF by Harry.  
 _The Sacred 28_ (Listed Pureblood families)  
Alphard Black died when Sirius was 17-years-old and left a decent bit of gold to Sirius so he would not be destitute and did not seem to care that his sister (Sirius' mother) would disinherit him posthumously.

 _Pretend magic―I am almost positive every FanFiction author has made-up magic similar to this. Still, I would like to reference it all the same :-P.  
_ _Everfresh Charm:_ used as a refreshing stasis (generally for plants and food preservation)  
 _Everflowing Charm_ : used for water to have as a never-ending source.  
 _Quantifier Charm:_ quantifies an item once. Although, it can be repeated innumerably as long as the caster does so.  
 _The Trunk necklace_ : from my first story, _The Fight_.

 _Other  
_ _Fiat justitia, pereat mundus (Let justice be done even if the whole world perish)_ is from Ferdinand I, Holy Roman Emperor from Art & Pop Culture  
I have a reason as to why I have given different nicknames than what is used in the canon from Dobby/Harry. Please be patient :-D.  
If someone could PM/review me as to where in GoF did Ron say to Harry about Sirius must really loving him if he chose to survive off rats―I'd be much obliged! I know it is from the movie.


	5. Ch IV: Plotting

**Disclaimer** : I do not own _Harry Potter_ by J.K. Rowling. I do own any OC, AU, and made-up magic.

 **10.23.17 update** : OK, so there seems to be confusion about Lacie. Without recopying Ch. 4-5 from the prequel, _What do blood, burns, bruises, belts, and bites have in common?_ , I have decided to flesh out this chapter more.

For the record, I am not trying to be over-mysterious with my characters. Any aforementioned character in my series―Lacie, Fangscales, all Goblins/Goblinesses, the Weasleys, Lupin, etc.―will be a recurring character once I have set up the author's universe (AU). Yes, there will be justice for Fangscales. I do hope you like what I have in store for her kidnappers. :-D.

Lupin is going to be a somewhat complicated character in this storyline. I hope to answer all of your interests/concerns once I am ready to put him in. Including why Dobby is 'unsure' of who he is.

This is a joint effort in 'fixing' Harry. Basically, it is like the old saying "it takes a village to raise a child." I did not want it to be solely Sirius. He is one of my deuteronomists. The Goblins have always interested me and I wanted to create a FanFiction where it mattered for the Goblins to work together with a Wizard. The common denominator? Harry.

As for Ron-bashing...I am trying to keep that to a minimum in this FanFiction. _The Fight_ is where I have more…because they are older and in this FanFiction...it made more sense to not over-isolate Harry from his friends.

This is a shorter chapter...but the action should pick up henceforth. It may end up being more than 40-50 chapters afterall. I will not stop until this FanFiction is complete. Please send your reviews. As a FanFiction author, I am unpaid and merely write for entertainment and speculation purposes. So reviews are my currency and motivation :-). Thank you for letting me know there was still some confusion! I really appreciate it. I want _all_ of my FanFiction stories to be the best they can be. Enjoy! -JHS.

* * *

 **Ch. IV** : Plotting

"You mean...to tell me...my godson...has been abused this entire time?" Sirius said slowly, his eyes becoming very cold. "My God, has that dumbass Dumbledore gone senile?!" He swore. " _I was there_ when the living will was spoken!" Sirius ranted. Making the little House-Elf flatten his ears.

The skeletal man looked loads better by the time the House-Elf administered his magic.

His hair was charcoal black. Its sheen still unhealthy. He had received a trim and the elbow-length hair he originally had is up to biceps. His aristocratic features more prominent due to his malnutrition. He had a proper bath and clean robes for the first time in 12 years.

Sirius swore viciously as he paced back-and-forth. "The Potters _specifically_ stated Harry would go to an orphanage―a bloody orphanage, Dobby! Rather there than with those―those _Dursleys!_ "

Sirius sighed and sat down. Suddenly exhausted and overwhelmed. His head in his hands.

"I'm sorry, Dobby." Sirius said tiredly. "This is a lot to take in after being left in the _literal_ dark for 12 years." He rubbed his face and looked the House-Elf with speculative, flinty grey eyes.

"I have to do everything to protect my godson." He said more to himself than to Dobby. "Dobby, is there any way you could help me get information? Information on Dumbledore? Could you also give me the whereabouts on one Remus John Lupin?"

"Who is Mister Remus John Lupin?" The House-Elf asked curiously. He is not going to commit to gathering information on the wily old wizard. In part, it is his employer. Another, he _could_ be discreet but only if he had something _very_ specific to look for.

"He _was_ my friend." Sirius said darkly, closing his eyes. "I just want to know if he's alive and well." Sirius cursed his mixed feelings for the scholarly werewolf. "He more or less helped me escaped Hogwarts." Sirius proceeded to inform Dobby on everything he knew regarding his life around Harry's birth, the will, the Potters and a few details of his imprisonment.

It was strangely therapeutic to be listened to and for Sirius to vent 12-years' worth of pent-up angst, hatred and injustice feelings. He felt like he was poking a hole through a heavy balloon and alleviating some of the pressure within him.

For some strange reason, Sirius thought of his own House-Elf. One cagey Kreacher. _Perhaps this is why Reggie_ ― _Regulus spent all his time with Creepy Kreacher._

Dobby spoke after a few hours of nonstop talking and several water goblets.

"Perhaps there is something Master Harry Potter's Snuffies _can_ do." The House-Elf said knowingly as a beautiful snowy owl flew through the wards and landed on Sirius' shoulder. The wizard smiled at her and she allowed Sirius to pet her silken feathers.

* * *

 _There is definitely something strange going on_. Lacie thought, crinkling her nose.

Goblins did not like strange things.

She made her way over to her usual space in her humble abode beneath the Bank's headquarters after a long day at the hospital.

Her home is humble by Goblin standards. Her home is breathtaking by wizardkind.

Like most Goblins, she had a penchant for all things gold, silver and gems. Tapestries adorning her family's ancestry and remnants of her father's time as an Auror were carefully preserved using Goblin magic.

She sat at a high desk with her things neatly around her. Every item had been tied to her bank accounts and meticulously spelled every few weeks to prevent theft, misuse, or damage in a variety of ways.

She unlocked a particular drawer with a pinprick of her blood.

« _I open thy contents of my own free will. Enter and be claimed._ » She murmured in Gobbledygook.

The drawer opened and a magical compartment appeared revealing a thick folio of Harry's name written in High Gobbledygook.

Shimmering into place, the parchment contained Harry's medical records from the time she examined the young boy.

Her task, per the Director's instructions, was to peruse all of Harry's medical records and somehow infiltrate Hogwarts to secure a copy from the Medi-Witch Madam Poppy Pomfrey.

Lacie smiled wickedly. Her fangs in full view. Her black eyes glittering obsidian in anticipation.

Poppy had made Lacie's hit list.

The Gobiness took it as a personal offense that a fellow healer would ignore the signs of an abused child. For some reason, Vlatifahn Potter had become a pet project for Lacie. Not for some idealistic reason to benefit the Goblins. _That's a plus_. Lacie admitted. No, it was something purer than that with underlying intentions.

Lacie did not have children of her own. She felt the void. It was why she studied pediatrics.

Lacie wanted a legacy.

She determined it to be Harry. It would not be her gold or her possessions―those she earmarked for the Weasleys―no. She wanted to help an unloved child receive all the care he needed.

If that meant partially overthrowing the wizarding world, choosing the Goblins once and for all, assisting a fugitive to gain legal guardianship, as well as going toe-to-toe with the most powerful wizard next to You-Know-Who...consequences be _damned_.

She snapped her fingers and cracked her neck. _This'll be a long night_. Her eyes rereading and researching on possible methodologies and suggestions for Harry's care and wrote her drafts to give to the few Goblins the Director handpicked for this very _real_ undertaking.

Based on her initial reactions from the time she examined Harry in the Burrow over the summer after the Trunk Pool near-drowning she noted a few extra things.

She reviewed her scans. Lacie believed she would still need at least five Goblin Healers to handle the physical portions of correcting Harry's body from the severe malnutrition. Additionally, his blood wounds had seeped into his skeletal structure severely weakening him and stunted his growth.

She did not think using Skele-Gro would do Harry any good. Lacie was very concerned about potential side effects. The Goblin detection spells saw one strong magical binding on Harry's core. Two concealment charms remaining on Harry that she did not dare remove on her own. Moreover, a strange magical signature alien to Harry's core. She could not determine if this was Light or Dark magic. It was somewhere in-between.

She recalled sensing a malicious witch's magic. Lacie's fangs bared. It disturbed Lacie deeply. Worse than Madam Pomfrey's malpractice.

Frowning, she remembered Harry's core. The child was indeed very powerful. His magic was constantly fighting the binding and trying to repair his blood wounds despite being malnourished.

She scribbled furiously away indicating how it should not be possible. The child would suffer extreme magical and physical exhaustion. Closing her eyes for a moment, she tried to center her rage.

Lacie could not even begin to guess but she knew it would not be for more than a year at the most before this child became a true ticking time bomb.

Her primary concerns were Harry's blood wounds. They resembled cursed wounds that always appeared fresh even if they were years' old. They bled when irritated and were extremely painful.

"How that child can stand it without complaint is a testament to his will." Lacie muttered darkly. "The fact he remains silent is galling and unnatural! I'll find the bastards responsible for this, Harry. I swear it."

Lacie took a deep breath. She remembered everything Arthur told her in confidence about Harry's Muggle upbringing. She took another leaf of parchment and scribbled away the mistreatment.

Snarling, she stood up taking a swig from _Snarlroar's Finest Goblin Brandy_ and began to practice with her battle axe to blow off steam as she let her rage free in her practice room filled with dummies of various sizes. Her magic gathered, blasting three of them. Bloodlust sparkled in her obsidian eyes as her claws raked against a particularly tall wizard dummy's face.

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain Merlin wannabe wizard paced in his study, his thoughts on an emerald-eyed third year.

 _I'm sorry my boy...but everything I do is for the Greater Good. I'm afraid you'll have to die this year...not that your relatives would mind._ In fact, the grandfatherly wizard drafted a condolences letter, a speech, and designed a memorial for the young wizarding child. He figured it would be good PR if he acknowledged the Weasleys and the Muggleborn...maybe _. I might just blame them instead...if they cause me trouble._ Furthermore, he knew he would pay _one last time_ to those Muggles. More importantly, Harry's vast inheritance would go towards his Order of the Phoenix and Hogwarts' Funds.

Albus Brian Wulfric Percival Dumbledore was not a Dark wizard. Oh no, he would never be _accused_ by such an epithet as all _that_. How could he? He was the Voldemort Vanquisher, the Humble Hero, the Hogwarts Headmaster, and he had several political allies within the International Confederation of Wizards. Not to mention, he _is_ the Chief Warlock on the Wizengamot _for Merlin's sake_.

Certainly, his wisdom steered the wizarding world from a terrible fate. The wizarding world would be looking for a Light leader―and who _graciously_ refill that role once more?

 _What,_ Dumbledore thought dismissively, _is the life of one child concerning the stake of our very way of life? He's only a weapon...I must not get too attached to him...but I can 'guide' him in the right direction._ _Afterall, I have a decidedly Light familiar_ ― _a phoenix no less! I could use him to spy on the boy..._

Satisfied, Dumbledore sat down and drank some tea. His eyes lazily taking in his acquisitions and thought upon his next chess move with human souls in his esteemed office.

Fawkes kept his trills to a minimum.

He did not like where his Master's intentions were going.


	6. Ch V: Returning Home Part I

**Disclaimer** : I do not own _Harry Potter_ by J.K. Rowling. I do own OC, non-canon, and fictional magic. I hope I have cleared any misunderstandings with my revised _Ch. IV Plotting_.

A/N: This is predominately about Sirius/Harry powerful familial relationship with elements of Harry/Hermione and just down with Dumbledore's manipulations. It is a complicated storyline―so I appreciate your patience and hope you enjoy it. Reviews are my motivation :-)

* * *

 **Ch. V** : Returning Home

Sirius scowled. It had been three weeks since he arrived on his late uncle's private island. Having Dobby was the best thing that ever happened to Sirius. It was no effort for the little House-Elf to assist him in feeling human with Harry's tuition Hogwarts stockpiled in terms of basic necessities. Best of all, Dobby gushed details about Harry allowing Sirius to become more acquainted with Harry's habits.

The wizard swore, causing the House-Elf to shrink and the Hippogriff to snort.

He would have to do it. He would have to return to his ancestral home. He could not ask Dobby to withstand Gringotts like a coward. Nor would he subject the little House-Elf to his family's mad one. _This_ House-Elf had _his_ respect.

Although...Sirius had done some soul-searching these past weeks. He came to understand an inkling of what his younger brother may have felt for Creepy Kreacher.

Sirius rubbed his temples. _Don't be a prat._ He thought annoyed. _You can't very well call him Creepy Kreacher when you see him._ Sirius _had_ thought of calling Kreacher to him.

And promptly decided against it.

No, this island would remain his ultra secret. Only Dobby and Buckbeak needed to know of its location. Sirius highly doubted Kreacher would know of it since Uncle Alphard had been banished from the House via Mother.

The wizard rolled his shoulders.

"Buckbeak," he said haltingly. He placed his hands on either side of the feathery head. A pair of intelligent golden eyes speared his mercury ones.

"You've been the bestest friend a wizard, an Animagus, well...me really...could have." He gulped. "This island is definitely a home to you and yours. But I can't take you where I'm going." He gave the Hippogriff a half-smile. "It's almost like Azkaban mate, and you'd never fly again with all the enchantments around the place." He cleared his throat. "The point is...you belong free. And...and…" Sirius could not continue. His eyes were leaking tears like a toddler.

Buckbeak gave a throaty chuff. Nuzzled his head against Sirius as if to say he not only understood what Sirius wanted to say in his heart and accepted Sirius' lifelong friendship.

"Thanks mate." Sirius muttered.

"Dobby," Sirius croaked. "I need you to Apparate me to No. 12 Grimmauld Place, London. You must keep this location an absolute secret. No one must know of it. You're to drop me off and just see me to the door. You can't enter with me until I've adjusted _all_ the wards." He shrugged. "I dunno if I can Apparate just yet...at least not at that distance."

"Of course, Master Harry Potter's Snuffies." Dobby said. His sincere golf ball-sized green eyes regarding Sirius and Buckbeak. "Dobby will stop by the island to make sure it is properly stocked for Masters Harry Potter's Snuffies and Beaky for whenever they should need it again."

He held his little hand toward Sirius, who took it with misplaced regret. He knew he could not hide forever. He needed to bring power to his name and position―for his sake and Harry's. In order to do that...he needed to reestablish himself as Lord Black.

But first, Kreacher. _That House-Elf knows all the Black secrets._ Sirius squared his shoulders.

Dobby Apparated them to the front door as close as he dared.

The sensation made Sirius almost retch. _To think I did this all the bloody time_. He rolled his eyes. He hitched his cloak over himself and with a little help from Dobby's magic he would be cloaked from Muggle eyes.

No. 12 Grimmauld Place was mismarked as the Muggles would say. There was a No. 11 and a No. 13.

As the only living Black Heir he could enter. At least that is what he told himself as he walked forward. He heard Dobby's distinctive _Pop!_ back to Hogwarts.

" _Toujours pur_." Sirius murmured.

No. 12 Grimmauld Place rumbled and appeared before Sirius. Of course, the Muggles knew nothing and were unaffected. His ancestral home was Unplottable. It would remain undetected from the Ministry and the Muggles. His father had paid a fortune in his paranoia.

Sirius decided he would visit Father's grave. Maybe he would not spit on it just for granting him this one clemency.

Sirius crinkled his nose in disgust. From the outset, the House looked little better than the Shrieking Shack.

 _Mother should be rolling in her grave_. He thought. For once, he did not like that thought. The House had always been pristine. His parents would have killed any servant of the House for making them look bad.

The front door was decidedly Slytherin. It had a snake doorknocker that hissed at Sirius.

"You will allow me entry." Sirius commanded. Every inch Heir Apparent. "For I am the last of my line."

Unwillingly, the snake bowed to him. Swinging open the door.

Sirius quickly entered and all but choked on the thick dust permeating the air.

"Kreacher!" Sirius called.

The ancient House-Elf Apparated. Staring dumbfounded at Sirius.

"I've return to reclaim my birthright." Sirius said without preamble. He could see the mad House-Elf begin to work himself into a state just as the curtain swung open to reveal his Mother's portrait at the end of the corridor.

 _Merlin's balls! What a fright!_ Sirius thought all but vomiting. Her decayed flesh too real to be a portrait in her customary black House regalia.

"FILTH! FILTH OF MY FATHER AND MY FLESH!" Walburga Black screeched.

" _SILENCE! I AM LORD AND MASTER OF THIS ESTATE!"_ Sirius matched his mother's temper. And well she knew it. Even her portrait succumbed.

"You're not Lord and Master of the House of Black." Kreacher pointed out. "He hasn't taken the ring nor the vow…" Kreacher muttered under his breath.

"I am well aware of that, Kreacher." Sirius said cooly. "Facts I wish to rectify. But before I do," he smiled. His flinty grey eyes almost silver in the dim light settled on the House-Elf. "You will explain to me _why_ the so-called Pureblood House of Black is covered in dust. Why, it's worse than a Muggle hovel." Sirius almost danced at seeing Kreacher's outrage. "Furthermore, you will act like a proper House-Elf to the House of Black and assist me in every way possible to restore order and honor to this House." Sirius knelt to the House-Elf's eye level. "Or there will be dire consequences not even my Father could spare you from. For I have survived and escaped Azkaban and seen things even your maggot-infested mind could not begin to fathom for what I have in store for you should you fail me." Sirius said in a dangerously soft voice. "You will not betray me in any way possible. You will assist me in my revenge. You will help me accomplish many things to overtake, outwit and destroy those who have wronged me and what has been denied me. For I am _the last living Black_." He looked down his aristocratic nose at the House-Elf. "Do I make myself clear, Kreacher?"

The House-Elf may despise him. But if there was one thing he could respect it is the Black Family's cunning and vengeance. In spite of himself, he knew Sirius would make good on his threats...and he was not mad or stupid enough to bait Sirius after news of his Azkaban imprisonment and escape reached him.

"At your command, Master Sirius." Kreacher said demurely, bowing at the waist.

Nodding, Sirius decided to balance a carrot-and-the-stick approach. "You will remove Mother's portrait. You will bring it to Regulus' old room. Keep it there. _If_ ," Sirius paused making sure he had Kreacher's attention. "I decide you've earned the right to keep it then you may." Kreacher's eyes widened.

"Yes, whatever you should wish Master Sirius, anything at all." Kreacher said quickly. He started to exit when he realized he could not.

He had not answered Sirius' initial question.

"Well?" Sirius said arching a perfect brow. "Why is this House unclean?"

"Mistress Walburga said to keep everything as it was and make no changes...when Master Arcturus passed...he said," Kreacher gulped. "it is our punishment for turning our backs on Master Sirius."

Sirius' brows raised. _Well then._ He thought begrudgingly. _Knowing Grandfather, he would have made that as a superficial punishment while leaving the true punishment behind elsewhere._

Sirius nodded. "Take down Mother and meet me in the study."

The wizard picked his way avoiding debris up to the second floor toward his Father's study.

 _My study now_. Sirius thought grimly.

The door swung open to reveal a decrepit state of affairs. All the furniture rusted, moth-eaten, dusty and rotting.

 _Befitting of my House_. Sirius thought with a little shake. He made his way to his Father's―no his―desk.

« _Ouvrez._ » _Open_. Sirius commanded in French, surprised at his skill despite not speaking it in over a decade. All Black family members were required to learn French and two languages of their choosing. However, Sirius being gifted learned five. Even his Grandfather only mastered three.

All drawers opened in the study revealing their secrets to the Heir Apparent.

Sirius only glanced at the others when he came upon a black box embossed in silver with the family crest. He sat on the barely broken desk chair.

It opened on its own. Silver mist swirling around it. He took a matching knife and sliced his pointer and added his Pureblood identity to the hidden depths of the Lord and Heir rings.

He recalled wearing the Black Heir ring on two occasions. It was the only time his family truly approved of him and made him want to rail against his upbringing.

The Lord Black ring glowed and silver-and-black Basilisk appeared before Sirius.

"I reclaim my rightful birthright," Sirius said, diction pure and commanding. "It has been denied me through misunderstanding, circumvention and corruption." Sirius did not dare falter despite his initial thoughts of why he left his family's estate. "I swear on blood and magic to lead the House of Black to victory, purity, cunning, and furthering Her interests while safeguarding Her against Her enemies. This, I so vow upon my life, blood and magic." The misty Basilisk wound itself around Sirius' forearm and leveled its eyes on Sirius. Doubtlessly, he would have killed Sirius if he were a real Basilisk. The Basilisk weighed Sirius' resolve.

It lunged at Sirius' heart.

Sirius willed himself not to flinch. The Basilisk entered Sirius' bloodsteam, chilling the wizard similarly to Azkaban's coldness. He almost fell to his knees, barely catching himself on the desk. On his right hand the Lordship ring appeared on his hand. It would not remove itself even should he lose his finger. Only when he died or bequeathed his legacy to his child would he see it removed.

The Black Family Basilisk is a sacred symbol that would not appear unless it was for ceremonial purposes or using family magic in defense of the House. Their outward crest are Ravens. As far as Sirius knew, only the oldest families which claimed and proved to be descended from Merlin directly could wield their most powerful magic.

 _I wonder how many of us are left after Voldemort_. Sirius thought grimly.

Wearily, the now Lord Sirius Orion Black replaced the box and looked up sensing someone near him. Azkaban made him jumpier than ever.

Kreacher gaped at Sirius.

Sirius' eyes narrowed knowingly. _So you thought to be rid of me, eh? Well, I hope to disappoint you further._ Obviously, the House-Elf hoped the family magic would kill him.

"Your first tasks are to get me reports from Gringotts." Sirius said. "Then you will assist me in ordering the House's financial affairs. In the interim," he inclined his head to the study. "I want you sort every room in the House. Make piles for rubbish, family heirlooms, etc. And I will decide what to destroy and to keep. Furthermore, you will not notify Narcissa or any other Black family member of my Lordship...not yet anyway." His lips curled into a sneering smile. He had a few thoughts regarding dear Cissy. He noted Kreacher's instant protectiveness.

He would deal with that later.

"Start with a new mattress in my former room. I will sleep there tonight until I have settled the House." He actually missed his childhood room. It had been his one escape from the madness within. He dismissed Kreacher with a wave of his Lordship ringed hand.

Then it became a prison when his Father locked him in there using the family magic.

 _Bastard still haunts me from the grave_. Sirius eyed the House with self-righteous contempt. _Looks like I'll make this fortress mine in every way possible. I'll be more successful and get my revenge on my parents_.

Revenge is decadence to the House of Black.

Exhausted, but not done yet, Sirius slipped under the desk. The floor safe was all but invisible to a trained eye.

Sirius always tried to open it as a child. Now, he had the access to do so.

Inside the floor safe were some of the House's treasures. Several copies of important documents like wills, birth certificates, death certificates, etc. Sirius would regard later. He did not find what he was initially looking for sifting among the jewels and weapons.

Frowning, he almost closed it until he saw his Grandfather's wand. It was the closest to Sirius' original wand. He had no idea if his wand was destroyed. Legally, he scoffed at the notion, he could not get his former wand back or buy a new one. Pureblood families kept wands of deceased members and usually did not bury them or cremate them with the bodies.

The custom made him sigh in relief as he picked it up and could almost feel his Grandfather's formidable will and power surge through him. It oddly comforted him. Arcturus may not have been a warm and fuzzy grandfather. But, he never lied to him nor did he mislead him unless it was to teach him a lesson. He was a feared and respected patriarch. And with good reason.

Replacing the floor safe, the wizard stood and experimentally flicked the window.

It smashed. Wincing, Sirius muttered a few swear words as the House repaired itself. He could actually _feel_ the House's displeasure.

 _You've got to be kidding me...this House is sentient?!_ Sirius chuckled disbelievingly.

"My sincerest apologies," Sirius said, bowing. "It was unintentional. Would you be so kind as to prepare a battle mage room for me?" To his surprise the House complied. As he heard a room being made next door to him.

"Now, I know you dislike being unclean as much as I do." Sirius continued conversationally, feeling like he really was mad. "Would you mind opening all the windows and helping me to bring the dust, bugs and cobwebs outside?"

All the windows squeaked and creaked as they lowered or unlatched to reveal the cloudy midnight air. Sirius could barely make out the full view from where he was standing. It looked almost wavy to him and he realized the House had shields in place that he could see to keep their location secret.

 _Perhaps this is no longer a prison...I will speak with Dobby about how a House feels_. When he had last spoken to Dobby about locations before he brought up his family home he found interesting House-Lore. _At least shore up my defenses while learning more about the House in the process from an unbiased viewpoint._ A fond smile tugged at his mouth concerning Dobby. _Since I know where Kreacher stands with me_.

An unseen whirlwind of dust, cobwebs and bugs rushed to all windows and exited. The rush of clean air removing the stench and debris to replace the House with a sense of wholesomeness it had not received in over a decade.

Sirius stared at the House around him.

"You're absolutely amazing." Sirius said sincerely. The House seemed chuffed to bits when he said that.

Sirius felt like he was missing something very important right in front of him. Something Arcturus may have told him. _But what?_ He shook his head reminiscent of his Grim.

"Will you guard me well?" Sirius asked quietly. "I need your protection whilst I work on restoring our name in wizarding society. I have many enemies. I will need your protection, guidance...and friendship or at least familial relationship as I rebuild and carry out my plan for revenge and restoration of what is rightfully mine."

The House seemed to listen and to Sirius' surprise the family Basilisk appeared before him. It took shape in the form of his deceased Grandfather Arcturus Black*.

"I always knew you were the best we've had in generations. Damn shame you weren't _my_ son." Arcturus Black quipped. His straight salt-and-pepper hair tied neatly behind him. His full regalia as a Black patriarch intertwined with the Basilisk symbol on his chest. Sirius looked the most like his grandfather and his mother. "I left a diary for you to peruse at your leisure…" Arcturus said, his misty form's eyes settling on his grandson. "The House does not need to be commanded. Merely asked." Grandfather said meaningfully. "You will find much of what you seek in Gringotts and in the diaries of Melania and I. Should you have need of me―assuming you can't _figure it out_." Arcturus said dryly. "You may call upon me four times before the magic wears off."

"Thank you, Grandfather." Sirius gulped. "For everything."

Arcturus inclined his head. "You were always mine, Sirius." He said softly before fading. Leaving a startled Sirius behind.

The House seemed to warm for Sirius. And he could feel himself becoming less uncomfortable and sad in what he thought had to be a lonely, frostbitten home of a prison. Standing, the warmth followed him as he made his way to bed.

Kreacher observed the whole scene from a hidden portrait. Closing the latch with House-Elf magic silently he slowly sank to the floor.

He looked at his hands and the mirror behind the wall of where some of Mistress' hidden jewelry and diaries lay. His Mistress often spied on her husband despite their mutual respect of one another. She had been convinced her husband was having an affair and once proven wrong she decided to keep it and spy on her husband to benefit her both politically and financially.

Horrified, the ancient House-Elf realized something. He could avenge Master Regulus if he obeyed Lord Sirius. If the House bespoke Her loyalty and utilized Master Arcturus then Lord Sirius is the answer to his shame.

Kreacher took a deep breath.

 _So be it. Whatever the nasty Lord Sirius wants from Kreacher he will receive it. Even if it goes against Mistress' principles. Kreacher will do it for Master Regulus._

Once again Kreacher glanced at the mirror. It contained Kreacher's shame.

Kreacher quickly Apparated to his lair.

 _The Dark Locket harms Kreacher when he too near it._ He huddled into his torn mattress and closed his eyes.

* * *

References:

OK, so according to Harry Potter Wikia this should be Arcturus II based on the timeline. All this grandfather did was give the Ministry a heap of gold. I did not care for it much. So I chose Arcturus I for being a better fleshed-out character and I am using FanFiction creative license and fanon extensively. He is significant to me for this FanFiction.


	7. Ch VI: Returning Home Part II

**Disclaimer** : I do not own _Harry Potter_ by J. K. Rowling. I do own any OC, non-canon and fictional magic.

A/N: I am so THRILLED on the reviews I have received so quickly! I hope to answer all your questions within the course of the tale :-). They are my motivation so here is a new chapter in the same week! Also, the focal point will be on Sirius (as the titular character) for the next few chapters as I want to showcase his adulting skills and intelligence wrangling the truth and attaining information...using any means necessary :-). Keep reviewing! It is my motivation. Enjoy!

 _Just a reminder_ : If you see an update of the same chapter it is due to fixing any grammatical errors, fleshing out descriptions and adding citations at the chapter's bottom. Otherwise, no new material. Keep me posted if there are any grammar, spelling, or punctuation (GSP) errors or if the story flow is not connecting. I want to make my FanFiction stories the best they can be. ~JHS.

* * *

 **VI** : Returning Home Part II

Sirius sighed. He shut the door of his former room. Sans dust and debris, his room was truly a lifetime ago.

He doubted his room had been touched since he left during the night. He closed his eyes trying to block his mind's eye.

Truthfully, he had such terrible living nightmares inside Azkaban walls that it was surprisingly easier for him to block much of his childhood abuse out.

The Gryffindor sign and Muggle girl calendar remained permanently glued to his walls. Sirius gave a careless shrug. And rolled his eyes. _Stupid horny teenager._ He thought disgustedly. _You'd think I'd possess some finesse in all this? Still, it was a good laugh and it made ol' Mum and Dad mad...so I guess there's that._

At the time he excelled in Defense and Charms...and he was not a bad shot at all with Potions.

 _Doubt I could manage it now. Thank Merlin I'm not a Squib._ He could not be of course. The House probably would not have taken him otherwise. Some things even magic did not spare him from his family's rote reaction.

He shook his head. Instead of using his magic to straighten his room he began to do it by hand. Sirius nearly tripped over a former dress robe box partially hidden by his comforter.

Curious, he opened it.

Inside the box were some of the pictures he had been forced to leave behind. He had been a 15-year-old Pureblood prince. Proud, intelligent and handsome.

 _And up to my eyeballs in sex._ He chuckled. _Those were the days when I was a ladies' man._

He grimaced. No way would he decide to find a witch. He felt like he had sowed his wild oats early and often before he was caught as an almost 22-year-old young man imprisoned in Azkaban. Furthermore, she would be a golddigger...and he could not imagine being touched ever again based on his ordeal.

 _Besides,_ he thought soberly. _Harry comes first. He is going to be my Heir. And...I want to be a parent like I should have...before Azkaban._ His frown deepened. _I don't want him to feel like he's vying for my attention._

Truth be told, he really had done a last night of revelry two days before his extended day at the Dementor Hotel. He swore to himself and to James and Lily he was through. They had looked at each other in blatant disbelief.

" _I have every intention of being the best godfather around." Sirius said. "But, I don't want him to be everything like me…" He smiled enviously at Lily and James. "I want what you have for myself. And...while I have no intention of having my own children...I just want Harry to be surrounded only by the best influences…" He muttered._

 _Lily's compassionate green eyes sparkled and she hugged Sirius. "You don't know that, Siri." She said gently. "Harry is everything to us. You might want to have your own Harry or Harriette one day. Until that day, Harry loves you just as much as you adore him."_

Sirius closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"There's no one for me Lily-girl." He said softly. "I wasn't joking around when I finally grew up. I know I hurt a lot of girls with my stupidity." Although, he could admit he made it up to them in bed.

 _And,_ he thought darkly. _I didn't want a child to grow up in...this environment._ He winced and scowled.

The pictures were of the Marauders during their school days. He purposefully did _not_ look at Wormtail. His heart clenched and he gnashed his teeth as he quickly went through the photos until seeing one that took his breath away.

Four-year-old Sirius holding onto a two-year-old Regulus.

His eyes blurred.

Young Sirius was grinning at the camera and showing off his baby brother. Protective, kind, loving and mischievous.

"So much pain, brother." He smiled ruefully. "You, I loved. Your betrayal to me was the worst thing I've ever had to deal with next to Lily's and James' deaths and I relived it in Azkaban." He shook his head getting lost in the memories.

" _Why can't you just be normal for Mother and Father?" 13-year-old Regulus asked, annoyed. "Just admit they're right about the Muggles." Regulus grimaced. "Renounce James Potter and that Werewolf friend of yours and everything will be fine."_

" _Don't you even listen to yourself?!" 15-year-old Sirius screamed. "You're supposed to be on my side. You're_ _my_ _brother!"_

 _Regulus rolled his dark eyes. "Is it worth being disowned? You could always accept punishment and apologize for your beliefs."_

" _Is it worth being dictated to, tormented and beaten by Father?" Sirius challenged. "My answer to that is so obvious I'm surprised you're not bleeding shit from your eyes for the type of shit you're saying to me!"_

 _Sirius always protected Regulus. He always took the fights and the beatings from Father. He swore he would always protect Regulus from Father's hand and Mother's temper._

 _Regulus was the dutiful, perfect Pureblood Slytherin prince. It made up for his lack of handsomeness and other insecurities he held in Sirius' shadow._

 _Sirius knew Regulus envied him and never took it seriously because he loved his brother to pieces._

 _He had stormed out of the House of Black and ran toward the nearest alley to call the Knight Bus. He had only intended to stay there until things calmed down (or he did) and lived with James and Uncle Alphard ever since. He was officially disowned by sixteenth Christmas._

 _He thought he could replace James with Regulus._

 _Truth was, he never could. James was Sirius' age and more of a twin. But Regulus was his baby brother._

 _At Hogwarts, Sirius and Regulus would hex each other and nearly got expelled in one of their fights of bad blood._

 _Oh, Sirius knew what was really going on. Regulus had to prove his worth to his Death Eater friends. If it was just a hex or something then Sirius could have made a point to forgive him._

 _But it was the Imperious Curse._

 _His brother wanted him to renounce his friendship with James and then return to Mother and Father where he would remain under his brother's whim for the remainder of his life._

 _Sirius' formidable rage coupled with Regulus' first time wielding the Unforgivable was enough to break free._

" _You...are dead to me, Regulus." Sirius said with such quiet animosity that Regulus visibly flinched, taking a step back. "How could you? I loved you more than anyone else. And...you've betrayed me to fulfill your own selfish desires of having me in a gilded cage. Only a spineless bastard could do what you've done to me. You deserve to be a Squib. I at least left the family in good form of a fight without playing Slytherin cowardice."_

 _Sirius beat the hell out of his brother. Practically had him the Hospital Wing for two weeks._

 _No one messed with Sirius Orion Black. Least of all Regulus Arcturus Black or anyone related to the House._

 _James had been with him and held his best friend in his arms as Sirius sobbed in grief, torment and deepest rage._

 _All of which he nursed to take down as many Death Eaters as he possibly could whenever he fought._

 _Later, he heard that Regulus died._

 _It vaguely bothered Sirius._

 _There would be no remorse or making amends._

 _At the time, Sirius could have cared less._

Sirius opened his eyes. And looked down at the picture of the young brothers.

"I'll still find a way to kill them all." Sirius said quietly. "All the Death Eaters are my enemies. They took away dear friends and family members. Even if you were misguided...you were still _mine_."

Sirius would have honestly claimed his brother to be his Heir. A fact he told his brother, surprising the Spare.

" _What?" Sirius asked. "I'd've thought you'd be proud? You're my brother...but I raised you." Sirius had taught Regulus manners, reading and how to talk to girls. He was the one to care for a sick Regulus. He was the one that changed Regulus' nappies. He was the one that soothed Regulus from nightmares._

 _Not their parents._

 _He also told him upfront that if anyone tried to mess with Regulus to point them out to him. They'd never mess with his kid brother at Hogwarts or any of the Pureblood families' children either at all the forced functions they attended. It was where the pranking started. A way to look innocent while getting revenge and obviously showed his Slytherin influences._

 _Regulus looked stunned. "But what about your own family?"_

 _Sirius arched a brow. "I'm not fancying a chance of having a mad hatter as my child. Science and genetics, brother. Besides," he said cheekily tapping his brother on the nose. "You'll always have a child's face, ickle Reggie."_

 _His brother scowled. But then laughed._

" _You're right, Siri." Regulus said softly. "I'd be proud to be your Heir."_

Sirius gritted his teeth. He replaced the photographs inside the box. The House lit the fire.

Sirius tidied up as much of his room as he could. He scrubbed his face with his hand.

He just kicked off his shoes and sighed in delight at the first real bed he had in ages.

"Please guard my sleep so I can feel safe again." Sirius asked the ceiling. The House placed several wards around Sirius' bedroom.

He felt an immeasurable sense of peace weigh on him.

Sleep took him.

The House moved the coverlet around his body and repositioned him more comfortably in his bed.

The House would protect its Lord and Master.

It actually tripped Kreacher when the House-Elf leaned his ear against Sirius' door.

Kreacher wisely retreated and worked on sorting the downstairs.

The House-Elf made his way to the kitchen first. He easily removed everything in the pantry. Kreacher never refilled the food once it ended. In fact, he ate rats and bugs since it was part of Master Arcturus' punishment. He could never leave the House. He put everything designated as rubbish in the center of the room.

Kreacher took a deep breath. He actually decided it would be OK for him to open the windows. The House complied and opened every window for Kreacher as a reward for no longer bothering their Master.

He had not done something so autonomous in over a decade.

It was surprisingly liberating. Causing the House-Elf to pause. He went through the kitchen, two guestrooms, all six bathrooms (except for the Jack-and-Jill bathroom the Black brothers once shared), the parlor room and the Master suite.

He worked all night to cover those portions. He had the laboratory, both libraries, the study, the attic, the basement, Masters Regulus' and Sirius' bedrooms, and the informal sitting room left to do.

Kreacher could honestly say over a third of what was in the House would be rubbish. He grimaced. It felt good to organize. But as much as he wanted to clean…he could not. There was no direct order.

Also, he was in a bit of pickle.

 _Should I mention the Dark Locket? And Master Regulus' last letter to Lord Sirius?_ He wondered.

No. No, he would not do such a thing. There was no need for Sirius to know about anything relating to that horrific night when everything went to literal hell for his beloved Master Regulus.

He kept the Dark Locket hidden...even if he could not destroy it himself. He accepted the order kept him awake every moment of the day.

He had failed his Master. Therefore, he would accept the punishment from both Master Arcturus and Mistress Walburga.

Yes, that was the right thing to do. Not that Kreacher ever worried about the morality and opinions of those misaligned with the House of Black.

 _Lord Sirius ordered Kreacher to return all hidden items within the House to him...but he did not specify what Kreacher could allow to remain hidden within the House._ Kreacher thought satisfied.

He gathered many heirlooms from the Tapestry Room. The Tapestry Room held many of the Black Family silver, crests, jewels, cursed items, and other heirlooms passed down from generations of the family. Earned or otherwise acquired from various means necessary.

Much of the furniture was dated and suffering from decline and misuse. Kreacher sighed. He would gladly shine silver all day or everyday if it meant he did not have to throw anything out.

He glanced at the clock. It was almost 7 a.m.

 _Perhaps...Kreacher should make breakfast for Lord Sirius?_ He felt the House approve. The House procured eggs, bacon, oatmeal and orange juice in the kitchen for Kreacher to prepare breakfast for their Master.

Kreacher's eyebrows lifted and he hesitantly began to make breakfast. He felt incredibly rusty after not serving anyone other than himself and a decayed portrait.

The House-Elf glanced at the clock. It is 7:52 a.m.

Time to go to Gringotts.

The House would keep Sirius' breakfast warm for him. Kreacher straightened and closed his eyes.

 _Pop!_

Arriving at the House-Elf entrance on the basement floor of Gringotts, Kreacher made himself stand straighter than he had in years.

It was overwhelming for the House-Elf to be surrounded by other House-Elves who murmured amongst themselves.

House-Elves could sense which Noble and Noble and Most Ancient House each held allegiance to. Every House had a specific reputation and magic associated with it.

Obviously, the House of Black was a Dark House with its main attributes being cunning and vengeance.

The House-Elves quickly gave Kreacher a wide berth. Smiling coldly, Kreacher regained some of his internal composure.

He took a step forward when a Goblin arched his eyebrow.

 _Why in dragon's dung am I down here?_ Ragemark wondered irritably. _Who's this House-Elf?_ He narrowed his beady, black eyes at the House-Elf's tattered loincloth. An ancient insignia still visible despite its faded appearance was easily recognizable for the Goblin.

Ragemark immediately pinged the Director. He used a tapping mechanism using a code similar to the Muggle Morse Code into High Gobbledygook.

« _Director, the House of Black's House-Elf has arrived! What are your orders?_ »

« _Bring him to his Account Manager._ » The Director coded. « _I want you to be present with the Account Manager as well. Then report to me directly. Tell Jawcracker you are here on behalf of all Pureblood Houses as a liaison._ »

« _Affirmative._ » Ragemark tapped.

"Kreacher is commanded to seek Account Manager Jawcracker for financial reports." Kreacher said in his low, gravelly voice.

"Indeed?" Ragemark already called his replacement to a junior member and politely led the way into an elevator leading to a deeper tunnel.

Account Manager Jawcracker was a port Goblin. He sipped his strongly laced Snarlroar's Finest Goblin Brandied coffee.

He was just looking over some of his accounts. He often ignored the House of Black's account summary.

Except to take some money off the top.

He may or may not be bribed to receive funds and forwarded them to Lady Narcissa Druella Malfoy* née Black. What she did with those funds, Jawcracker could only guess at. All he cared for was the extra gold in his coffers.

He chuckled at his own brilliance. He had inherited the Black Account two years after the formidable Lord Arcturus Black died. It was child's play. No one wanted to deal with the cursed Dark family. Especially since the paranoid Heir Apparent Orion Phineas Black* was losing his mind and then the whole family wound up cursed losing its Heir and its Spare. Why, the money would _eventually_ go to the Goblins. So why not receive his dues? After all, only direct male lineage could inherit. Hence, Narcissa Malfoy's bribery.

He started when the door opened.

"Account Manager Jawcracker," Ragemark said formally. "I bring you Kreacher, House-Elf to the House of Black. He has come for the financial reports. Per your contract with the Bank you cannot notify the authorities of this request. I am here as a Pureblood liaison to the Bank."

Jawcracker gulped. Knowing full well that Ragemark's nose flared meant he could smell the brandy. So could the House-Elf. He would receive a dock in his pay and a stern warning for privileging himself. It reflected badly on the Bank.

Right now, that was the least of the Goblin's worries. _Damn that clause!_ Jawcracker thought wildly.

There was a confidentiality clause for any major House receiving financial information and advice whenever they pleased. It included those who were fugitives. It was in place due to the many wars, usurping, and inheritance changes family members imbued themselves in.

Jawcracker knew he was in deep dragon dung once he pulled the dusty folder from the top shelf of all the Black holdings. Along with the thinner, self-updating and timestamped ledger he opened with shaking fingers and passed to the House-Elf with a speculative Ragemark regarding the transaction.

Kreacher's lip curled menacingly. "I smell treachery." His sharp pale eyes narrowed. "And you know what happens to those who willfully try to harm the House of Black, don't you Account Manager Jawcracker?"

Ragemark pulled back a snarl. He would not disgrace the Bank by showing his warrior's fangs in the presence of a House-Elf.

 _The Director will know of this_.

* * *

Sirius awoke slowly for the first time and propped himself on his elbows. Blinking owlishly, he took in his surroundings. He was more startled at _not_ hearing other prisoners' misery more than anything.

Looking down at the coverlet he could not help the smile appearing on his lips.

 _Tucked in like a child._ He thought touched. _Haven't received this since Lily-girl put a blanket around me and Harry._ He closed his eyes against the memory.

Sirius knew it was unhealthy of him to dwell on the past. He just needed proper time to deal with it...but he had other goals for himself.

 _Starting with breakfast._ He thought shaking his head. His slowly rose and smiled at the room. He saw his Grandfather's wand and carefully flexed his hand around it. He did not _dare_ put it in his pocket. Auror Mad-Eye Moody often preached that rule. And he did not fancy losing any choice bits of himself in case his Grandfather's powerful wand went off on him.

"Thank you," Sirius said sincerely to the House.

The House opened his warded door and his nostrils smelled a hot breakfast. Suspiciously, Sirius descended the four flights of stairs to the kitchen. He did not bother cleaning up just yet since he wanted to assess if his orders had been addressed. He noted the open windows and nodded his approval. As much as he liked his room well enough...he did not want to be reminded of yesteryear.

 _And I'd like Harry to have my old room._ Sirius thought. _I'll just have to remove the Muggle girls._

From what he gathered, Harry would not be ready for girls yet at 12-years-old. He was much too shy. And, Sirius may or may not be batting for a certain Muggleborn witch's affection for his godson.

Nor did he want to corrupt Lily's son. He had several promises to keep. Namely, getting Harry's legal adoption despite him being a fugitive and the Ministry with a price on his head.

He was mildly insulted he was only worth 250,000 galleons dead or alive from his wanted poster.

 _Really,_ the wizard scoffed rolling his piercing eyes, _aren't I worth at least a million galleons?_

Sirius looked around at some of the rooms Kreacher had put in the rubbish pile.

He ate the hearty meal and was impressed at Kreacher's work. _Alright,_ he admitted. _I'll say thank you for this._ Manners were bred into Sirius (and literally beaten into him from Mother).

"Would you mind terribly if we changed the décor?" Sirius asked the House. "I would rather not live in a Gothic horror and I know you wouldn't be obliging to a totally Gryffindor design...might'n't we remove _most_ of the Slytherin appeal and put it predominately in the Tapestry Room? Maybe even Regulus' room? And make the colors beige, black and...oxblood red―not _Gryffindor red_ ―or something? I feel like we need a fresh start. What d'you think?"

He could feel the House deciding. Instantly the Gothic influences of his Mother were removed.

The House continued to debate.

"Do you want me to keep most of the furniture?" Sirius asked between gulps of orange juice. "How about you take the pieces you want fixed into the Battle Mage Training Room and I'll use Grandfather's wand to _hopefully_ repair it. I need to practice my spellwork anyway."

Surprisingly, only choice pieces were chosen from where Sirius sat. He did not doubt that the House took furniture in different rooms for Sirius to fix either.

The walls became beige and the black undertones were decidedly more masculine and more contemporary without losing its Old World roots.

Sirius took his dishes to the sink and began to carefully wash and dry them.

The House seemed scandalized.

He chuckled. "I feel like I need to use my hands...it grounds me. But I promise, I'm not trying to take away Kreacher's job or anything."

The House settled _slightly_.

Leaving the rest of his dishes away and tucking his chair under the kitchen table Sirius sauntered toward the second floor where the study, grand library, half-bath and the Training Room resided.

Closing the door behind he raised Grandfather's wand.

" _Reparo maximus!_ " Sirius called flicking his wrist. Breathing a sigh of relief as the magic within him burst forward.

 _Slam!_

All the furniture pieces literally fell over themselves to repair like new.

Sirius blinked. "Well I'll be damned...this wand is pretty powerful…" the wizard muttered. Lifting Mother's armoire, he shrugged. _Considering this is a bachelor pad I could deign to keep a few feminine pieces_.

" _Wingardium leviosa_ ," Sirius said. The door adjusted itself as Sirius led the piece into the Master suite. He crinkled his nose in disgust. _Settle...everything's yours now...Mother and Father are no longer here._

He had many memories being summoned to this room and was _very_ surprised at how much smaller the grand Master suite looked to him as an adult as opposed to when he was 16 and younger. He left his family two days before Christmas. He was glad he had Christmas with the Potters.

His heart clenched. _I'll honor Christmas just like Mr. and Mrs. Potter did for me._ Brightening, he grinned _. In fact, I'll try to make sure Harry can celebrate it with me this Christmas...I'll have so much to share with him!_

Resolved, the wizard began to redo the House for most of the morning.

The cushions and curtains were oxblood red in every room.

Sirius grinned.

 _Now I'll just wait for Kreacher._ He thought as he settled himself in his study.

"Show me all the wills and important documents in reverse chronological order, please." Sirius asked the House. "And would you bring Grandfather's and Grandmother's diaries? Along with...a Hogwarts-styled blackboard so I can map things out?"

Seeing his requests made he looked at the fine writing quills next to him. _This would make a fine gift to Hermione and Harry...let them know in the subtlest way that I'm OK._

He pulled the first document to him. _I hope Kreacher doesn't take too long on acquiring those financial documents for me to cross-reference._

His parents' will appeared atop the stack of dusty parchments.

Grimacing, Sirius began to read.

* * *

References: The middle names for Sirius' parents and Narcissa were chosen from the _Black Family Tree_ located on the Harry Potter Lexicon and Harry Potter Wikia websites. They did not have middle names listed. I figure if Sirius III (our Sirius) has a middle name (Orion)―and this is an old family with multiple constellations (exception being a floral name like Narcissa's)―being renamed throughout the generations would be an easy reference of who's who.

Furthermore, I looked up British nobility courtesy titles. Since Arcturus did not die (he outlived Orion and Regulus) he remained Lord Black. His son, Orion, would have been Heir Apparent until his death and otherwise known as Lord Orion Black instead of Lord Black (like Arcturus). Arcturus died in 1991 (same year as Harry's first year at Hogwarts). Both Orion and Regulus died in 1979 while Sirius was imprisoned in 1981. Walburga (Sirius' mother) died in 1985. Sirius escaped in 1993. Dates courtesy of Harry Potter Wikia.

However, I am playing AU. I made this FanFiction for 1992 to make Harry 12-years-old as some 'childhood' for Sirius to enjoy (see first A/N on the _Prologue_ ) and felt since I was writing about Lord Black's reestablishment and his enemies' comeuppance then I ought to do this research. Please review!


	8. Ch VII: Returning Home Part III

**Disclaimer** : I do not own _Harry Potter_ by J.K. Rowling. I do own any OC, fictional magic and non-canon material.

Thank you for the reviews! As always, they are my motivation to write quickly and keep me on-track. Keep them coming and enjoy!

* * *

 **VII** : Returning Home Part III

Sirius sighed and then promptly frowned when he heard the clock chime 2 p.m.

 _Have I really been at it for four hours solid?_ He wondered. _And where is Kreacher?_

Standing, the wizard stretched and surveyed his work.

Bypassing the legalese in his parents' will said he was disowned and no one could help him. However, since Father was not Lord Black his will would not have been written in stone and the Goblins would have taken it under advisement.

 _Thank you, Grandfather_. Sirius thought relieved.

His Grandfather's will made it written in stone that Sirius would receive his dues. It also told the Goblins he had not received trial notice or the verdict for his grandson and that had it not been his illness he would have pushed for it. It also offered a substantial amount of gold to Goblins for their best solicitor to pursue Sirius' trial.

Sirius laughed darkly.

"Merlin's balls," he muttered, scrubbing his face.

He left the study for a much needed break.

Turning toward the study's door he was surprised at seeing the House crest with Lord Black written beneath it.

Sirius smiled, touched. "Thank you," he said to the House.

He went to the Master suite.

He opened Mother's secretary in the attached sitting room. He smirked after rummaging through the House of Black stationery.

He picked his Mother's best quill. Still in the box. Sirius had bought it for her before everything went badly between them on a Hogsmeade trip for her birthday.

 _Befitting for Hermione._ He thought as he perused it.

It was a peacock quill with an assortment of nibs and three ink colors in navy, emerald and black. All the nibs had a miniature House of Black crest. He raised Grandfather's wand over the lady's quill.

" _En Stirps Nobilis et Gens Antiquissima Black mea custodiat!"*_

Sirius cast a House protection charm on it. Every Noble and Noble and Most Ancient House had a specific protection spell due their lineage. In the Blacks' case it would summon either the Raven or the Basilisk to protect the owner of the quill.

Sirius picked up the quill and returned to his former bedroom until he found the quill Father gifted him at his Heir Ceremony.

" _Reparo!_ " Sirius casted over the black-and-silver young man's quill and repeated the protection spell.

 _Since Kreacher is absent..._ he thought suddenly. He rushed to the study.

"Noble and Most Ancient House of Black," Sirius' voice rang. "Lead me to Thy protective wards. Show me all to protect those in My care as I am Lord of this Estate."

Shadows burst around Sirius mixing with platinum undercurrents and his study became as black as his name. Encircling him completely.

It made Sirius flashback to Azkaban.

He was so cold. He could feel centuries of revenge, rage, cunning and hatred surround him. Trying to suffocate him unto Its will.

Sirius snarled back. "Non ducor, DUCO!"*

A woman appeared before him.

Her eyes were dark and searching his. She wore a medieval lady's handmaiden grey-and-black gown. She was slight and small. Her hair was black and out of its plait on one side.

Sirius frowned at her in confusion. "Who are you?" His eyes widened as realized the grey of her gown was stained in blood. "What _happened_ to you?" He took an intuitive step forward, his arms outstretched before quickly pulling them back.

The young woman curtsied to him. And Sirius felt the heaviness abate from the centuries on his consciousness.

"My name was Séraphine when I lived, Lord Black." Séraphine answered respectfully. "I sacrificed my life to protect then-Lady Ursula, your progenitor Lord Phineas Nigellus Black's wife, from an axe blade meant for her and His Lordship when they were betrayed by their friends." She raised her dark eyes to meet Sirius' grey ones. "I used my magic to incorporate my soul into the protection of all those with Black blood. I am the House of Black."

Straightening she asked, "What is it you desire, Lord Black?"

"You know I must reestablish myself as Lord Black in wizarding society. Not just for myself―but for my Heir." Sirius' eyes narrowed. "He is being hunted and abused by Muggles and Wizardkind alike."

She surveyed him with interest. Sirius felt like he passed a _major_ test.

"I need to know about the Black Family wards...and who can enter or exit at will, Séraphine." Sirius said. He noted her instant surprise to being called by her given name. "For I smell treachery." He flexed his hands. "And I will destroy any who seek to harm my Heir."

The woman beamed at him, delighted at his words at odds with her gentle face. "Revenge and cunning are our specialty, My Lord." She regarded him speculatively. "The wards haven't been updated since your disownment from your father. However, Lord Arcturus," Sirius raised a brow at the admiration of Séraphine's voice took. "Indicated to me you were to be regarded. I see he was wise once again."

"Can anyone enter…?" He did not want to say _enter you_? It sounded so wrong and rude to refer to her as a House now.

"Only those with Black blood or their children. For example, Narcissa Black and her son can enter but not her husband."

"Ban her and Bellatrix." he hissed. Her eyebrows rose. "May I ask why?"

"Because they would kill my Heir at first chance or sell him out for their gain." Sirius said through gritted teeth. She inclined her head. A cold glow surrounded her. A tablet appeared before Sirius.

"You must write their full names on the tablet, Lord Sirius." Sirius recognized Grandfather's penmanship with a list of names he did not recognize.

He eyed the quill coldly. "Is this a Blood Quill?" He asked coolly.

She nodded. "The traditions are based on my time period, Lord Sirius. For anyone you wish to add...you must sacrifice your noble blood for."

Internally swearing Sirius added names. The blood on his hand being used as ink for the quill. Cutting into his flesh with a sharpness he knew he would never forget.

Bellatrix Elladora Black Lestrange*

Narcissa Druella Black Malfoy*

Draco Lucius Malfoy*

"Can I remove one if I deem them trustworthy?" Sirius asked.

Séraphine nodded. "You would have to list a reason. So I would know if they betray you, then I could reach for their souls and undo them slowly."

Sirius gaped at her. "Can you really do that?"

She smiled benignly. "I can do many things if it involves revenge or cunning, Lord Sirius. Anyone who harms the Lord and His Heir in particular will receive no clemency from my wrath."

It took a moment for Sirius to truly understand her.

Séraphine appeared like her name. Admirable and elegant but burning with vengeance.

"You would have made a fine Lady Black," Sirius said unthinkingly. "I wish we had met in the same lifetime without rank divisions between us."

Her eyes widened. She smiled beautifully up at him. "You honor me, Lord Black." She blushed like a schoolgirl. She looked no older than 19 to him.

Blushing and internally cursing himself, he quickly added a few more names. _Are you mad? Did you just hit on a dead woman? Of your own House?! You're nothing like Mother and Father, Good Merlin!_

Remus John Lupin.

Andromeda Ursula Black Tonks*.

Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks*.

"I would like to add a House-Elf and a Hippogriff." He said quickly changing the subject.

She stared at him. "Does Kreacher offend you, Lord Sirius?" He could see her apparent disgust. As a servant she would hold him accountable within their ranking. "Would you like to end his life for displeasing you?"

"Certainly not," Sirius said. "I have much use of him still...it's just Dobby the House-Elf protected me and provided for me on behalf of my Heir. And...he has proven himself loyal." Sirius chuckled. "He is too sincere to lie or misuse me or mine. And I have learned much from him regarding my Heir." His eyes softening and fond smile beginning at his lips making him all the more handsome to Séraphine. "Buckbeak is the reason I was able to be ahead of the authorities. I told him he could stay on my island since he is being hunted by that damnable Lucy Malfoy."

Relaxing, Séraphine looked at him curiously. "Indeed? And just who is your Heir?" What she was really asking was his Heir's parentage.

"He is my legal godson since his birth in 1980." Sirius answered easily. "Harry James Potter." His posture both protective and loving as he said that.

Séraphine remained silent. She would judge for herself Lord Sirius' Heir.

Another tablet appeared before them.

This one had decidedly fewer names on it, including Sirius' in Arcturus' penmanship.

Using the Blood Quill Sirius added Dobby the House-Elf, Heir Harry James Potter and Buckbeak the Hippogriff.

To Sirius' shock Harry's name became Heir Apparent Harry James Potter-Black.

"What?" Sirius asked stunned.

"Legally you're adopting him." Séraphine explained. "By laws of magic, wizard or Muggle he would have his name hyphenated. However, that doesn't mean he would have to go by Potter-Black."

Sirius frowned at that. He did not want to usurp James in any way... _But this is for Harry's protection._

"Can anyone else access those records?" He asked concerned.

" _Nay,_ except the Goblins." She tilted her head, listening. "Kreacher says he's run into some trouble with your Account Manager."

Sirius stared at her.

"All servants communicate to one another." She gave a delicate shrug. "I more or less know what Kreacher is doing at all times. There has been no one else for me to look after since Lord Arcturus commanded Kreacher's punishment for failing you and Lady Walburga's downward spiral."

"I would like to know what Grandfather said when you're ready to disclose it, Séraphine." He said diplomatically.

Séraphine curtsied to him. "You must return...my magic cannot be within proximity to the living for long periods of time, Lord Sirius."

To her surprise, Lord Sirius bowed deeply to her. "I am much obliged and indebted to you, Mademoiselle Séraphine."

Séraphine blushed and disappeared from Sirius' sight.

He was back in his study. As if nothing happened.

Blinking, he reoriented and looked down at his desk where the children's quills remained. Using his desk quill he wrote on a piece of parchment for the young witch and wizard.

 _Dear Poinsettia and Prongslet,_

 _As you may have already_ _guessed_ _I am doing well. I hope you'll both accept and early_ _Christmas_ _present? After all, it's in time for classwork and basic_ _runes_ _._

 _Snuffles._

He smiled. Poinsettia was Gryffindor red and innocuous enough of a nickname she would understand his implications. Prongslet was the name he had given to Harry as an infant.

"Dobby!" Sirius summoned, pleased when he looked at his little friend.

"I have much to tell you, but for now be sure to bring these discreetly to Harry and Hermione, will you?"

Dobby gleefully bounced and suddenly became serious, surprising the wizard.

"Dobby pays his most humblest respects to Her Ladyship House of Black." Dobby said sincerely, bowing to the point where his nose hit the floor. "Dobby promises to protect, keep and assist my Master Harry Potter's Snuffies in any way he can."

The House lit the fire and Sirius saw sparks fly.

An oath had been struck between the House and the House-Elf.

 _I need a glass of wine_.

* * *

Kreacher smiled cruelly at Account Manager Jawcracker. "What to do with you, hm?" He asked in his gravelly voice. "I shall have to summon the House Magic upon you, but first...tell me honestly and willingly what you did and I'll be sure to ask her Ladyship to...make it quick for you as we say?"

The disgraced Goblin was bound in chains in one of the deepest caverns of the Goblin Nation.

Director Ragnok, Captain Lockjaw, Potions Master Ragemark, Healer Lacie Thaxton and Lawyer Flameclaw glowered at Jawcracker.

"Your gold and worthwhile personal effects will be awarded to the Black Family Vault in its entirety for your crimes. You will suffer at the claws of a Hungarian Horntail for betraying a sacred vow we Goblins hold. To manage gold and the estate of any client―especially a Noble and Most Ancient House―will have you begging for mercy." Ragnok snarled.

"But you'll find none from the Goblin Nation. So I suggest you beg Black House-Elf Kreacher for it. For as soon as he is done with you then I will feed you to the Horntail!"

The portly Jawcracker wet himself and whimpered.

Kreacher crinkled his nose in disgust.

"I call upon My Lady House of Black," Kreacher said stirringly. "Make this treacherous Goblin disclose his crimes to Our Lord Black and Our House!"

Black-and-silver mist swirled around Jawcracker.

He saw the face of a dark-eyed gentle handmaiden.

 _Let the truth free you._ She crooned tenderly. _All will be fine as soon as you confess…_

A silver-and-black Basilisk curled around Jawcracker. But he was unaware of it.

She had black Raven wings behind her. Blocking the Goblins from Jawcracker's view.

 _Tell me...what have you stolen from Our House? Who have you sold Lord Black to? Why and how much were you given?_

Jawcracker had no idea he was talking but he told all.

How Lady Narcissa Black Malfoy approached him with her husband shortly after the Malfoy Heir was born. How persuasive they were in saying he would never be caught. They were only taking what was rightfully theirs since Narcissa was not the Black Heir and there were no other Blacks to inherit the fortune be it from death, disownment or imprisonment. It became apparent that Narcissa felt her bribe was enough to entice the Goblin.

She did not know he was actually stealing from her former House. She obviously hoped in the years to come she would drain the Black Vaults with the passage of time and acquire the fortune for her interests.

None would be the wiser to Jawcracker's decisions.

Furthermore, the Goblin had been curious about the Dark objects the House of Black had in its Vault. Legally, he should have reported everything. But he did not. He figured the House of Black was not worth parlaying any further on its behalf and thought it deserved to be disenfranchised from the Goblin Nation. He would be innocent of the proceedings since he could always claim client confidentiality from the previous Lord Arcturus Black. Known for not disclosing anything unless convenient for his House.

He was aware of other proceedings but had chosen to look the other way.

He stared hypnotized by the gentle beauty before him.

She smiled cruelly at him.

"You may keep your mind." Kreacher translated. "But your organs will feed the Horntail. Your limbs will slowly become diseased and you will feel 950 million times the pain based on the amount of galleons you stole from the House of Black. It will be a slow, tortuous death befitting the traitor of Our Esteem."

The House of Black's Basilisk began to slowly peel the skin off with his poisonous fangs. Jawcracker screamed hideously and was taken to another room to endure his betrayal. It would be heard throughout the Bank to serve a reminder. Jawcracker's full crimes would be known to those present but the gist would be clear to all Goblins.

The Goblin Entourage gulped collectively but appreciatively.

"I must return to my Master." Kreacher said calmly. "To fulfill his will. I suspect you will write to us the terms of your assistance based on the betrayal of the Bank in recompense to Lord Sirius?"

"Of course," Ragnok said. "May I have permission from her Ladyship to have my correspondence―and my team's―reach Lord Black?"

The Handmaiden appeared before them with the Raven on her shoulder.

Her unkempt appearance belied her murder. "I require a Blood Oath from your Entourage not to betray Lord Black or His Heir in any way, shape, or form. I will judge your Magic, Blood and Soul. Should I find any deceit I will end you."

She smiled cruelly at them. "You've been warned, Masters Goblin and Mistress Gobliness."

Lacie took the first step. "What do you require, My Lady? I seek justice for the child. He has been abused by Muggles and a Witch. I cannot do anything without Lord Black's sanction." Her obsidian eyes regarded the deceptively gentle Handmaiden. "I will protect that child with my Magic, Blood and Life." She said authoritatively. "My training is that of Healer and offer aid to Lord Black from his extended stay in Azkaban."

Séraphine's dark eyes surveyed the Gobliness and Lacie felt a weight pass upon her than lift. "Accepted Gobliness Lacie Fistbiter Thaxton. Healing would assist Lord Black indeed."

On it went as each Goblin disclosed how their position could best serve the House of Black and Lord Black's interest. They would pledge might, magic and blood if necessary to achieve Lord Black's aims at protecting his Heir. Satisfied, Séraphine turned to the Raven who opened its beak.

She pulled a ceremonial dagger and handed it hilt first to Lacie who immediately cut herself and watched her blood float toward Séraphine who promptly wove it as Lacie passed the dagger to her fellow Goblins. Who repeated the process. Séraphine wove everyone's blood together and wrapped it around her wrist as a bloody bracelet. She would know of their intentions toward her Lord and Heir.

Ragnok bowed low to her. "My Lady," he began. "Please tell Lord Black to never remove his Lordship ring or this spell," he opened his other hand and handed her a small pebble; which she took curiously. "For it will disguise him from the Azkaban magical trace."

Azkaban had paid the Goblins a hefty price to place their magical traces around the Wizarding prison due to Wizards and Witches being unable to practice Goblin magic.

Séraphine smiled sweetly at him. "This I will relate. Come Kreacher." She wrapped her silver-and-black magic around Kreacher and simply...disappeared.

Lacie's mind raced.

"I have an idea." She said showing her warrior's fangs.

* * *

References: Please see _Ch. VI Returning Home Part II_ for the names and British courtesy title references. I do plan on mentioning Harry and Hermione since this has a light element of romance between them. However, this is a long and complicated storyline (so I hope you will stick with it since I want to do it justice) and their relationship will be discussed in due time.

Latin Sirius speaks (courtesy of Google Translate Latin to English dictionary.)  
Non ducor, duco: I am not led, I lead.  
"En Stirps Nobilis et Gens Antiquissima Black mea custodiat!"*: Behold the noble family and oldest clan Black protect my family!" Most of this is written on _Black Family Tapestry_ from the OotP movie and on the Harry Potter Lexicon.


	9. Ch VIII: Goblin Plotting

**Disclaimer** : I do not own _Harry Potter_ by J.K. Rowling. However, I do own anything OC, non-canon and fictional magic.

A/N: Thank you for my reviews! My goodness, four chapters in a week! Thank you for my motivational reviews and please keep it up. This is a hefty background chapter. It could not be helped. I am sure I will have a few here and there but will try to keep it to a minimum. LMK of any GSP errors/or confusion in the story flow. Enjoy!

* * *

 **IX** : Goblin Plotting

Lacie turned to her fellow Goblins.

"I suggest we pursue this endeavor with Lord Black on a three-fold basis," Lacie announced. "Attacking in tandem in order to get the most expedient results and to be sure we are not misconstruing anything." They remained in the cavern bewitched against eavesdroppers.

"How do you mean?" Ragnok asked calmly.

"I think we need to use your expertise as a solicitor for Lord Black," Lacie said to Flameclaw. "But not directly against Dumbledore...no, we need to get the attention of Madame Bones." Lacie frowned. "There's been no record of a trial...and frankly, she's too much of a Hufflepuff to let that stand." Lacie said with a sniff as a fellow Badger. "Next, I think I'll need your expertise in my healing, Ragemark...for I don't know how volatile or malnourished Lord Black is after Azkaban...but we'll need Nutrient Potions first. So if you could make a month's worth of supply until I can properly assess him…?"

Ragemark nodded. "I'll get on it and send you the supplies with your correspondence to Lord Black?"

Lacie agreed. "Captain?" She asked with a glance at Ragnok who inclined his head with permission. "Is there any way we can _subtly_ ask where the Aurors are in regard to Lord Black's whereabouts?"

Capt. Lockjaw smirked. "I can poke around and ask on behalf of the Bank's interests?"

Ragnok returned the smirk. "Say something bland like our wizarding customers are worried with Black on the loose. How can we, as the Bank, stay up-to-date on his whereabouts?"

"As for me," Lacie said thoughtfully. "I will write up a permission slip for Lord Black to sign and have it disguised as the Muggles' signature."

Ragnok chuckled. "Well Lacie, I believe you're taking the lead quite well." He remarked.

Lacie lowered her gaze. "He is the key to the child's protection, sir."

The Goblins regarded her with a touch more compassion than they normally would.

"Quite right, as always we are bounded by our oaths. Keep me abreast of any changes. In the interim…" Ragnok said softly as he produced matching Gobbledygook Tapping mechanisms for Lacie and two of his Goblins.

"Use these. Tap once to indicate an emergency portkey to the Bank." The Goblins stared at the Director. "In the event our investigation gets us in a bind," Ragnok continued. "I believe we're going to ruffle many feathers with poking into 'wizarding business,'" Ragnok's lip curled. "Tap twice to convey updates and thrice for your own reports as a recording that we can all listen in and stay updated."

The Goblins said their goodbyes and went their respective ways.

Lacie immediately began searching for a Goblin forgery spell. Ironically, it was the one Narcissa Black asked Jawcracker to use to write her name on the parchment receipts of the Black Vaults as Arcturus' signature.

She wondered what Lord Black would do to his cousin.

Her lips curled back showcasing her fangs and she began laughing. _I hope I'm there to see Narcissa grovel like she expects us to do for her._

"There you are," Lacie said triumphantly as she found the emergency guardian slip for minor's rights. She grabbed her quill and warded the parchment.

 _Dear Lord Black,_

 _My name is Goblin Healer Lacie Fistbiter Thaxton. I met with the Child over the summer. I have many disturbing findings I wish to bring to your attention. These are a copies of my reports I filed at the Goblin Child Services. In addition, I have added a pensieve memory for you to see for yourself of what I witnessed with Goblin magic. It is my belief―and that of the team's―that Albus Dumbledore has been in cahoots with the Child's relatives regarding the Child's mistreatment._ _Due to my background, I am unable to pursue the wizarding equivalent without express permission from his guardian. I ask you sign this warded document. I will forge his aunt's signature since she is the Child's blood relative and has the most sway._

 _Very respectfully yours,_

 _Goblin Healer Lacie Thaxton  
_ _Certified Pediatric Healer at St. Mungo's_

Hedwig appeared and Lacie smiled warmly at the familiar. "Please see this to Lord Black," she said politely.

The snowy owl regarded her for a moment and lightly nipped Lacie's fingers before taking flight.

Lacie took a deep breath and made a cup a tea.

 _Now,_ she thought. _I'm making progress. Thank Merlin._

* * *

Sirius perused all sorts of documents and was writing on the Hogwarts-styled blackboard when he heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?" he called.

"Lord Sirius must eat." Kreacher said. "Kreacher has brought the financial documents along with justice on the Account Manager Jawcracker, sir."

Sirius' eyebrows rose and he opened the door.

"Tell me everything," Sirius commanded.

Kreacher complied while Sirius ate the conjured tea and scones.

The wizard threw back his head and gave his signature bark-like laugh.

"Absolutely marvelous!" He said approvingly. Kreacher stood straighter. "And what did S―," he choked for a moment. "S―," he coughed.

 _This feels like...but it can't be._ He thought wildly.

"Thank you, Kreacher." Sirius said instead. "I have cleaning orders for you to do. I shall write my orders down and leave them for you in the kitchen when I come down for breakfast. It'd be easier to keep track of our doings," he sighed. "Keep all those parchments at the end of the day in this log," he handed the House-Elf a medium-sized leather journal. "So I can make sure I'm organized for Our House Management."

Kreacher bowed and exited Sirius' study.

"Séraphine," Sirius said.

The Handmaiden curtsied. "My apologies, Lord Sirius." She said demurely. "You cannot utter my name to anyone except your Heir or your Lady."

Sirius stared at her. "And why not?" he asked incredulously.

"I may be powerful but I have limits, Lord Sirius." Séraphine explained. "No House-Elf knows a House's true name. It is only given to the Lord, Lady and Heir to use in family magical protection. Within the House, I can do many things." Her dark eyes shadowed. "Outside of the House...I'm only able to protect the immediate family."

Sirius' eyes softened. "Thank you for telling me, Séraphine...is that why the House-Elves call you My Lady House of Black?" _I see. House-Elves are expendable because everyone guards the Family._

Séraphine nodded. "I received that title as a courtesy post mortem. But all Houses are not like the House of Black. For example, I was once a living woman. Not an inanimate spell casted upon a dwelling."

 _Damn,_ Sirius thought humbled, _she must've loved my nutty family to sacrifice her soul, autonomy and peace and now she's insulted beyond measure by being treated as a thing._ Sirius would strive never to do that to her. _Perhaps, this is why Grandfather spent much of his time building rapport with her and what Grandfather was trying to tell me._ Sirius did not doubt Séraphine would sacrifice _again_ for his sake _―_ and Harry's _―_ if she was treated well outside of obligation; but of fondness.

 _Or love_ , his lips pursed. He immediately thought of the difference between Kreacher and Dobby. _Duly noted_.

"What was my great-great-great-great Grandmother Ursula like?" He asked, surprising them.

"She saved me from being sold to men," Séraphine said quietly. "I was a six-year-old orphan when Lady Ursula bought me." Séraphine's eyes lowered. "She even taught me to read and write."

Sirius closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Séraphine." He resolved _never_ to treat her like dirt. _No wonder._

Séraphine quickly changed the subject. "You must never remove your Lordship ring, Lord Sirius." She said firmly. "The Goblins have pledged a team to assist you. They bring many skills to the forefront that can benefit you and Your Heir. Furthermore," she dug into her pocket and Sirius noted the blood bracelet. "You must keep this spell on you to protect you from being found by the Aurors."

Surprised, Sirius took the innocuous pebble and frowned. "Can we make a calf-band?" He asked kneeling and raising his trousers to his knee. Séraphine created a thin leather band for Sirius from nothing and handed it to him with a Permanent Sticking Charm* for the pebble to attach itself to. "I figure keeping it in my pocket would be too easy to lose and if I wore it as jewelry someone might recognize it." He explained. "This way I can hide it underneath my trousers."

 _Merlin that sounded so wrong_.

Séraphine smiled at him. "While you're within the House my magic protects you from being found."

Sirius laughed.

"I presume it's all due to Black cunning?" he asked. She nodded. They both turned at a tapping sound from the window.

"Hedwig!" Sirius said rushing toward the window and opened it quickly.

"What's this?" He frowned, realizing it was not from Harry. "Is Harry alright?" he asked the snowy owl.

The owl regarded Séraphine and landed on Sirius' shoulder.

Sirius swore viciously. " _WHAT?!_ " He screamed. Ruffling Hedwig as she clamped her beak angrily.

He immediately penned his name as _Lord Black_ on the permission slip. "Do we have a pensieve? An extra one?"

Séraphine thought for a moment searching the House's inventory. " _Nay_ , Lord Sirius."

"Kreacher!" Sirius shouted. The House-Elf appeared. "Go and purchase me a high-quality pensieve."

Kreacher bowed and Apparated.

"Séraphine, can you stay hidden while I call Dobby? I want us all to witness this pensieve memory." he turned to Hedwig. "I bet you were there so you don't need to review it with us. But would you stay a moment longer? I need to give something to Harry."

Hedwig bobbed her head. Sirius reached into his pocket for another letter he penned that morning to his godson.

"Thank you Hedwig." He said.

"Séraphine, do I need to add Hedwig to the 'safe entry tablet'?"

She nodded and quickly produced the Blood Quill and the tablet. Grimacing, Sirius signed Hedwig the Heir's Owl Familiar to it. He flexed his hand and watched everything disappear as Kreacher reappeared with an expensive gold-lined marble pensieve.

Sirius whipped open the first pensieve memory and glanced at Séraphine. She disappeared as well but he had no doubt she was in the walls. Watching.

"Dobby! Kreacher!" he called. Both House-Elves looked at one another. Kreacher more menacingly and Dobby stubbornly.

"Both of you are to assist me in helping Harry, got it?" He said sternly to them. "Good." He braced himself. "We're going to watch this together."

He poured the silvery white fluid from the tube into the pensieve.

They fell forward.

 ****Abridged Ch. IV from _What do blood, bruises, burns, belts and bites have in common?**_**

Lacie followed Molly briskly upstairs and was pleased to see several homemade 'Get Well Soon' cards plastered on Ron's door from all the school-aged Weasley children and a new friend. She sniffed. _Muggleborn_. Lacie was not prejudiced unlike some of her Goblin contemporaries. She inwardly smiled at the Weasleys' kindness and inclusivity.

Molly hesitated and then turned the knob. _What's the harm, Molly?_ Lacie wondered as unease settled in her stomach _._

Harry James Potter looked from the mirror to Molly and he whispered. "I'm really sorry, Red's Lily." Harry's emerald eyes welled with tears. He had not noticed Lacie.

"Harry sweetheart," Molly immediately held her arms to the abused child. "You'd done _nothing_ wrong. Why would you be sorry?" She demanded outraged as the Harry clung to her.

 _"_ Because I couldn't understand why everyone was so upset and _―_ and I woke and…"

Molly knelt to Harry's level. Concern, worry and understanding in her dark hazel eyes.

"Harry James," Molly said in a firm, but gentle voice. "Look at me, sir." Harry stared at her with huge, frightened and guileless eyes. "I did not leave because I think any less of you." She admonished gently. "I left to ask for help." She smiled wryly at him. "I have some medical knowledge, yes, but even _adults_ should not let their _pride_ or their _fear_ prevent them from asking for help." Molly looked at him meaningfully. Harry blushed and nodded leaning into her hand as she wiped away his tears.

Meanwhile, Lacie closed the door. She grabbed two cards from both Hermione and Ron and Hermione herself for the distraught child. She read what Molly was teaching both to Molly and to the most famous wizard of their time. However, all Lacie saw was a love-starved, frightened little boy receiving maternal care he desperately needed. Lacie was proud to be a friend of the Weasleys. Anyone else would have exploited the child and she fully grasped what she needed to do. Lacie opened her medical bag. The sound startling Harry and he nestled into Molly's embrace seeking protection. Molly's arms tightened reflexively.

"I would like you to meet a friend of ours Harry dear," Molly soothed as Harry looked at Lacie inquisitively and then back to Molly trustingly before setting on Lacie again. "Will you say hello to Healer Thaxton?" Molly encouraged.

Harry carefully straightened and grabbed two chairs in Ron's room for both Molly and Lacie as he said politely. "Hello Healer Thaxton. My name is Harry James Potter. Would you care to sit down?" Harry remained standing.

Lacie thanked Merlin that her training as a healer maintained a placid expression on her face. "Why thank you, Mr. Potter." She sat down in the smaller chair Ron had outgrown and noted Harry's thoughtfulness. Only when both witches did Harry sit on the bed waiting expectantly.

"What exactly happened, Mr. Potter?" Lacie asked calmly.

Harry looked again at Molly then took a deep breath. His thin chest barely containing his movement before looking at her with fathomless emerald eyes seemingly boring into Lacie's soul as if to _weigh_ her merit. He brushed his jet-black bangs from his eyes and she glimpsed his scar.

"I'm not entirely sure, Healer Thaxton." Harry answered truthfully. "We were having fun earlier today. I got pranked by the Laughing Twins and My-My was staying with me because…I'm not a very good swimmer." Harry blushed but bravely did not relinquish his gaze into Lacie's shrewd ones. "Red suggested I get my glasses waterproofed by Red's Lily." _He's still squinting with his glasses. He needs a check-up_. Molly looked worried and uncomfortable with Harry's nicknames _―_ especially for her.

"And then…I'm not sure exactly what happened when I was underwater…I felt like my blood went ice cold, then boiling hot and I saw the Weasley Mermaid frantically waving me to the surface; but all I saw was black ink everywhere like when I almost drowned after Dudley pushed me." Harry said.

Lacie listened attentively. She already knew of the Weasley Mermaid Arthur had charmed as a novelty and as a monitoring device for his children. She also knew it took a lot for the child to be honest with her. Clearly, Harry worshiped Molly and the Weasley family because he believed if Molly said Lacie was a friend of the Weasleys then she was trustworthy. Lacie filed that away for later. _That could be a security breach_. Her Auror father's voice muttered in her ear.

"Who's Dudley?" Lacie asked watching Harry's actions carefully. She was not disappointed.

The child stiffened. His eyes flashed angrily before he shuttered into an expressionless mask. He controlled his voice into a polite tone before answering. "My cousin."

"Is your cousin a wizard?" Lacie pressed.

"No. He and my aunt and uncle are Muggles and despise magic." Harry said succinctly.

Lacie's eyebrows rose. _Now this_ will _be filed later_. She flicked her wrist absently. The motion told a compartment in her bag already making notes of the conversation and condition of Harry.

"May I examine you properly, Mr. Potter?" Harry looked dumbfounded. "Like what Madam Pomfrey does? Does that mean I have to stay in bed?" Harry made a face. Lacie almost smiled.

"I will be more extensive, Mr. Potter." Lacie answered. "I will be doing a combination of healing magic performed by both the wizarding society and by Goblins." Harry's eyes sparkled with interest.

"Like what Professor Flitwick does?" Harry asked curiously.

Lacie _did_ smile this time. "Of sorts," she answered. Her eyes flicked to Molly and back to

Harry. "Unfortunately, Molly is not your guardian and therefore is not privy to this examination, Mr. Potter." Harry looked upset. Molly looked chagrined but understood the proceedings.

"Don't worry, Harry dear." Molly said instantly. "I need to prepare dinner…would you like spaghetti tonight?" She asked kindly. Harry looked at her. "Yes please." Harry said shyly. Molly smiled at him gently. She gave him a quick hug and nodded to Lacie before exiting.

Harry looked surprised seeing Ron's door covered with his 'Get Well Soon' cards and his eyes brimmed with tears. He immediately wiped away blushing.

Lacie handed Harry the two cards she nicked. "You have good friends, Mr. Potter." Harry beamed at her. "I know," Harry said shyly. Then he looked at her nervously while clutching his cards in his lap.

"I will perform the wizard's magic on you first since you'd be more familiar with that." Lacie explained. "That involves my wand and a few potions for you to drink." Harry made a face. "Then, you will lie down on the bed and I will place several stones in a circle around you. It will monitor your vitals for me as I gather more information on the condition of your wounds." She eyed him speculatively. "You may hold onto your cards while you're in the circle." Harry nodded thankfully. He was nervous but curious about Goblin magic.

Her diagnostics had come back the same but more detailed than Molly's and she performed a simple Episkey Spell* for Harry's minor injuries while a Ferula Spell* bandaged and splint Harry's torso. Harry sighed in relief. Lacie nodded to him to lie down and Harry held his cards and saw several gemstones circling above him. They hovered above Harry, and Harry to remind himself not to touch them. Two large rubies, one at Harry's heart and the other at his head, glowed brightly. Four emeralds mirroring at Harry's shoulder sockets and elbow joints glowed. Two opals at Harry's feet dimmed while three sapphires dimmed at Harry's hips.

With great practice, Lacie hid her rage. Her scans revealed she would need at least _five_ Goblin Healers to handle the physical portions of correcting a child's body from the severe malnutrition. Additionally, his blood wounds had seeped into his skeletal structure severely weakening him and stunted his growth. Her first sense was to use Skele-Gro on Harry's body but she needed a second opinion on the matter. Furthermore, the detection spells saw one strong magical binding on Harry's core. Two concealment charms remaining on Harry that she did not dare remove on her own. Moreover, a strange magical signature alien to Harry's core. She could not determine if this was Light or Dark magic. It was somewhere in-between. She sensed a malicious witch's magic which disturbed Lacie deeply. She gazed at Harry's core curiously. The child was indeed very powerful. His magic was constantly fighting the binding and trying to repair his blood wounds despite being malnourished. She frowned. _That shouldn't be possible_. The child would suffer extreme magical and physical exhaustion. She inwardly gulped. _We are on borrowed time_. _But how long?_ Lacie could not even begin to guess but she knew it would not be for more than a year at the most before this child became a true ticking time bomb.

 ****Flashback end****

Sirius snarled enraged once he was spat out of the pensieve. " _I'LL BLOODY KILL EVERY LAST ONE WHO DARED MARK MY GODSON_!"

Dobby was shaking, too. He had glimpsed the malnutrition from the Dursley household. Yet, seeing the blood wounds did something to the littlest House-Elf.

Kreacher's lips curled. Pale eyes shrewd and curious. _Muggles and a Witch? Together or separately?_

Sirius began pacing and swearing viciously.

Guilt-ridden, enraged and paternal Sirius took deep breaths. "My poor child," he said sitting down in his chair. He knew he would never replace James. But at this moment, he did not care. He wanted his godson. His Heir and child safe with him. "And he just takes it because he doesn't believe anyone will rescue him." He said suddenly, straightening. "He doesn't believe in any authority to help him because he's called for help and no help comes."

He squared his shoulders and opened the second memory vial. It disclosed how Lacie detected Memory Charms in laced tea and chocolate.

Sirius frowned. "I don't think the Weasleys are even aware they've been drugged." He said slowly. "I think they're innocent of this whole affair...and they did reach for help despite being the least empowered Purebloods…" His respect for Harry's friends grew admirably.

He popped his neck. "Alright, we'll throw our lot in with the Goblins." he said to everyone present. "Dobby, Hedwig," he said decisively. "Keep me posted on Harry's health and well-being. Come here immediately if something is seriously wrong...Dobby," he said suddenly. "When Harry is in his classes, I want you to bring me the _Marauder's Map_ , OK? I'll see if I can recreate it so I can watch out for him as well." He looked at Hedwig. "You're noticeable." he said chagrined, "but if you could spy on Dumbledore's familiar or something I'd be much obliged."

Hedwig hooted and landed on Dobby's shoulder as Dobby Apparated to Hogwarts.

"Kreacher," He said quietly. "Bring me books from the library on scars and markings. I'll take dinner in here. I want you to lock all of Father's alcohol and to keep it from me. Otherwise, clean the House."

Kreacher bowed fulfilling Sirius' orders and several books appeared on Sirius' desk.

He scrubbed his face with a hand. Sirius had partied as youth. When James told him he was worried Sirius would become a drunk and ruin himself, he stopped.

Because he would disallow losing James for anything within his control. Besides, he knew if he drank now he may never stop.

 _Being sober is bollocks because I have every right to being drunk_. He thought ruefully.

He opened the first book of _Dark Magic and Cursed Scars_.

Although, Sirius was glad to have help now. Otherwise, he would be overwhelmed and woefully ignorant of the proceedings. He finished reading all of Lacie's notes.

He muttered a swear word. "How am I going to get this to Lacie?" Kicking himself for dismissing Hedwig so quickly.

Séraphine appeared. "I can give it to her." Sirius stared at her confused. She held up her bloody bracelet. "I know where people are when they Blood Oath themselves to the House of Black and what their intentions are."

Sirius chuckled. "Can you mind-read as well?"

Séraphine smirked. " _Nay_ , but this is close enough, Lord Sirius. Is that all you need of me?"

Sirius handed the necessary forms to Séraphine. In a swirl of silver-and-black mist she disappeared from him.

He shivered. "I don't think I'll ever be warm again...not with Black Family Magic so similar to Dementors…" he muttered before returning to his book. "I may be late to the party, Harry; but I swear to you I'll make everything right for you. Or my name isn't Sirius Orion Black the biggest S.O.B. these _rat bastards_ have no idea who they're messing with."

* * *

References: the _Dark Magic and Cursed Scars_ is made up but I am sure it exists because I imagine the Black Family Libraries are extensive in fanon.

The Gobbledygook Tappings is creative license. The Permanent Sticking Charm is canon.


	10. Ch IX: In Tandem Part I

**Disclaimer** : I do not own _Harry Potter_ by J.K. Rowling. I do own anything non-canon, OC, and fictional magic.

A/N: This might seem choppy and is my shortest chapter. However, I wanted to be sure there would not be any confusion for what I have planned. There will be lots of characters and moving parts in the next two or three chapters along with more references. Keep the reviews coming! They serve as motivation for speedy updates:-). Enjoy!

Update 11/30/2017: Based on my reviews I need to flesh this chapter out a little more. So _new material_ abounds. Please review to be sure I am on-track with story flow. ***WARNING*** : this is graphic at the end. Just know this story will end happily. Thank you!

* * *

 **Ch. IX** : In Tandem Part I

Albus Dumbledore perused several parchments on his desk.

One in particular caught his eye.

A timetable belonging to one Harry James Potter.

 _Well, my boy...what to do with you?_ He thought curiously. Dumbledore was not a cruel man. However, he believed the child needed a push in the 'right' direction. Preferably before Halloween. _I have just the idea_. He thought and chuckled.

Fawkes did not trill in nearly a month. Something his Master should have taken note. He watched Dumbledore open a warded desk drawer and pull a thick folio from it before calling him.

"Deliver this to Harry's trunk, please." Dumbledore asked politely.

Fawkes did as he asked. It saddened him if only because his Master had begun to turn from the Light. _For whom could ever harm a child with something so personally tragic?_ The Phoenix thought. He was bounded for life to the wily wizard and would do as commanded similar to a House-Elf.

* * *

"Harry!" Ron called, looking up. Hedwig flew and landed on Harry's outstretched arm. "Oh! Look! You've finally gotten a letter from him, mate."

Harry smiled sideways at his friend. It could not be helped that Ron would see it. In truth, Harry felt guilty hiding anything from his friend. Although, Harry could admit he liked getting closer to Hermione. She was more stable than Ron, who got jealous on every little thing he perceived being ousted from.

Something Harry did not want to admit he shared in spades with his other best friend.

Harry quickly pocketed his letter seeing others become curious.

Oliver Wood came up from behind Harry and clapped him on his back. "We'll be training straight after classes today." Harry nodded. They had been in school for nearly a week and he could tell Oliver was impatient to get started. There had been some talk about a tournament of some sort shortly beginning around Halloween where it would continue before the school year ended. What made it odd is that even _second years_ could compete. It mattered not a whit to Harry. As far as he was concerned, he wanted to have a nice, 'normal' school year.

Of course, by 'normal' Harry meant he hoped not to be given a wide berth because many in the school still believed he was Slytherin's Heir and often made hissing noises behind his back. It seemed rescuing Ginny had been Harry's saving grace from being a complete pariah. Furthermore, Harry heard people laughing at his boggart. They are unable to understand why Harry was so afraid of a blasted _Dementor_. It was just a skeleton in a cape for Merlin's sake. They could not understand Harry's real fears. It was not only 'fear itself' like his former Professor Lupin said...

But losing Sirius―or Hermione and the Weasleys―would be detrimental. He knew deep down where no one else could see; that he would not survive long without his 'family.' The Dementor's Kiss is a very real threat to Harry having witnessed it nearly suck Sirius' soul―and his own―last year. It stood to Harry's mindset it could happen again because there is no such thing as safety when a Dementor decides he wants your soul.

 _At this rate, I'll never get a chance to look at my letter._ Harry thought annoyed. He partook in conversation while Ron gave him a knowing look. They had a busy day with double Potions, Transfiguration and Herbology today. However, Harry is grateful Oliver still spoke to him and frankly did not give two Knuts about Harry's 'Hogwarts Adventures,' as long as Harry played to win him the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup while Oliver is Captain of Team Gryffindor.

Hermione appeared and buttered toast. She caught Harry's eye and he shrugged.

 _Perhaps,_ Harry thought. _I'll have a relatively normal week for a change. Although, I'm not counting on it with Snape._

* * *

Lacie acknowledged her secretary going out to lunch and she sighed in relief. She rubbed her temples, feeling drained. She had taken half the night looking over Harry's vitals, health records and wanted to get her papers in order to assist Lord Black with his healing venture as well.

She felt cold surround her and looked up sharply. Her long fingers wrapping around her ruby encrusted letter-opener.

The doors and windows had wavy shields cover them.

"Wise Gobliness," Séraphine approved. "I have come to deliver the signature you require." She leaned over and dropped the folio with several _Lord Black_ signatures on it and questions written in Sirius' hand. "Is there anything you would like me to say to Lord Black?"

"Yes, My Lady." Lacie said, relaxing a touch. She purposefully put her letter-opener down and to show herself unarmed. It surprised her how real the Lady House of Black is. _She's not a ghost...but neither is she fully human._ Lacie opened her bag and handed Séraphine the warded folio. "Would you take this to Lord Black? I would like him to peruse our plan from every member of the team and see if he is on board with the proceedings."

Séraphine inclined her head as she disappeared in black-and-silver mist removing her shields against eavesdropping and returned to the Black residence.

Lacie chuckled as she pulled her lunch from her drawer.

 _I do hope he likes what he sees._

* * *

Sirius paced in his Study. He was nervous for some reason. He had hoped Harry would have written to him by now. Surely, the boy had a break from classes. Or have they changed everything since the '70s when Sirius went to Hogwarts?

The room became cold. The wizard turned in time as Séraphine made her appearance. "Lacie wanted me to deliver these to you. It is the Goblin Team's plan."

Sirius arched an eyebrow. "Hmm? Well, this should be interesting...Séraphine?" He asked, taking the folio from her and putting it on his desk. "Is there any way you could ward the House? Like a Fidelius Charm*? I know I'm being paranoid…" Sirius admitted with a self-conscious shrug. "But I almost think I might need an ambassador...and I would prefer it to be this Lacie woman since she's actually interacted with Harry and I've no idea why the Director would really take notice of my Heir so much other than generic CYA." Sirius turned from her and began pacing. "But I have no intention of letting _anyone_ know where I am. I suppose I could ask you or Kreacher to simply Apparate me there...but I guess I'd feel safer with you around―," Séraphine straightened, practically glowing from within, surprising Sirius for a moment. "And I think it would be good practice not to put _all_ my trust in the Goblins...especially considering that blasted Account Manager Jawcracker bloody gave my money away. Tell me again what he did?" Sirius asked suddenly. His mind working almost too fast for his words.

"He embezzled you while under bribe from Narcissa Black." Séraphine said disgustedly. "What do you have planned, Lord Sirius?"

It was one thing for the House of Black family members to oust _one another_. It was an entirely _different_ matter to do it while claiming the House of Black's allegiance when Narcissa clearly served the House of Malfoy's interests.

It angered Séraphine to no end. Especially, since this was done against her beloved Master Arcturus' direct orders in his will. It appeared banning Narcissa Black and her spawn was a smart move from her new Lord.

Sirius smiled cruelly at her. Séraphine's dark eyes sparkled in anticipation.

"I have _several_ ideas for dear cousin Cissy," Sirius admitted darkly. "However, a _legal_ way of doing things would require Goblin aid...perhaps we ask if we can use some of Jawcracker's money as a tracker on her? Personally, it would give me _great pleasure_ to remind her of Our Family's motto: _Toujours pur_. It doesn't _just_ mean 'Pureblood,'" Sirius pointed out. "It means not double-crossing The Family and to fulfill Her Interests," Sirius said inclining his head to Séraphine. "Did we discover how long they have been stealing from us? With compound interest and suchlike?"

Séraphine thought for a moment. "I know he stole 190 million galleons from the Black Vaults since 1982," she said slowly. "I believe Narcissa Black wanted several heirlooms for Draco Malfoy and she intended to drain the Black Vaults through the passage of time. I do not know if they've access to any Black properties like the Manor, the Château or the Island."

Sirius scowled. "Well, I'll add that to the list then." Sirius muttered as he strode over the the fourth quadrant on his Hogwarts-styled blackboard. He wrote in his elegant script _Discover C.C.'s property influence_. He meant it as 'Cousin Cissy,' since Kreacher seemingly still loyal to Cissy and would recognize what he was doing otherwise.

 _And possibly Bellatrix_. Sirius thought irritably.

"Séraphine," He said slowly. "Is there any way you could keep an eye on Kreacher to _not_ betray us with Cissy or Bella?"

Séraphine smiled. "Absolutely, Lord Sirius." In fact, she relished the opportunity for a fight with the House-Elf. He had done a grave disservice to her these past dozen years. Keeping her unclean was _not_ what Master Arcturus meant when he cursed Kreacher and Lady Walburga*.

"Tell me," Sirius continued. "Did Bellatrix ever have a Lestrange Heir?" His mind was spinning with another coup d'état Séraphine could clearly see.

" _Nay_ , Lord Sirius." She answered. "The Lestrange lineage is extinct once Bellatrix Black and Rodolphus die because his twin brother Rabastian―the only one left in the male line―is infertile*."

Sirius bark-like laughed. "If he weren't an evil, _freaky_ bastard I'd _almost_ feel sorry for the bloke." He said. "Well, I believe the Goblins can help me with _that_." _Personally, I want the whole lot of them dead...since I've escaped, I don't doubt for a bloody second that they are reenergized...and they would come after Harry to offer him up like a trussed up turkey on platter to Voldemort as soon as they can!_

"We could do something about a Fidelius Charm*." Séraphine answered reminding Sirius of his original question. "But who would you tie it to?" When he looked at her she shook her head. "It must be tied to a _living_ soul, Lord Sirius."

Sirius nodded. He should have expected as much. "I'll think on it...I'd rather it not be me if I can help it." _But who else can I trust? Not that I don't trust Harry or Hermione but they've done enough and...I'm the adult in the room now._

It felt funny thinking that.

Because it is _true_.

He was no longer the Hogwarts prankster anymore (although he allowed Padfoot to reign much of the time). Nor was he a Martial Auror Hit Wizard* attacking Death Eaters. He may have lost his best decade; but he would be _damned_ if anyone stole time from him again. _I'll destroy the whole bloody Ministry in this Dumbledore takedown if I have to._ He swore to himself.

Sighing, he called Kreacher to make him a good meal for he had more reading to do. Séraphine left and watched over the Lord and House-Elf invisibly.

* * *

Dobby Apparated just as Hedwig flew and landed on his shoulder.

"What're you doing here, Mistress Heddy?" Dobby asked curiously as Dumbledore's phoenix flashed appeared.

Dobby stiffened. Hedwig barked*.

Fawkes trilled sadly to Hedwig who ruffled her feathers angrily.

Uncertain of what to do the House-Elf could feel himself beginning to hurt.

House-Elves physically hurt if they disobeyed or did not fulfill an order in a timely fashion. Later, it progressed to infertility and insanity*.

Hedwig purposefully flew in Fawkes' direction and landed on another bed so the phoenix would not face Dobby. The House-Elf quickly and quietly nabbed the _Marauder's Map_ and Apparated to Grimmauld Place.

Shuddering, the House-Elf bowed and passed the _Marauder's Map_ to Sirius. Dobby shuddered again and bit his lip, clearly distressed.

"Dobby! What is it? Sit, sit," Sirius said standing up and pulling a chair for the little House-Elf, and kneeling in front of him in concern.

"Master Fawkes appeared in Master Harry Potter's room, sir!" the House-Elf said upset. "Dobby has never seen such a thing! If it weren't for Mistress Heddy Dobby would have had to fulfill your order later, but Master Fawkes...he would've stayed and reported to the Headmaster!" Dobby winced. "Dobby must return, Master Harry Potter's Snuffies." He returned to Hogwarts Kitchens since the Master House-Elf summoned him to assist with baking bread for the upcoming lunch.

Sirius swore. _What would a phoenix be doing in Harry's room?!_ The wizard would find out. One way or another...he smelled treachery.

"Séraphine! Kreacher! To me!*" He shouted.

Fawkes trilled sadly to Hedwig as he placed the document within the young boy's trunk using his magic.

Hedwig barked angrily and would have physically attacked Fawkes had she not seen the phoenix's remorse. Fawkes trilled again to Hedwig and bowed to her before flashing out to meet with the Headmaster. The snowy owl eyed Harry's trunk warily. She perched herself atop Harry's trunk and stood guard until her young master appeared.

* * *

Harry sighed before entering Snape's dungeon lab. He sat in his usual space beside Ron while Hermione is at the next table. Harry was thankful they did _not_ have the Slytherins until later that afternoon.

He ignored the Ravenclaws' curious stares.

 _To think I would've been a Slytherin had it not been for Ron..._ Harry thought frowning. He was beginning to wonder if he were really a good enough Gryffindor. He ignored the little voice that said he pulled the Sword of Gryffindor last year.

 _That was to save Ginny_. Harry thought dismissively. _That was an emergency. Here I am lying by keeping Sirius safe...not that I'd change that viewpoint anytime soon...but I hate attention and Gryffindor is_ ―.

"Am I interrupting something? Or is that _actual_ thinking I can almost see between your ears, Potter?" Snape asked his silky voice.

Harry's emeralds focused on Snape's and he could have sworn the wizard internally flinched.

The boy noticed that his shin had a bruise from Ron who obviously was trying to get Harry's head out of the clouds before the top Slytherin himself spoke to him.

"No sir." Harry said quietly.

"10 points from Gryffindor for an _obviously_ stale answer to paying attention and general disobedience." Snape said dismissively. Harry's temper flared and he quickly looked at the vial in front of him as he tried to brew the blackboard's instructions.

Unfortunately for Harry, the vial exploded all over Harry's hand. Severely cutting his fingers and it took everything in Harry _not_ to swear and make it worse. _I haven't exploded anything since Dudley messed with me_. Harry thought frantically.

"How did it _do_ that?!" Ron exclaimed. "I didn't have anything in it!"

"20 points from Gryffindor for ruining equipment." Snape scowled. "Wrap that up before you head to the Hospital Wing― _no_ Weasley, Potter doesn't need a _nursemaid_. He can go off by himself."

Harry haphazardly wrapped his hand in his robe and exited heading toward the Hospital Wing.

He nearly ran into someone and quickly apologized before realizing it was Dumbledore himself.

"Now why aren't you in class, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, adjusting his half-moon spectacles.

"Oh, I, er, hurt my hand in Potions, sir." Harry stammered. Showing his bloody hand somewhat from his robe.

"Be more careful, Harry," Dumbledore said smoothly before walking away. For some reason, Harry felt chilled to his core.

Madam Pomfrey chided him and healed his hand and Harry was actually allowed to leave as opposed to staying the night like he normally would.

It dawned on Harry. He just missed Potions.

Internally swearing, the child knew he would have to pay for it along with entrusting his satchel to his friends. The boy rushed to Gryffindor Tower a good 10 minutes before break.

He opened his letter at last in the privacy of the second-year boys' dorm.

 _Dear Prongslet,_

 _I wanted to reach out to you and ask if I may have your timetable? So I could stay abreast of your day and not bug you while you're in class or at Quidditch practice._

 _Furthermore, I wanted you to know something very important: I have some..._ _help_. _I want you to also know, kiddo, that I care very much about you and want you to be happy and healthy. So if you do need something―anything at all―please tell me. For I am happy to claim you and keep you if you're so willing. _

_Yours,  
_ _Snuffles._

Harry burst into tears and held the letter to his chest. Hardly believing what he just read. It was as if Sirius _knew_ how out-of-sorts he felt today. Hedwig hooted at Harry and nibbled his ear as she settled on his shoulder.

He opened his trunk and frowned at the folio beneath him. "What's this, girl?" Hedwig ruffled her feathers suspiciously.

Harry carefully put Sirius' letter in a hidden compartment where he hid his money. The Black Heir quill remained on Harry's person at all times and he felt it poke into his side. He readjusted it while opening the folio.

 ***WARNING***

Lily J. Potter's* horrified rictus mortis stared at him. Her knees were protectively guarding her stomach while her hands were raised to protect her face as her body had been blown backward against what Harry surmised was once his crib.

In a Healer's neat hand were the words, "Pregnant: 19 weeks. Infant Gender: female. Died: Killing Curse guarding 16-month-old Harry James Potter. Age: 21."

Harry choked. Tears spilling from his eyes and he jammed his fist into his mouth as he sank to the floor.

The crime report was very detailed and thick. He saw his parents' stricken faces and their bodies being opened by Healers performing autopsies.

It left an indelible mark on the child's mind. His heart pounded too fast causing him to gasp around his tears. When he inhaled, dust entered his lungs.

It is no ordinary dust.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was back in his office. A few of his instruments brightened then dimmed intermittently. _Ah good,_ the wily wizard thought. _The compulsion should be taking effect now. Soon the boy will be under my full control and come running to me and me alone. Phase One: complete._

Fawkes hunched within his wings and resolved to find Hedwig as soon as he could without the conniving wizard knowing.

* * *

References:

Fidelius Charm is canon but I found an interesting article. Here is the citation: Kendrick, Christine. "The Secrets of the Fidelius Charm." _Beyond Hogwarts_.

 _Master Arcturus and Lady Walburga_ : Since Sirius is the new Lord Black, his Grandfather Arcturus is now simply 'Master Arcturus.' Due to there being no official Lady Black it would be akin to 'Dowager Queen/Queen Mother,' and why Walburga still retains her Ladyship title in this case because Sirius is a bachelor. However, should he get married (or his Heir) then whomever the lucky witch is (**no promises here. Simply spelling it out from a logical hierarchical title angle**) would become the new Lady Black while Walburga would become Mistress Walburga.

 _Rodolphus and Rabastian Lestrange_ : There is not too much about the Brothers Lestrange on the usual sources other than they, along with BellaBitch, tortured Alice & Frank Longbottom into insanity. In addition, the Lestranges all survived, thrived and escaped _twice_ to wreak havoc from Azkaban as canon tells us. Therefore, I decided to make them twins. Furthermore, Bellatrix did not love Rodolphus (she had a love child with Voldemort... _Cursed Child_ ) and did not have a child by him. She made an acceptable Pureblood marriage as was expected of both Rodolphus and herself. It never said if Rabastian had any dalliances or marriages, etc. so I claim complete license. Also, because they are an infamous Pureblood family (although not as powerful or as 'royal' as the House of Black―they would have had the same bloodline disorders that marrying your first cousin *cough Walburga and Orion cough* would have had such as insanity or infertility).

 _Sérephine_ : Sirius summoned her first means Kreacher does not know her name. Therefore, the contract between House-Witch and Lord is not breached whenever this happens.

 _Hedwig_ : Her owl species actually does bark and hoot.

 _House-Elf orders_ : OK, I totally made this part up with the House-Elves receiving pain on all levels for not complying with orders. I draw this distinction from self-punishment because I felt there had to be _more_ of a reason for their behavior. Willfully or otherwise.

 _Martial Magic/Hit Wizard (Aurors distinction)_ : I noticed it was called Martial Magic which is what the Hit Wizards (or the top Aurors) were called. I chose to include both since in my FanFiction I am distinguishing an upper echelon of Aurors with Sirius. I never imagined him to be professor or anything _but_ a canny man-of-action.

Lily's middle name is listed with a 'J' initial according to Harry Potter Wikia due to the Hogwarts Artefacts book page reference.


	11. Ch X: In Tandem Part II

**Disclaimer** : I do not own _Harry Potter_ by J.K. Rowling. However, I do own any OC, non-canon and fictional magic.

A/N: I know I do not normally do this...but I make an exception: I rewrote Ch. 9 based on everyone's feedback and hope it clears a few things up from the FAQ reviews. So if you have not read the update, please do! Reviews are my motivation and keep me on-track. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Ch. X** : In Tandem Part II

Unbeknownst to Dumbledore, Harry had a secret protector.

A _very_ livid, powerful force pulsated on the child's side emanating from the House of Black Heir Quill.

The House of Black's Basilisk had awoken.

The Basilisk is black-and-silver and it seeped into Harry's skin, coating him with matching scales. The virtually inconsolable child remained where he was, panicking over the folio.

Its cold magic unfurled around the thin boy, wrapping around him in scaly comfort just as Harry's frantic emeralds glowed and silver serpentine pupils began to take shape.

Harry blinked, feeling suddenly drained.

A calm corner of his brain registered he needed to put everything away and be ready for class. Mechanically, Harry wiped his eyes and placed the folio inside his trunk. He walked into the restroom to splash water in his eyes. Harry did not see anything out of the ordinary since his eyes returned to their normal state.

Within Harry, the Basilisk used its 'venom' to obliterate the dust inside Harry's lungs and blood stream. Internally, Harry's organs are barely getting by due to the magical strain of fighting real Basilisk venom forever damaging him along with Fawkes' phoenix tears forever healing him. The child had several bindings on him. However, they were tied by Dark and Light magic. It would be a delicate balance as to which side would win and cause the least amount of damage. On the other hand, it would destroy the boy and do a number of unspeakable damages to him. Least of all cost him his life.

This, the House of Black would disallow. For _someone_ deliberately harmed Their Heir.

Oblivious to what was happening to him, Harry managed to make himself look presentable and walked toward Transfiguration in time to meet his friends before lunch.

* * *

Séraphine gasped as her eyes glowed platinum. Her expression of utter rage and revenge seeping around the House in every corner and crevice. Impossible to escape as Sirius whirled around, nearly dropping to his knees as his own rage began to instinctively mix with paternal fear.

"Séraphine?! What is it?!" He shouted.

"Someone has deliberately harmed Our Heir," She hissed. "The Basilisk has awoken! He guards the Heir and said the Imperious Curse along with other, ancient magics are in that spell casted upon him." Her sharp, white teeth showed a pair of fangs in a half-smile.  
"The Basilisk destroyed the orders and does not know what would have happened. He says Our Heir is safe at present heading to lunch. He will let no harm come to him. What are your orders, Lord Sirius?"

Sirius swore. "Kreacher!" He said suddenly. "Take a message to Lacie discreetly and directly. Tell her what S―Her Ladyship―said. In the meantime," He flashed a Grim-like grin at Séraphine. "I want to see my godson. My Lady, can you take me in my Animagus form but shield me otherwise?" He heard the distinctive POP as Kreacher Apparated.

"With pleasure, Lord Sirius." She said smoothly. Her battle fangs retracting and the platinum glow in her dark eyes receding. "May I kill anyone today?"

Sirius chuckled darkly. "As you said, he is safe at present. So not today, Séraphine." She inclined her head and placed her cold hands on Sirius' tall shoulders.

"I can give you two hours, Lord Sirius." She said gravely. Sirius nodded. He _needed_ to see his child. "Allow his two best friends―Hermione and Ron―to see me...for they know and have helped me." Surprised Séraphine readily agreed.

 _I'll get you...whoever you are...I won't stop until I destroy you_ ― _I don't care what it takes. You. Will. Pay._

* * *

Lacie headed to her home below Gringotts and had just enough time to set her valise down as Kreacher popped into existence.

"There's been an attack on the Heir," Kreacher announced.

She picked her valise up and tapped thrice as Kreacher told her everything. She hoped the other members were taking notes because she made a snap decision.

"Time to make a special visit to Poppy...please take me to the Hogwarts Hospital Wing, Kreacher."

* * *

Dumbledore frowned as he glanced at his instruments. They were still dimming but no sign of the boy anywhere.

 _He should have arrived by now._ Dumbledore thought scowling. He sighed. He could not send Fawkes out to check on him. That would be too obvious. Besides, he assumed Fawkes was making a trip out to the Forbidden Forest to hunt.

Glancing at the clock, the old wizard's stomach growled. _Just in time for lunch._ He thought, shrugging. _If if the boy isn't here then I'll see if he's eating lunch because of his friends._ Satisfied, the wizard made his way lazily to the Great Hall, greeting students and portraits alike.

* * *

Hermione caught Ron's eye.

 _Harry doesn't look right_. Hermione thought quickly. Indeed, her best friend looked peaky and...his eyes looked...haunted.

It disturbed the young witch more than she wanted to admit. She had _never_ seen such a look like that before on his face. _Like he's seen something he can't un-see._

Ron immediately moved over so Harry could sit between them. "Mate?" He asked quietly. "You alright?"

Harry gave a slight shake of his head. "Later." he muttered to his friends. If only so they would leave him alone for a few minutes. He felt suddenly _hungry_.

As food arrived on their plates Harry began stuffing himself.

He ignored the astonished looks he received and did not stop until he eat five plates' worth of hot food.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at Harry. _No, this won't do at all._ He thought annoyed. _Why is he eating so much? I need him weak with fatigue and hunger so he's more defenseless._ The Headmaster could not leave without making a spectacle of himself. Especially since Minerva would hound him about her cubs. Internally sighing at the faculty chatter he politely engaged himself while his mind churned.

Hermione and Ron kept shooting him glances and Harry rose. "Thanks for getting my bag," He muttered to his friends. Both rose with him and followed Harry outside to the Black Lake.

"What's going on, Harry?" Hermione demanded as soon as they were ways from the castle.

Harry rubbed his temples. He did not know what to say. He did not want to lie to his friends; but now he was more confused than ever.

 _And where's Hedwig_? The child wondered absently. _She was with me a moment ago, I think?_

Shaking his head, he realized he needed to think up something quick. "I feel really sick." It was not a lie per se. He was heartsick more than anything.

"Blimey mate," Ron snorted. "You _just_ _ate your weigh_ t back there."

Hermione shook her head the same time as Harry. "No, you were sick before, weren't you? And that vial exploded because of accidental magic, didn't it Harry?"

Harry gave a curt nod. "I― _Snuffles?!_ " Harry yelped. His feet taking him to the one person in the world he needed more than anything.

The Grim barked and rushed over to the child and Harry wrapped his arms around bear-sized black dog.

Harry almost did not recognize him.

Padfoot's fur was thicker, healthier and less shaggy. Furthermore, it looked like he had put on muscle. He seemed trimmed and well-groomed. Compared earlier in the year when he saw the Grim who looked gaunt, malnourished, and looked like he had mange or something.

The bear-sized dog wagged his three-foot thick tail and practically buried Harry with attention and excited yips.

Hermione smiled. _You came for him...just like you said you would. Oh Sirius, I could hug you right now for being so good to Harry._

Startled, his friends followed where Harry ran and laughed happily.

"We'll cover for you mate," Ron offered after a few minutes. "Best go into the Shrieking Shack for a bit." Ron craned his neck around. "No one else will know but we'll block you as best we can."

"No one can see him." Hermione said.

Sirius barked: _I knew you were the smartest witch of your age!_

"Wha―? Hermione, come off it." Ron sputtered.

"No, really." She said, smiling warmly at Padfoot. "They can't see Harry either...it's a protection-and-evasion spell. Highly complicated." She said inclining her head to Padfoot. "I hope you'll teach it to us sometime?"

She glanced at Ron before mouthing behind Harry's back. "We don't know what's wrong. Help him, please." Hermione said her dark eyes full of worry and tenderness.

She did not know she was being carefully watched by the 'highly complicated' protection-and-evasion spell.

Ron nodded. "We don't have a way to tap the knot, mate...but I really think you're safer in the Shrieking Shack because...well, I saw Dumbledore watch Harry leave."

Hermione stared at him as Ron rolled his eyes. "I may not notice much, Hermione, but it's obvious Dumbledore is keen on Harry...I mean what with everything that's happened with the Stone and that bloody Basilisk." Ron said pursing his lips.

Sirius perked up at this. _What's this?_

Ron shook his head at Sirius. He was getting very concerned Harry was withdrawing deeper and...he did not want to see his friend cry. He knew Harry would be humiliated in front of them and _also_ knew Hermione would be such a _girl_ about it and make it worse for the poor bloke.

Sirius herded his child to the Whomping Willow and was momentarily surprised as it froze on its own.

 _Well Séraphine...you do work wonders._ He thought.

He crawled on his belly and went in first and transformed so quickly he was a blur and caught his godson as he tumbled forward.

He saw out of the corner of his eye Séraphine produce wavy shields over the Shack's perimeter. He could not help shivering from his memories with Snivellus or nearly receiving the Dementor's Kiss.

Turning to the most important person in his world...and the only one he loved he said, "Kiddo? Are you hurt? Did something happen?"

Harry choked and burst into tears, clutching Sirius.

"You―it's not safe for you to be here." Harry blubbered. "What if they find you?"

"They won't," Sirius said smiling faintly. "I told you I have _lots_ of help. I only have two hours, kiddo. So why don't you tell me what happened?" Seeing Harry's stricken look he explained gently. "The Quill sent a message you were attacked."

Harry stared at him guilelessly. "Attacked? Well, I suppose you―," Harry face crumpled and his tears tore at Sirius' heart. He swore a bitter vengeance on the bastard who did that as Harry clutched Sirius tightly. The 6' 2" wizard* had to hunch down and hold Harry properly. He honestly did not care if he received bruises from his little waif ward.

 _Baby, what happened?_ Sirius wondered. He let Harry cry for a while. He knew Séraphine would keep them safe.

* * *

 _Apparating during lunch was the best move._ Lacie thought. She came up from behind the Nurse at her office desk and quickly stunned her as Poppy sneezed.

 _Convenient._ She thought thanking Merlin the stars were in her favor. She added a Silencing Charm* around the room so Poppy would be none the wiser. _Although_ , she thought drily, _she'll probably notice she's been stunned if nothing else._

She summoned all of Harry's files as Kreacher used House-Elf magic to produce Notice-Me-Not Charms* to deflect students from entering the Hospital Wing and stood guard.

Lacie used Goblin magic to unseal the runes Poppy Pomfrey had warded and tsked at such intermediary knowledge. Personally, she made _her_ files of the highest grade wards since she worked with children. She thought it significant that Harry's folio is seven inches thick.

 _Now why in Merlin's name does he have a file that huge?!_ Lacie thought outraged. _He can't be that clumsy! He's only been here not even a full two years!_ She made several copies and shrunk them in her valise.

Furthermore, she took a Goblin stone out.

The tiger's eye blinked around them noting the different wards around the Hospital Wing and would remember it for the next 72 hours.

Nodding at Kreacher, the House-Elf grabbed her wrist as she held returned Harry's files exactly where it was and Apparated home.

The Silencing and Notice-Me-Not Charms* canceled out just as Poppy sneezed.

She looked around her suspiciously.

Nothing had been taken.

 _Probably those blasted Weasley Twins_. She thought waspishly as she rolled her eyes when the doors opened to reveal new and familiar patients.

* * *

Hedwig glared at Fawkes.

The snowy owl hooted impatiently as Fawkes touched his beak to her forehead and flashed his memories of what he knew regarding the Headmaster. He cautioned Hedwig to remain at Harry's side and to know Fawkes would assist her any way he could.

Hedwig could _almost_ forgive the phoenix.

She clamped her beak sharply at him and soared to the Owlery. She knew her young master would be with his friends and would check on him soon.

Besides, she had been up for a solid 18 hours and needed her beauty rest before she pecked out the old wizard's eyes out herself.

* * *

References:

In my opinion, Sirius is one tall, debonair, wealthy, handsome, intelligent, loyal, vain, tattoo-less man. No offense to Gary Oldman fans. I just felt he had the voice but was too short and old for the part. Furthermore, I thought it silly that Sirius would have tattoos because he was in a high-security isolation ward and would kick the teeth out of anyone touching him without his _express_ permission. And so, this is how I have written him in my FanFiction.

Canon references to the aforementioned charms along with The Unofficial Harry Potter Spellbook by Duncan Levy.


	12. Ch XI: In Tandem Part III

**Disclaimer** : I do not own _Harry Potter_ by J.K. Rowling. However, I do own any OC, non-canon and fictional magic.

A/N: Special thanks to Guest for pointing out I accidentally put Séraphine's name when Kreacher cannot know about it in the previous chapter. Reviews are my motivation and keep me on-track. Yes, I plan on answering as to _why_ Harry has all these guardians and such. Please be patient and review :-). Enjoy!

* * *

Kreacher Apparated Lacie in the same room where Jawcracker's interrogation took place. She was unsurprised seeing a gathering of her team.

"Kreacher," Lacie began. "I would like you to sit in these proceedings until we meet with Lord Black at his convenience."

Lacie took a deep breath. "I'm appalled at what I've found thus far, gentlemen." Lacie said with barely contained fury. "Poppy Pomfrey is deliberately keeping this child underfoot. But I can't tell if it's of her own free will or Dumbledore's orders." She figured she should give the Medi-Witch one last ditch at professional courtesy.

"What have you found?" Ragnok asked directly.

"A seven-inch thick folio containing his health records," she said disgustedly. "I know he's a 12-year-old boy," Lacie continued at everyone's raised eyebrows. "But I know he's not _that_ clumsy."

Capt. Lockjaw nodded. "I have a few reports myself." He announced as everyone sat at a conference table with Lacie in the center as she spread Harry's documents on the large walnut table for everyone to see.

Kreacher remained standing. His pale, beady eyes ever-watchful. He could admire the Goblins in their efficiency and would keep his own counsel until he spoke with Her Ladyship and Lord Black.

"I met with our liaison, Auror John Dawlish*," Capt. Lockjaw said, his lip curling slightly. He rolled his shoulders, showcasing expansive muscle over his stocky chest with brown dragonhide leather with gold accents. "He claims, 'The Bank has nothing to worry about with the Sirius Black's capture. We _will_ find him. We are deploying several resources, including but not limited to: Martial Mages and Hit Wizards and Witches are on his trail as we speak.' I tried poking around further and got nowhere despite the Director's Seal," He opened his hand to show an official Goblin Coin. It had jewels appointing a pentagram and was only used as a show of faith between the Ministry and the Goblin Nation. "Then I figured a plan with Lawyer Flameclaw." He inclined his head to his friend and business associate.

Flameclaw grimaced. "I think Lacie's right. We need to instigate a meeting with Madam Bones. I have taken the liberty of writing a formal summons, a personal summons and a few others for everyone to peruse and we make a decision on wording it. I believe we have a short window of opportunity." He shrugged. "I was under the impression that Fudge wanted her every second of the day for her 'expertise,' to distract her from doing her job. This way she has an excuse to speak with us on more than simply financial matters."

"What do you mean?" Ragnok asked.

"Lockjaw and I figured it would be best to approach her with a formal summons during her lunch hour. She is in a heavily warded office, Director. But, I wanted to be sure we had Lord Black's approval," he acknowledged Kreacher, "and the Bank's before we went anywhere."

"Ragemark?" Ragnok queried.

"I have made a month's worth of Healing, Nutritive and Warming Potions, Director." Ragemark answered. "Lacie gave me a copy of Mr. Potter's health records to date and I have made similar potions fit for a child. These," he said gesturing at the records. "Disturb me more at present than Lord Black's predicament since this child is a literal ticking time bomb."

Everyone sobered at the thought for a moment before Ragnok broke the silence. "Lacie and Ragemark...I want you two to work together for the next hour and give all of us a summation of what you've learned. I know it's not a lot of time to do it justice. But I agree with Capt. Lockjaw and Flameclaw that we need to strike at Madam Bones before tomorrow morning. I will confer with them about the legalese and the Bank's stance before we owl Madam Bones." Cracking his neck, he added. "One hour. Convene. Then an early morning owl. Agreed?"

Assenting the Goblins went about their tasks each in on three points of interest. Lord Black, Harry and Madam Bones. Most Goblins had a grudging respect toward Amelia Bones. She was often sought for her impartial views.

 _But how are we not going to look so suspicious?_ Ragnok wondered as he and his Goblins went into the next room. _Without looking like we're taking a stand in Wizarding affairs?_

Lacie and Ragemark exchanged a long look.

"Let's do this," Lacie remarked. Ragemark summoned teacups for them and Kreacher and girded his stomach at the extensive photos and Healer's script.

In essence, he wanted to stake something. The child had succumbed to malicious treatment and had actually been notified by Madam Pomfrey on six occasions to the Ministry regarding his time before Hogwarts.

 _Well at least there's some decency_. Lacie thought begrudgingly. _But nothing came of it..._ she looked up at Ragemark.

"Memory Charms," they said in tandem. "Or even the Imperious Curse." Ragemark added darkly.

During Hogwarts, they read horrified that the child in question had been struck by a Basilisk and dealt extensive injuries not pertaining to Quidditch alone.

"Bloody hell!" Ragemark swore. "By rights, where is the Basilisk? Did the child ever receive a reward for his services or just some paltry trophy from Dumbledore?"

Lacie scowled in agreement. "He has Hunter's Rights to the Basilisk and should have had publicity, gold, venom, and fangs for the cursed thing….although, the child would have wilted from it so perhaps there's _that_." She muttered. At Ragemark's look she disclosed what she knew of Harry's character and how genteel and modest the child is.

* * *

Meanwhile, the child sniffled, sobbed and coughed as Sirius crooned and held him. "That's it, baby," Sirius said gently. "Let it all out and tell me what happened."

 _Baby?_ Harry wondered, his heart beating fast. He had heard many a mother refer to their child, regardless of said child's age as baby. They said it like it was akin to precious or something.

Harry hungered to be precious and worthwhile. Shivering, Sirius pulled a House of Black handkerchief and took Harry's glasses away making Harry stiffen.

Usually, his glasses were taken away as a form of punishment.

Except, Sirius did not backhand him. Sirius cleaned them after he wiped Harry's tears and gave him his handkerchief to blow his nose. Harry complied and Sirius matter-of-factly took the soiled handkerchief and pocketed it.

"What happened?" Sirius asked solemnly. His grey eyes worried and sincere. He knelt to Harry's level and put his hands on either side of Harry's shoulders.

"Did you know Lily had another kid?" Harry asked in quiet rush. He could not say 'Mum,' nor could he say his 'sister.' Those words are sacred and Harry did not want to feel any worse than he already felt. Not since he was a toddler had he asked his aunt and uncle about his parents using those words. "It was a girl. She was 19 weeks pregnant."

Sirius did not so much as blink. Frankly, he had forgotten about Harry's would-be sibling. Lily was going to find out the gender sometime after Halloween. He had had many other more important things like the _living_ child before him to worry about.

"I'm so sorry, kiddo." Sirius said regretfully. "How did you find out?"

Harry looked down. "There was a folder with a bunch of pictures in it…" Harry whispered. "Someone left it in my trunk." he gulped, upset.

"What?" Sirius demanded, his voice dangerously calm. Harry started. He was just about to proclaim his honesty in the matter until he finally caught onto Sirius' angry words.

"―someone put _that_ in _your trunk_?" Sirius continued. "I'll have to ward your trunk, then." Sirius muttered.

Harry winced, he did not want to be causing Sirius any trouble. He knew firsthand glancing at Malfoy's expensive trunk cost at least a small fortune. His wince caught Sirius' attention. "Kiddo?" He asked concerned. " _None_ of this is your fault, you know that don't you?" Sirius asked firmly.

Harry did not look at him. "Yes, it is." Harry said quietly.

He felt a fingertip raise his chin. "What did you just say?" Sirius asked. He was _actually_ angry at Harry. His grey eyes flashed mercury and Harry shrunk into himself. He felt a nudge on his shoulder. The coldness of it signaled Séraphine's influence while dampening his anger enough to where he thought about it from Harry's perspective.

Sirius could understand the guilt trip. He was a living totem to guilt. However, he flashbacked to something Lacie had written about Harry's mistreatment from him Muggle relatives.

He could relate to abuse. Although, not in the same vein as Harry nor for as long as Harry. He had had the good fortune of other relatives and the Marauders to fall back on.

 _Harry's isolated in the Muggle world because I bet Hermione lives farther away and there's no way Harry can Apparate to the Weasleys_. He thought glumly.

 _Although_ , a little voice inside his heart said. _Abuse is still abuse and you both need healing._

 _One thing at a time. I'm unfixable but Harry is._ He said sternly to the voice.

"Who told you to think that?" Sirius asked perceptibly. "Or did you think that on your own?"

Harry's emeralds widened in surprise. "Um, well, er, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia said if I hadn't been born then Lily wouldn't've died?" Harry asked uncertainly.

 _Soon_ , Sirius swore. _I'll visit you Petty Petunia and your buggering walrus of a husband._

He felt another nudge and sighed. "We'll continue this conversation later, pup." Sirius said. "My two hours are up." He softened seeing Harry's expression. "I'll visit when I can, kiddo." He said tenderly. "Dobby!"

The little House-Elf appeared. "Yes, Master Harry Potter's Snuffies and My Lady House of Black?"

Harry frowned in confusion. "Another time, Harry." Sirius said with an apologetic look at the wavy shields around the Shack's perimeter. "For now Dobby, I want you to take Harry to the Kitchens. Make sure he's well-fed and bring him to his room. And," Sirius added meaningfully at Harry, "I want you to take this, er, folder? From Harry's trunk to me immediately upon doing so. As for you," Sirius said to his charge. "Write to me and we'll make arrangements, OK kiddo?"

Harry nodded and hugged Sirius one last time. It hurt Sirius to see Harry go. "Oh, and Harry?" The boy turned around so fast it had to have given him whiplash, making Sirius feel a little guilty. "Keep your quill on _at_ _all times_ , do you hear me?" Harry nodded and whispered. "'Bye Siri―Snuffles." Dobby took Harry's hand and Apparated.

"Be safe, baby." Sirius murmured as he became Padfoot.

Séraphine wrapped her arms around Sirius and all the Animagus knew was black-and-silver swirls as she whisked him away to Their House.

Releasing Her Lord in his Master Suite on his bed where he transformed into himself. He took stock.

He gaped at Séraphine and immediately rushed to lead her to sit down. "Séraphine! What happened?"

She smiled at him. She looked tired. "I told you, Lord Sirius. I am powerful; but I have my limits. Kreacher is assisting you with the Goblin Entourage. They are scheming many things to the benefit of Our House." She answered. She looked bruised and exhausted; but regained strength before his eyes as silvery mist conferred upon her and she sighed in relief.

"The House shall guard Its Lord while he rests," she said as the clock chimed 8:45 p.m. Sirius' eyebrows rose. "You cannot assist Our Heir if you are worn, Lord Sirius." She advised, rising. Sirius strongly suspected Séraphine was scheming herself. "The Basilisk guards Our Heir and Dobby will arrive shortly with that folio Our Heir spoke of." She continued. "I am most curious about how we are to avenge Our Heir, Lord Sirius."

"As am I," Sirius answered. He bowed to her. "My thanks, Séraphine." She gulped. "You have no idea how much he means to me and to _see_ him and _really_ speak to him...makes me a happy man."

Séraphine regarded him thoughtfully for a long moment. "Then I will do everything in my power to assist you in your happiness, Lord Sirius." She said as she exited his Master Suite, she regarded him over her shoulder. "For I have no doubt, Our Heir is happiest with you."

Sirius decided a hot bath was definitely in order. It would _have_ to do since he had no choice than to remain sober.

He opened the Master Bath and was not all surprised to see steaming hot water in the large, claw-footed bathtub, and from the scent of it a mixture of medicinal herbs and cologne. He shrugged out of his clothes and placed them in the hamper.

Sirius never looked at the mirror for long periods of time. He hated them now. Whereas before his vanity perused even the slightest reflection in a window.

All he cared about were basic grooming despite wearing Father's clothes, modified courtesy of Séraphine.

Sighing in relief and exhaustion he settled in his steaming bath and recalled holding his child in his arms.

It would be enough to keep the nightmares at bay this night.

* * *

As soon as Harry arrived, he was bombarded with several questions. Dobby advised putting a glamour on Harry to make him look sickly so as to stave off any suspicions.

After everything was settled enough for his Gryffindor comrades he sat down at his bed while Dobby took the folio. Dobby shook his head at Hermione and Ron and his two friends decided to help Harry with his homework until it became late enough to rest and Harry promised to awaken early to finish his work. It took a lot of convincing Hermione; but he succeeded.

He noticed Hedwig perched herself above his headboard and he closed his curtains. He felt happiness at seeing his godfather again. Harry's mind churned with worry. He had not had the chance to go through everything in the folder. He frowned. _Perhaps I should have used a different word? Sirius seemed confused about it for some reason._ He shrugged. He would ask Hermione in the morning.

Albus Dumbledore is displeased. He tried a few charms to locate Harry and could not. Frowning heavily he thought the boy would be in the loo regarding an upset stomach but still easily located. _Why haven't you come to me?_ He thought irritably.

So consumed with his pacing he did not notice Fawkes purposefully sitting by a few instruments which his magic obfuscated.

Fawkes only knew what a few of these instruments did. Some were tied to various charms placed upon those closest to Harry like his relatives and the Weasleys with one or two on the Granger girl. As for the ones associated with Harry's person it seemed one of them had a ticker on it for Harry's major organs. Another seeped little bits of magic on Harry's core.

As a Potter, his Family Magic is a golden stag. Since Harry is a child it is a golden fawn. It symbolized his Light magic and would always keep Harry warm and react to any threats on the last living Potter descendent. However, due to Harry's childhood mistreatment it took a serious dent to providing relief for Harry along with battling true Basilisk venom. Furthermore, as a child, his magical core was still developing.

This particular magic stemming from a globe trinket pulsated cold and Dark magic into Harry's core, confusing the young fawn and jeopardizing Harry's magical core development. Fawkes' phoenix warmth offered respite from the dangers associated with this malignant magic. He hoped he is not too late.

But the Potter fawn is changing. His emerald eyes developed silver serpentine slits in his pupils and his furry pelt had a scaled pattern atop it. The House of Black's Basilisk was guarding Its Heir.

It just needed more time. It would borrow from the Phoenix what it needed to keep Its Heir from Fading or worse, becoming a Squib...but this child would be Its. The Basilisk noted a particularly Dark brand of magic located between the young fawn's eyes.

He would notify Her Ladyship.

Dumbledore continued pacing until he called a House-Elf to give him tea. He took out a specially enchanted journal with a planetarium design. He actually sniffed when he saw Sirius, the Dog Star or the Brightest Star. Rolling his eyes, he opened it and began to write.

 _Several notes to tell. The boy was warded somehow. I must find a way around whatever usurps my powers regarding his location_.

For you see, Albus was not a _nosy_ man. No, such a word would not be associated with the likes of him. However, he was Headmaster of Hogwarts. And everyone _obeyed_ him.

 _Perhaps I should have Dobby spy on Harry._ He scribbled. _It would be best to tell the obnoxious loyal House-Elf that I need him to it_ _for_ _his own good. That should work at placating the House-Elf that he isn't spying only helping me further my interests regarding the boy's health and well-being._

He chuckled. _The boy should come running to me soon. Not his dreadful, flea-bitten godfather._ Although, Albus had to admit rotting away in Azkaban _was_ a cruel thing...but he had only _implanted_ a _suggestion_ to the reckless youth to switch with that ratty, worthless Pettigrew. Oh, he truly did not know that Peter was in league at the time with Voldemort until certain things clicked into place. After the fact, of course it was merely convenient for him to deny while still telling 'the truth,' to Sirius and the boy.

Dumbledore simply thought to be rid of another Black. Not that he doubted Sirius' hatred for his cousin Bellatrix for anything...but it was simply easier to destroy the whole lineage in one fell swoop. Sirius would always be a powerful threat as long as he was alive. He personally did not destroy or tamper with Sirius' trial records. He actually thought the poor bastard had snapped under the pressure of the Wizarding War and genuinely killed his best friends.

And he _could_ admit he liked having the scholarly Werewolf under his thumb. Loyal to him and beleaguered made him a perfectly controlled animal. While he thought Lupin could be educated he only intended him to be for his usage. He _had_ told Lupin he was suspicious of Black's behavior at the time and he wanted to keep his Werewolf running off to further divide Black's attention.

 _Must tell Harry to keep me posted on any correspondence._ Albus wanted to be sure the misdirection spells he had on the fugitive would keep him far and away from Harry.

 _Otherwise, I'll have to claim Harry as my Magical Heir..._ Albus thought carefully. _There would be political ramifications...but it would be worth it for the Greater Good. Once I have Harry politically, financially, and physically under my control I can put an Imperious on him and perhaps a Cruciatus Curse to keep him compliant if he misbehaves. Then, I can truss him up to Voldemort and detonate the internal bombs I have on the boy. It would destroy the Horcrux within him while also pinpointing the remaining Horcruxes on a map on his body._ His sniffed in disgust as he wrote.

 _Peel Harry's skin to use as a map. Then take Harry's core before it dies to power the Elder Wand. Next, Apparate to all locations while using Harry's organs as Portkeys. The magic Voldemort would use would be attracted to the last remaining Potter since the stupid fool wants immortality. And a little vengeance._

By that time, Voldemort would be weakened to nothing more than a shade. It would be quick work to end him. Next, he would take Harry's magical blood and use it in a ritual to preserve his strongest mind magic on the Ministry of Magic's department heads and make laws and other such political gains for _A Better World_.

 _Everything must be carefully harvested...for my experiment and little lamb...to help me in achieving the Greater Good._

 _I am sorry my boy,_ Albus thought as he closed the journal and warded it with some of the heaviest wards he knew and hid it deep within Hogwarts herself.

 _I promise I will make you a decent memorial. No one else will miss you like I do. And Sirius? Well, he'll be given the Kiss and so the Pureblood family known for its Dark Magic will be blamed for wanting terrible things from an unsuspecting child._ He nodded sagely. _A terrible thing to have on one's reputation. But it shall suffice. Oh the Line Extinction of the House of Black will be celebrated amongst many...least of all Narcissa whom I am sure, has her sights set on the Black Family Fortune for her snotty Heir._ He smiled coldly. _But it shall be mine as well. Since, Sirius is a fugitive he can't legally use any money and where would it go? The bloody Goblins? I think not._

He leaned in his high-backed wing chair with steepled fingers. "No, I think I _can_ have it all." He picked up a little strawberry cake. The Black and Potter fortunes would be his. He would be the hero again. Black would be labeled as an animal preying on a child and die a death befitting the scum of the earth. Voldemort would be vanquished once and for all. Harry would be a sacrificial lamb that may be lamented by that Granger girl and Weasley brood; but otherwise a legendary historical wizarding hero. _I don't doubt that any Death Eater would die as well, once the Horcruxes are destroyed._ He hoped to save Snape that hypocrisy since Snape did his bidding and not the Dark Lord's. _Perhaps, I can use him as a Magical Heir afterwards...and gather the Snape fortune as well?_

 _Sometimes, you can have your cake and eat it, too_. He bit into the scrumptious cake.

* * *

Lacie frowned. "I just can't figure out these magical signatures." She commented to Ragemark. "There's definitely a Witch here; but it doesn't have the Healer's essence to it like Poppy's. It's definitely a Dark Witch."

Ragemark grunted in assent. "I'm positive one of these signatures is Dumbledore. He's just hiding behind the Dark Witch's signature to mask his own."

The Goblins exchanged an uneasy look.

* * *

A woman walked past No. 4 Privet Dr. and smiled benignly at a young mother passing her by. She had a fairly nondescript disguise over her distinctive features.

 _Now where is my little Serpent?_ She wondered. The woman could not come near Privet Drive completely. In fact, she did not know she had passed the house where Harry lived due to the wards Dumbledore imposed on the house and its denizens. It had taken her an inordinate amount of time to come this far.

 _I'll find out No. 07623._ She thought, still thinking of the young mother and her toddler. _Your foolish aunt decided to save you at the last second...I wonder why the change in heart?_ She gave a dainty shrug. _I promised her I wouldn't sell you to anyone. You were always earmarked for my usage. Your blood is potent and I know you're a Parselmouth. It's why I selected you in the first place. You must be...12 now. A perfect specimen._

The woman looked down at her hands. Her disguise was beginning to peel. She gave a hateful look at them. _I need my third Gorgon_. She thought irritably. She had spent the past eight years working with her Scorpion and Spider...but they were not the one she coveted the most.

She wanted her Serpent.

Briskly, the woman made her way past Arabella Figg's street and turned the corner behind a dumpster and Apparated timing it perfectly as the dumpster truck lurched toward her selected dumpster to disguise the _Pop!_

* * *

References:Auror John Dawlish is a favorite Auror to bash. He actually had a decent record from Harry Potter Wikia in terms of his abilities as an Auror. He just was not the best at emoting or conveying like he was smart, apparently.

I decided Martial Mages sounded cooler than using Martial Magic. Obviously, this is AU and I will further explain this upper echelon of Hit Wizards (which is canon).

Please review and let me know if there is any confusion since this is an important chapter and I want to be sure it is well understood before I write anything more complicated. Thank you!


	13. Ch XII: Legalese Part I

**Disclaimer** : I do not own _Harry Potter_ by J.K. Rowling. However, I do own non-canon, OC, and fictional magic.

A/N: Such wonderful reviews! I plan on making the Triwizard Tournament in good time and we shall see which characters are added to this complicated storyline. I made a Dark Witch early on and hinted at her in the prequel and sequel summaries and Lacie's findings :-). Mind you, Dumbledore is only 'manipulative,' he does not consider himself anything other than a 'Light,' wizard. And while Sirius does not consider himself a 'Dark,' wizard I should think he is ' _Charcoal_ Grey.'

This witch? _Absolutely_ a Dark Witch. More to come from her. Also, just a reminder: this story _will_ end happily. Please keep my reviews coming. They are my motivation for storyflow, imagination and design. As a FanFiction author I am unpaid so reviews are my currency :-).

 _P.S._ I often do another GSP-check once published. Unless otherwise specified there will be no new descriptions/modification. ~JHS.

* * *

 **Ch. XII** : Legalese Part I

Ragnok turned in after a long day conversing with his associates in regard to Lord Black and Vlatifahn Potter.

Sighing, he entered his heavily warded estate below the Bank and checked on his granddaughter.

« _You're supposed to be sleeping, kitling._ » Ragnok commented in Gobbledygook.

The young Gobliness gave him a thoughtful look. « _But, I wanna know what's gonna happen to Vlatifahn_ _Potter._ » She pouted. « _He promised we'd play together...he isn't like all the other wizards, isn't he?_ »

Ragnok raised his eyebrows. « _Indeed he isn't, kitling._ » He answered. « _However, he's at Hogw_ ―.» A slow smile began across his lips. « _Perhaps, we can arrange a playdate, kitling. Would you like that?_ »

« _Oh yes, Papa Nocky!_ » The toddler exclaimed gleefully.

« _I shall see about contacting his guardian to check on_ _Vlatifahn_ _Potter, and we'll go from there._ » Ragnok said, showing a rare, generous smile reserved for his one-and-only granddaughter.

 _It's perfect_. Ragnok thought as he tucked Fangscales in her bejeweled bed and shut the door. _It would be the best opportunity to observe young Harry in a relaxed setting while getting a feel about him from Fangy._

Earlier that evening, he felt more indebted to Harry for guarding his granddaughter from those wizards. _I wonder if they'll survive their 50 years of hard labor in the Mines?_ He thought, his fangs making an appearance. It amazed him that the child had a propensity for kindness given his harsh background. Besides, it would not be unusual if Harry is summoned for a Bank reason with 'special permission from his Aunt Petunia,' for the weekend. Furthermore, he wanted to meet with this Lord Black and determine for himself many things he judged on his correspondence from Her Ladyship.

The Black Family House-Elf seemed too silent for Ragnok's taste. He had no idea what Kreacher was thinking as he loitered and listened to the discussion of Lacie and Ragemark.

In sum, the child had many hidden blood wounds that would need to be further assessed with Lacie in the vicinity. She agreed to be 'babysitter' for the children and would keep her eyes on them for developmental reasons.

Ragnok would take them to one of the Bank's observation rooms and make it playful for the children whilst he and Lord Black would remain behind the mirrored walls to see how Harry fared.

It was a calculated risk on Ragnok's part. It would be a show of good faith between the guardians if he risked his own charge and would hopefully endear Lord Black to Ragnok enough for the wizard to speak with him plainly of his plans going forward.

Of course, anyone with Black lineage had to be respected for their cunning and secrecy. He suspected Sirius would be more cagey than his forebears since he is a fugitive who _escaped_ Azkaban for _Merlin's sake_.

He reread his correspondence to Madam Bones one last time before placing it with an official Gringotts Harpy Eagle owl.

 _Dear Madam Bones,_

 _The Bank would like to discuss with you the Ministry's official stance and whereabouts regarding the fugitive, Sirius Orion Black._

 _We believe we have some evidence that would be of interest to you._

 _Please accept this seal in good faith. We would like to assist the Ministry in any way possible if only to reassure our customers._ _It will act as a portkey once you say the word 'Golden pearl,' to it and bring you to my conference room._

 _Respectfully yours,_

 _Ragnok Beastkiller Axeblade*  
_ _Director of Gringotts  
_ _Leader of the Goblin Nation_

In the end, it was decided his team would write a plain request as well as bait the ultra-logical Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement with actual evidence. It would be an official, resounding answer of 'yes,' and a quick lead to leave that fool Fudge would be greatly appreciated. Enclosed was a copy of the Director's Seal bejeweled pentagram coin to show her he meant business.

 _Now it's out of my hands,_ Ragnok thought soberly as he watched the majestic owl take it in its beak and fly to the Gringotts Owlery; where it would wait and promptly bring it to Madam Bones during her lunch hour.

Ragnok penned one last letter before settling for bed.

 _Dear Lord Black,_

 _I have taken the liberty of reaching out to Madam Bones. Your House-Elf would have debriefed you by now of our comings-and-goings regarding your case. Our objective is to clarify and verify if Madam Bones is aware of your missing trial records. That is all. We are bound by our oaths to Her Ladyship and to_ _Vlatifahn_ _Potter's welfare._

 _Speaking of_ _Vlatifahn_ _Potter, would you be willing to sign this permission slip? We would like to bring it to the attention of Professor McGonagall and circumvent Dumbledore's influence on him for a visit this weekend. My granddaughter, Fangscales, seeks his companionship since they became friends during the summer. I figured Lacie would observe them from a pediatric viewpoint and you and I could discuss our plans in further detail._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Ragnok Beastkiller Axeblade  
_ _Director of Gringotts  
_ _Leader of the Goblin Nation_

He left it on the front table of his estate knowing Her Ladyship would take it to him. Settling himself to bed he dreamt of avenging Vlatifahn Potter. The pictures taken from his time at Hogwarts thus far unnerved him.

Two in particular burned behind his eyelids as he slept.

The anguished, grim determination of a child who knows he is going to die with one arm around the Weasley girl. He seemed more afraid of reacquainting himself with her parents than he had been of handling a Basilisk. _Now that's very telling indeed_. Ragnok had thought seeing the moving photograph.

The second image was more of Goblin interest: the bloodied Sword of Gryffindor in the child's left hand. The child's right arm is in a sling from the huge crater on his forearm from the Basilisk fang. _I'm shocked he didn't lose that arm_. _It all but maimed him!_

* * *

The next morning passed by in a blur of meetings for Madam Amelia Susan Bones* her square jaw tightened in disapproval at Cornelius Fudge's obvious attempts to keep her busy over some stupid, flighty nonsense regarding Cornish Pixies being charmed by a House-Elf to attack some Pureblood family.

 _Only one more term of him left, Amelia._ She thought sternly. She plucked her monocle from her face and shined it as a break from the pandering around her. _As if I don't have enough real work, Cornelius._

She could not wait for her lunch break. She actually hoped to Merlin she would come up with an excuse _not to be bothered_ by the sycophantic Minister of Magic of the season.

Surprised, she frowned at the large Gringotts Eagle Owl. Opening the warded missive with a pinprick of her thumb from her letter-opener she read quickly.

"Well," Madam Bones muttered. "This isn't _quite_ what I had in mind but a great deal more exciting." She looked longingly at her lunch for a moment then opened her office door to her secretary.

"If the Minister should call, Kelly." She said drily. "Tell him I have been called away on official business regarding Sirius Black and that I will speak with him once this 'new evidence,' has been verified." It was not a _lie_ per se. Her office received around a dozen 'new sightings,' of Sirius Black a week; and by law, she had to sniff them out with her Aurors.

This time, she would go alone.

Her secretary nodded knowingly at her boss and would make that a note to the Minister since he would _personally_ ask for Madam Bones' assistance.

* * *

Séraphine did not like what the Basilisk told her of Their Heir's condition.

Naturally, she had her hands full with practically guarding a new abode and her Lord Sirius from detection across thousands of miles from her homestead _and_ without centuries' worth of spells to guard one Unplottable dwelling to back her up. She had no idea what _type_ of Dark magic infected the boy.

Pursing her lips, she looked at some of the deadliest and Darkest magic in the Black Family Libraries. _It could be any number of potent curses, potions, dealings, pacts...but I have to be introduced to the Child before I can 'see.'_

Scowling, she ordered Kreacher to make a fine breakfast for their Master.

Sirius awoke bright and early and practically raced downstairs for breakfast. For some reason, he is famished. _I guess traveling via 'swirling deadly magic,' takes a lot out of a bloke._

Sitting down at the head of the expensive black cherry kitchen table he saw a letter with his name surprised him since he was unfamiliar with the script.

"It's from the Director, Lord Sirius." She answered his unspoken question. Sirius looked at her first. "What troubles you, Séraphine?" He asked concerned. His House-Witch looked... _steamingly furious_ despite her cold appearance.

"The Basilisk tells me there is a Dark magic infecting our Heir from Dumbledore's doings." She said crisply. "Are you _absolutely_ sure I can't kill him, Lord Sirius?" She was rapidly thinking of infiltrating Hogwarts and speaking with the Lady Hogwarts herself on Harry's behalf. Once gaining official permission, she would go in the guise of a Raven and simply slit Dumbledore's throat herself.

Sirius barked a laugh. "I'm positive, love. In fact, I'm ill-advised from the Goblins to make it quick for him since he'd look like a martyr and Moldypants would probably attack in earnest―and then where'd we be? It can't be _that easy_ to destroy Dumbledore, and like _I've_ been taught from the cradle: vengeance is a dish best served cold. I want to destroy his reputation, his political influence, and even get him kicked out of Hogwarts _first_ before I tear him limb-from-limb. Besides, I know Harry still thinks Dumbass is a good man and professor." Sirius sighed. "I don't want to ruin Harry's _very_ fragile trust this early in the game. I know I'll bollocks it up once I'm an official parent." He grimaced. "And frankly? I need to catch Dumbass in the act before I do anything I _want_ to do to him." Sirius sighed. "Besides, the evidence is stacked up against me. I have to rebuild _us_ ," he gestured to her and the room. "Before I have any clout enough to turn the tables on Dumbass and then _he'll know who got the best of him._ "

Séraphine delicately sighed making Sirius laugh again. "I _do_ love a bloodthirsty witch," he teased. Quickly, turning to his letter he mentally berated himself.

 _Again? Siriusly Sirius?! Will you bloody well stop flirting with a dead woman who's like the same age as Cousin Nymphie for Merlin's sake!_

Sirius continued to internally swear. His color rising and if he had looked at Séraphine he would have seen a silvery flush across her cheeks as well. She busied herself with summoning other papers for His Lordship.

Sirius gave a low whistle. All thoughts of his recent gaffe forgotten as he asked soberly, "What do you think, Séraphine?" He handed her the letter. He ate some bacon and drank some tea as she carefully read.

"I think anything that gets Our Heir away from _that man's_ influence is fine by me, Lord Sirius." She answered promptly, handing him back the missive. "And, he seems sincere knowing I could destroy his soul if I wanted if he's treacherous along with showing this Gobliness child of his…." She trailed off, frowning. "Goblins never show their children to anyone outside the family. I wonder how Our Heir knows of her?"

"Good question," Sirius said between bites. "I'll write to Harry first before I respond. I can't risk summoning Dobby too much since I think Ol' Dumbles'll start to notice before too long that Dobby serves...like three masters?" Séraphine gave him a noncommittal shrug.

"Essentially, he serves the Young Master. Who happens to be residing in Lady Hogwarts' domain. Since you will be the Potter Regent," Sirius started at that. He had not thought about it in _those_ legal terms before but gestured for her to continue. " _I_ am more easily accessible to House-Elf Dobby since we struck a House Oath."

Sirius nodded and ate for a few moments before swallowing. "I think I'll need to write to Ron and Hermione as well...not that I don't trust Harry," He said quickly seeing her look. "But _I am_ going to need their timetables so I can monitor the situation." He had completed the _Marauder's Map_ copy the evening before. "And I need to return the Map to the kids."

Sirius bit his tongue as he watched Séraphine for a moment. "What did you think of his friends?" Specifically, he wanted to know if Hermione was safe with Séraphine. He had the sneaking suspicion as to _why_ the witch had a hatred deeper than his parents' for Muggleborns. Quite a feat to accomplish; but her hatred, cunning and coldness stemmed from centuries of drilling deep in still waters.

 _I think those men that tried to harm her were Muggleborn...it fits with what I remember from the history lessons during the Dark Ages._ He thought soberly.

The House-Witch remained silent for a moment. "The Weasley boy is Cedrella Black's* descendant and a Pureblood related to the House of Black...I have no major qualm with him." She rolled her shoulders back. "The Muggleborn has your respect and seems intelligent and discerning enough." She said neutrally.

 _OK then..._ Sirius thought, internally wincing. _Definitely not going to broach the subject of Hermione anytime soon._

"Right then," Sirius agreed as he finished his meal and left it for Kreacher to clear. He took the proffered documents and headed toward the Study and penned a letter to Harry and enclosing _The Marauder's Map_ for Hedwig to take, too. "One thing that concerns me most about Dumbledore is his renewed interest in Harry," Scowling, he added. " _and_ the fact he knows my secret as an Animagus."

Séraphine grimaced at that. "Unless we have direct contact with him...I wouldn't risk poisoning or anything else." She flipped her unruly plait over one shoulder. "He seems wily enough to have his meals and drink checked by his familiar, the Phoenix."

Sirius nodded. Hedwig appeared before him. "Hello Hedwig." Sirius said politely. "Would you take this to Harry discreetly? We were just discussing Dumbledore and his familiar."

Hedwig clamped her beak and ruffled her feathers at him.

Sirius' eyes widened. "You don't say?"

Séraphine gave him a bewildered look. "You can understand her?" She seemed a little worried about Sirius' mental state.

Sirius chuckled and explained. "I've learned to read Hedwig's body language and Crookshanks' as well when I'm Padfoot...and she's a touch easier to understand, than say Crookshanks, since they're both true familiars as opposed to a regular animal." He quickly changed.

Sirius: _What have you learned?_

Hedwig: _Much! He's harming my Master and my Master is too innocent to see it! Fawkes has given some of his magic to protect my Master's core when that_ ―! Her beak clipped furiously and Sirius had to keep from guffawing as Padfoot since he was certain it is avian profanity.

Sirius: _OK, all I can say is try to divert Dumbledore's attention. We're working with the Goblins and hopefully Madam Bones on his takedown. But, I need as many eyes and ears open for my baby...since I have no authority to be there._

Hedwig barked an affirmative before lightly clipping her wing against the bear-like dog's cheekbone looking like a small, stark contrast next to the shaggy Grim as she flew out the window toward her boy-wizard.

Sirius changed and laughed, wiping a tear. "I'd read that about true familiars conveying thoughts and speech with _actual_ words toward Animagi." He said by way of explanation to Séraphine. "We would sneak into the Restricted Section and read up on the Animagi process. It was documented a few times―but since I'd never met a true familiar until I met the kids' pets I had no way to verify the truth of it." Shaking himself, he continued. "She will eventually do a True Bond with Harry. He won't be able to understand her in terms of the English language...it'll be more like pictures or sensory signals than anything. But she'll understand him perfectly."

The House-Witch looked appeased that insanity did not diminish her Lord Sirius. _The same could not be said of Mistress Walburga_. She thought darkly. Séraphine already dealt with more insanity running in Her House than was normal. She honestly thought _she_ would go insane listening to Kreacher's mutterings whilst Sirius was imprisoned.

"I guess it's out of our hands, Séraphine." He said quietly. His demeanor straightened. "Damn!" He yelled suddenly, startling her. "I can't believe I _forgot_ something important! Bring me the 'Die if you enter,' tablet!"

Perplexed, the House-Witch obeyed his command. "I'm a bloody moron!" He muttered as he took the proffered Blood Quill.

He quickly wrote Peter Alec Pettigrew* the Traitorous Rat.

"Rat bastard," Sirius said viciously. "Him! I will kill with my bare hands! No! I'll do something worse first." He grinned cruelly at Séraphine delighting her. "Is there anyway I can curse him into being a Squib first?"

She shook her head. "Squibs can be officially made using the Goblins as a conduit."

"Oh really?" Sirius asked curiously. "Seems like Dark Witches and Wizards would've perfected _that_ particularly brand of sorcery on their enemies."

She nodded approvingly. "Precisely why the practice was gathered by the Goblin Nation and used only under the Minister of Magic's authority."

Watching the tablet leave gave Sirius a bit of respite in his soul to know that not even Pettigrew could enter his home.

Sirius looked over the Goblin missive for the fifth time. _Vlatifahn Potter_ , he thought speculatively. _Tell me everything, baby._

* * *

References:

According to Harry Potter Wikia Madam Bones' middle name is actually Susan. I thought that was sweet of her brother to name his daughter in honor of his sister and wanted to convey that. I am unsure if I want to include Susan majorly in this FanFiction or not. We will see as the story progresses. Also, Cedrella Black was banished for marrying Septimus Weasley (Arthur's father and Ron's grandfather) since he was a Muggle supporter. It also confirms what Sirius said in canon to Harry when he said he was Arthur and Molly's cousin.

Otherwise, I made up Peter's and Ragnok's. Goblin names are fun to imagine.

Furthermore, I went total AU on the familiar magic/technicalities. I do not want any of these characters to be Godmoded; which is why I gave that loophole about Sirius in his Animagus form being able to talk to a legit familiar. Crookshanks really helped him in PoA and I wanted to extend that loyalty going forward. As for Hedwig? She is really intelligent and would serve as a liaison between Fawkes and spying on Harry.

While I adore Séraphine...she is not without her limits :-).


	14. Ch XIII: Legalese Part II

**Disclaimer** : I do not own _Harry Potter_ by J.K. Rowling. However, I do own any non-canon, OC, and fictional magic.

A/N: Oh y'all are a gem! Thank you for your kind words. As always, reviews are a welcome currency and motivation. I understand that we want some Harry and Hermione...so I will reward us with a little bit. Enjoy!

P.S. I think in the next few days I am going to review all the chapters for GSP. Please let me know if there are any gaps in my storytelling with the facts in my AU for the storyline. I want my FanFiction to be the best I can make it :-).

* * *

 **Ch. XIII** : Legalese Part II

Harry Potter awoke earlier than usual and moved with a lifetime of practiced stealthy movements of living at the Dursleys.

He hesitated at his trunk. Opening it slowly, he gave quiet sigh of relief at not finding the folio filled with his parents' demise. Harry knew he could trust Sirius...it was just Harry purposefully did not look in his trunk last night for fear of what he had seen. Dobby's compassionate expression shamed Harry a little when the House-Elf handed him his bedclothes. He grabbed carefully folded clothing from the trunk and slowly closed it. Living in the Dursleys made him unnaturally neat. Although, Harry could admit being neat helped him to be quick whenever he overslept at Hogwarts.

Harry frowned as he changed with the dim morning light and picked up Dudley's worn messenger bag. _I don't know why I sleep so much at Hogwarts..._ He did not like it. He felt like he never had time anymore. Time to properly do his homework. Or time to enjoy playing Quidditch.

 _Oh no_...Harry's thoughts trailed off in horror.

 _Oliver is going to kill me...if Snape doesn't finish me off first._ He thought stressed. The raven-haired boy made his way to Gryffindor Common Room.

He glanced at the large lion-shaped clock reading 4:37 a.m.

Harry made his way to Hermione's favorite spot and started working diligently on his Potions essay. He had one more foot to add before completion.

Hermione awoke and rolled her eyes. She could not return to sleep. Something bothered her deeply.

Or rather someone.

The young witch got up and barely registered Crookshanks' weight as he rolled over to take her warmth by her pillow.

She pursed her lips. She did not have any friends other than Harry and Ron. Sure, she got along well enough with Ginny.

 _But again,_ Hermione thought dismayed. _It's all thanks to Harry I have friends at all._

Silently, she readied for the day. She grabbed a book for cursed scars and its effects on their victims. She never left anywhere without her Black Quill. She hoped to use it while she made notes since it was by far the most expensive trinket she owned. Hermione knew it cost a fortune since it was made out of platinum with the House's crest on it.

 _Harry's scar bothers me._ She thought. _And he never shared what happened yesterday to spook him so badly. Maybe I shouldn't ask this time?_

It was not like the young witch was trying to change her friend in any way. Nor was she ashamed of him for having his survival stamped on his face. Rather, she was very worried about the long-term effects having a cursed scar had on her friend. Hermione recalled their earlier conversations before they instigated in what she internally called 'Operation Guardian,' in her head.

Hermione started when she saw her friend in her space.

 _He looks so tense._ She thought, biting her lip. She purposefully hid her book behind her.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered.

The young wizard froze and slowly turned around. His emerald eyes squinting at her and some of the tension faded.

"Hey you," Harry whispered back. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Oh, I couldn't sleep." Hermione hedged as she made her way toward him.

Pausing, she set her book face down so Harry would not see the title as Harry scooted over to share the bench with her. She turned his parchment closer to her looked over his work.

Harry gulped. Hermione was the closest she had ever been to him without hugging him.

Harry loved her hugs. Actually, he loved her hugs along with Mrs. Weasley's and now Sirius'.

It is strange for the child. He could not understand his reason for liking Hermione's hugs so much. As for Mrs. Weasley, he figured it was because she was the first adult whoever _willingly_ hugged him since primary school. As for Sirius...it almost felt like having a parent. Each special in their own way.

He noticed her bushy brunette hair was a little more flyaway than usual since she had just woken up.

Harry shivered slightly, and frowned. For some reason, he felt very cold since yesterday. It did not dissipate. At best, he felt lukewarm.

Hermione felt like sunshine and warmth beside him.

Shaking his head he asked her something about the 'Eye of Newt,' mixing with a toad's tongue for the General Wart Remover Potion*.

Hermione had her own thoughts running several miles a minute as she multi-tasked answering his question while noting his shivering.

Before she could comment on it, Hedwig flew by and dropped letters for the children.

"Hello Hedwig," the children chorused. Innocently seeking each other's company by moving subconsciously closer as Harry reached to stoke Hedwig's feathers.

She nibbled his finger affectionately and brushed a wingtip on Hermione's cheek before flying off to a much-deserved rest in the Owlery.

Hermione and Harry glanced at each other as they reached for their respective letters from 'Snuffles,' and Harry pocketed Ron's letter until he would see him in a few hours' time along with _The Marauder's Map_ to put in his trunk.

Harry opened his and quickly scribbled a note. He frowned at his hand. His hand had a slight quiver to it all of a sudden which meant his normally bad penmanship was ragged. He shook his head. _Must be writing too much._

 _Well too late now._ Harry thought, shrugging. _It's still legible._

 _Dear Snuffles,_

 _Oh yes! I'd love to see my_ _young friend_ _again! May I see you, too? We met during the summer after some wizards tried to take her to a place called 'Knockturn Alley.' I didn't like the look of them so I threw my shoe at their faces._

 _And eventually we met Mr. Griphook and somehow Director Ragnok let me become a friend? I'm not entirely sure what the fuss was about at the time but Bill Weasley (Ron's biggest brother) works as a Curse-Breaker there? (I'm not sure what that entails, either.) But, it seemed like I could teach her Gobstones and Hide-and-Go-Seek._

 _I hope to see you both!_

 _Prongslet._

Harry frowned. He did not want to like to Sirius. However, he was not so sure he would be OK to leave for the weekend. If only because of Quidditch.

He shook his head. _I can't worry about that now...I don't want to serve detention with Snape._ He nearly jumped out of his skin as the clock chimed 7:15 a.m.

Hermione looked at her letter asking her for her timetable along with any advice or concerns she may have regarding Harry. Glancing at her friend's renewed focus in his Potions essay she wrote with her House peacock quill while borrowing some parchment from him and she copied her timetable in her neat cursive hand.

 _Dear Snuffles,_

 _Here's a copy of my timetable. Harry never said what was bothering him last night and I don't think I should ask him now. He seems very tense. I'm not going to lie to you, Snuffles._

 _Something seems really off about him. I can't help worrying about his scar and I've been reading up on some cursed scar books I found in the library. It just seems_ _odd_ _._

 _Last year, his scar bothered him so much. He said it_ _burned_ _and gave him terrible headaches and it_ _never hurt him before_ _. Now, it seems to have gotten mysteriously silent. Perhaps it's nothing?_

 _I know you'll always have his best interests at heart. But Snuffles? Harry won't tell you anything if he's in pain. Ron usually can tell better than I can. And, Harry gets really morose and moody a lot when something bothers him he won't tell_ _anyone_ _._

 _And I must confess something. I purposefully kept Ron in the dark. I know it's not right. But, it seemed like the best policy at the time. Ron doesn't know anything about you at all until your latest letter was seen by him from Hedwig yesterday._

 _Poinsettia._

 _Perhaps you're just a ninny wit._ Hermione thought in askance. _But, it's already written now._ She sealed her letter.

Hermione took Harry's letter and raised her eyebrows as she pocketed her peacock quill.

"Oh right." Harry muttered. "Dobby?"

 **Pop!**

"Yous be calling Dobby Master Harry Potter and Master Harry Potter's My-My?" Harry blushed as Hermione frowned curiously.

"Yes, could you take this over to Snuffles?"

Dobby nodded and smiled as he snapped his fingers leaving behind croissants, fruit, cheese and hot tea for the children to have something.

Harry quickly went back to his essay as Hermione pulled the book to her. She carefully charmed the book from under the table to read as _Hogwarts, A History_ cover.

The young witch did not like keeping secrets from her best friend. However, she felt it necessary so she did not worry him.

They worked in companionable silence with an occasional question from Harry as he finished his essay and ate between bites with her as the rest of Gryffindor Tower awoke.

The young wizard stretched and put Ron's letter on his nightstand with a light shake on the shoulder. "Breakfast won't serve you here." He told his friend cheekily as the redhead scowled but groggily looked at the letter from Snuffles.

Unlike Hermione's letter, Sirius simply requested Ron's timetable so he would know when a good time would be to reach out to them should the need arise.

Lazily, Ron took out his wand simply used a Carbon Copy Charm* onto a blank parchment with nothing additional to the letter. Harry took it from him as he replaced _The Marauder's Map_ in his trunk. When he turned around the letter disappeared before his eyes in soft smokey swirls.

He looked around him but none of the other Gryffindor boys noticed anything out of the oridinary.

 _Are my eyes playing tricks on me?_ Harry thought unnerved. Gulping, he went back to Hermione.

* * *

Madam Amelia Susan Bones Apparated to Bones Manor first.

Her square jaw tightened.

"Golden pearl," She said to the Director's Seal.

It whisked her away to the conference room as promised in the letter from Ragnok.

"Director Ragnok," Amelia said courteously with a slight inclination of her head as she acknowledged the much shorter Goblin in his own territory.

"Madam Bones," Ragnok responded in kind as he lead her to sit at his conference table. He had Capt. Lockjaw and Lawyer Flameclaw by his side. All three of them surreptitiously tapped twice for their Gobbledygook Tapping machines as they sat down across from the Head of the DMLE.

"I will get straight to the point," he announced. "We wanted to know if Sirius Black received a trial?"

Amelia bristled. "Why wouldn't he?" she demanded.

"Our records indicate he did not. We do an annual audit on Azkaban prisoners' fortunes here in the Bank as a part of our standard operation procedure." Ragnok answered smoothly. "All prisoners have their trial date set beside their audits."

He nodded to Flameclaw who produced an official-looking audit of the House of Black. It did not indicate the Black Family Fortune since Ragnok had the authority to blur those personal figures while within the bank.

Frowning, Amelia adjusted her monocle.

 _Audit No. 7895864_ _―House of Black_

 _Prisoner No.: Unknown_

 _Prisoner-of-Record: Sirius Orion Black_

 _Heir Apparent to the House of Black_

 _Trial Date: Unknown_

 _Trial Verdict: Unknown_

 _Family Fortune: Inaccessible since 1985 due to Lord Arcturus Nigellus Black's* Living_ _Will until such time as his Heir Apparent has reached the age of majority,_ _his death proceeds Lord Arcturus Nigellus Black's. Otherwise no member_ _of the House of Black outside of Sirius or Sirius' Heir may access the_ _Family Vaults._

 _Lord Arcturus Nigellus Black's death date: Nov. 9, 1991.  
_ _Heir Apparent Sirius Orion Black's age of majority: Nov. 3, 1976._

 _Heir Apparent Sirius Orion Black's imprisonment: Oct. 31, 1981._

Amelia's expression could only be described as outraged surprise. She knew as well as the Goblins that all prisoners would have to give their fortunes to the bank if its Lord and Lady did not have an Heir Apparent.

"Our records self-update in accordance with Wizarding Law," Ragnok continued. "Since there hasn't been an update from the Department," he said significantly, "then these funds have been gathering interest without access from anyone aside from the Account Manager." He inclined his head to Capt. Lockjaw.

"Account Manager Jawcracker passed away from a heart attack recently," Capt. Lockjaw said without preamble. "And therefore, we cannot assign a new Account Manager until the Wizarding Records Department updates us. For it is very bad for business, Madam Bones."

"So it would be," she muttered. Her mind raising as she reread the audit. "May I have a copy of this?"

The Goblins straightened and stared at her. "We've tried to reach out to you before Madam Bones," Capt. Lockjaw said stiffly. "However, when I brought the Director's Seal to your Department," He puffed his chest. "I was rebuffed by Auror Dawlish."

Amelia closed her eyes briefly. _You idiot!_ She would have words with Dawlish. He could have jeopardized everything between the Goblins and the Ministry.

"I shall have _that_ rectified immediately and review our training," she said crisply as she returned the document. "And I will personally check the Records Room to see for myself where his trial would be."

"We will be in contact with you alone, Madam Bones." Ragnok said smoothly. "May I send you a Gringotts owl to your residence? To be ensured it falls into your hands?"

Amelia pursed her lips but gave a curt nod. It went against protocol; but she understood she had her wand in a knot due to Dawlish's gaffe. Rising, she thanked the Goblins for bringing this negligence to her attention and she was allowed to use the Director's personal Floo as she returned the Director's Seal to him.

"Bones Manor!" She said clearly, engulfed by emerald flames.

"Figgy!" She called her House-Elf. "I need lunch please and then I need you to take a message for me to my secretary. I will be out-of-the-office for the remainder of the day."

 _It's time to see for myself what's really going on._ She thought decisively. _I'll need to make a stop to see Moody and ask his opinion first._

Ragnok looked at his Team. "Game set," he said showing fangs.

"And matched." Capt. Lockjaw and Flameclaw echoed the Goblin maxim together.

* * *

References: The Carbon Copy Charm must exist but I named it as such. Same for the General Wart Remover Potion.

I made up Arcturus' middle name along with all the legalese written by the Goblins.

Harry will be realizing some changes due to the Basilisk covering his core (*hint hint*) I should be able to pick up some action in the coming chapters between the Golden Trio and of course Sirius/Dumbledore plotting. Keep up the reviews :-).


	15. Ch XIV: Dumbledore Dealings

**Disclaimer** : I do not own _Harry Potter_ by J.K. Rowling. However, I do own OC, non-canon and fictional magic.

A/N: Oh, I came up with the Goblin maxim since I first heard it referenced during a chess match, lol :-). And basically Dumbledore is playing souls as pawns to achieve his aim. In a way, it is a good foil to the Goblin interests. And I chose the 'Carbon Copy Charm,' since I liked the concept (I know it is entirely Muggle but I liked it nonetheless). Besides, I think Purebloods copycat whatever is going to give them the most advantage. They just will not admit it if it came from anyone else's means or brilliance and claim it as their own.

* * *

 **Ch. XIV** : Dumbledore Dealings

Dumbledore decided he was _much_ too impatient to wait any longer for Harry. _I'll get to him after his Quidditch practice_. He thought. _He'll be too tired to resist anything and I can verify my compulsions._ The old wizard tapped his fingers against his thigh as he rose to make his rounds to the fifth years' classes.

 _I do have to be careful._ He thought cautiously. _I don't want the staff to cotton onto my methods. And, I don't want to over-exacerbate the situation since he'll deteriorate faster than I need him to._ He walked and smiled in his grandfatherly way at children and professors alike with his long strides eating ground. _I think after we announce the Triwizard Cup is when I'll start actively pursuing the boy for my plans with magical means._

His beard hid the cold smile that did not quite reach his twinkling eyes.

* * *

Harry managed to work diligently throughout his day. He knew he was in serious trouble when he ran into Oliver while dropping off his previous class materials in Gryffindor Tower before heading toward History and later Potions with Snape. He grimaced in preparation and then gulped as he looked at his Quidditch Captain.

"Well?" Oliver snapped at Harry. "Where the bloody hell were you?"

Gryffindor Common Room silenced.

"I got sick last night." Harry said quietly.

"You don't look sick to me." Oliver said irritably. Harry internally flinched. For a moment, he sounded just like Aunt Petunia.

"You owe me an extra-long practice, Potter." Oliver continued as he brushed past him. "And you'd better not be late!"

"Yes Oliver." Harry muttered, embarrassed as he gathered his things and made his way to the boringest Hogwarts class. Harry did not like it when Oliver referred to him by 'Potter,' and not Harry. It made him feel like his training had not earned him his name despite being the youngest player on their team.

He actually caught up on his rest during class much to Hermione's disapproval. Usually students used _History of Magic_ as a free study hall while the rudest students slept throughout. To Harry's credit, he never slept until now unlike Ron. He vowed to not make it a habit. If only because he did not want a certain Muggleborn witch to be cross with him.

 _I seem to be rather talented in that area_. He thought in askance. _Making someone cross with me should get me a prize since it's now on a daily basis._

He rolled his shoulders back and followed his friends to the dreaded Potions class. Unfortunately for Harry, it was once again with the Slytherins.

 _Who makes up these pairings?_ Harry wondered, rolling his eyes. _Because I wish I could hex some sense into them._

Harry was not disappointed when he saw the Head Cheese Malfoy. Harry almost laughed when he thought of that new nickname for his sworn rival. _His blond hair does look cheesy slick 'n' easy._

"Ooh!" Draco taunted. "If it isn't _sickly baby_ Potter. Care to blow up anything else?"

Harry felt Hermione and Ron come on either side of him and it gave him strength. He walked past Malfoy. It irritated him more on the 'baby,' part since it reminded him of how Sirius said it lovingly while Malfoy ruined the word.

Draco tripped Hermione and she nearly plowed into Harry if it were not for his Seeker's reflexes and he quickly placed her behind him.

"Ow!" She angrily exclaimed, her brown eyes furious and her teeth clenched.

"Clumsy little Mudblood." Draco said dismissively. Everyone gasped on the Gryffindor side while chuckling on the Slytherin side.

Harry's eyes flashed and his silver serpentine pupils appeared behind his glasses. His attention centering on the blond boy in front of him. He could feel an icy hot rage burble inside him like one of Snape's deadlier brews. He wanted to rip and tear Malfoy apart. He had no idea what Draco just called Hermione but he could see Hermione's eyes widen painfully, and he could detect a sheen in them even as he turned his attention to Draco.

And that...angered Harry beyond belief.

"If anyone's clumsy, Malfoy." Harry hissed icily. "It's you. How pathetic do you have to be in order to attack a _girl from behind?"_

"10 points from Slytherin," Snape said silkily. "And Potter? You will see me after class."

Every student froze.

It must be the first time in Slytherin's history to have lost House points from Snape.

Malfoy gaped at Snape. For once he could not come up with a demand or a sputter at the outrage.

Shrugging, Harry took Hermione's elbow and put her between him and Ron as they filed in line for Potions.

Hermione did a double-take at Harry's eyes. Surprising the boy, he raised his black brows and the silver serpentine pupils faded.

She shook her head slightly and gave him a watery smile before quickly taking her seat.

"Granger and Weasley." Snape said smoothly. "Both of you may sit together but Potter remains alone."

Harry tensed as Ron opened his mouth to protest Harry kicked his friend under the table.

 _Payback_. He thought, as his own shin is still bruised. Ron scowled at Harry and followed Hermione to another seat while Harry remained in the back.

It was a long, tense lesson for Harry. He managed to concentrate on his potion. He had to wear a special mask since the main potion ingredient is foxglove*.

He managed to make an average potion and frankly? Harry was quite proud of himself. He kept studiously on his potion and did not look at Hermione for any help.

When the lesson finally ended and Harry cleaned up after himself as Snape used a mild Ventus Charm* on the potions laboratory.

"Professor?" Harry asked.

Snape studied him long enough to make Harry squirm.

"You will write me an essay regarding Basilisks to be turned in tomorrow without fail." Snape said simply. "Or I will give you a week's worth of detention. Have I made myself clear?"

Harry quickly nodded and said "Yes sir," before walking away with his threadbare clothes and messenger bag behind him.

Snape frowned after Harry.

 _Something's not right_. Severus Tobias Snape* and his colleagues charmed all of Hogwarts to inform them if there was another Basilisk sighting.

His radar had gone off when he heard that _hated_ word, which cost Severus his only friend and true love.

He stared after Harry's form and frowned as he pictured Harry with _his_ hair and _his_ name.

Shuddering, Severus took out a small glass of brandy he kept in his desk when no one was around and threw back his head for a swig.

* * *

Hermione stared at Harry for a long moment. She _knew_ she had not imagined Harry's serpentine eyes for a moment. Truthfully, she was a little scared of Harry at that moment. Although, she could admit deep down she was flattered by how protective Harry was.

"What's up?" Harry asked curiously. His emerald eyes focused on her.

She glanced away and gave him a slight shake of her head signaling she will speak about it later.

Harry shrugged. "Do you happen to have a book on Basilisks?" Harry muttered to her. She frowned at him.

"Snape's punishment." Harry continued. "I have to do research on the beast. I mean, I could just write what I actually did?" He snorted.

Hermione thought for a moment. "I have a few books I could charm so no one sees what you're reading."

Harry arched an eyebrow. "Brilliant!" He said laughing.

Ron looked at his friends. His jealousy reared its ugly head. He noticed something odd between those two.

 _It was just us_ , Ron thought enviously _before you came along Hermione._

* * *

Dumbledore's trinket in his office began to glow from orange to putrid green. Fawkes tilted his head in confusion. He had no idea what was going on with most of the trinkets in his Master's office. The only one he knew for sure was the globe one connected to Harry's magical core which he diligently kept warm unless Dumbledore was in the room.

* * *

He carefully hid his jealousy behind a snort at Harry's response and rolled his blue eyes at Hermione for effect as the Golden Trio continued with their day.

Harry dropped his bookbag inside his trunk and grabbed his Quidditch training robes. He quickly changed and grabbed his _Nimbus 2000_ * and put over his shoulder as he caught up to Fred and George on their way to the Quidditch Field.

"Be careful, mate―," Fred said in low voice.

"Oliver's in rare form today―," George added in an equally low voice.

"He didn't do so hot in Transfiguration with McGonagall―," Fred continued.

"Just work hard." George said, clapping Harry on the shoulder.

Harry gulped and nodded.

Oliver spied him and immediately said. "You're up first, Potter."

Harry mounted his broom. "Today you're doing 30 drills. Fred, George," Oliver said. "Throw everything you've got at Potter."

Harry nodded to the grimacing twins.

It was 4 p.m. and Oliver worked Harry until 8:09 p.m. He dismissed the rest of the team right before dinner and matter-of-factly ate a muffin from his pocket while Harry trained. By the time Harry completed his first 'punishment,' he was famished, smelly and starving.

However, Harry did not complain. Oliver acted too much like the Dursleys for Harry's tastes and he went into autopilot silence and deliverance on every move Oliver commanded like a trained monkey.

"Come down, Potter." Oliver said hoarsely.

Harry flew downward and dismounted from his _Nimbus 2000_.

"Anytime I find you lacking is when you'll train harder." Oliver continued between bites. "Just don't disappoint me again, got it?"

Harry nodded, feeling tense as Oliver escorted Harry down the corridor on their way to Gryffindor Tower.

Dumbledore smirked and timed his appearance as his wand's Point Me* spell turned him toward Harry. His ground-eating strides unhurriedly walked into Harry as Harry blinked in confusion. _Perfect timing, my lamb_.

"Professor?" Oliver asked.

"Ah, hello Mr. Wood and Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said smoothly. "Why don't I escort you both to Gryffindor? So as not to alarm Mr. Filch, hm?"

Both boys nodded and Harry only half-listened to the polite chatter between Oliver and Dumbledore.

For some reason, Harry felt very cold and wary.

As they made their way toward the Fat Lady, Dumbledore drew them up short.

"And here is where I must speak with Mr. Potter," Dumbledore announced to the boys. Oliver bid them both goodnight and walked away. His burly form retreating behind the Gryffindor portrait.

"Well my boy," Dumbledore said as he put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Did something happen earlier today?"

Harry bit his lip and nodded. "Yes, Professor." He said thickly. "There was some sort of folder with my―my parents in it...and it was…"

Dumbledore used wandless magic to check Harry's vitals while Harry spoke.

 _Hmm, the dust disappeared somehow._ Albus thought intrigued. _I'll have to use something stronger...but not too strong or else I'll overdo it._

"Where is this folder now?" Albus asked. _The proper word is folio._ He mentally rolled his eyes. _Well, I did essentially make you a Muggleborn so I guess I'll have to accept your primitivity_.

That cold wariness wrapped around Harry again. Oddly, Harry felt like he could trust it. So he did.

Harry grimaced. "I―I threw it into the fire," Harry lied, glancing down. He is a terrible liar. Thankfully, his discomfiture is easily explained by the subject matter in Dumbledore's mind.

"I see," Dumbledore said, internally swearing. _Stupid boy!_ "Well, should anything arise of a similar fashion my office is always open, Harry."

Harry nodded, emerald eyes glancing at his Headmaster. "Yes sir," he murmured.

"Best be off with you then," Dumbledore said kindly as Harry turned and walked toward the Fat Lady. He glanced over his shoulder as he muttered the password to her and she swung open her portrait to allow Harry entry.

Harry could not shake the uncomfortable feeling. _But it's just Professor Dumbledore_. Harry thought, rolling his eyes. _I'm sure it's nothing a hot shower can't fix. You're acting barmy._

As Albus headed back to his office he eyed the putrid green trinket and grinned.

 _Oh, I think it's time to turn Mr. Weasley against his very best friend...then perhaps that Granger girl will shut up for five minutes and notice being with Harry isn't a smart policy._

He cracked his hands and got ready for the night.

 _Still Phase One...but I can isolate him further and he'll be much easier to manipulate._

* * *

References:

 _Foxglove_ : highly poisonous plant used in the medieval ages to cause cardiac arrest. We use it today under laboratory conditions for tuberculosis medicine (general Googling for this one).

 _Nimbus 2000_ : I know Harry received the _Firebolt_ from Sirius (and he still will in this FanFiction) it is a matter of timing :-).

 _Severus' middle name_ : really is Tobias according to Harry Potter Wikia and he really did use the derogatory term 'Mudblood,' to Lily Evans and she ended their friendship. She would have fallen for Snape had he not been so involved with the Dark Arts and became a Death Eater. It is known as _Snape's Worst Memory_ in canon.

 _Point Me/aforementioned spells are canon:_ It acts like a compass whenever someone says 'Point me X Person,' as opposed to directly summoning ( _Accio_ ). I believe summoning is for lost things and Point Me is used for an actual person. _Ventus_ is a wind blast charm.

Yes, I know Oliver is not _actually_ a bully but he rubbed me the wrong way and I wanted to showcase how Harry handles most situations.


	16. Ch XV: Sirius Dealings

**Disclaimer** : I do not own _Harry Potter_ by J.K. Rowling. However, I do own anything OC, non-canon and fictional magic.

 _A/N_ : Yes, I have made Dumbledore into a monster and let's not forget the Dark Witch. I am sorry if I made him too offensive. My only solace is everything I posted in the _Prologue_ and that this FanFiction will end happily with everyone getting their dues. I hope I have answered _why_ I did not have McGonagall be actively a part of the storyline until now. Anytime I find a natural break is when I end the chapter.

For the record, I despise Ron. However, I thought to make him a victim to Dumbledore's manipulations. I am unsure if Harry will maintain a friendship with Ron unless it is to maintain relations with the Weasley family or because he actually wants to forgive him. Any bets on which one? Reviews welcome since they are my motivation and enable me to write quickly :-).

* * *

 **Ch. XV** : Sirius Dealings

Harry trudged into the Gryffindor Common Room and nodded to his friends and asked them how long they would be up tonight since the Gryffindor clock chimed 9:30 p.m.

"Probably another hour at the most," Hermione answered. It had bothered her all day regarding Harry's appearance and suchlike. She did not dare mention it to Ron. Mostly because she was sure she _alone_ saw his eyes changed. _It could have been the lighting._ She thought, brow furrowing.

 _No, I know what I saw._ Hermione internally debated if she should mention it at all to Sirius.

"Great, thanks." Harry said sincerely. "I'll just get ready and finish Snape's essay tonight since I'm more worried about that than the Herbology reading."

Ron grunted as he focused on a chess match between himself and Neville.

 _Actually,_ Harry thought. _I could just make it a habit of getting up earlier than usual and pull a Hermione and read._ Harry straightened, feeling sore and annoyed at Oliver for running him to-and-fro. But who was he to tell? McGonagall?

The second-year barely refrained from rolling his eyes.

 _You roll your eyes at me again, boy, and I'll make you regret it!_ Uncle Vernon's voice shouted in Harry's head from earlier in the summer before he stayed at The Burrow.

Harry gulped. He is having a difficult time keeping his Muggle life and his Hogwarts life separate all of a sudden.

Shaking his head, he grabbed an old pillow case he nicked from the Dursleys to use as a makeshift hamper. The boy grabbed his pyjamas and his towel and made his way to the Second Year Boys' Dormitory.

Thankfully, the showers are empty.

 _One solid grace_ , Harry thought smiling, _is I get to have the hot water all to myself. But not for too long since Hermione will be going to bed early._

The boy stripped and readied the shower. He removed his glasses and placed them with his pyjamas while removing his soiled Quidditch training robes to put inside the pillowcase.

The showers have complimentary shower gel, shampoo and soap and Harry used them in abundance as he mentally reviewed his day.

 _Why do I still feel so cold?_ Harry wondered, his lips thinning. _I've got the water on so hot my skin's lobster red!_

He decided he would not bother anyone else about it.

After all, living at the Dursleys told him no one cared about his comfort levels or bothered to notice he had 'actual thoughts between his ears,' like Snape said.

So why would the wizarding world be all _that_ much different? _Although,_ Harry thought confused. _I would like to tell Snuffles about what happened today. But would that constitute as anything of importance? I mean, he has so much to deal with already._ Truthfully, Harry had no idea what Sirius did in his day. He assumed it is something all adults dealt with since he knew from his Dursley experience whether or not adults did anything in their day is of no consequence to Harry.

Unless he wanted to be struck.

Harry quickly finished his shower and changed into his pyjamas while throwing on a robe for modesty. His hair wet and he placed his dirty pillowcase atop his trunk for the House-Elves to gather. The only reason Harry knew to do so was when he asked Percy where he should take his laundry last year.

The elder Weasley actually snorted at Harry. "You don't have to do your own laundry, Harry," he scoffed. "The House-Elves'll take care of it." He pointed to Harry's trunk. "Didn't you see everyone else's trunks? With their laundry there?"

Harry decided then and there he _did not like Percy_.

 _I mean I know I'm not smart or anything you stupid prat_. Harry thought angrily. His blood rising and his serpentine pupils appeared briefly. _I was just trying to 'follow the rules,' and bloody ask a prefect a perfectly sensible question._

He shook his head and frowned down at his side.

The Black Quill remained inside his pillowcase and Harry fished it out. He felt the feathers briefly before placing it in his breast pocket of his black Gryffindor robes.

Harry sighed in relief. His temper gone once the Black Quill was safely against his body and Harry made his way to Hermione and Ron.

She smiled at him and passed him charmed covered copy of _Most Macabre Monstrosities*_ and earmarked the Basilisk chapter for Harry.

"Thanks, I owe you one." Harry muttered to her.

Ron remained still as a statue while Neville grimaced and tried to decide which move to make. _Owe her one what?_ Ron thought irritably. _You don't bloody owe her anything except a simple thanks for courtesy's sake!_

Ron's jealousy is a simmering kind. It would not be long before he did something reckless.

* * *

Albus smirked as he watched the putrid green mass over the Leaky Cauldron's meal ticket trinket swirl and flare with red spots.

If the red spots engrossed the meal ticket then it would cause Ron to explode under its manipulations egging on his jealous tendencies.

 _Not yet._ He thought shrewdly. Yawning, the elderly wizard nestled in bed satisfied _something_ went his way today.

* * *

Harry pulled out a spare leaf of parchment and his everyday quill and was just about to crack open the charmed _Most Macabre Monstrosities_ book when the portrait door suddenly swung open.

 _Odd_ , Harry thought turning. A quick mental count told him every Gryffindor is accounted for and no one should be receiving any detentions or lost points.  
He stared at Gryffindor's Head, Minerva Isobel McGonagall*.

"Just _where_ have you been, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked irritably as she strode over to Harry, who thankfully had not opened his book, "I spoke with Messers Weasleys and Miss Bell during dinner."

"I was with Oliver, Professor." Harry said immediately. "And then I ran into Professor Dumbledore in the corridor."

McGonagall's mouth turned downward. She clearly did not believe him.

"And why were you with Wood for so late?" She queried instead.

"Extra training," Harry answered, beginning to redden.

McGonagall stared at him in surprise. "Extra training?" She sputtered. " _You_ don't need _extra_ training! Wood!" _Poppycock!_ Minerva thought outraged. _I chose you! You're a natural and you're going to win me that bloody cup from Severus at least once in your Hogwarts career or I will personally see to an additional detention added to your seventh year!_ She turned around and stormed straight toward the spiraling staircase leading to the Fifth Year Boys' Dormitory. She rapped her knuckles against the door.

"Wood! Come here this _instant!_ " She snapped.

Harry virtually sank behind Hermione who quickly took Harry's book and replaced it with her _real_ Herbology book. She tapped Harry's foot in reassurance as she waited with baited breath like everyone else in Gryffindor Common Room.

A burly, disgruntled Oliver Wood appeared before his House Head immediately.

"Professor?" He asked warily. His eyes flickering to Harry's, who promptly lowered his gaze.

 _I'm so going to get it_ , Harry thought miserably. _Now he thinks I'm a tattle-tale._

McGonagall glowered up at the taller fifth year.

"And just on _what grounds_ did you have in _your authority_ ," McGonagall practically spat. "Did you and Mr. Potter need extra training and miss dinner and roll call?"

Oliver had the grace to blush.

"Well?" McGonagall demanded. "Are you a professor, Wood? Are you aware there could have been wild animals roaming _out_ of the _Forbidden Forest_ and attacked you and Mr. Potter? Is there a Quidditch match, I'm _not_ privy to?"

"No Professor." Oliver said quietly.

"You'll serve detention with me on Saturday." She said resolutely. "Mr. Potter will not be punished," she glanced over her shoulder at Harry, " _this_ time," her dark green eyes* fairly shooting sparks as she speared Oliver. "Since between the two of you, I expected _you_ to be the most responsible one as the eldest."

"Yes Professor." Oliver said quietly, his face aflame.

Huffing, Minerva made her way to Harry. "At least Miss Granger has _some_ good influence on you, Mr. Potter." She said with a sniff, as her sharp eyes glanced at the Herbology book. "Don't let this happen again, Mr. Potter."

"Yes Professor," Harry said quickly.

Minerva seemed to hesitate. It bothered her immensely about Albus seeking Harry out. She would follow up with Albus in the morning.

 _Are his grades slipping?_ She wondered, frowning. If Harry's grades slipped then he would be disallowed to play Quidditch.

Something Minerva would not see.

She nodded to the other Gryffindors and briskly walked back to her duty patrolling the corridors.

After a tense silence Harry opened the Potions book and turned away from Oliver who seemed to have some sense other than his maniacal obsession regarding Quidditch and left for bed.

Harry opened to the current chapter reading. After a while other Gryffindors left while Harry caught up.

Ron bit his lip and actually felt for Harry. He had not realized how much of a prat he had been forgetting his best friend while he stuffed his face as per usual. He should have known Harry would not have been in training for _four_ _hours_ since it is not done unless you had special permission from the House Head to train for an extended length of time.

Shrugging at Neville, he returned the public chessboard pieces and figured he would do his homework before class. Bidding his friends a goodnight he felt exhausted all of a sudden just as the clock chimed 10:15 p.m. Several students began to wrap up for the night since breakfast is served promptly at 7 a.m.

Hermione slipped Harry the charmed book into Harry's lap, surprising the boy. He slipped her real Herbology book to her and focused on Basilisks.

"Don't stay up too late," Hermione whispered, even as the other students turned in she remained with Harry until he was alone. "And Harry?"

He looked at her with his _Gorgeous green eyes_ Hermione thought unbidden. "D―Did you hear anything from Snuffles?" _Coward!_ Hermione self-chastised. _I've got to_ a _sk him some way about the stange Slytherin pupils? But how?_

Harry shook his head. "You go on ahead," Harry whispered back. "I won't. And thanks Hermione."

She smiled at him and walked to the Girls' Dormitories spiraling staircase.

Sighing, Harry began to read and write his essay.

 _The Basilisk is considered to be the King of Serpents and is the mortal enemy of spiders…._ *

Harry frowned as he read and wrote. For some reason, the cold feeling inside him seemed relaxed.

Grimacing, Harry continued his essay while distractedly thinking of Sirius and his strange cold feeling.

* * *

 _~*Earlier that day*~_

Sirius frowned at Harry's letter. He was more concerned with the shaky script than the actual message.

He arched a brow. _Could he be sick? Or maybe he was in a rush?_

"Séraphine," Sirius murmured.

Swirling silver-and-black* clouds appeared to his left while he continued to write on his Hogwarts-styled chalkboard.

"Yes, Lord Sirius?" She asked, noting his solemnity.

"Please read this," he said as he handed her Harry's letter.

The House-Witch took the letter and hid her surprise. The only time a Lord Black treated her like a person was her beloved Master Arcturus. Now, his grandson is doing the same thing.

It is precious to the House-Witch. For once, she did not have to spy in the walls and windows in order to learn anything she needed. She read Their Heir's script and pursed her lips.

Sirius could privately admit he liked having _someone_ to talk to. Someone who actually understood everything from a Black point-of-view and he could legitimately trust. Certainly, he liked the kids, Dobby and the familiars, But it was not the same as dealing with an _adult_.

"I think I'll write to Ragnok presently," Sirius mused. "However, I am concerned about Harry's health. Do you think he was in a rush? Or am I being a fool?"

He turned and regarded her with mercurial eyes while he grabbed Father's modified stationery and it read in elegant black-and-silver script with the House of Black crest and simply from _Lord Black_ as opposed to a specific name associated with it.

"He could have been in a rush," Séraphine said slowly. "But you're no fool for caring for Our Heir."

Nodding, he wrote to Ragnok while she waited. Séraphine read the chalkboard curiously.

The first quadrant read: Goblins. The second quadrant read: Harry. The third quadrant read: My enemies? And the fourth quadrant read: Misc. must-haves.

In sum, Sirius tried to organize his thoughts. Sirius did not trust the Goblins wholly. The only exception currently is Lacie since she actually interacted with his child. He seemed bothered about Harry's health and clothing. _Rags_. The House-Witch agreed based on what she glimpsed of the child. Her eyes focused on the easily recognizable column to her interests.

 _Narcissa Black must be punished_. She thought darkly. She noticed under 'My enemies?' her initials C.C. or 'Cousin Cissy,' listed along with 'BB,' drawn with a snake around it. She frowned in confusion about that one.

Sirius is an accomplished artist and he primarily drew _The Marauder's Map_. Certainly, Sirius had help from the other three Marauders. However, he and James undoubtedly did the lion's share of the work.

A rat and a skull are also listed along with 'Dursleys.' Turning back to Sirius as he finished his letter, he sighed.

"Please take this to Ragnok," he told her. "I think I've come up with a solution for the Fidelius Charm along with what to do about Our House-Elf."

Intrigued, Séraphine quickly teleported to Ragnok's office in her usual swirling cloud while he is alone and automatically encrypted his office with her wavy shields to prevent eavesdropping.

"Lord Black agrees to meet and sends his signature." She said simply. Her dark eyes carefully watchful as Ragnok respectfully thanked her and opened the document. Satisfied, the House-Witch returned to her Master.

"What are your solutions, Lord Sirius?" Séraphine asked.

"I think...I need to have Harry cast with Grandfather's wand the Fidelius Charm." Sirius said, rubbing his temples and getting chalk on his eyebrow. "That way, no one will know Harry cast it using his wand in case they do a random search." Sirius said grimacing.

"A random search?" His House-Witch demanded. "Why ever for?"

Sirius sardonically smiled at her. "With Dumbass in power? I wouldn't put it past him to try something on my child." His eyes flashed mercury. "After all, he's already _touched_ my baby's magical core." He seethed. "That's worse than murder, and I plan on _using_ that trump charge on him as soon as I am able." Sirius scowled and paced in front of the chalkboard. "I mean, that's as pedophiliac* as one can _get_." _Without actually touching my baby's body._ His formidable temper beginning to leak magic from Grandfather's wand.

Trying to cool his temper, the wizard put the wand down on the desk.

"OK, I can't think along those lines." Sirius said tersely. He glanced at the calendar. _Wednesday._ "Only three days until I see my baby." He took a deep breath.

"Lord Sirius?" Séraphine asked. He glanced at her. "What are those names? And did you want Our Heir to cast the spell while we're with the Goblins? And if so...is it because he'll have access to the location since he's the spellcaster?"

Sirius smiled at her. "Right-in-one," He said approvingly. "Those names there are the Dursleys―the Muggles Harry had to live with thanks to Dumbass―," he could see her rage light her dark eyes and her subtle tension and actually felt sorry. These particular Muggles signified everything his House-Witch feared and hated. "Pettigrew," he pointed to the rat drawing. "BellaBitch," he said pointing to 'BB.' "She probably slept with Moldypants while being his sadistic lieutenant."

Surprisingly, both House-Witch and wizard shuddered.

"She's an enemy to Our Heir and to you, Lord Sirius." She explained at his surprised look. "I would suggest you do not say his name."

Sirius took askance. "And why not?" He protested, his handsome face contorting in disgust. Why should he care about using Voldemort's name? He was not afraid of _a name_ for Merlin's _sake_.

"Because there's a dark spell associated with his name that Bellatrix Black casted using a Black Blood Ward spell and twisted it to make his name summon the speaker's location to him." She readily explained.

Sirius' jaw dropped.

"Merlin's _balls_ ," Sirius said horrified. "She _did_ , didn't she?!"

Séraphine nodded grimly and summoned one of the darkest spellbooks the Black Family Libraries had and pointed to a particular chapter. The contents of what it took to create such a dark spell nearly made Sirius retch.

"She took the sister copy," she said in a low voice. "She stole it from Our House right before her wedding to the Lestrange Heir," her shoulders sagged.

"Anyone with Black blood can access it," she said dismayed to Lord Black.

"So that's why he was jonesing for all the Blacks to join as Death Eaters and why he specifically preyed on Reggie," Sirius said dangerously. His posture straightening to his full height. "He did it since Reggie was unofficially declared the Black Heir and would have fed him a pipeline to _all our secrets_."

 _You cost me my brother, my friends, innocents..._ He thought hatefully, all but gnashing his teeth in a snarl. _My bloody freedom...You better not cost me my child. Or so help me! I will make it my life's mission to fucking annihilating your carcass and everything you worked so hard to create! Including BellaBitch!_

It is no secret that Bellatrix Black Lestrange is an accomplished duelist and highly-skilled Legilimens. However, she is not a male heir. Once she married 'an acceptable' Pureblood family she no longer had access to the Black Family Libraries without express permission from its Lord and/or Heir. The only thing in her favor, would be to either steal it (as she had done) or to use her Black lineage to open any spellbook or use any curses specifically created by their forebears.

It gave Sirius an idea.

"Séraphine," he said suddenly. "Please write this down so I can discuss it with the Goblins...on how best to disenfranchise Bellatrix and Narcissa." Sirius rolled his shoulders back, and his lips became a tight line betraying his fear and vulnerability to his House-Witch. "Also, I'll need you to train with me…" He took a deep breath. "I know I'm rusty but I was once _good_ at Occlumency―and I don't doubt for a moment that being decent at it spared my sanity while I was imprisoned."

Although, Sirius could admit his barriers are frayed if not permanently destroyed.

 _Only one way to find out_. He thought grimly.

"What of Kreacher?" She asked quietly as she took a seat in front of his desk. A quill and parchment at-the-ready.

Sirius grimaced. "I think I'm going to have to use him in regard to Harry and to administer some House-Elf healing magic on him since he is obviously older and more experienced than Dobby. And I can't believe Dumbass _won't_ figure out Dobby serves more than Hogwarts." He sighed before pacing while he dictated to Séraphine to write with the speed of a Quick-Quotes Quill*.

* * *

References:

 _Minerva Isobel McGonagall_ : OK, I love middle names and Minerva obviously admired her mother, Isobel. So, I thought I would honor the half-blood witch her mother bore despite being held in highest disregard. She actually does have green eyes and black hair just like Harry. History and appearance courtesy of Harry Potter Wikia.

 _Most Macabre Monstrosities_ : Is a real book posted on Harry Potter Wikia. It lists everything Hermione found in the Restricted Section in CoS. While I think it is supercool I did not want to completely quote it verbatim while Harry wrote his Basilisk essay for Snape.

 _Silver/black swirls_ : OK, I noticed I switch it between silver-and-black to black-and-silver swirls whenever Sérephine 'Apparates.' I realized I did not explain _why_ I do it interchangeably. It is just how I always pictured her :-).

 _VERY IMPORTANT_ : Absolutely _**no sexual abuse**_ will be in my stories. I only had Sirius say this because he has seen some serious shit in Azkaban. In my storyline, touching anyone's magical core unless it is for medical reasons _is_ a filthy, corrupt thing to do. Especially to a child and that is why Sirius would have recoiled in such a fashion (much like any witch or wizard regardless of blood purity would have in my story).

 _Quick-Quotes Quill_ : Thanks to that hateful Rita Skeeter (honestly, Hermione you were too merciful with your threat to expose her to the Wizarding World as an unregistered Animagus beetle) this exists courtesy of GoF.


	17. Timeline Clarifications

Timeline Clarifications

Hello my readers!

There seems to be confusion regarding what I have selectively chosen from canon. Without giving too much away I think I will spell it out strictly from what I have chosen from canon.

Anything from _OotP_ and beyond is dismissed. I ship Harry/Hermione and I love/determined Sirius/Dobby/Hedwig never died in my imagination :-). Yay for FanFiction being a fantastic platform for our plot bunnies, huh?

* * *

 _PS/SS_ : Basically everything happened here in this storyline.

* * *

 _CoS_ : I think Harry being a Parselmouth is awesome and undervalued. Something I am going to rectify in this FanFiction. Yes, Harry slayed the Slytherin Basilisk. Yes, he saved Ginny.

Differences:

How Harry fought the Basilisk is different from canon (more on this later).

Dumbledore took more of an active interest in Harry (for the worse).

Harry is still being harassed for being a Parselmouth despite saving the school. He is very skittish and _always_ has Ron and Hermione by his side due to his exceptionally low self-esteem.

* * *

 _PoA_ : This is my favorite book in the series and I was charmed by with _no Voldemort_ and the mystery of Harry's parents' deaths/Sirius/the Marauders. Pretty much true up until Harry accepts Sirius' innocence and helps him escape. (Practically the whole book with some AU modifications.)

Differences: Dumbledore placed several misdirection charms on Sirius.

Dumbledore more or less made certain Sirius would not be a threat to him back in 1981 since he

a) is the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and

b) was the de facto leader Sirius followed during his time in the Order of the Phoenix against Voldemort.

Also, Sirius is an Auror (he trained with Mad-Eye as one of his best cadets) coupled with the fact Sirius knew Dark magic from the cradle and actually received several promotions. He was also _highly_ feared and hated by Death Eaters as having a large kill count second to Mad-Eye's.

* * *

GoF: I liked the concept of the Triwizard Tournament and frankly this is where Ron _really_ started to make my shit list so this part of the book is interesting and I will exploit it for my usage based on Dumbass, BellaBitch, Moldypants, the Traitorous Rat and of course my Dark Witch. And that is all I will take from this book.

* * *

OK, I have strived to faithfully report the _actual_ dates from canon in my references section at the end of each chapter.

 **ALL CHERRY-PICKED SCENES FROM CANON HAPPENED WHILE HARRY WAS 11-YEARS-OLD AND INTO THE SUMMER BEFORE STARTING HIS SECOND YEAR.**

I know it is confusing but I chose that so Harry could have some 'childhood' for Sirius to enjoy.

* * *

 _Much of the other stuff I will go into like_ : the different echelons of being an Auror, Harry's furthered Parselmouth ability, Harry's strange magic based on essentially dead Basilisks inside him, Dursley/Dark Witch abuse etc. will be discussed in further detail as I get farther along in the story. Like I said, this is my epic storyline and will be more than 40 chapters. It is the most complicated thing I have ever written and to keep the characters straight is a big challenge. However, I am committed. This story has been in my head for too long and is begging to be written. So thank you, dear readers. Y'all make it worthwhile with your enthusiastic and constructive reviews. I write this for us :-).


	18. Ch XVI: Goblin Meeting

**Disclaimer** : I do not own _Harry Potter_ by J.K. Rowling. I do own OC, non-canon and fictional magic.

 _A/N_ : I hope you like it :-). I will try to post before Christmas. Enjoy! Keep the reviews coming. Reviews = Motivation + Fast writing

* * *

 **Ch. XVI** : Goblin Meeting

Ragnok stared at Sirius' permission slip written in perfect High Gobbledygook.

 _Dear Director Ragnok,_

 _I accept your invitation and seek to warn you two things._

 _I am fluent in five languages. One of which is Gobbledygook. I tell you this based on the premise of good faith. Hide nothing from me._

 _Furthermore, I give you permission to use Kreacher in assisting my Heir in any way, shape or form. I am concerned Dobby will be taken to task by Dumbledore in the near future. Hogwarts bylaws do not dismiss House-bound House-Elves from assisting their Heirs. I suggest we use that loophole. I have included a few sections we can quote from directly should the need arise._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Sirius,  
_ _Lord of the House of Black._

Ragnok burst out laughing. _Well, I'll be damned._ A threat, an offer and a partnership all rolled into one.

"I definitely look forward to meeting you on Saturday, Lord Black." He muttered. He immediately wrote to Deputy Headmistress Minerva Isobel McGonagall a warded missive and a Gringotts Eagle Owl flew down and retrieved it.

The Leader of the Goblin Nation placed the document with the others he specially marked for his team to peruse before turning back to his business.

* * *

Minerva sat down in her private chambers during the morning break as a Gringotts Eagle Owl flew in and dropped a warded missive next to her cup of tea.

Startled, she sternly glared at the Gringotts owl. Taking her letter-opener she pricked her thumb and placed it over the back of the envelope. The letter opened to reveal flourishing script.

 _Dear Mistress McGonagall,_

 _We must discuss with Mr. Harry James Potter some business dealings with his guardian, Petunia Evans Dursley*. Below is a signed permission slip. We ask you to bring Mr. Potter to your office using this portkey to bring him here at 9 a.m. on Saturday, Sept. 7._

 _The portkey will activate when you say, 'Gringotts.'_

 _Very respectfully yours,_

 _Ragnok Beastkiller Axeblade  
_ _Director of Gringotts  
_ _Leader of the Goblin Nation_

"Merlin," She murmured. She quickly penned an affirmative and sent it with the Gringotts owl.

"I hope it's nothing serious," she muttered. She crinkled her brow.

Earlier that morning she asked Dumbledore if Harry's grades were slipping and if that was the reason he went to see her lion cub.

As per usual, Albus dismissed it as a chance meeting. Minerva did not buy it for a second. Therefore, she felt she did not need to let Albus know anything regarding Mr. Potter's personal affairs. After all, he had signed permission from that _awful_ Muggle.

"Springy*!" Minerva summoned a Hogwarts House-Elf. "Please locate Mr. Potter and ask him to come to my office immediately."

Minerva is a private witch. She did not want Harry's friends to become nosy when this is _obviously_ a private business affair. Besides, any formal summons would need to bypass her anyway as Harry's House Head.

Satisfied, she drank her tea and waited for her young cub.

* * *

Harry was about to enter Herbology when a Hogwarts House-Elf appeared.

"Master Harry Potter must comes with Springy," she said, bobbing her head in her Hogwarts tea cozy. "Mistress McGonagall says for Master Harry Potter to come _immediately_."

Harry gulped and did not like everyone staring at him. His face blushing brightly. He gave a nervous glance at Ron and Hermione whom gave him a sympathetic and serious looks in return. "But what about missing Herbology?" Harry asked concerned.

"Master Harry Potter wills not be considered tardy." Springy answered. "Anytime a professor summons a student a note appears by the missed class' professor, sir."

Wordlessly, Harry nodded and took the small hand and she Apparated them to McGonagall's office.

Harry said quietly, "Did you need to speak with me, Professor?"

"Mr. Potter," she said calmly. "Please sit."

Gulping, Harry complied. He shifted Dudley's worn messenger bag over his side.

Minerva handed Harry the Gringotts letter.

"Oh," Harry said, barely containing his glee. _Sirius!_

"Indeed," she said briskly. "You will come here directly at 8:45 a.m. and I will send you promptly on your way to take care of this business."

Harry quickly assured her he would and immediately made his way to his classes. He grinned at his friends and said he would be going to Gringotts on Saturday.

Ron's red brows rose. "You're joking? How'd that be a good thing, mate?"

Harry shrugged. "I've no idea. But it might be nice to get out of the castle every once and awhile."

Throughout the rest of the week, Harry went about his normal routine. His glee harder to contain as Saturday morning came upon him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sirius occupied himself on several levels.

He told his House-Witch he would be in the Training Room for a while and then they could do the Occlumency lesson with her as the Legilimens.

Much of what Sirius did in his Training Room involved throwing Dark curses, counter-curses and general calisthenics.

It only frustrated Sirius _ad nauseam_.

"You can't possibly believe you'd be brilliant like you were at 22 and free." Sirius self-chastised. Unfortunately, his body is still too weak due to his extended stay. However, Sirius found he needed to tire himself out physically so he could sleep at night with as few nightmares as possible.

Furthermore, it made him weaker to resist his House-Witch when she casted Legilimency on him.

Sirius _quickly_ and _painfully_ figured out his barriers _are_ exceptionally frayed. He relived several memories associated with the Marauders jumbling together with the Azkaban horrors.

Sérephine quelled her anxiety. Her Master needed to patch his mental barriers. However, she is no Healer.

Curses? Vengeance? Destruction? Absolutely. Basic Healing? Sure.

Both stared at each other before Sirius swore in three languages. "Add a bloody Mind Healer to the chalkboard. I _need_ this, Sérephine." He said desperately.

She nodded. "Lacie is an accomplished Healer, Lord Sirius."

Sighing, Sirius nodded before standing slowly. He made his way out the door.

He crinkled his nose. _Ugh, you're a filthy dog._ He thought at his stench. _Although, not nearly as bad as 12 years' worth of filth._

Sirius took a quick bath and drank a Muscle Replenisher Potion* to not have any aches and pains as he made his way to the second floor toward his Study.

 _But first_ , Sirius thought as he opened the door and glared at the mess he made with his plotting.

Sirius...never wanted to feel unclean or disorganized ever again. Seeing documents strewn on every available surface angered him. _Settle._ He thought annoyed. _There's much to accomplish. It's Saturday. I can see my baby again._ Sirius grinned at that.

"Kreacher!" Sirius shouted.

"Yes, Lord Sirius?" Kreacher asked in his low, gravelly voice Apparating before him.

For several weeks, Kreacher cleaned and organized the House of Black. Much of the debris had to be destroyed by Kreacher's House-Magic since Sirius did not want to risk selling anything of remote value just in case someone put it together that the furniture had been a part of the Black Estate.

Besides, Sirius figured he could do with more firewood since the House is always cold.

"You will accompany me when I see the Goblins and meet Our Heir for the first time," Sirius said. "You will be loyal to him and protect and guide him since _without him,_ I have no Heir―and the House is forfeit." His mercurial eyes flashed. "Have I made myself clear?"

"Crystal, milord." Kreacher muttered.

"Good," Sirius continued. "My child has been abused by Muggles and wizards." He knew for a fact his House-Elf heard only 'Muggles.'

 _Perfect_. Sirius thought grimly. _If there's one way to get his loyalty is to bad-mouth Muggles and throw in abuse. Nevermind my child has been abused by wizards, too!_

"You will remain invisible wherever you go while at Hogwarts." Sirius said, kneeling down to Kreacher's level. "There is another House-Elf, by the name of Dobby, who is an immense help. However, I dare not have Dumbass," Kreacher smirked at Sirius' nickname for Dumbledore. _Master Sirius was always good at words._ "get close to him or punish him for helping my child. You and I both know Hogwarts has it written in the bylaws that House-Elves are permitted for Apparation and assistance for their Heirs."

Kreacher nodded. His sharp, pale blue eyes focusing on his Master.

"Therefore," Sirius said in his aristocratic manner. "You will protect my Heir, _discreetly_ ―with the Lady House of Black's powers behind you―against any who seek to harm him."

Sirius grimaced. "At some point in the future, you will Apparate me to the Dursleys' abode and," His mercurial eyes practically glowing, charcoal black hair adding a starting contrast. "I shall have a _chat_ with those _particular_ Muggles."

Kreacher grinned. He could sense Lord Sirius' rage and bloodlust behind his aristocratic mannerisms.

"With pleasure, Lord Sirius." He demurred.

Sirius nodded curtly. "My Lady?" He asked, his voice gentler than he used toward Kreacher, causing the House-Elf to watch his Master carefully.

"Yes, Lord Sirius?" The House-Witch asked. Her dark eyes focusing on their Master while stiffening at Kreacher.

"Both of you need to be on your best behavior," Sirius said calmly. "I'll be focused with Ragnok; but I want both of you to keep your eyes peeled and let me know of any threats to my child. He will be there and is in delicate condition as the reports indicated." Frowning, Sirius grimaced. "In fairness, I don't believe Harry thinks he's _delicate_ at all." Scowling, Sirius said. "But he is too small, skinny and... _hungry_ for his age and lineage. _Don't_ scare him." He said pointedly to Kreacher. "Those reports...both of you have permission to look at them regarding Harry's health since I want him to live here and not with those _awful_ Muggles. While I am away being Lord Black, I want him safe and his needs attended."

Kreacher and Sérephine looked at one another and curtly nodded. In this, they are a united front. Their Heir is too precious to risk due to their ignorance of his health. Nor their personal feelings regarding each other would get in the way since an Heir meant a House's survival.

 _What could be wrong with Our Heir?_ Kreacher wondered. He did not like the idea of a weak Heir. It never happened in his lifetime. _Although,_ he conceded. _Mama mentioned it happened periodically and nothing a little magic could not fix._

Straightening, the wizard grabbed his satchel filled with various legal documents and a slim black leather notebook along with his Lordship Quill. He put a long, black cloak on and hid his face in the cowl.

"Are we ready?" He asked softly.

The House-Witch wrapped her arms around Sirius' shoulders while Kreacher held onto her hem and silver-and-black swirls had them inside the Director's warded examination room.

Taking in his surroundings, he had to admit the Goblins outdid themselves.

The room is enchanted to look like a nursery complete with toys and whimsy to delight boy or girl. He stood behind the veiled window which acted as a wall.

 _«_ _Greetings, Lord Sirius._ _»_ Ragnok said respectfully in High Gobbledygook. _«Vlatifahn Potter will arrive at 9 a.m.»_

 _«Greetings, Director Ragnok.»_ Sirius responded in kind. He slowly relaxed and removed his cowl. He had chosen his clothes carefully. He wore a subtle pairing of his House colors of black and silver. His clothes conveyed through its material his status and wealth as a Pureblood Lord. However, the cut and design are more a Martial Mage's ; allowing Sirius to easily defend himself and his Heir.

None of which went unnoticed by Ragnok.

 _«Enter Lacie.»_ Ragnok said.

The door opened to Sirius' left. He could sense his House-Witch near him; yet invisible. Kreacher remained behind guarding his Master's while looking deceptively at ease against the wall.

Sirius mentally cursed himself. He used to be _very_ good at being alert without being _obvious_ as he is now.

The half-Gobliness surprised Sirius. However, he could at least control his facial features. An expressionless face meant survival in Azkaban when his wizard jailers tormented him.

 _Thank Merlin for that._ He thought grimly. He did not care what anyone looked like as long they helped him. He just did not want to be _obvious_ or easily _surprised_.

Lacie eyed Lord Sirius warily as she held onto the Director's granddaughter, Fangscales.

Before she could say anything the little Gobliness grinned at Sirius.

 _«_ _Vlatifahn Harry misses you lots._ _»_ She said pleased. _«I can't wait for him to finally see you, Lord Black.»_

At this, Sirius actually smiled, his handsome features alight. _«As I him.»_ He answered, surprising the Goblinesses.

Ragnok directed them to a table and chairs.

 _«_ _May I show you how we met?_ _»_ Fangscales asked.

 _«_ _Please and thank you._ _»_ He answered while eying Ragnok who nodded his head. He hesitantly took the little Gobliness' warm, clawed fingers and watched in awe as he caught up on her memory of meeting Harry.

* * *

Harry made his way to McGonagall's office at 8:45 a.m. precisely.

"Have you ever traveled by portkey, Mr. Potter?" Minerva asked.

"No Professor." Harry answered, staring at the stone she held.

"Hold this in your hand," She said passing off the stone to the child. The boy took it from her and looked at her expectantly. "You will feel disoriented when you arrive. Unfortunately, that's how it goes. Now then," she said sternly. "Say the password, 'Gringotts.'"

"Gringotts," Harry echoed as he lurched forward.

"Ahh!" Harry yelled as he arrived in a nursery and would have lost his footing completely, had not a strong arm wrapped around Harry's waist.

"Oh! Than―." Harry began and then did a double-take as he realized he saw the one person in the world he wanted to see appear before him. Harry's entire face beamed.

"Siri―Snuffles!" Harry gasped. He turned and wrapped his arms around his godfather's neck. His eyes filling with joyous tears.

"Hi kiddo," Sirius said gently. His tenderness reserved only for his child as his arms held his godson and Heir. He figured he owed the Goblins―particularly Fangscales―for allowing him the safe opportunity to be with his baby.

* * *

If Fawkes could smile like a human he would grin ear-to-ear. He purposefully flexed his wings to block the sight from Dumbledore as the wizened man scribbled away at his desk.

The globe trinket connected to Harry's vitals and core lit up with shining silver-and-golden light. There were quite a few trinkets interconnected to the globe previously dimmed. However, this loving connection strengthened the phoenix reserves on Harry's body enabling him to do damage control.

 _It's a start_. The phoenix thought triumphantly.

* * *

References:

 _Springy_ : Has anyone else noticed that _every_ House-Elf (except Kreacher) has an -y ending to their name? Personally, I think this is cute. So, I shall keep with the tradition.

 _Petunia Evans Dursley_ : I decided she could just keep her maiden name instead of imagining something pretty or honorable for her.

 _Muscle Replenisher Potion_ : OK, I am sure they had this in the Wizarding World. Something equivalent to a nutrient energy drink for post-workout sessions

I felt like we needed a 'happy times,' moment. Plotting, Healing, and Skirmishes to follow. Oh my!


	19. Ch XVII: Nursery Rhymes Part I

**Disclaimer** : I do not own _Harry Potter_ by J.K. Rowling. However, I do own OC, non-canon and fictional magic.

 _A/N_ : I totally plan on answering all of your questions. Again, I will need more chapters to better flesh out what I have planned. Thank you for your constructive criticism :-). Thank you for my reviews! Here's another chapter. We'll see how many I can do before Christmas :-3. I must say, this is like, one of my favorite chapters to date. I hope y'all agree ;-). Reviews please :-)).

I swear I read each chapter 10 times: before, during and after publishing. T_T If it were possible I would declare war on typos. So please keep me posted with GSP concerns or story flow obscurity. *EDIT MODE*

P.S. My original title is below...character limit in the drop-down menu.

* * *

 **Ch. XVII** : Nursery Rhymes and Dangerous Times Part I

Harry remained in Sirius' embrace for a long time. His mind abuzz with the reality of seeing his godfather evident in his heart and expression. He slowly stepped back and tried to wipe away his tears with the backs of his hands when Sirius gently cupped his cheeks and wiped them for him.

"I missed you too, baby." Sirius whispered. To Harry's surprise he could see Sirius' eyes held unshed tears. Harry gave him a shy smile feeling less exposed and a side hug.

"Why don't we go meet our gracious hosts, hmm?" Sirius interjected as his own tears were carefully gone before facing the Goblins.

Harry nodded, not trusting his voice. His grip tightened on Sirius' side making him smile slightly.

 _I'm not letting go of you either, baby._

The Director and Lacie entered the nursery with Fangscales.

"Fangscales!" Harry exclaimed happily, he lurched forward then stumbled back slightly behind on Sirius. "Hello Director Ragnok and Healer Thaxton," Harry said politely. He seemed unsure of what to do as he wanted to remain at Sirius' side and fidgeted.

"Hello Vlatifahn Potter," They said. Lacie's black eyes softening from their usual professionalism, and a faint smile about her lips which Sirius noted.

"Shall we let the children play?" Ragnok asked courteously.

"We can play?" Harry asked curiousl and immediately clammed up.

Lacie narrowed her eyes and exchanged a quick look at Sirius and Ragnok.

 _He's nervous about playing._ Lacie signaled with her eyes. _Abnormal behavior._ Usually a 12-year-old would not look like a curious six-year-old on Christmas Day along with a worried expression.

« _Of course we can play, Vlatifahn Harry!_ » Fangscales exclaimed imperiously. « _You're not going to get into trouble, I promise!_ »

Sirius cleared his throat. "Yes, you may play with Lady Fangscales, kiddo." He explained calmly. "We'll be in the next room to take care of some things."

Harry immediately relaxed and grinned. He reached for the little Gobliness just as she reached for him.

"I owe you a game of Gobstones," Harry said smiling as Fangscales cooed. He giggled as she tried to take his glasses.

Lacie pretended to walk with Ragnok before slipping a stone into her pocket.

It is a Disillusionment Charm* specific to Goblins. Once Ragnok and Sirius were ensconced behind the veiled wall she would appear visible to them. She wanted to monitor Harry's playtime.

She cast a Silencing Charm* about herself and the parchment and quill she had. Furthermore, she recorded the scene in real time for the other team members ―specifically Ragemark―before casting another spell at the top light. The light would act as a camera.

They chose to limit Harry's contact with the Goblins he already met so as to not appear too staged for the child and he could act naturally.

* * *

Sirius took one last look at his child before exiting with Ragnok behind the veiled room so Sirius could still monitor his child's reactions along with the Goblins.

Sirius sensed his House-Witch and House-Elf remain on guard while he sat at the conference table with Ragnok. He opened his satchel and withdrew several documents.

"I came up with a few ideas regarding my cousins Bellatrix and Narcissa," Sirius said. "I hope you'll be inclined for vengeance? And profit?"

Ragnok took one look at the document in hand and showcased his Goblin grin.

"I believe we're of the same mind," Ragnok said, sharing a dark chuckle with Sirius.

The document was written on official House of Black stationery in a woman's flowing script.

 _The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black would like to formally charge the Noble House of Lestrange with a Breach in Contract due to Line Extinction and formal guilty verdict associated with war crimes against Lady Alice and Lord Frank Longbottom._

 _Per Wizarding Law, Bellatrix Elladora Black Lestrange* is hereby stripped of her Black lineage. She will not receive benevolence of finances or protection from the House of Black. She will be expunged from the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black Family._

 _Her magic is forfeit to the House of Black. All her worldly possessions shall be perused by Lord Black with the guidance of the Goblins on how best to determine their value or destroyed due to her known alliance with the Dark Lord._

 _Her dowry will go to servicing the Noble and Most Ancient House of Longbottom for the Longbottom Heir's education._

 _Due to no Lestrange Heir, the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black considers the marriage null and void. The Noble House of Lestrange is under the protection and financial security of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black due its former recognition of Bellatrix Elladora Lestrange._

 _The Noble House of Lestrange is forfeit the benevolence of finances or protection from the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black._

 _Thereby, the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black cites Breach of Contract.  
Per Wizarding and Goblin Laws, the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black claims both supremacy and primacy* over the Noble House of Lestrange. _

_The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black claims supremacy due its status as part of the Sacred 28 Pureblood Families' lineage to the Greatest Sorcerer Merlin. The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black claims primacy due to the lesser Noble House of Lestrange marrying into the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black._

 _The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black seizes all personal effects of value, property and gold as part of its bride price and atonement for the crimes the Heirs Rodolphus Erick Lestrange, Rabastan Victor Lestrange and Lady Bellatrix Elladora Lestrange* impugned upon the Noble and Most Ancient House of Longbottom by usurping and disabling its Lord and Lady Longbottom and near Line Extinction of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Longbottom._

 _The Noble House of Lestrange's gold will be awarded to Madam Augusta Rachelle Longbottom* for the care of her son, daughter-in-law and livelihood._

 _The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black thereby declares Line Extinction upon the Noble House of Lestrange._

 _Per Wizarding Laws regarding supremacy and primacy* the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black condemns Squibdom upon Rodolphus Erick Lestrange, Rabastan Victor Lestrange and Bellatrix Elladora Lestrange whilst they remain in Azkaban._

 _Very respectfully yours,_

 _Sirius Orion Black  
_ _Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black._

"And what of Narcissa?" Ragnok asked. His respect for Sirius growing amply.

Sirius smiled cruelly at Ragnok.

 _He's almost Goblin_. Ragnok thought, maintaining his poker face.

"More or less the same spiel only without being totally disinherited and disenfranchised." Sirius answered, waving his hand airily. He relished the thought of _someone else_ receiving his upbringing. "It has come to my attention that cousin Cissy visits Bella in Azkaban illegally."

Ragnok stared at him.

"How do you know this?" Ragnok asked surprised.

"My godson freed their former House-Elf Dobby," Sirius readily explained. "When I escaped, I made his acquaintance." Sirius' grey eyes flashed deadly mercury for Ragnok not to ask further questions regarding his escape. "I didn't know it myself. It shouldn't be possible since we were deeply held within Azkaban's isolation wards." Sirius' jaw tightened. "However, you can hear dear cousin BellaBitch scream all sorts of tales. Most are insane, remorseless and diabolical. However," Sirius said grimacing. He did not want tell too much of what he knew to the Goblin so he figured he would tell a slight half-truth. "Some things she said made sense. And," he said rubbing a temple. "I must tell you something _very_ important so you may protect you and yours."

Ragnok straightened.

"Bellatrix stole an ancient Black Blood Ward spell and warped it to protect the Dark Lord," Sirius said rolling his eyes at the epithet. "Basically, if you use his professed V-name it acts as a locator spell on you and your family." He closed his eyes disgustedly. "That's how he was able to wipe out entire families and supporters."

Ragnok swore.

"Imagine being related to her," Sirius muttered in agreement. He removed his hand from his temple, crossing one ankle over his knee. He looked the picture of a pondering Pureblood Lord regarding a sunny afternoon on his estate. "However, I am curious if we can find out his _true_ name? There's no way he was born with _that_ name. I mean, _really_ ," Sirius scoffed, rolling his eyes. "It's crap French for 'flee from death.'" He regarded Ragnok for a moment. "Surely it might be in Goblin records?"

Ragnok crossed his arms and shook his head as he looked down. "We've tried. But there haven't been any solid leads."

Sirius nodded. "I suppose we can't help that for now," Sirius mused. "I suspect he wanted Purebloods primarily for their family wealth that he could tap into while using specific Lineage Spells." _Such as the Black Blood Wards_. Sirius scowled. _Damn you, Reggie._

"Narcissa?" Ragnok prompted. Uncurling his arms, while he took a cup of tea to sip to regain some composure.

"I'd like to use _her_ and Lucy-boy to locate Bellatrix's dealings as well as make Lucy become our in-the-know Death Eater," Sirius said smirking. "I figure it's about time those two start groveling." He barked his signature laugh. "After all, I bet Lucy used Narcissa's dowry to furnish his lawyer and didn't see behind bars. It's time he pays up on the loan, hmm?"

Ragnok grinned at Sirius. _Definitely Goblin worthy_.

"For dear cousin Cissy, I think I'd like to use the _threat_ of Squibdom to force her compliance so she doesn't betray our plans to her sister." Sirius continued. "Personally, I'd like her to repay the House of Black the 190 million galleons―or whatever it is―in addition to her punishment." Sirius carelessly shrugged. "I may even pretend mercy if she tries to wheedle it out of me by foregoing it." He tilted his head and smiled ruefully at Ragnok. "But she will pay it. I won't be so cruel as to make them _entirely_ destitute since her brat Draco didn't _choose_ his parents and ought to finish his Hogwarts education," his smile fell. "But I've heard some things regarding how he _treats_ my Heir from his former House-Elf." His eyes narrowed. "If _he_ doesn't change then I might rescind mercy." Shrugging, Sirius would attend to that later.

"How would you propose we do this?" Sirius asked Ragnok.

"I will take this verbiage and hand it to Lawyer Flameclaw to make an official charge," Ragnok arched an eyebrow at Sirius as he placed his teacup down. Sirius took his to sip while he listened. "Did you study Wizarding Law in addition to High Gobbledygook, Lord Sirius?"

Sirius' bark laugh rang. "I _chose_ High Gobbledygook." He answered. "I have a rudimentary knowledge of Wizarding Pureblood Law courtesy of Grandfather."

Ragnok inclined his head. _If you could only see your grandson, Arcturus._ Ragnok personally knew Arcturus and while they were not friends; they treated each other with an equal respect.

"We can certainly draft something against the Malfoys," Ragnok continued. "I am awaiting Madam Bones' assessment." The Goblin added. "She said she would respond by Monday personally."

Sirius sipped his tea and nodded.

* * *

Harry moved cautiously around the Nursery with Fangscales. He did not know why; but he felt like he was being watched as Fangscales jabbered away in Gobbledygook and Harry did his best to guess and accommodate her.

 _I wonder if this is what it's like to have a_ _―a sibling._ Harry thought hesitantly.

Harry eyed several of the more boy toys with abject want and resignation. He wanted to play with the toy Martial Mage which looked eerily like Sirius. And the ball. And the blocks. But he did not dare venture from Fangscales.

 _They're not mine_.

Harry bit his lip anxiously. _They said I could play...but what if it's just like Dudley's second room?_

Fangscales frowned.

« _I know you wanna play, Vlatifahn Harry,_ » She said confused. « _I can feel you want to play. Why are you hesitating? These toys are for us._ »

She snuggled next to Harry's heart and watched as a few of Harry's memories filled the young wizard with trepidation as he debated internally.

" _Ouch! Dudley why're you being so mean?" A four-year-old Harry said irritably. Dudley hit him several times from behind and on the head that Harry had not moved quickly enough._

" _Because you're just a freak." Dudley said simply. "Mummy and Daddy said they had to take you in." The larger boy shoved Harry into his cupboard. "Don't touch my toys. Or I'll tell Daddy and he'll belt you." Dudley smiled meanly at Harry. "He said I can do anything I want to you as long as a teacher didn't find out."_

 _Harry stared at him. "But I don't even know what freak means," Harry said upset. "Why can't I play with you? You have so many toys and I don't have any!"_

 _He heard footsteps come down the stairs. He could tell by the gait it was his aunt's._

 _Harry feared her worse than Uncle Vernon._

" _Shut it freak," Aunt Petunia said disgustedly before rounding on her own son and simperingly cooed and caressed him. "Freaks who kill their mothers don't deserve to live," She said over her shoulder. "Much less eat." She shut the door to Harry's cupboard. "And I don't want your fingerprints on anything Dudley likes." She smiled sweetly at her son. "Isn't that right, Diddydums?"_

" _Yeah!" Dudley said smiling widely despite Harry being alone, cold and in darkness. "Why does he have to live here with us, Mummy?"_

 _Aunt Petunia gave a long-suffering sigh. "Let's eat cake, hmm?" It immediately placated the fat five-year-old. He had had a cake everyday for all of June and soon it would be July._

 _Harry knew he would never receive a cake from his Aunt Petunia. Tears leaked down his eyes and he stared at the little light leaking from the vented window and cupboard door cracks._

 _He began to draw himself a cake and stick figures for parents squinting at the light._

Fangscales looked murderous and immediately tugged Harry to put her down. Confused, Harry complied. She tugged Harry's arm, and crawled determinedly toward the ball, the blocks and most importantly, the Martial Mage doll.

Goblin children aged faster mentally than they did physically and it would take some time before Fangscales could walk.

She made Harry sit with her and crawled into his lap while handing him the doll with her chubby, clawed fingers.

Harry stared at her for a long moment.

Silently, Harry began to play and a small smile appeared as he made up a story with Fangscales involving a princess and a dragon.

Lacie wanted to weep. She may not have seen what Fangscales saw. However, even without her pediatric training it is abundantly clear how frightened the child was. The damage scarring and powerful on Harry's social behavior. He trembled like a leaf and looked around him warily as if expecting someone to harm him. Yet, Harry was _learning_ _to play_ with toddler.

 _I swear,_ Lacie thought angrily. _I'll make sure you take that doll home and receive all the healthcare I can provide. So help me! These are not from blood wounds. These are from your aunt and uncle._ She wrote furiously on the parchment. _And I'll bet my last Knut that those blood wounds came from that Dark Witch_.

* * *

References:

 _Disillusionment Charm_ : is from Mad-Eye in GoF. However, I modified for a Goblin's usage since Lacie is Half-Goblin and allowed to use a wand.

 _Supremacy and primacy_ : I did some basic Googling about these issues and I explained them on what I could glean; because the House of Black is considered 'royalty,' I liken them truly to a royal family since in my AU they are just that awesome, lol! As opposed to the Lestranges being more like Barons/Baronesses and the Malfoys as Earls/Countesses. Just how I imagined them :-).

*All aforementioned middle names in this chapter is fictional.

*This might be broken into a three-part chapter just to get the legalese and general in-person planning. Again, we will see how many chapters I can post before Christmas.


	20. Ch XVIII: Nursery Rhymes Part II

**Disclaimer** : I do not own _Harry Potter_ by J.K. Rowling. However, I do own OC, non-canon and fictional magic.

A/N: I know it seems slow. Yes, I plan on putting everything together as quickly as I can write, edit and publish. Reviews and patience welcome :-). This is my last chapter before Christmas and as my Christmas present to everyone: it is a long chapter :-). Merry Christmas everyone!

* * *

Ch. XVIII: Nursery Rhymes and Dangerous Times Part II

Sirius paused. "Can we overtake the Lestrange Vaults now? I mean, they're in Azkaban and I think we need to strike while the iron is hot." Sirius' lips thinned. "I believe my escape will only energize efforts...and I don't want Harry to be another target." He rolled his shoulders, feeling tense. "I feel like I have enough enemies as it is...and with Harry? Being famous will surely make him more of a target...aside from the whole Dark Lord thing, he has Dumbledore." Sirius scowled darkly.

"Agreed," Ragnok said. He summoned Capt. Lockjaw and Lawyer Flameclaw. "These Goblins are a part of the team, Lord Sirius." He said briefly as the Goblins entered and respectfully inclined their head to Sirius who returned the favor.

Ragnok handed Flameclaw the document and the Goblin laughed when he read it. "I'll tweak some of the wording, Lord Black." Flameclaw said. "But I believe we will need to hand over this document when we see Madam Bones on Monday."

Capt. Lockjaw agreed. "Per Goblin Law, we can enter the Lestrange Vaults with you here. Would you like us to bring in the Lestrange Account Manager?"

Sirius shook his head as he set his teacup down. "I'd rather not until after the meeting with Madam Bones provides fruitful results." He said matter-of-factly.

Ragnok rose and everyone followed him to the door. "Kreacher," Sirius commanded softly. "Remain in case Harry needs you." Glancing to his left. "My Lady? If you will accompany me?"

The House-Witch appeared. "Of course, Lord Sirius." She eyed the Goblins. "Best let me go first, gentlemen." She said smoothly. "I can imagine Bellatrix Lestrange using Black Blood Wards about her Dowry Vault."

Sirius did not glance behind him to where Harry is. He needed to steel himself in the event there is more to the Lestrange Vaults than he wanted to believe.

 _Glad I didn't have much breakfast_. He thought grimly.

The House-Witch placed her icy hand on Sirius' shoulder in order to cause invisibility over him. Normally, most enchantments would be canceled. However, they had permission from the Director as Capt. Lockjaw and Lawyer Flameclaw stayed a few paces behind the Director where Sirius remained encircled.

Ragnok flicked his wrist and a Goblin cart appeared. All of them went inside and were brought deep into Gringotts Bank where its high security vaults remained. Sirius shuddered when he saw the blinded Dragon before him and heard the terrible sound of Goblin clankers. The Dragon withdrew immediately in anticipation of being punished.*

Ragnok placed his palm against the Vault door. He canceled the Gemino and Flagrante Curses* and stepped aside for Her Ladyship to precede them.

Sérephine hissed. "She has several Black Blood Wards in this room." Turning to Sirius she said quietly. "May I absorb them, Lord Sirius? There is definitely something _very_ wrong in this Vault and I fear it might be related to what harms Our Heir."

Sirius' eyes flashed. "Do what you have to My Lady," he said crisply. "Make sure not to harm Our Heir if you can help it."

She nodded. "All of you must remain outside." The House-Witch said sternly. "I cannot protect you while I take the Wards down."

The Goblins exchanged wary looks and nodded. Sirius accompanied them and turned to Ragnok.

"Would you be willing to remain under a Black Protection Spell?" Sirius asked quietly, in case anyone else would recognize his voice.

"Yes, milord." Ragnok said just as quietly. Black eyes watching in anticipation as his employees came closer.

Sirius murmured something none could quite catch. Ragnok easily recognized Arcturus' wand and waited as Sirius commanded a large dome to encompass the four of them.

The dome's reflection is a strange pattern of Raven's feathers and Basilisk scales.

It pulsated with Dark, predatory magic and swirled around them. It made their rough, patchy Goblin skin crawl. The dome even covered the ground below their feet.

 _This_ , Ragnok thought. _i_ _s unprecedented protection. If only we could access this magic then we could charge millions of galleons._

Sérephine sensed what Sirius did and hid her smirk. Turning toward the glittering room filling every crevice with various Dragonhides and enchanted armor, gold, jewelry and other precious items, the House-Witch entered just as the room attempted to attack her.

« _Yes,_ » _S_ érephine said in High Latin. « _Attack me with everything you've got._ » She raised her arms and was not surprised as the room literally tried to slam the House-Witch with Dark curses, jinxes, and hexes. It even threw all three Unforgivables at her and she laughed.

If the House-Witch were alive any number of these colorful spells would have killed her or at least distressed her physiologically or adversely tried to destroy her magical core. Some actually broke through the Vault barrier and she knew the Black Blood Dome would protect her Master and the Goblins.

She grinned as she stood there and absorbed the Black Blood Magic.

 _«Return from whence you came,»_ Sérphine commanded. _«You are no longer obligated to protect the blood-traitor* to the Our Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. I am Yours and You are Mine. Assist me in revenge and utter annihilation from those who choose to harm Our Lord and Heir.»_ She held her arms as if to embrace someone as black-and-silver mist bled from the crevices, nooks and crannies of the Lestrange Vault. _«Bellatrix Elladora Lestrange is expunged by blood and magic from Our Lord Sirius Orion Black for betraying Our Interests, Our Loyalty, Our Esteem and Our Black Blood Wards. She has used Them for selfish gain, misuse and seeks to harm Our Heir. She has betrayed everything We stand for.»_

More of the black-and-silver mist crawled toward Sérephine.

 _«We stand to further the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.»_ The House-Witch said silkily. Her voice sounding more serpentine as she crooned and beckoned the Dark Magic. _«We are Loyal, Cunning, Capable, and Deadly.»_ She paused and walked toward the center of the Vault. _«Our Lord Sirius Black has been wronged by many―including Bellatrix and her sister Narcissa―he seeks Our Expertise with Vengeance.»_ She smiled cruelly as her scleras blackened and her irises platinum. Her Will imbued with centuries of hatred, cunning, powerful magic and vengeance. _«He will not stop until he has it. You Owe nothing to Bellatrix Elladora Lestrange. Her magic is forfeit to Me. She is expunged from the Black Family. Come!»_

A silvery-black Basilisk appeared before her as did a black-and-silver Raven.

 _«Toujours Pur.»_ They echoed. Bowing their heads to her.

 _«What of the Dark Artifacts in this Vault?»_ She asked as her Black Will subsided as she regarded the Black Family Totems.

 _«There is a Horcrux given to Bellatrix by the Dark Lord to use for his return to power.»_ The Raven readily answered. He flew and snatched Helga Hufflepuff's Cup and a fake Godric Gryffindor Sword. The Raven dropped them at her feet. _«He has given her this Sword replica to use to replace the one held within Hogwarts.»_

 _«It matches the same spell signature present within the scar of Our Heir Harry James Potter-Black.»_ The Basilisk hissed, its eyes glowing platinum. _«You can only destroy it using Our Heir's Basilisk fangs he has in his possession.»_ The Basilisk' forked tongued tasted the air. _«Or have him use the real Sword of Gryffindor to destroy it.»_

 _«_ _Indeed?_ _»_ Sérephine queried. She glared at the Hogwarts artifacts. _Of all the dastardly Dark Magic_. She thought irritably. _We'll need those Basilisk fangs quickly._ _«Bind them until Lord Sirius is informed of this.»_ She commanded.

The Raven wrapped its wings around the Cup while the Basilisk swallowed the Sword.

Each totem touched her hands with the tips of their beak or nose and absorbed into Sérephine as she Willed them to the House.

Shuddering, she looked walked over to one side of the Lestrange Vaults. The Dowry Vault is the largest room. She narrowed her eyes as she touched a galleon, learning its secrets since Black Magic retained on it to prevent Lord Lestrange from stealing it from her.

"Most went to servicing the Dark Lord." She murmured. Every House of Black Daughter is given a substantial dowry for independence away from her husband or to further her children's interests. Since Bellatrix had no Heir she spent a large sum of her dowry to assist Voldemort.

 _«I command the Black Blood Books to return to the House of Black immediately.»_ She said coolly. She could not stop what Bellatrix already knew. However, she could remove all lineage items before she opened the door to the Goblins. _After all_ , she thought arrogantly. _It's Our House's property._

She perused and found several items stolen from the House. She frowned worriedly. _How could that blood-traitor find a way to cloak my sight?_ She scowled as she commanded everything related to them to the House.

Satisfied, she walked back to the Vault's entrance.

"You may lower the Black Blood Dome." She said calmly. "I have secured everything."

Sirius raised Grandfather's wand and canceled it with wandless magic. _At least I still have that capability_. He thought gratefully. He purposefully mumbled so the Goblins would not copy his Lineage Protection Spell. He knew seeing their obsidian eyes glow in anticipation of profit.

Sirius learned to trust no one after Halloween '81. Especially, from someone who _might_ become a friend in lieu of a business associate.

She shook her head slightly at Sirius and he understood immediately on her double entendre.

The Goblins and Sirius entered and he arched a perfectly black brow at her. "With all that commotion," Sirius said dryly, "I thought you had a party."

"Nay, Lord Sirius." She said smiling before turning serious.

She quickly informed the Goblins they had a to be on the lookout for Horcruxes and they needed to speak with Their Heir immediately.

Once again, Sirius felt his House-Witch's icy hand and he is led toward the conference room.

"Wait," Sirius said to them. "How do we know Harry has a Basilisk fang?" Sirius asked. He recalled Ron mentioning something about a Stone and a Basilisk but he had no idea what to make of that and did not want to overexpose Harry due to his ignorance.

He guessed the Goblin awaiting for them is Ragemark. _Lacie's Potionmaster assistant._ He recalled.

"Lord Black," Ragemark said politely. "Lacie and I discovered Vlatifahn Potter had a Basilisk wound. While Lacie has been watching over the children. She cast a spell to showcase a physiological history." He snapped his fingers and gestured for everyone to sit at the conference table as an inverted pyramid lowered from the ceiling as a magically enhanced projection.

Sirius actually swallowed before he retched. _That's Harry's body?!_

The room suddenly quieted as the rest of the company sat back to absorb what they were actually seeing.

The holographic image showed six quadrants separating from Harry's body.

First quadrant: magical core. Second quadrant: blood wounds. Third quadrant: skeletal structure. Fourth quadrant: musculature. Fifth quadrant: skin. Sixth quadrant: magically infected areas.

Each had explanations written beneath them in detail. However, Sirius wrenched his attention from the images and forced himself to pay attention to Ragemark.

"What concerns us the most are the child's magical core, blood wounds and the magically infected areas." Ragemark explained as he pulled those images forward.

"We've determined two people have tampered with the child's magical core. One is definitely a Dark Witch while the other we suspect is Dumbledore." Ragemark said, unable to keep the disgust from his voice. "Somehow, these people have made the child into a literal ticking time bomb using a variety of spells we are thankfully familiar with. The only _safe_ way we can help the child is if we had him for _at least_ three days and are able to use the House of Black to empower his core while we slowly remove the damage. It would take at least _nine_ Goblin-trained Healers." he added. "Its risk is that it might irrevocably altar the child's core into being a Black as opposed to a Potter."

Sirius gulped. _I would have to hurry and become Regent of the House of Potter._

"My Lady," Sirius interrupted. The House-Witch eyed him thoughtfully. "Is there any way you could communicate to Harry's magic that we want to do everything we can to safeguard him? We don't want to disenfranchise Harry from his Potter Lineage but this is a clear case of life or death."

She nodded. "I can speak with him; but you need to _introduce_ us first." She said meaningfully. Sirius nodded. "Absolutely."

Returning to Ragemark who continued. "These blood wounds are magically inflicted upon the child from when he was two-years-old until he was four-years-old." He said quietly. "These would also take three days. I believe we should work in sections of the child regarding his physical condition with the potions I've prepared for him to drink for _at least_ a month until the procedure."

Sirius nodded, his mind spinning.

Ragemark pulled the magically inflicted wounds hologram toward them. "These are the wounds the child receive while at Hogwarts." He pointed to the large puncture wound on Harry's right forearm. "This is a Basilisk fang. Unfortunately," Ragemark said grimly. "The child has permanent damage from the venom forever poisoning him while the Phoenix tears he has is forever healing him. We don't know if this has impacted his magical core but it has made him virtually immune to all snake venom and probably most poisonous potions."

 _Well being immune to poison isn't such a bad thing_. Sirius thought, internally screaming at the amount of damage and pain his godson underwent for that capability.

Sirius watched as the deadly greenish-yellow magic pulsated throughout Harry's attached lymphatic system while a pearly white substance pursued it and neutralized it indefinitely.

 _Merlin,_ Sirius wondered, _I hope this doesn't impact his fertility or else he'll just have to have a godson of his own._ The idea sickened and saddened Sirius. He never joked about infertility since he knew how serious a threat to Line Extinction and Line Theft it is. He remembered Dorea and Charlus Potter* almost did until they had their miracle son, James. _It's one thing to choose not to have children_. Sirius thought soberly. _It's another to want them and be unable to._

"I think we need to focus on these three areas while priming the child's physical state with potions and exercise to strengthen him for a speedy recovery." Ragemark said succinctly.

"You're the experts here." Sirius muttered. "I'll trust your judgement regarding Harry's healing." He looked at the clock as it chimed 11:30 a.m.

"We will let you and your Heir discuss things during a luncheon we have prepared." Ragnok said smoothly. Sirius nodded. "Thank you." Sirius said genuinely as he looked at the Goblins.

"He is Vlatifahn Potter, Lord Sirius." Ragnok said quietly. "We Goblins don't have many friends."

"Neither does the House of Black." Sirius answered just as quietly.

Both races stared at one another for a moment and they left together.

* * *

Harry taught Fangscales a game of Gobstones. Harry got squirted in the face from losing the first round to the toddler, making her squeal.

Harry laughed. "Well, that's what Gobstones is*." He said. "The loser gets squirted in the face. We have a game like this in the Muggle world...it's just called marbles though," He explained, as he wiped his face with his overlarge sleeve.

She cooed at him and Harry knew to pick her up while immediately putting away their toys. Lacie observed Harry probably is not naturally a neat freak but do to his upbringing it became more of a habit he probably would never outgrow. _Poor boy,_ She thought. _You deserve to be messy and playful. Although, the patience you've shown Fangy is sweet_.

Gobstones is games enjoyed by very young players or very old players while everyone else mocked the game in-between. Obviously, Harry is not most players. _He didn't have a childhood so toys have more value to him._ She thought, frowning as she scribbled more. _It delayed his social development. He might be more grown-up because of his life-and-death experiences; but otherwise he's more like a six-year-old._

The door opened and the children looked up.

"It's time for lunch," Ragnok announced and Harry handed Fangscales to her grandfather and he turned expectantly to find Sirius.

Sirius smiled at Harry and the boy immediately went to his side as Sirius put an arm around the younger wizard's shoulders. They walked to another room which is cozier and a feast on the table.

Sirius regarded Harry for a moment. He knew he could not keep calling Harry 'baby,' since Harry is _not_ a baby. _That part of your life is forever gone from me._ He thought regretfully. _You're still my precious child, no matter how old you get._

Harry turned to Sirius curiously. His eyes bothered him from squinting.

"Tuck in, kiddo." He said leading Harry to the table as the dishes appeared with food. Harry's jaw dropped. "I don't think I'll ever get used to it." Harry said wondrously. "How everything _just appears_."

Sirius grinned and together they ate until Harry was full and carried on polite discussion.

"There is someone I'd like for you to meet, Harry." Sirius said.

Harry nodded, curious but wary.

"My Lady House of Black," Sirius' voice rang. "Please meet Your Heir."

Harry started.

Sirius smiled ruefully. "I know we'll have a party after we get _all_ legal documents in order, kiddo. In the meantime, I can _magically_ claim you." He explained. "Magical claims take precedence over legal claims since magic existed before Wizarding Law. It's easy for me because of Her Ladyship." He nodded behind Harry.

"Greetings Young Master," Sérephine said curtsying deeply, her dark eyes downcast. Sirius noted she took an extra effort to try and tame her disheveled appearance due to her murder so as not to alarm Harry. "It is a pleasure and an honor to make your acquaintance."

Harry immediately stood up and politely bowed to her. "Please just call me Harry," Harry said quickly. "Would you care to sit down?" Harry's eyes bulged. "Oh no! You're hurt! I'll get Healer Thaxton and―." Harry reached for her hand to run toward the corridor. Sérephine gently pulled Harry's hand and knelt to his level.

"Nay, Young Master." She said, trying not to laugh. "I do appreciate the consideration, however; I am well." Harry blinked at her innocently.

"But you're not a ghost like Nearly Headless Nick," Harry said slowly, tilting his head. "Do you have a name?"

She nodded. Sirius tried not to laugh.

"I cannot tell you that until we are safely behind Our House's doors, Young Master." The House-Witch explained. She turned toward Sirius and nodded to him.

"Right then," Sirius said, brushing imaginary dust off his trousers as he took a deep breath.

"Harry," he said gesturing to his godson to rejoin him at the table. Harry surprised him by pulling a chair for the House-Witch. Séraphine graciously took it but was equally surprised as Harry sat close to Sirius' other side.

"I need you to do something _very_ important for us." He said simply. Sirius decided he would tell Harry the truth rather than sugarcoat it.

The boy immediately straightened. "What do you need from me?"

Smiling ruefully, Sirius explained, "I need you to use my Grandfather's wand," Sirius handed Grandfather's wand to Harry hilt first. "And cast a spell on me."

"What sort of spell?" Harry asked, his eyes on the wand as he carefully held it. The boy stared at the highly polished and clearly expensive wand.

"It's called the Fidelius Charm*," Sirius explained. "That is a powerful spell when casted upon me, will enable me to safeguard my location within my soul."

Harry looked up sharply. "So if I cast this spell, no one can get to you?" Harry demanded eagerly.

"Precisely," Sirius said smiling faintly. "It requires a living soul to keep the secret and I would become a Secret-Keeper. No matter if it is magical or Muggle no one could find me unless _I_ told them."

"Will you tell me where you are?" Harry promptly asked, before fidgeting. On the one hand, Harry assumed Sirius would be safe from Dementors and Harry wanted to be sure Sirius is safe at all times. On the other hand, Harry wanted to live with Sirius very badly and hoped this guaranteed him credence.

"Even better." Sirius said. "I can _show_ you where it is because the location will appear in your head. Not the address per se." He said glancing at Séraphine. "But what it looks like is equally important."

"Why?" Harry asked, frowning as he tried to understand.

"It makes Apparatition easier on Her Ladyship or my House-Elf, whom you will soon meet." Sirius added. "And, it guarantees _your_ safety." Sirius said solemnly.

Harry blinked, still not quite understanding. "OK, what do you need me to do?"

"All you have to do is say, 'Fidelius, Lord Sirius Orion Black is made Secret-Keeper,'* when I tell you to," Sirius explained. "There will be no counter-spell to this once you cast it. So you must shoot me directly." Harry nodded.

Sirius wrote 'No. 12 Grimmauld Place, London,' on a slip of parchment Séraphine passed him.

Thinking clearly in his head the address, he signaled Harry to cast.

Nervously, Harry concentrated. "Fidelius, Lord Sirius Orion Black is made Secret-Keeper." An amber glow surrounded Sirius and he repeated several times the location in his mind.

The amber glow intensified and then sparked around Sirius. He closed his eyes and felt the warm glow settle in his soul, and he smiled.

 _I'm safe._ He could feel the wards around His House swirl and recognize the protection and it _liked_ it.

Séraphine beamed. "It's done." Sirius' bark-like laugh rang in the little luncheon room.

In Harry's mind's eye, he could see a majestic, five-storied home. Harry did not know why it appeared wavy. All he knew is somehow this pleased Sirius and by-and-large Sirius is pleased with _him_.

Harry carefully returned the wand to Sirius. He had never heard or seen Sirius look so relieved before.

"Did you see the House?" He asked as he passed the address to Séraphine, who promptly burned it.

"Yes," Harry said awed. "That's your home?"

"And yours too, kiddo." He said grinning. "We are working with the Goblins to transform that into a reality as soon as possible. But first," he eyed Harry meaningfully.

Harry squirmed.

"What do you know of Basilisk fangs?" He asked.

"Oh, well I killed one last year...er," Harry fidgeted. "It's sorta a long story." Sirius exchanged a look with his House-Witch. "Why don't you show me?"

"Show you?" Harry asked confused. Sirius nodded to his House-Witch and she produced Sirius' pensieve. "Take your wand," Sirius instructed and watched Harry follow. "Place it at your temple and think of your Basilisk memory. Then you pull it toward you and place it in this basin. It's a pensieve that makes a copy of your memories."

"Oh, so it's not like a Memory Charm like what Lockhart tried to do on me and Ron?" Harry asked absently as he saw the platinum-white string of magic flow from his wand into the pensieve and settle.

Sirius and Séraphine froze.

"Who is this _Lockhart_ and why did he try such a thing?" Sirius demanded sharply as Séraphine stiffened.

"Oh, well...he was our Defense professor who pretended to be really great." Harry said quickly. "When Ginny was here for Family Week she got caught up with Voldemort's diary. It tried to possess her soul or something and Ron and I ran to get his help after eavesdropping on the professors," Harry blushed and fidgeted at Sirius' grey gaze bore into him. "They were going to close the school, Siri―Snuffles, and Ron was scared out of his mind for his sister, since we were supposed to be watching out for her, and well, she was in the Chamber of Secrets." Harry said meekly.

"The Chamber of Secrets is a myth." Sirius denied flatly and alarmed.

"Well, it's not." Harry said firmly. "I, er, found the Basilisk there and had to fight him alone because Ron was caught up in the rockslide and, well, Lockhart messed up because Ron's wand was broken, good thing too." Harry muttered irritably. "He was just going to let us die and steal some glory while the Basilisk ate Ginny or something."

Sirius remained rock-still. He did not want to make any unnecessary movement since seeing Harry's holographics and recognizing Harry's fragile trust in him. "We're going to see your memory, Harry James." _Because you're not to blame entirely. Where the bloody hell was Dumbass?!_

Harry gulped.

It is the first time Harry actually heard his middle name spoken since the Sorting Hat called him.

Sirius took Harry's hand and Séraphine's hands and turned toward the pensieve. He watched in growing angst about Harry seeing Hermione petrified. He bit the inside of his cheek nervously as he saw what the Golden Trio did to figure out the Basilisk as the enemy after seeing Hagrid's pet Acromantula. _Bollocks Hagrid!_

And memorized Gilderoy Lockhart.

Sirius' eyes narrowed. _He didn't receive the full brunt of the Memory Charm._ He glanced at his House-Witch. She was fuming but memorized his face to seek him out.  
For once, Sirius would not gainsay her.

He walked over to the young Lord Voldemort and his jaw dropped as he stared at the Horcrux diary with Tom Marvolo Riddle's name on it and the young wizard created an anagram of his name.

 _Now I'll find you_. He almost laughed that the answer to his previous question.

Sirius nearly had a heart attack watching Harry fight the Basilisk with a too-large Sword of Gryffindor he received from the Sorting Hat. _Of all the things he could've gotten!_

 _It's just a memory, Harry's really here now_...He mentally reminded himself.

 _Harry jumped and bolted three steps up the wall as he pushed himself forward to get to the Basilisk's tail._

 _The Basilisk rose to strike and Harry waited until the last second to move as the Basilisk bit its own tail causing the serpent to hiss enraged._

Sirius had no idea how Harry moved so fast. His small body looked pathetic next to the King of Serpents. He did think Harry was smart to use the Sword's reflection instead of looking at its eyes which would instantly kill him.

 _That is until the Phoenix blinded the Basilisk and Harry chanced a look._

Sirius started at Harry's grim determination and knowledge he is going to die reflected in Lily's eyes. _That's not the look a child should ever make_. He thought repulsed.

 _Harry stood and his blood actually vibrated on Harry's body causing the Basilisk to shake its head and hiss. It flowed around Harry looking like a ribcage._

Sirius choked. _Merlin's balls! That's an activated blood wound?!_

 _Harry lunged and slammed his blade through the Basilisk's mouth at angle directly toward its brain._

 _Slaying it instantly._

Sirius winced as Harry screamed when he withdrew his arm as a piece of the Basilisk fang ripped off and embedded itself in Harry's forearm.

He watched transfixed as Young Moldypants taunted Harry while the boy ripped the fang from his arm, trying his best to ignore the maniacal wizard's shade. He could barely keep himself upright.

 _The Phoenix wept over Harry's arm and Harry stabbed the diary several times front-to-back as Tom Riddle's shade disappeared with an agonized scream._

Eventually, Harry escaped the Chamber of Secrets along with the Weasleys and an unconscious Lockhart.

Harry's memory faded and they were thrown back into the Goblin's lunchroom.

"And where was Remus in all this?" Sirius managed to ground out as he pulled Harry close in a fierce hug. "Dobby, too?"

"Re―?" Harry's muffled voice asked. "Oh! You mean Professor Lupin? He came in toward the end-of-term since, well...we needed to make sure we could all pass our exams." Harry pulled back and looked at Sirius with guileless green eyes. "And Dobby didn't really work at Hogwarts because of something called House-Elf probation or something." The boy shrugged. "He said it had something to do with not being paid or something. Honestly, I didn't pay much attention at the time."

Sirius filed that away for later. _Looks like I'll be a-visiting M―Remus sooner than I thought_. He mentally groaned.

"Why was, er, _Ginny_ , writing in that diary to begin with?" Sirius asked bewildered.

Harry looked _very_ angry. "That slimy Mr. Malfoy did it." he said fiercely. "Ron said Mr. Malfoy insulted his Dad and then I figured out he slipped the diary in their shopping cart. I suppose she thought the diary was for her and just wrote in it the whole time. I'd only met Ginny during Family Week. She tried to drown it in the girls' bathroom where the Chamber of Secrets was and _by that time_ she'd already strangled Hagrid's roosters." Harry grimaced. "Hermione took us there to make the Polyjuice Potion." Sirius' eyebrows disappeared behind his bangs. _I knew she was brilliant_ ― _but not bloody brilliant, as a first year no less!_ "That's where we met Moaning Myrtle and we figured out she was the one Riddle killed first." The boy sighed. "She haunts the girls' bathroom since that's where she died and I kept hearing―." Harry clamped his mouth shut, twin flags of red stained his cheeks.

Sirius tilted Harry's chin upward.

"You're a Parselmouth, aren't you?" Sirius gently asked. Harry caved into himself.

"That's marvelous!" Séraphine exclaimed, startling the wizards.

"What an _honor_ to have a Parselmouth in Our House!" She gushed, curtseying low to Harry.

"What's so honorable about talking to snakes?" Harry asked bitterly. "It's only gotten me into a lot of trouble."

"Nay, nay, Young Master." The House-Witch said sincerely. "So many of Our Clan would have killed just to _hear_ you speak Parseltongue. Why, the only known Parselmouths are the Gaunt Family." She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

 _Gaunt Family_? Sirius thought. His mind spinning with possibilities. He knew Morfin Gaunt died a few years back* and thought there was a notice for Line Extinction. _Or at least Line Theft if Riddle's involved. This changes what I had in mind for Lucy._ Sirius almost smiled at the thought.

"Nonetheless," Sirius said garnering attention. "Do you know where we might find a Basilisk fang?"

Harry stared at him. "Oh, I imagine it's still in the Chamber." Harry answered. "Why?" He asked perplexed.

"We need to destroy something _very_ dangerous, Harry." He said glancing at his House-Witch. "In fact, we need it right now. Kreacher!"

"Yes, Lord Sirius?" Kreacher asked bowing low.

Harry gasped and immediately knelt to Kreacher's level. "Hello," Harry greeted with a friendly smile. "My name's Harry." He struck his small hand toward the House-Elf.

Startled and wary, Kreacher glanced at Sirius who inclined his head. "I am the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black's House-Elf, Kreacher." He said standing straighter. He stared at Harry's hand until it occurred to him he is supposed to shake it. "It is an honor to meet you, sir."

Harry tilted his head in confusion. _Why do they say it's an honor to meet me?_

"Kreacher, I want you to Apparate Harry to the Chamber of Secrets quickly and discreetly. You have the full backing of Her Ladyship," he quickly directed. Turning to Harry he said. "I need you to go to the Chamber of Secrets, kiddo―and remove the Basilisk fang with Kreacher's help and return _immediately_. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," Harry said surprised. "Please take us to the girls' bathroom haunted by Moaning Myrtle on the second floor*."

Kreacher's eyes sharpened as he took Harry's hand and Apparated them. He felt a rush of Black Family Magic coat him and his charge and the House-Elf grinned in malicious joy. It had been more than a dozen years since he felt the surge of House Magic. It straightened his back and renewed his health in an instant.

He quickly warded them from Moaning Myrtle and barred the windows, stalls and doors.

« _Open._ » Harry commanded in Parseltongue recalling the Basilisk from the pensieve.

Kreacher could barely contain his glee. _A Parselmouth in Our House!_ He thought amazed. Harry reached for Kreacher's hand and gave him an apologetic smile.

"It'sss a long way down," Harry said with a thick sibilance.

"Hold onto me, Young Master." Kreacher said as he floated them down the long tunnel and Harry still held Kreacher's hand as he walked past rodent bones and where they were trapped.

Harry led the way as he shuddered. "There's the Basilisk I killed." Harry muttered as he slowly walked around the beast. "I forgot how big it was."

Kreacher eyed Harry with new respect.

 _A worthy Heir indeed._ He thought awed before turning to his task.

"Stand back, Young Master." The House-Elf said. Harry quickly did so.

He pulled a sack which shimmered in the dim light and floated an Unbreakable and Never-Ending Space Charmed* potion bottle. It was a good thing, too. Once Kreacher defanged the serpent by placing the fangs inside the bag the venom gushed from the venomous sacs located within the snake's mouth.

It took almost a full 20 minutes to remove every last drop of venom from the once-feared King of Serpents.

Corking the potion bottle, Kreacher carefully placed it inside the shimmering bag and stared at the Basilisk for a moment. _I'll be back_. He vowed. He took Harry's hand Apparating them to the front entrance of the Chamber. Harry closed it before canceling the warding spells as they returned to Sirius' side.

* * *

Albus looked up from his book. The tug on his consciousness informing him of intense magic within the castle not attributed to a professor, student or Hogwarts herself made his suspicions arise.

"Hogwarts? What just happened?"

* * *

"Harry," Sirius said his worry evident. "What took so long?" He demanded Kreacher while pulling his child in his arms.

"You should've seen it!" Harry gasped. "It's been down there for months and it hasn't begun to decay yet! We got _all_ the venom and almost two fangs."

Sirius frowned. "Where's the other fang?"

"Oh I gave it to Professor Dumbledore," Harry answered readily.

 _Of course Dumbass has what's rightfully Harry's._

* * *

References:

 _Gobstones_ : Interestingly enough Harry seriously considered buying a solid gold set once. Everything listed is from Harry Potter Wikia.

 _Lestrange Vaults_ : I paraphrased what I saw on the Harry Potter Wikia. I did use creative license for the Dowry Vault, etc.

 _Blood-traitor_ : I chose to use this term to reference BellaBitch. Why? It seemed like poetic justice for Sirius to call her that term. Also, Sirius made a point to tell his House-Witch that _Toujours_ _Pur_ matters outside of being Pureblood. It means not to betray the House, etc. Therefore, that is the context I used for her.

 _Dorea Potter née Black and Charlus Potter_ : I am totally going with this favorite fanon. I do not care for Euphemia and Fleamont Potter. They sound rather lame and this way Sirius can truthfully claim familial ties since Dorea is Sirius' Great-Aunt Dorea. Courtesy of the _Black Family Tree_ on the Harry Potter Lexicon website.

 _Fidelius Charm_ : I took it from the article I mentioned earlier written by Christine Kendrick, "The Secrets of the Fidelius Charm." _Beyond Hogwarts_. I added the part about Sirius explaining it to Harry and what to say directly because it made more sense here, what it looked like and that Harry could 'see' the location is creative license. Obviously, this is canon. As is the Unbreakable Charm.

 _Moaning Myrtle's bathroom_ : located on the second floor courtesy of Pottermore Wiki.

 _Morfin Gaunt_ : totally canon from Harry Potter Wikia.

 _Never-Ending Space Charm_ : I personally always wanted this so I just decided it would go here for the potion bottle.


	21. Ch XIX: A Bone to Pick

**Disclaimer** : I do not own _Harry Potter_ by J.K. Rowling. However, I do own OC, non-canon and fictional magic.

 _A/N_ : Y'all are the most amazing readers! I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Thank you so much for your encouraging words and thoughtful questions. This chapter is chock-full of characters spinning behind-the-scenes. Please keep the reviews coming. These next three chapters should answer your questions :-).

* * *

 **Ch. XIX** : A Bone to Pick

"May I borrow these things for a bit, Harry?" Sirius asked as he lightly ruffled Harry's mop. _So like James_. He thought sadly.

"Oh you can keep it if you want to," Harry readily answered, basking in Sirius' paternal attention. His eyes closing and the boy felt a sense of security. "I'd rather it not remain in the castle―and I've no use for it anyway."

Sirius exchanged a calculating look with Séraphine. The House-Witch smiled mysteriously. _We can definitely use the Basilisk venom and fangs to our advantage._

Harry's shoulders sagged. _You can't stay here forever._ He thought chagrined. _Everyone will wonder where you are_.

As if reading Harry's thoughts, Sirius gently extracted himself enough to where Harry had to look up.

"I imagine you've got homework?" He asked softly, grey eyes memorizing Harry's face.

Harry grimaced. "Yes." he muttered.

"Right then," Sirius said. "Harry." He paused, debating. "Always keep the Black Quill on your person...and never be alone with anyone other than Hermione and Ron, OK?"

"I might have to," Harry's eyebrows rose as he said, "there's a strong possibility Snape might not like my Basilisk essay."

"What? Snape?" Sirius asked, his lips thinning. The older wizard did not forget―or forgive―Snivellus of costing precious time and messing things up for him. Nor could he make allowances for Remus being sacked. _Not that I'm trying to be friends with him...that was just a snotty Slytherin thing to do._ He thought quickly.

"Yeah, I, er, blew up a potion by accident." Harry muttered, feeling compelled to tell the truth.

Sirius arched an eyebrow. "On purpose? Or accidentally?"

"Accidentally," Harry said quickly, biting his lip. "I've never blown anything up before at Hogwarts." The boy awkwardly muttered. "It's always been accidentally at the Dursleys or in the Muggle world."

Sirius nodded more to himself. _His powers are still manifesting...which means we need to get him quickly back and starting on his regimen._

Sirius pulled from Harry reluctantly and swung an arm around his godson. "Kreacher," he called.

"Yes sir?" The House-Elf asked.

"Please send in our gracious hosts." Sirius commanded, not looking at his House-Elf while maintaining eye contact with his godson. "Harry needs to return to Hogwarts."

Bowing, the House-Elf complied.

"At some point, Harry," Sirius continued. "You will need to visit us at Our Home." Harry beamed. "You must keep us posted on any potential holidays or even a few scant hours. I don't care what time of day it is so long it doesn't impact your sleep or homework." He eyed Harry meaningfully. "I expect you to send me your six weeks' report card. And if I find you lacking," he said arching a black brow at Harry. "We will have to improve upon it."

Harry stared at Sirius. It belatedly occurred to the boy his godfather is serious about his education.

It is a strange feeling for him. Never before did Harry experience an adult giving a damn about his success or failure before. On the one hand, Harry reveled in any sort of positive attention. On the other, Harry desperately did not want to disappoint him.

Unbeknownst to Sirius, he had unwittingly caused Harry undue stress on the boy's magical core.

"I will." Harry promised quickly just as the door knocked and opened.

"Vlatifahn Potter," Lacie greeted. "I have your potions regimen. I ask that you drink this with every meal. And," She opened her valise and withdrew a spoon and a large bottle. "I want you to drink this and tell me what you taste."

Harry exchanged a surprised look with Sirius before obediently gulping a spoonful, expecting a nasty medicinal taste.

Harry licked his lips and smiled. "It tastes like strawberry kiwi!" He exclaimed.

Lacie rewarded Harry with one of her rare smiles. "Then all your potions shall taste like strawberry kiwi, Vlatifahn Potter."

After a brief discussion regarding medicinal instructions to the surprised child and they bid him farewell before Harry and Kreacher Apparated to Hogwarts.

Sirius watched Harry leave him with a heavy heart.

 _He's not alone_. The wizard strenuously reminded himself. _He's got Kreacher._ Never before was Sirius grateful and glad of the Black House-Elf. _Hedwig, Dobby and his friends_.

Sighing, he turned toward Ragnok.

"Lord Sirius," The Goblin said courteously. "There are still other materials we would like to attend to...but would you like to conclude for the day? My time is yours."

Sirius inclined his head. "Then, with your permission," the wizard respectfully answered. "I would have that time."

Ragnok led them toward the conference room once more.

"Firstly, it's come to my attention the true identity of You-Know-Who," Sirius said mildly. "thanks to a frank discussion with Harry."

Ragnok straightened. "Indeed?" His black eyes sparkling in anticipation.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle," Sirius answered. "He showed himself to Harry in the Chamber," without turning around Sirius held out a hand for his House-Witch. She readily procured the enchanted, shimmering sack for him. "Additionally, I have the venomous Basilisk fang to destroy the Cup Horcrux."

"My Lord and Master Ragnok," Séraphine interjected, surprising them. "I think we should do our utmost to protect the Hogwarts relic." She eyed Sirius carefully. "We can use it as a bargaining chip to Lady Hogwarts..." she said shrewdly. "I've no doubt she is displeased with the Headmaster."

"Well, we certainly will try, My Lady," Ragnok assured. "Perhaps, with your guidance?"

The House-Witch smiled cunningly at the Goblin. "I'm looking forward to it, sir."

* * *

Madam Bones rolled her eyes at the coming storm as she Apparated a few blocks away from her former colleague and friend's house.

 _More like a hovel._ She thought irritably. _One he can practically turn into a tunnel and escape like a Goblin at the Bank._

The Bones matriarch withdrew her wand and murmured a few Auror protection spells. She flicked her wand at Moody's door while carefully making her way to the front gate.

The gate swung open after recognizing the pattern Amelia casted. The witch walked up the stone pathway to the little cottage practically built into a large hill.

Orange sparks appeared in front of Alastor Moody's doorway. Scowling, the old wizard put on his peg leg before sipping his trademark flask.

He maneuvered toward the front door with his wand at-the-ready. His peg leg providing a stump, glump, thud sound as Amelia counted his paces.

"12.5," Amelia said. "1981. Urgent."

Alastor sputtered swear words as she guessed his paces as a part of their code.

"This had better be good," he said gruffly while he opened the heavy door with a grunt.

"Oh, it is." Amelia said angrily. "A bloody conspiracy!"

Alastor laughed. "You sound like me, old friend." he said as he shut the door and replaced his nasty enchantments.

Summoning firewhiskey he poured a glass for his friend.

"What's this business about?" He asked genuinely surprised and curious about her rancor.

Amelia eyed him pointedly as he put high-security anti-eavesdropping charms* on his sitting room.

"Sirius Black never had a trial," Amelia said getting straight to the point. "He was convicted for murder." She huffed. "Dumbledore _didn't allow_ for him _to have a trial_. The evidence box had his wand using basic child healing spells and standard Auror concealment spells." Amelia grimaced. "There was absolutely no Blasting Curses or Unforgivables on his wand. No one _checked_ it!"

Alastor choked on his firewhiskey. Amelia scowled and quickly spelled his flask's liquid into his mouth.

 _A Calming Draught?_ Amelia thought surprised. _I'd've thought he'd have firewhiskey all this time_.

The ex-Auror stared at her. "Merlin's balls," he whispered. "And I let it happen...oh Amelia...he was my best...all he had to do was pass the test right before that awful night and he'd've been the best damn Martial Mage if not Hit Wizard..." he trailed guiltily before shaking his head. "How do you know?"

The witch pursed her lips and finally told Alastor how she met with the Goblins.

Alastor roared with choking laughter. "Well, Sirius _was_ , well _is_ , bloody brilliant, Amelia." He said. "He speaks five languages including _High_ Gobbledygook." Alastor said smirking. "If it memory serves Arcturus had Sirius translate original documents to him."

"Did he really?" Amelia asked, her turn to be amazed. "Arcturus trusted him _that_ much?" She remembered Arcturus Black and respected the elder statesman for his unflappability and logical mind.

Alastor snorted. "Arcturus actually said Sirius should've been his son. I know for a fact Arcturus _never_ disowned Sirius." Alastor rolled his eyes. "He was Lord Black―not that bloody coward Orion for all his airs―his word was law."

"That dovetails with what the Goblins showed me." Amelia said thoughtfully. Her eyes sharpening in anger.

Alastor hid his smile. _Oh Amelia's coming for you Dawlish._ He thought gleefully. _Better sow those family jewels while you still can_.

"Onto more pressing matters," Alastor said soberly, garnering Amelia's attention. "What do you need of me?"

"I need you to try and win Sirius' trust," Amelia began and then sighed at Alastor's look. "if at _all_ possible―or at least help me win the Goblins over and find out where Potter lives." She peered over her glass. "I have a feeling Dumbledore's on the Goblins' hit list."

Alastor grimaced. It was widely known the two wizards were friends and held each other in high esteem. "It's the least I can do," he growled. "Being Chief Mugwamp is a responsibility to oversee _all trials_. If he deliberately withheld that...Merlin." He glared at his glass. "I know I was out for much of it," he tapped his left eye. "But I _assumed_ too much. I felt like Sirius _betrayed_ me and just _let_ him rot." He shuddered, guilt racking his soul. "Sirius has the Black temper alright...but I won't pussyfoot it. I _owe_ him that much." Alastor said decisively. "I still have access to much of the records? Do you have a way to contact him?"

"I already checked Wizarding Child Services," Amelia said annoyed. "Nothing on Potter. Not where he lives or anything to even _suggest_ a seal." She sighed.

"What?!" Alastor snapped, nearly jumping from his seat in outrage. "The most famous orphan in wizarding society and there's _nothing_?" he demanded.

Amelia nodded as she sipped her firewhiskey. "Do you have parchment?"

Alastor quickly summoned a leaf of parchment and handed her a quill. He sipped in silence while his mind churned.

"Figgy!" Amelia called.

"Yes Mistress?" The Bones House-Elf queried.

"Take this immediately to Director Ragnok." She commanded. "Tell him it's about our mutual," Amelia eyed Alastor. " _Friends_."

* * *

Sirius sipped his tea.

"I have a proposal regarding Cissy and Lucy," he told Ragnok after a beat. "One I think would satisfy our mutual desire for humilation, subjegation and revenge...whilst getting them to do our dirty work for us."

Ragnok eyed him with interest.

Sirius withdrew his plans from his satchel and handed them to the Goblin while he waited for the 'Horcrux Room,' as he titled it, to be finished.

It is a huge cavernous room the Goblins created for their more dangerous experiments or for clients to use in ridding Dark Magic.

The Hufflepuff Cup remained in the center. The plan is for Séraphine to use the Black Family Magic in conjunction with the Basilisk fang. After which, he knew he needed to discuss with her regarding the remainder of the Basilisk venom. He did not want to just _give_ it away to the Goblins.

 _They're good._ He admitted. _But Harry might need this again...besides, they have plenty of resources at their disposal_.

"I think I'll invite them to the Our House and have a... _family chat_ so to speak," he continued. "But I'd like to have this be officially binding. Since, I took everything from the Lestrange Vaults I _can_ do that to the Malfoy Vaults." Sirius grimaced. "But I'd rather not since their brat can claim _Line Theft_. And I can't very well _kill_ them since that'd be _two_ Line Extinctions and it would signal to Riddle's supporters we're onto them." The wizard gave a nonchalant shrug. "So this way I can threaten in _other_ ways."

"Absolutely," Ragnok quickly agreed. "Lockjaw!" he summoned his lawyer.

"Take this document and prepare any necessary changes whilst we undo this abomination with Her Ladyship." Ragnok commanded. Lockjaw nodded to them both, his Goblin grin apparent as he glanced at the rough draft.

"With pleasure Director, Lord Black." he said as he walked to his office.

Séraphine swirled into view.

"May I speak with Lord Black for a moment?" She politely asked. "The preparations will be ready in 10 minutes."

"Of course," Ragnok agreed, ushering them into an unused room as Séraphine pulled her signature wavy shields to prevent eavesdropping.

"I absolutely give you permission to _discreetly_ take care of Lockhart in any way you see fit," Sirius said immediately. "Just leave no detail in the retelling." he said smirking while Séraphine beamed.

"And, I believe there are more than one Horcrux Riddle used." She said making Sirius shudder. "It's a hunch, Lord Sirius," She began as Sirius paced and he gestured for her to continue. "But I know there were artifacts associated with the Founders. It's no coincidence to me that he made a _fake_ Sword of Gryffindor," Séraphine had grudging admiration for Riddle's skill. Even with her experience and magic it was hard for her discern it from the real thing as a non-Goblin. "I don't know what they are, but," she said quietly. She knew her Master is fully engaged despite anxious pacing due to being formal for a long period. "Let's reasonably say there are _four_ of them―corresponding to each Founder―with Our Heir being the fifth." Sirius froze. His grey eyes a living mercurial flame as he his temper rose.

"My godson is a Horcrux?!" He hissed.

Séraphine nodded, her eyes closing in shame. "Our House Totems informed and confirmed it, Lord Sirius." She said sympathetically. "It's in his scar. I can free him using the same techniques they're using at Our House." She quickly reassured. "But I dare not do it until he has his regimen."

Sirius nodded sharply. "And if we count the bloody diary...that's six." He stopped pacing.

"Séraphine," he murmured, looking at her. "We have the Horcrux spellbook don't we?" She nodded. "It's returned to us from the Lestrange Vault." His House-Witch admitted disgustedly. Her cheeks silvering in embarrassment.

It did not surprise Sirius in the least his cousin gave Riddle that knowledge* _Filthy BellaBitch_. "But you have to be strong in Arithmancy," he said slowly. "And _seven_ is strong number, isn't it?"

His House-Witch nodded grimly.

 _So what's the seventh Horcrux?_ He thought bewildered. He heard the knock on the door while glancing at his House-Witch.

"We'll tell the Goblins once Bones is on our side and you're successful with Hogwarts," he advised. "We're not lying...just... _verifying_."

"Very good, sir." Séraphine agreed.

* * *

Ragnok stared at the parchment he received. Regarding Black Family business he had all evidence, correspondence and the like addressed to his person. He went to his office to take a swig of _Snarlroar's_ he kept in his desk when the Bones House-Elf appeared. Taking the letter from her he read it and grinned.

"Thank you, Figgy." He said courteously. "Tell Madam Bones I will see that our guest receives this notice immediately." he added. "And for her to be on standby."

"Yes sir," Figgy said promptly before Apparating.

Ragnok took his private elevator to the deep tunnels where Sirius and the his Goblins were.

"Lord Black," he said smiling. "I believe this is what you've been waiting for from Madam Bones."

Sirius grinned, his handsome features relaxed making him more approachable than his 'Lord Black,' persona.

"Gentlemen," Séraphine said demurely. "Please wait behind the protective glass with your team." She glanced at Sirius. She suggested adding the Black Blood Dome to them and suggested Sirius putting a Muffler Charm* on his voice so as not to have any Goblin copy their family's spellwork.

Sirius nodded. He wandlessly* charmed himself before receiving approval from Ragnok as he raised Grandfather's wand.

« _Protect us from the Horcrux!_ » He shouted in Old French*.

The Dome swirled around them like a hungry, vicious predator safeguarding them from their enemy.

Meanwhile, Séraphine closed her eyes and concentrated.

Her hands in front of her while her fingers splayed.

« _Come forth._ » She commanded in High Latin.

The silvery-black Basilisk slowly uncurled itself as it wrapped itself around the Cup. The black-and-silver Raven cawed and spread its wings above Séraphine. Her scleras became black and her eyes platinum.

« _Can you destroy the Horcrux without affecting the Cup?_ » She asked.

« _Yes._ » They answered.

Séraphine felt the Basilisk infuse its body with real venom while the Raven opened its beak. The House-Witch halted them until Sirius and his entourage were protected.

« _Now!_ » She exclaimed.

The Horcrux became a reddish miasma. It attempted to possess its attackers.

A Horcrux cannot possess a non-living soul. Once willed to an artifact it acts as a defensively until an unwitting host appears. Then it would enable Tom Riddle's will to overtake it.

The _House of Black_ cannot be possessed by such trivial pursuits as opposed to Its Family. The House-Witch's rage ignited as she sensed the Horcrux yearn for the powerful Pureblood family to control and imbue its dominion since its entrusted Death Eaters hailed from Her House*.

Séraphine slammed energy into the Raven and the Basilisk as the Raven deafeningly cawed and stunned the Horcrux. Its claws pulled the Cup while wrapping its wings around the artifact leaving the Horcrux floating above its former host. The Basilisk bit the miasma solidifying it as it wrapped its scaly body around the Horcrux itself.

The Horcrux gave a frightening scream as a face appeared. It tried to strike again but the venom burned through. The air became noxious and Séraphine waited as the Raven flew the Cup to her. Satisfied, Séraphine felt her eyes return to their normal dark brown.

 _You will never possess My Family, monster._ She vowed. The Raven and the Basilisk bowed to her and touched each hand as they returned to the House.

* * *

References:

Auror Protection Spells: I plan on going more in-depth here...but I suspect Moody would not leave _any_ room for doubt or eavesdroppers to bother him at his private residence.

Muffler Charm: I know there are other spells in canon; but this seemed simpler to spell it out for Sirius to do without being _too_ obvious to the Goblins.

Old French and High Latin: Total AU here. I am taking it from a historical point-of-view since Séraphine (obviously of French origin) and the House of Black being established in the medieval age would have had its elites take Latin. 'Old French' would have been the current language and no one speaks it as opposed to High Latin since many wizarding spells are in Latin (thanks to Merlin and lore and other legends). Thereby, ensuring the Goblins would not have a basis to copy Black Protection Spells, etc.

Wandless Magic: Sirius is decent at wandless magic since he had to have a high degree of aptitude in order to be a good Auror. However, he cannot wield most magic without a wand. Séraphine enhances his power since he is the Black Lord. It is different from how she will assist Harry as the Black Heir (more on that to come).

Horcrux Lore: I am taking creative license in how I interpreted the usage for my FanFiction. In my view, the House of Black is not a _living_ soul. What make the HoB special is due to Séraphine's living sacrifice to protect the Black Family. It is different from other Houses (like Bones or Potter) or even Hogwarts (more on that in the upcoming chapters).


	22. Ch XX: Sirius Blackmail Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter_ by J.K. Rowling. However, I do own OC, non-canon and fictional magic.

A/N: Thank you for your kind words :-). This is my second favorite chapter and I hope y'all will enjoy it as much as I do.

* * *

 **Ch. XX** : Sirius Blackmail Part I

Harry lurched forward and nearly face-planted it had it not been for Kreacher catching him. Harry realized they returned to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"Thanks," Harry said gratefully. He did not know what to make of Kreacher.

 _He's nothing like Dobby_. Harry decided. _But that doesn't mean he isn't important, either._

Kreacher bowed his head to Harry and regarded his new young master in much the same vein.

"Young Master, may I see your Black Quill?" Kreacher asked. His sharp, pale blue eyes watchful. Naturally no Black House-Elf would allow for eavesdropping from ghosts or other students. _Best pay my respects to Lady Hogwarts ere too long_. The House-Elf thought sagely.

The boy obediently handed over his Quill to the House-Elf who examined it carefully.

"Young Master," Kreacher began. "I need you to sign my name upon my arm." He explained. "Do you know what a Blood Quill is?"

Harry shook his head, his brows furrowed in concentration.

"A Blood Quill seeks blood as ink," Kreacher explained, his gravelly voice oddly soothing to Harry. "Once you mark my name upon my forearm then it will activate further protections for you."

"Do all Blood Quills do the same thing?" Harry asked morbidly curious.

"No, Young Master." Kreacher answered. "Our Blood Quill is designed in such a way that I―regardless of what I am doing or where I am―will come to your aid should the Blood Quill deem you in danger and you're incapable of calling out to me."

"OK," Harry agreed. "That doesn't sound too bad…" Harry looked anxious. "Will it hurt you, Mr. Kreacher?" Harry felt the House-Elf was older than Dobby and did not want to alienate him.

Kreacher started at the appellation. "Not really, Young Master. Please just call me Kreacher." He said stiffly. He held out his forearm. "My name is K-R-E-A-C-H-E-R." He spelled aloud. The House-Elf willed himself not to flinch for his soft-hearted Heir. Unbidden, Kreacher recalled his beloved Master Regulus and that fateful day when his Master saved him from the Dark Lord. His jaw tightened at the memory and he buried it deeply.

Grimacing, Harry pulled the Black Quill out and wrote Kreacher's name on his forearm.

Shocked, the boy nearly dropped the Quill as Kreacher's bloody name glowed black before seeping into his forearm. Kreacher muttered a quick healing spell.

The Black Blood Wards activated as House-Elf Protection were added to it. It furthered Sirius' order for Kreacher to never betray or harm Harry.

"Before I return you to Gryffindor Tower, Young Master," Kreacher said trying not to flinch on the word, 'Gryffindor.' "I must ask you to reopen the Chamber for me. There is something that I need to verify from the Basilisk and Slytherin's domain."

Harry blinked. "Of course." He said softly. _He did just do some serious magic on my behalf and I'm sure it hurt really badly._

The boy reopened the Chamber of Secrets for the Black House-Elf.

 _Time to see if it was really the same signature._ Kreacher thought as he held onto Harry's hand.

* * *

Albus glared at his office.

"Hogwarts," he commanded irritably. "What was that breach?"

Rowena Ravenclaw's ghost appeared.

"Headmaster," she said respectfully. "Lady Hogwarts is unsure. She is looking with the Ghosts' help." Her eyes coolly assessed Dumbledore. _How dare you order Her Ladyship._ She thought annoyed. _Where were you with the Stone? Or the Chamber? Or anything of import since that child entered this Castle?_

Albus barely refrained from rolling his eyes. "I see." he said, his tone dismissive. Rowena gladly took her leave.

The old wizard sat for a long moment before walking over to the instruments containing Harry's vitals.

"Dobby," he summoned. His lips curling into a cold smile before he took a more grandfatherly appearance.

Fawkes pretended to sleep as he observed his Master's behavior.

 _He suspects something_. He thought dismayed. It took everything in the phoenix not to react or eye the instruments he had been protecting with his Light magic.

* * *

Sirius laughed when he saw the Cup. "Well, at least _one_ of those bastards is down for the count!" he said grinning at Ragnok.

Ragnok smirked back.

Sirius quickly read Amelia's hand and his smile faded.

"Director," he said soberly. "Would you care to broker any meetings I may have with Amelia and...Alastor Moody?"

The Goblin's eyes sharpened. "Of course, Lord Black." he said readily.

"I figure...it would best to meet on neutral grounds." Sirius said, gathering his composure. _I hadn't expected Mad-Eye to appear_... _This changes things, too._

His House-Witch arrived and she held the Hufflepuff Cup in her arms. "I will keep this at Our House until we are ready to appear before Lady Hogwarts." She announced primly.

Both men nodded at her. "There seems to be a new meeting, My Lady," Sirius informed her as he handed her the parchment.

"Indeed?" she said. Her eyes narrowing as she Willed the Cup to the House.

"Shall I send for them, Lord Black?" Ragnok queried.

"Please do." Sirius said grimly.

He sat to the left of the conference table, feeling morose and contemplative.

"Figgy," Ragnok commanded. "Please bring Madam Bones and Mr. Moody."

* * *

"Mistress and Master Moody are to come with Figgy, please." The House-Elf squeaked.

Both Amelia and Alastor quickly set down their cups and grabbed cloaks and wands.

"That was fast," she muttered to Alastor who grunted. He rolled his shoulders back, _How am I going to manage this?_ He wondered darkly. The House-Elf took their hands and Apparated them to the Conference Room.

* * *

Sirius sat back and nodded to Ragnok.

The door opened revealing Sirius' former friend and mentor. Sirius felt a wave of jumbled emotions and could feel Séraphine stand behind him. Her coldness comforting him. Amelia's eyes flicked to the House-Witch as did Alastor. Neither could understand who or what she was.

"Director Ragnok," Amelia began formally. "Lord Black."

"Madam Bones," they greeted just as formally.

Alastor focused on Sirius. _He looks...more like Arcturus._ For a moment, the ex-Auror felt nervous. _There's almost nothing of the young man I once knew_. He thought regretfully. He nearly cursed himself. _Of course he's not the same you barmy old fool._ He thought frustrated. _You let him rot in Azkaban for 12 bloody years!_

Sirius arched a brow at Alastor. "I won't bite, Moody." He drawled. He dismissed the Auror and turned to Madam Bones.

"The facts, Madam Bones?" he asked calmly. "Do you believe I'm innocent and that I didn't receive a trial?"

"Irrevocably." Amelia answered immediately. She took a seat and wondered if her request of Moody was too steep.

 _Too late now, Amelia_. She thought mentally rolling her eyes.

"I took the liberty of looking at the evidence and concluded it was ignored." She said getting to the point. "No one has checked your wand for the Blasting Curse or the Unforgivables as the testimonials claim." She waited. "I did and realized they were clean."

Sirius nodded. He told them how he became an illegal Animagus and how Pettigrew betrayed the Potters. He also informed them they had made Pettigrew the Secret-Keeper and not himself.

"What is said in this Conference Room remains under client confidentiality." Ragnok interrupted. The witch and wizards agreed.

"Other than the obvious clearing my name and such." Sirius said, with a half-shrug and a dismissive hand-wave. "I plan on fulfilling my rightful guardianship to Harry James Potter. Furthermore," he said noting their interest. "I plan on destroying Tom Marvolo Riddle as the true identity of You-Know-Who." he glanced at Ragnok.

Ragnok succinctly brought the witch and wizard up to speed on their previous meetings.

Amelia stared at the men before her.

"Extraordinary." She whispered. Her monocle shaking from her hand.

 _That's one way to put it_. Sirius thought ruefully.

"Now, in the interest of good faith." Sirius continued. "I am going to ruin the Malfoys just like I ruined the Lestranges." he nodded as Lockjaw appeared and held the legal documents to Sirius and Ragnok. Sirius passed his Lestrange copy to Amelia while she made a copy and handed it to Alastor.

"The difference is I intend on utilizing the Malfoys to my advantage." Sirius explained.

"And...will you be wanting an official sentencing?" Amelia asked as let her monocle slip and eyed Sirius warily.

Sirius inclined his head. "Consider it an overdue notice." He smiled, showing straight, white teeth. "In the interest of full disclosure, I expect the Minister won't like it once you bring this to his attention of me being innocent." he said smoothly, noting the telling looks between Alastor and Amelia. "I figure in the interest of _good faith_ ," he emphasized. "You rescind the 'Kiss on Sight,' order?"

Amelia nodded sharply.

"Good." Sirius said as Séraphine tapped his shoulder.

"My Lady?" Sirius asked respectfully. Surprising the witch and wizard present. They had forgotten her.

" _I_ would require in the interest of _good faith_ ," The House-Witch said coldly. "That you both take a Blood Oath not to betray Lord Sirius or the House of Black."

Alastor and Amelia balked.

"What?" Alastor growled. "A Blood Oath?"

"Yes," she said icily. The room becoming frosty. "You should consider this a fair warning." she inclined her head to Ragnok. "No disrespect intended to you Master Ragnok." Séraphine demurred. "In the event these two harm Lord Sirius then Our Heir is forsaken." Her dark eyes flashed. "I will _not_ have him endangered more than he already is."

"Indeed not, My Lady." Ragnok grinned at her. "No offense taken."

Sirius smirked at Alastor for a brief moment before hardening his handsome features.

"I would like to conclude after this meeting," he announced. "For the Goblins have been quite gracious." he said respectfully to Ragnok. "And I fully intend on causing mayhem and mischief―if not murder," he said for Séraphine's benefit, "to my _dear_ cousin Cissy and Lucy before dinner."

Amelia nodded once and stood to face the House-Witch. "Who exactly are you?"

Séraphine smiled showing sharp teeth as she looked up at the tall witch. "I am a formidable ally Lady Bones," she said simply. "And I will destroy any―and _every_ ―enemy to the House of Black."

Amelia nodded warily as she performed the Blood Oath.

She gave Alastor a stern look.

Grunting, the ex-Auror copied his friend.

Sirius stood towering over everyone.

Alastor eyed Sirius for a long moment, seeing the Martial Mage Pureblood clothing fully. "We could use that to your advantage, Sirius." He growled.

Sirius did not bat an eye. "Use what?"

"The fact you were an infamous Auror with 27 confirmed DE kills." He growled. _Soon to be Hit Wizard_ _if not Martial Mage_.

Sirius started. "I thought it was 20?" He asked mildly intrigued as Alastor shook his head. "You passed out during an attack near Hogsmeade but took down seven of Rosier's cronies." Alastor corrected.

 _Well bloody hell_. Sirius thought, feeling a surge of confidence and devil-may-care.

"How do you propose we use this?" Sirius asked, curiosity coloring his voice despite his stoicism toward Alastor.

"We'll use the _Prophet_." Alastor said sharing a look with Amelia. "I'll write something up for you to approve before we send it in 'anonymously,' to a hungry reporter with Amelia speaking upfront that there was no trial. It'll be enough to cause pause and panic for Fudge to publically rescind the 'Kiss on Sight,' order."

Séraphine nodded approvingly and Sirius shrugged. "Whatever works to rescind it is fine by me." Sirius said.

The House-Witch took Sirius' arm and wrapped her swirls around him as she Willed them to Their House.

"I need a drink," Alastor muttered, sweating.

* * *

Sirius shuddered as he arrived with Séraphine.

"Merlin," he muttered, sinking to the floor shivering.

His House-Witch eyed him compassionately and she sat beside her Master. "How're you feeling, Lord Sirius?"

"Soul-sick," he answered staring at her with startled grey eyes. He removed his ponytail holder and leaned against the wall. He blew out a breath he had not known he had been holding.

"I don't have the cure for that, Lord Sirius." She said remorsefully. "But, I will do everything I can to prevail you." Her brown eyes flashed determinedly. Sirius gave her a faint smile. "Thank you, Séraphine." he said sincerely. He drew his ankle toward him and placed his other foot above it, sitting at a triangle. He leaned his head against the wall as his charcoal black hair obscured his features before he pulled it away to look at her.

"Merlin, I miss Harry so much." He said dejectedly. "He's the only reason I made it there, you know?" Sirius told her hollowly. "I mean, I knew I was innocent and that was OK from a barely-breathing standpoint." He looked away for a moment. "But...Harry was― _is_ everything to me, Séraphine."

The House-Witch regarded him thoughtfully. "I shall run you a bath, Lord Sirius." she said decisively. "I shall greet Gilderoy Lockhart―it shouldn't take me long." Sirius barked a laugh.

"What do you intend to do?" Sirius asked curiously.

"I'll let you know once I return," she answered simply, her small smile making him grin. Her dark eyes rose above them. "Your bath is ready, Lord Sirius." she gestured. "Once I've returned we'll _invite_ the Malfoys for tea." She glanced at the clock 2:30 p.m. _Just enough time_.

Sirius nodded and slowly stood up, feeling his bones pop into place. "Is there any chance Lacie'll make _my_ potions taste like strawberry kiwi?" He mumbled to his House-Witch.

Lacie pointedly informed Sirius he needed potions as well and that she would visit him at his earliest convenience to give him a proper check-up. Sirius agreed and told Harry he would be on a regimen, too. Sirius could see his godson liked that.

 _It makes things less awkward, I think_. Sirius thought.

"Oh and Séraphine?" Sirius called before she swirled away. "Would you mind placing a Lockdown on the House until you and Kreacher return?" He frowned, remembering his House-Elf. "I hope nothing happened to them." he said looking at his House-Witch. Truth be told, he felt exposed without his House-Witch or House-Elf. _Turning into a bloody baby boy_. He thought disgustedly.

She paused. "He is guarding Our Heir, Lord Sirius." She responded. _Although,_ she thought. _I will find out why he tarries._

She raised her arms. Her eyes glowing platinum.

« _Protect Our Master!_ » She commanded in High Latin. _«Allow only Our Master, Myself, Kreacher and Our Heir to enter!»_

The House's swirly black-and-silver magic covered the entire perimeter and became a fortress before his eyes. The windows closed and the House roared to life. Sirius marveled as the very _woodwork_ and _ironwork_ materialized weapons and powerful, predatory magic seeped from all around.

Sirius blinked. _Merlin's balls_. He wondered. _This House only pretends civility. It's a sentient Martial Mage_.

For some reason, Sirius felt Padfoot liven up.

 _Ah,_ he thought while showing his Grim-and-Black smile at the House approvingly. _You're aching for a fight, aren't you, you old Hellhound*? I imagine we're overdue for one._

He nodded to Séraphine as she swirled from view and he headed toward a long-awaited bath.

 _We'll fight before we have to meet with Lucy and Cissy._ He promised his Grim as he readied himself for his bath.

* * *

Gilderoy Lockhart looked himself in the mirror and preened.

"You rogue, you," he crooned to his reflection. The only remarkable thing about Lockhart is he was able to leave Hogwarts with _some_ recognition as going into the Chamber of Secrets and 'fighting valiantly alongside Harry Potter,' before getting knocked out in the landslide. No one thought to check Weasley's wand or to ask too many questions.

He cursed the Weasley boy. _Stupid wand, thank Merlin I didn't lose my memory._ He shuddered at the thought. _Worse than being like my Squib sisters*._ Gilderoy rolled his eyes.

"At least you were too stupid to come after me," he admitted to his blandly handsome self. He dyed his blond hair again after finding a white streak from the experience. He tucked his weak chin into his neck. The 28-year-old* smirked at himself.

"Time to find a lucky witch," he said to his reflection. "I've sold 75,000 copies since that little incident with the Chamber." Gilderoy studied himself again. "I'll have to reach my agent in the morning."

A knock surprised the _Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile_ Awardee.

"Why, hello there love." Gilderoy said, adjusting his collar. _Merlin's balls! Where did she come from?_

"Hello, Mr. Lockhart." A dark-eyed witch with blonde hair said coyly. She fluttered her eyelashes at him. "I apologize if I might seem forward," she continued her voice like honey as she eyed him with interest. "But Mr. Smith said I should come over to take your photograph for the _Prophet_."

Gilderoy immediately pulled out all the stops once hearing his agent's name.

"Do come in, love." he said oozing charm.

"Thank you, Mr. Lockhart." The 20-something witch said demurely while holding her large camera. Gilderoy unabashedly did a quick perusal of her Ravenclaw blue dress and liked how it highlighted her lovely figure.

"Please, love, don't call me my father," he said, flashing her a pearly smile. "Gilderoy _is_ my given name."

 _You'll be saying my name before we're through._ He thought assuredly.

Séraphine smiled as Lockhart allowed his doom to enter. She canceled his wards and twisted them to convey normalcy while locking down his house.

"Oh well thank you, _Gilderoy_." She simpered while internally gagging. Séraphine adjusted her camera allowing her décolletage to garner his attention.

"Allow me," Lockhart said as he brushed her shoulder. Séraphine smiled as she faced him.

His hand went down her back.

Séraphine held his gaze and her scleras blackened as her platinum eyes glowed at him.

"No one to save you now, Gilderoy." She informed him. His horrified expression ignited her magic. He struggled. He tried to remove his hand. Belatedly the wizard realized his _other_ hand was also attached to her bodice.

 _I'm stuck_. He thought frightened.

"I can give you anything you want, Miss, er―." Gilderoy said quickly. _Merlin! What's her name?! Why aren't my wards protecting me?!_

"Shh," she said puckering her red lips at him as she took her finger and placed it on _his_ lips. "You're handsomer when you don't speak...only _I_ can hear you." Séraphine teased while showing her Basilisk fangs.

* * *

References:

Hellhound/Grim: I remember reading about the legends regarding a Grim which protects Innocents in the graveyard to an actual Hellhound. I will post the full reference once I find it :-).

Gilderoy Lockhart: Disgusting for all the right reasons. My addition is that this coward did not deserve to be in the same ward as Neville's heroic parents. Hence, why I created his 'survival.' According to Harry Potter Wikia he really does have two Squib sisters, is a Half-Blood, and actually was 28-years-old when he met Harry and Ron.


	23. Ch XXI: Sirius Blackmail Part II

**Disclaimer** : I do not own _Harry Potter_ by J.K. Rowling. However, I do own OC, non-canon and fictional magic.

A/N: My apologies for the delay and thank you kindly for your patience and reviews. Please keep the reviews coming. They are an amazing boost to my imagination and speedy updates. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Ch. XXI** : Sirius Blackmail Part II

Harry took a deep breath and immediately wished he had not.

 _Ugh,_ he thought disgustedly, _rotting flesh never smells any better. How long will it take for this thing to well and truly die?_

Harry stayed behind Kreacher as the House-Elf wielded some of his House-Magic.

It glowed around the beast as a murky greenish brown.

 _Damn_. He thought dismayed. _It really is the same signature_.

"What's going on, Kreacher?" Harry asked quietly.

"I have to make a few reports to Lord Sirius," he finally said. "In the meantime, Young Master, where would you like me to take you?"

Harry blinked. "Would you take me to Gryffindor Tower, please?"

 _Maybe Hermione can make better sense of what just happened?_ He wondered. For some reason, Harry felt he should not press the issue with the old House-Elf.

Taking his hand, Harry Apparated to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom where he promptly sealed the Chamber.

Kreacher bowed low to Harry once he returned the boy to his empty dormitories.

"Young Master," he said in an oddly subdued voice. Harry bit his lip and nodded once the House-Elf disappeared with a soft _Pop!_

Harry glanced at the clock. _2:30 p.m. already?_ Harry wondered. He decided to try the library to find his best friend. _And Ron, too_. He guiltily added.

"There you are, Kreacher." Sirius said. He had to take a second bath after allowing Padfoot free reign in the Training Room. He walked toward the morose House-Elf.

"Did something to happen to Harry?" he demanded sharply.

"No, Lord Sirius." Kreacher answered honestly. "Kreacher performed House-Magic upon the Black Quill so in the event the Young Master cannot call out to Kreacher," He said more decisively. "then Kreacher would come to him."

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "I'd no idea you could do that," he remarked impressed. "So why the long face?"

Kreacher straightened his spine and regarded Sirius for a moment. "Begging your pardon, Lord Sirius." He said bowing low. "Kreacher was under oath from Master Regulus not to reveal anything to the House of Black or its inhabitants." Kreacher grimaced. "Especially not to you, sir."

Sirius arched a brow. "And you're telling me this now, because…?"

"Because the taint on the Basilisk is the same one wielded on the Young Master, the Cup and…" he gulped. "The locket Kreacher was commanded to destroy." His pale blue eyes watered. "Kreacher did everything he knew how to do, Lord Sirius." His voice quavering.

Sirius almost did not hear the House-Elf. He slowly knelt before him.

"And what happened, Kreacher?" he asked, softening his voice and feeling guilty at the now-healthy Kreacher explain things to him in the politest and most logical manner he had ever heard.

 _He could not fulfill an order,_ Sirius surmised guiltily. _Therefore, he became insane and suffered dearly as if he'd been in Azkaban. And, I made things undeniably worse for the poor bastard._

"Kreacher has the Slytherin Locket gifted to him from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, sir." Kreacher began, flinching and edging slightly away from Sirius.

"I'm not going to hit you or punish you, Kreacher." Sirius said firmly. "Please tell me everything."

Kreacher relived _his_ worse memory of being used by the Dark Lord for an experiment with the Inferi. How Master Regulus saved him and profusely apologized. He did not know that the 'great honor,' from the Dark Lord would practically ruin his best friend, Kreacher.

Sirius felt sick.

"Go on," he whispered, with dawning comprehension.

"Master Regulus ordered Kreacher to keep the locket a secret and to destroy it." Kreacher repeated. "Kreacher did not realize he could not since he needed the House-Magic to do so with Her Ladyship." He shook his head in wonder. "She's very powerful and capable of destroying _that monster_ in the Cup." He shuddered. "Master Regulus had a letter he wanted Lord Sirius to have."

"Where is it?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Hidden in Master Regulus' dresser, sir." Kreacher said. He was about to Apparate when Sirius held his hand to his House-Elf.

"Let's go in together, shall we?" He asked, his heart breaking. Kreacher nodded uncertainly. Together, Master and House-Elf trekked up the three flights of stairs to Regulus' bedroom.

On the door, written in matching script upon his study, Master Regulus Arcturus Black. Sirius smiled faintly at Séraphine's thoughtfulness.

The door swung open. Its Slytherin appeal in emerald, silver and black adorned the walls and the black oak masculine furniture.

Sirius walked over to the dresser and opened a small compartment hidden in the back. When the two were boys they often hid 'secret messages,' to each other after Sirius discovered his compartment from the matching set.

The wizard withdrew an aged letter addressed to him.

He glanced at the clock.

 _No time._ He thought grimacing. He placed it in his breast pocket of his Mage robes.

"Where's the locket?" Sirius asked. Seeing his House-Elf's expression he quickly informed Kreacher of the impending meeting between himself and the Malfoys.

"They're not to be trusted, Kreacher." Sirius reminded him. "I want you to remain hidden and silent. Watch everything."

"Yes sir." Kreacher said immediately. "The locket is in Mistress' small room, sir."

"Small room?" Sirius echoed. He needed to _leave_ Regulus' oppressive room. "In the Study, sir." Kreacher said.

They walked together down a flight of stairs to see his Study and Kreacher opened it with great trepidation. He wondered if this would cause Sirius to finally kill him for his misdeeds.

Sirius stared at the hidden room filled with Mother's most precious cargo. Jewels, plans, and Dark Lord paraphernalia did not surprise him.

The fact she _obviously_ thought Father was interested in another woman nearly made him laugh. What other reason could she have created this room to spy on Father? The _only_ room she was barred from? The peepholes made him gag.

 _I mean, really,_ Sirius thought stunned. _You thought Father was seeing someone? Surely, Grandfather made certain of that._

In the Black Family, a spell was casted upon marriage to any House of Black members.

 _No_ adultery is permitted. The offended party would immediately know and consequences ranged from disownment to sterility to Squib status.

No dalliance is worth _those_ consequences.

Bemused, Sirius felt dark energy emanate from the locket as it tried to latch onto Sirius. He barely had time to gasp―much less defend himself―as it rose from its place atop the central pedestal.

Kreacher immediately stepped in front of Sirius and shielded him with the House of Black's Raven bursting from his chest. "Not again!" Kreacher snarled. The Raven cawed. Its wings creating a shield around Its Lord. Beak snapped in warning.

Séraphine appeared. Her Basilisk fangs sprouting as she summoned the Basilisk to wrap around the locket.

The House immediately held in place the Slytherin Locket as Séraphine yanked the Basilisk fang from her skirts. The Black Blood Dome shielded Sirius as Kreacher took up arms with a bejeweled short sword Sirius vaguely recognized.

She nodded to the Raven and they repeated the Horcrux removal procedure with the Basilisk.

"Three down, seven to go Lord Sirius." She commented as she carefully replaced the fang into her skirt. The House-Witch placed the locket around her neck.

Sirius sat down at the settee.

"What happened?" The House-Witch demanded of Kreacher.

"How much time do we have until we _invite_ the Malfoys?" Sirius interrupted.

"40 minutes, Lord Sirius." Kreacher answered.

Sirius took a breath. Shaken from the dark energy emanating from the locket. _That thing has my godson._ He thought furiously.

"Kreacher saved my life and _is not going to be punished._ " He said meaningfully at his servants.

"My Lord," Kreacher murmured, stunned.

Sirius quickly explained how they had the Slytherin Locket to his House-Witch. He chose to leave out the more…intimate details to spare Kreacher further angst.

"Lockhart?" Sirius prompted.

Séraphine smiled her Black smile.

"He won't be bothering anyone." She said simply. "I made sure he wrote his Last Will and Testament along with every witch, wizard and _child,_ " She spat the word, thinking of Her Heir. "he victimized with his Memory Charms." She straightened from her sudden intuitive crouch. "I had it delivered to Madam Bones."

"Very good," Sirius murmured. " _I_ am going to have a _strong_ cup of tea." He informed his servants. "And I want us to meet in the Formal Drawing Room." He continued, as he stood. He changed the plan to meet from the Study at the last second, too spooked from a near-possession to reenter. "I've asked Kreacher to remain hidden." He told his House-Witch. "I'd rather you remain visible _behind them_."

"Yes milord." They echoed.

Sirius left the Study to settle his nerves as he ate a small snack and drank before he settled himself in the Formal Drawing Room.

He surveyed the Grand Piano and the overstuffed settees and chairs. _I'll have to play again_. He thought wistfully.

Shaking his head, he replaced his Lord Black persona as his armor and shield.

"Bring them in," Sirius commanded, flinty grey eyes sharpening as he sipped his tea.

* * *

Narcissa Druella Black Malfoy* arched a perfect blonde brow at the Gringotts letter she received. She and her husband, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy sat in their Drawing Room. He lightly scratched his greyhound as he read the _Prophet_.

"Lucius," she said. "did you read this?"

Lucius lowered his newspaper. "No Cissy." He answered. Pale blue eyes regarded his wife's expression. "What is it?"

"It's a formal summons…" she answered tightly. "from the Gringott's Director himself."

Frowning, her husband stood, causing his greyhound to start as he dropped the newspaper on his armchair. His long strides led him to read over her shoulder.

Lips thinning, he glanced at his wife's grey-blue eyes. "We'd better make haste." He said quietly. He flicked his wand from his cane and summoned their cloaks as Narcissa stood and walked over to their Drawing Room fireplace and took a pinch of Floo powder.

Together, the Malfoys said "Gringotts!" Lucius looked about him coolly while Narcissa looked vaguely ill. Her thoughts whirling in her mind as she hoped to Merlin the Goblins had not founded her out.

"This isn't Gringotts," Narcissa said slowly. She stared at the oxblood red, black and beige décor uncomprehendingly.

"Astute as ever, Cousin Cissy." Sirius said smirking at her. Lucius made a grab for his cane.

"I wouldn't Lucy," Sirius said mysteriously. "Welcome to my humble abode." He gestured to the settee before him. "Do please sit down." He said politely. "Your tea is growing cold."

Narcissa edgily did as she was told. Lucius looked proud and murderous. Sirius arched a perfect black brow.

"House," Sirius commanded. "Bind the Malfoys of their magic and Lockdown this room."

Horrified, the Malfoys' wands flew from their person. Exchanging frightened looks the Malfoys realized their bodies are bounded to the settees. Each one stared at the magnificent House of Black Lockdown the room and felt the Dark magic of Narcissa's family.

"As you can see," Sirius remarked calmly. "I am the new Black Lord…and it has come to my attention, Cissy," his flinty eyes flashing at her, "that you've been stealing from your former House."

Narcissa's mind raced. "Be _very_ careful, Cissy." Sirius said softly. "I'm no longer the merciful trickster you knew from our childhood." He glanced at Lucius. "Nor from Hogwarts."

Lucius wisely remained silent as his own mind raced.

"Now, to business shall we?" Sirius continued as he sipped his tea. "I'm very much aware you've been meeting with Bella? Hmm?" Narcissa remained silent but looked down, confirming Sirius' understanding. "In short order, dear cousins. You're about to reach financial ruin for a few reasons. For one, you've both deigned to steal from your _former_ House, Narcissa." Sirius said. He held up a hand as they began to struggle and protest. "I think," Sirius said setting down his teacup. "You two better stop trying to play dumb." Sirius glared at Narcissa. "It insults _your_ intelligence, Cissy." He ignored Lucius for the time-being.

"I know all about your _timely_ plan of ruining the House's fortune for the Malfoy Heir." Sirius continued. "I also know you've been convening _illegally_ ," Sirius nearly spat the word. "with Bella, Cissy. You can still save yourself, you know." Sirius said, his voice nearly hypnotic. "That bitch you call 'sister,' is on a fast-track to meeting Judgement. _She_ will be cursed to Squibdom―," Sirius steeped his hands, resting his elbows across his knees as he casually withdrew a parchment. "In fact? I have here a parchment containing permission from the Goblins for our magic to return to the House of Black and it even affects _you,_ dear Lucy," Sirius said smiling coldly at his cousin-by-marriage. "by _proxy_ , since I've invoked supremacy and primacy."

Narcissa and Lucius stared at Sirius. Their horror and dawning comprehension obvious. _Even rats get caught_. Sirius thought with malicious glee.

"After all, _dear cousins_ ," Sirius lightly passed the parchment close enough for them to see the end of their livelihood and magical status, "one should know not to mess with Goblins―especially through _bribery_ , tut tut, Cissy." Sirius paused. _Theatrical effect_. He thought smiling his Black smile at them.

"And you two should know not to fuck with Lord Sirius Orion Black of this _fine_ estate." Lucius looked like he was working himself up into a fit. "Ah, ah, Lucy. This House brays for your blood and magic per my will," Sirius said. "I can offer you this _one_ merciful chance to redeem yourself."

Lucius settled. He disliked how the master briber became the bribed. He stiffened at the realization.

Sirius focused on Narcissa. "I know you're accustomed to a _certain_ ," Sirius pretended to think, "lifestyle. I could make life only _just_ stable or _very_ uncomfortable for your Malfoy junior―assuming of course he listens to me by leaving _Harry alone_."

"Harry?" Lucius scoffed, speaking for the first time hearing that idiot boy's name. "That ratty, orphan boy? Or is it because you're infertile, _Siri_? Who'd want to shag with you, you filthy―,"

"Careful Lucy," Sirius coolly reminded him. "The House might maim you before I do―as you _both_ recall I am a confirmed DE killer with more than 20 confirmed kills. Furthermore," Sirius inclined his head to Narcissa's direction. "I'll not stoop to _ungentlemanly_ conversation for my delicate flowered Cissy."

Narcissa glanced at him and blushed. Her blue eyes sharpening. "Lucius," she said under her breath. Her Black lineage warned her what Lucius had in store for him.

 _Besides_ , Narcissa thought disgustedly as she glared at her husband irritably. _That was uncalled for…stooping so low as to consider Line Extinction._

She straightened suddenly. "No," she whispered fearfully.

Sirius gave her a charming smile. "Oh you always were perceptive and political, cousin." He complimented genuinely.

He snapped his fingers and the Malfoys were bound in chains. "Kreacher!" Cissy cried in a last-ditch effort to circumvent the Black Will.

"Did you honestly think I let him live?" Sirius snorted. "Don't tell me _you_ actually cared for him, Cissy."

Narcissa quipped. "No, of course I don't care about _servants_." She crinkled her nose. "Dirty, simpering _thing_. I only did what Bella did because she said he'd be _useful_."

 _Ouch._ Sirius thought. He is thankful he could not break his Lord Black persona since he did not know where Kreacher hid. _I, at least, was honest in my relations with people._

"You're both to give me _several assurances_ , including an Unbreakable Vow to Her Ladyship―as the witness and purveyor of My Will―in what I've _graciously_ spelled out for you both to further the interests, needs, loyalty and suchlike to the House of Black or," Sirius glanced at his neatly trimmed nails. "this ends here and I will take everything you have. Everything and everyone you love since," Sirius smirked, looking at them. "I don't much care for either of you but," Sirius shifted placing his ankle over his knee. "in the spirit of hospitality and good manners instead of mercy," Sirius chuckled. "neither of you came to my aid, or were merciful to me. Instead you _stole_ from Our House and thought to gain what was _never yours to begin with_. I've decided to ruin and utterly destroy you from within." Sirius finally looked at them. "All's fair in love and war, as they say…" Sirius trailed off before his fierce expression cowed his cousins. "and believe you me, cousins." He continued. "we are _still_ at war. While your allegiance to the Dark Lord is interesting," he sneered. "I wonder how _truly_ interested you will be once I disclose to you his self-proclaimed style as the Half-Blood orphan Tom Marvolo Riddle, Jr."

"Wha―?" Narcissa said staring at her cousin imbecilely.

"Yes Cissy," Sirius encouraged. "Your _husband_ ," he pointedly looked their arms. "or perhaps, you too?" Narcissa straightened affronted. "No?" Sirius taunted. "swore allegiance to a man who actually was barred from owning his own vault due to his orphan status* and who is related to the Gaunts, from his poor, abused mother Merope." Sirius actually felt for the poor witch. "She loved a rich Muggle who disowned her and since then, Riddle, Jr. has had the Pureblood interest to retake what he considered is _rightfully_ his." He glared at his cousins. "Oldest trick in the book," he spat. "In fact, I know _our respective families_ did plenty of that in the Dark Ages. Hence why they've got clauses in place for such events like Line Extinction, Line Theft, etc." Sirius waved that aside. "He wanted to _rule_ the Purebloods and turn our _entire_ political and magical systems against us. And _you_ decided to band with him. Have a think, cousins." Sirius all but snarled. "Why do you think he _specifically_ targeted the _Noble and Most Ancient House of Black_ and _all_ who married into this family? _This_ family." Sirius said saluting the House. "Is known for its purest bloodlines, its Darkest magic, and _loyalty_." He laughed darkly. "Funny, how life turns out?" he asked rhetorically.

"So? Shall we carry on?" Sirius queried. "I have a job for you both to _pretend_ normalcy in your daily affairs while I'm kept abreast of changes in Riddle's whereabouts as I snuff him from the face of the earth using his _magic_ he acquired from Bella." He glowered at Narcissa. "Which I've _no doubt_ you assisted her in. _Your_ punishment, Cissy," he snapped. "is to deliver her a Last Rites before I pull the plug on her." He turned away from tearful blue eyes. " _Your_ punishment, Lucy," he remarked candidly. "is going to be _my_ spy to figure out his whereabouts…I have a feeling you're aware of the places he frequented, hmm?" He smirked. "Also, I've destroyed now three of his Horcruxes."

 _Oh, I wish I had a bloody camera_. He thought, grinning at the mortified―and oddly relieved―expressions on his cousins' faces.

"That's right," he crooned. "I've destroyed the Slytherin Locket," Lucius stiffened. _So you did know about Reggie_. He thought viciously. "The Hufflepuff Cup," Narcissa flinched. "Riddle's _diary,_ " he spat in Lucius' direction. "Now, would you _kindly_ tell me of the others?"

"I honestly don't know of them," Lucius said sincerely. "His top DEs were Bella, Reggie, Rab and Ro…and Pettigrew." He finished quietly. Obviously, the blond wizard did not want to push his luck with Sirius.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Of course it was," he thought nodding at Lucius. "You're going to help me find out." Sirius said between them. "I suggest you ask Bella questions _before_ delivering her sentence, Cissy." He commented. "I want you to tell me," Sirius asked suddenly. "what has your Mark been telling you?"

Lucius shifted uncomfortably. "I felt my Mark burn me three times." He answered quietly. "It felt so bad I almost asked for a sedative if not to directly cut my arm off." Narcissa stared at him.

Sirius' nodded, _You're still on my shit list._ "I suggest you keep me posted on Pettigrew's location and the like." He informed them softly.

Resigned, the Malfoys' regarded each other in silent, furious capitulation. "Yes, Lord Black." They chorused. One clipped, the other demure.

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain Werewolf got the door slammed in his face. _I'm out of a job, again_. He thought morosely. He needed to return to his mother's house. He had been evicted earlier that day from his flat. _At least I always travel light._ He thought ruefully. Apparating, he wondered at his fate for the umpteenth time. _D'you think I'm being punished because I didn't help Sirius? Sure, I sort of helped him with Snape this last time. But, I doubt he'll see it that way._ The Werewolf sighed as he made his way home. He had maybe a week's worth of finances before he lost it.

 _Mum's unwell_. He thought as he heard coughing. _I can't lose her, too._

He physically recoiled at realizing how utterly alone he is. His father died three years prior. _I've no James, Sirius or even that rat bastard._ He thought piteously.

* * *

The Dark Witch glared at her Scyring Pool. "Where are you, my little Serpent?" She asked. Her distinctive features are partially hidden from her cowl. "Enjoy your time, while you can." She murmured as she ignored two teenagers beside her. One had a wrap around his eyes and the other mute. "Spider," she quipped. The first boy turned to her voice. "Go to that Muggle house…see what you can find." She smirked cruelly at him. The teenager bowed as he Apparated as close to Wisteria Walk as he could. "Scorpio, my pet." She said to him. "Go to Hogsmeade, see if you can learn anything useful." The burly, mute boy nodded and Apparated.

"You're mine…I'll use you for everything you've got and finally have my united Gorgons to serve me…then I will overtake Dumbledore and the Dark Lord. They just made things easier for me…but I will reap the rewards. And, no one will think twice on a trio of orphans." She chuckled darkly as she glanced at the sign. _Plenty of children to harvest…with 07623 as my ultimate prize._ Her red eyes burned through her contacts as her straight, black hair began to fall. _I'll be young again before too long_. She vowed. _I'll live long and my reign will institute a new world order._

The sign read: _Madame Jocelyne's Orphanage._

* * *

 _References : _all noted from Harry Potter Wikia _._

 _The Malfoys_ : Narcissa's middle name is fictional. Lucius' name is canon.

 _Tom Marvolo Riddle, Jr_ : could not inherit a vault or claim a vault because of his orphan status. I suspect Harry is able to since a) the Dursley situation/Dumbledore's influence and b) He is the last of his Light Pureblood lineage.

 _Remus John Lupin_ : I am going to make things complicated between Sirius/Remus since I thought a) it was too easy for Sirius to readily accept Remus based on his vengeful/proud character b) I understand Sirius had his last living Marauder friend but I want these characters to be flawed and real. Also, I really liked the Tonks/Remus pairing and find it convenient that she is Sirius' second cousin. Furthermore, he will be thoroughly utilized.

 _The Dark Witch_ : she is an awful person. In the future, I will label ***WARNING*** whenever she is around. You will be able to read the chapter and capture the gist.


	24. Ch XXII: Discoveries

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter_ by J.K. Rowling. However, I do own OC, non-canon and fictional characters.

 _A/N_ : Harry will be interested in Hermione as this storyline progresses. I did appreciate Ginny in the sense she is tough. She has to be with seven big brothers; and provided a good foil to Hermione (even though I like to think of them as good girlfriends). However, I did not like that Ginny married Harry. At the time, if Hermione did not get him then I rooted for Luna. Thankfully, I have FanFiction to convey this view. And, JKR did mention in the 2014 interview (see CNN, _The_ _Guardian,_ etc.) _J.K. Rowling says Hermione should have married Harry Potter, not Ron/Rowling's Regret_.

I plan on doing a few days' worth of edits. Mostly, it will be to tighten the language/add a few more descriptors. Otherwise, no major changes.

Thanks for reading and please review!

1.22.18 update: thank you for y'all's input! Such a silly mistake to switch Rab for Ro as Bella's husband and Rowena with Helena. Ugh, when the Muse strikes at 2 a.m. you forget what mistakes you make! All fixed with more references. Y'all are fantastic to keep encouraging me. I write for us. More to clarify in ensuing chapters (e.g. Narcissa/Tonks meeting Harry and starting that arc in the storyline with Sirius in the mix. I fully agree Harry did not have much of childhood and he did murder Quirrell. However, I made the Prologue and the Timeline Clarification note to explain _why_ I made Harry younger.)

I wanted to also mention no author can be everything to every reader. I usually accept constructive criticism. Ultimately, this is my FanFiction story. Thank you.

* * *

"You may return them to Malfoy Manor," Sirius said. "we'll keep in touch, cousins."

Séraphine wrapped her silver-and-black swirls around the Malfoys and lightly deposited them in their Drawing Room.

"Remember," she all but purred, holding up her wrist with their Blood Oath bracelets at them. "Remain silent and follow through…" The House-Witch purposefully dangled her wrist before swirling away.

"Merlin's balls," Lucius said shakily to his wife. He immediately strode toward his chair as his greyhound settled beside him.

Narcissa remained where she was.

 _I better compose what I'll say._ She thought numbly. _I have to visit Bella in two days' time._

* * *

Harry grinned to Hermione and then Ron. "Guess what?" he asked glancing about him. Hermione sat on Harry's bed while Ron sat up on his elbows. Hermione held onto Crookshanks and Harry gently scratched the cat's ears.

He removed his wand from his robes and cast a Mufiliato Charm* around them, surprising his friends. The Gryffindor Second Year Boys' Dormitories are empty due to the sunny day. Neither Ron nor Hermione wanted to leave in case Harry returned early. Hermione diligently did her homework with Crookshanks keeping her warm while Ron unwillingly opened his Transfiguration book to read.

"You've been practicing," Hermione remarked approvingly.

Ron's blue eyes narrowed slightly. His jealousy piquing. He scowled at Crookshanks who swished his tail and watched Ron regarding his Mistress.

Harry gave her a cheeky grin.

"While I was at the Bank," Harry informed them. His bright emerald green eyes twinkling. "I ran into Snuffles."

"Did you really?" Ron questioned, giving his best friend a genuine smile. "How is Snuffles?"

Hermione stroked her ginger cat.

"He's so...different." Harry said. "I mean, _good_ different." The boy quickly added, seeing Ron and Hermione exchange worried looks. "I'm not _exactly_ sure what happened. Only that he has a House-Elf that's been in his family for generations."

Hermione frowned. "Does he like being Sirius' House-Elf?" She wondered aloud. "You know House-Elves are like indentured servants, Harry." She lectured.

Ron rolled his eyes. "I know you're a Muggleborn and Harry's a Half-Blood who's _essentially_ Muggleborn," Ron said annoyed. "But not _all_ House-Elves are like Dobby suffering from _all_ Purebloods." Even though Ron considered himself more tolerant than the average Pureblood family he felt aggravated by Hermione's inferiority complex being a Muggleborn at Hogwarts. _And Harry's just as clueless as a first year._ He thought.

Harry could quickly see a bitter argument in the making and promptly called their little friend to them.

"Young Masters and Mistress," the House-Elf said amiably. His golf-ball sized eyes regarding Harry for a moment. _I need to speak with Master Harry Potter's Snuffies_. He thought. _Tonight_. "How may Dobby assist you, today?"

"Dobby," Harry began. "Would you mind explaining to us about House-Elves and their relations to wizards? Hermione thinks you're being abused. And Ron says you're not. And, well I…" Harry hedged. "Don't know what to think. We're not abusing you, are we?"

Dobby smiled at Harry patiently. "The Malfoys are abusive." He answered in a surprisingly mature manner. "You and Lady Hogwarts and Master Harry Potter's Snuffies, are not."

Dobby turned to Hermione. "You're half-right, Master Harry Potter's My-My." he answered. He explained to the young witch he knew all about her S.P.E.W. campaign and he decided to set the record straight. No, he did not consider himself abused. Yes, he asked for payment which is unheard of. However, Albus Dumbledore paid him a galleon a week. House-Elves tie themselves to a wizarding family and serve that family loyally. Their magic is tied with ancient House-Magic such as the Noble and Most Ancient Houses of Black and Potter or even to Lady Hogwarts. They do like to serve their masters and are regularly punished because their magic is dependent upon their Houses and their House/Master/Mistress' wills*.

"You'd be doing Dobby and the other House-Elves grave harm." Dobby told her gently. "Our magic is codependent with the Houses someone in our line decides to Bond with _or_ whom we choose."

Hermione barely restrained herself. One look at Harry made her scowl and she stroked Crookshanks, her cheeks pinking.

"Thank you, Dobby." Harry said quietly.

"Does that mean you're Bonded to, er, Lady Hogwarts?" Ron asked, frowning. He liked seeing Hermione get chewed out every once in a while. _It's_ _good for her._ He thought decisively. "She's not a House, though right?"

Dobby shook his head. "She is a sentient Will cut from each of the Founders," Dobby explained. "She is as cunning as Master Slytherin, wise as Mistress Ravenclaw, compassionate as Mistress Hufflepuff and bold as Master Gryffindor." Dobby straightened. "She must obey the will of the current Headmaster or Headmistress per her contract to maintaining her autonomy."

"Maintaining her autonomy?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Master Harry Potter, sir." Dobby answered, turning his full attention to the boy. "All magic comes with a price," he nodded his misshapen head, "that's why you have counter-curses and suchlike." Harry blinked and nodded. "It's the same concept for a House. They're powerful. But _not_ invincible."

 _They're powerful but not invincible_. Harry repeated. Her Ladyship seemed invincible to him. _Maybe I can ask Sirius about it._

Dobby straightened. "Dobby must go," he hesitated for a moment before bowing to the children.

 _He seemed like he wanted to say something further_. Hermione thought perplexed.

"We should finish our homework, Harry." She said as Harry promptly grabbed his own Transfiguration book and read with his friends.

* * *

Sirius rubbed his neck and grimaced.

"Kreacher," Sirius said softly.

The elderly House-Elf appeared two feet away from the wizard, accidentally making him jump.

 _Merlin_. He thought startled. _He was that close to us?_

Sirius took a good look at the Black House-Elf. His eyes are overbright and his lips thinned. Yet, there is a deep-seated _rage_ emanating from him.

"I'm sorry," Sirius apologized sincerely. "But I wanted to be sure of her."

Kreacher nodded curtly.

Sirius hesitated then mildly shrugged. "You may have the day off, Kreacher." he ordered.

Kreacher bowed low and left to return to his Den.

Sirius winced.

"Séraphine," Sirius said without looking up as he sensed her swirly return.

"Lord Sirius?" She asked, settling herself across from him.

"I want you to seek Lady Hogwarts and use what you need to garner her goodwill." Sirius said. "Just place the House on Lockdown," he gave her a half-smile, "and I'll try to manage without you." He quickly added. "For Harry's sake."

His House-Witch nodded her head. "I'll do so tonight when the Headmaster sleeps." she said thoughtfully, her cunning dark eyes sparkling. "I shall present to her reassurances...I suspect she'll know where Lady Ravenclaw's artifact is." she continued, glancing at Sirius. "We know the Gryffindor Sword is untainted since Our Heir utilized it...and I have the Slytherin Locket," she pulled it from her neckline. "I suspect Dumbledore has the Diary," she muttered. "And we have the Hufflepuff Cup." she arched a brow. "Still doesn't answer what the seventh Horcrux is...besides the sixth one as the Young Master." She scowled. "I'll find these answers, Lord Sirius." she told him determinedly.

Sirius nodded. "I've no doubt you will, Séraphine." He said distractedly, before shaking his head. "I'll head to the Kitchen...I don't want Kreacher to be disturbed today," he said quietly.

"Yes sir," the House-Witch agreed softly. In truth, she saw Kreacher barely manage to hold himself together. _At least Master Regulus meant him well._ She thought. _I mean, I now have Lord Sirius._

She blinked. Before, it had been Lord Arcturus. _Strange, how we adapt to the living...perhaps the Young Master can help fill the void for ol' Kreacher?_ She wondered.

Giving herself a mental shake she regarded her charge. "And," Sirius continued oblivious to Séraphine's musings. "I'll be...wandering about...so don't mind me," he hedged as he stood. "Also, if you can," he said half-turning toward her. "check on Harry for me?"

"With pleasure, sir." His House-Witch promised.

"Right then," Sirius said. He walked down to the ground floor where the Kitchen was and purposefully ignored Kreacher's Den* while he rummaged for soup and used a Warming Charm* on it as he made his way upstairs, consuming it before opening Reggie's bedroom door.

 _Please don't be in here,_ Sirius prayed.

Thankfully, Kreacher is not in Regulus' former room.

Sitting on expensive rug atop the wooden floor, Sirius ate his soup in silence. He set it beside the door and took a deep breath, before fishing in his pocket.

Gulping, Sirius scowled at himself.

 _You've dealt with worse than reading a 13-year-old parchment*._ Sirius self-chastised. _Now man-up!_

He carefully opened the aged parchment addressed to him.

 _12 Dec. 1979*_

 _Dear Siri,_

 _I know I no longer deserve to call you by that beloved nickname...I hope you'll grant me this courtesy since I am going to die as soon as I stop writing._

 _You were right. You and Grandfather. I know I was a petty, jealous sod of a brother to you. I should have done several things differently. Notably, never becoming a Death Eater and being_ _your_ _brother. Maybe things would have been different and I would've accepted you having James in your life...I know you were trying to replace me. He was the better brother to you. Grandfather was right to be dismissive toward the Death Eaters. He agreed with them up to a point but didn't allow for any of us to inherit anything of substantial value if we declared allegiance to him. He considered it a betrayal to Our House. Oh, how it pains me to realize all of this._

 _I doubt this will reach you in time―and for that I'm terribly sorry and guilty. I wanted to force Kreacher to take me to you and tell you in person about your traitorous rat friend, Pettigrew, and what he had in store for you, the Potters and your Werewolf friend. Unfortunately, I'm on the Dark Lord's shit list right now and Bella is watching me in the creepiest way possible. I know she's a Master Legilimens and I am so_ _thankful_ _you taught me basic Occlumens. I swear she wants me to marry her so she can get the Black Family artifacts to further the Dark Lord's regime or something. Maybe I'm just paranoid._

 _No you're not_. Sirius thought furiously as guilt rushed through him. _I should've protected you from her advances._

 _Anyway, Bella did something with a book she stole from the Black Libraries. It's essentially a curse which gives us the location of any who dare use the Dark Lord's name. Hence, why we've been slaughtering entire lineages._

 _I'm so sorry for what I've done. I dare not tell you all the atrocities I've had to commit to prove my 'loyalty.' I am forever shamed and damned. I don't want to lose what little dignity I have left in regard to you. Yet, in this letter I hope to tell you_ _everything_ _so in case I fail...you're able to do something about it. Use Kreacher. I've instructed him to destroy the Slytherin Locket Horcrux I was 'honorably bequeathed to safeguard above all else.' It's also from the same Dark book. Basically, a Horcrux is one of the deepest, Darkest magic around. It's so foul to make yourself live forever. I'm only 18-years-old and my life is well and truly over. Talk about irony._

 _Anyway...the Dark Lord severed his soul by murdering seven people in order to split his soul seven times. Instead of true possession he welded it to seven artifacts. This way, he would survive and the poor bastard who got near it? Total mind, body, and soul possession until he finds his other Horcruxes to bring him into full power. Always and forever regenerating._

 _Here they all are. At least there was one good thing about being a part of the 'Inner DE Circle.' I know all his plans._

 _Slytherin Locket_ _(Me)_

 _Hufflepuff Cup_ _(Bella primarily but Ro and Rab help her indirectly)_

 _Ravenclaw Diadem_ _(the Dark Lord hid this in Hogwarts proper...something called the Room of Requirement? I figured with your pranking you'd be more familiar with this?)_

 _Gryffindor Sword_ _(this is entrusted to Pettigrew. He needs to seal your godson's soul in this because of his 'purity.' The Dark Lord said he figured it's befitting the Light, Gryffindor family. I pray he never does this. I'm so sorry, Siri.)_

 _Nagini the Viper*_ _(the Dark Lord_ _always_ _has her at his side...she obeys him solely and he commands her in Parseltongue) she's a true monstrosity. She's much bigger than a regular viper._

 _The Gaunt Ring_ _(he hides it at Little Hangleton, in Yorkshire) I've no idea why he likes this place. It was owned by some prominent Muggle named Riddle, originally. But, I suspect he just used it since he liked it. I think he actually hid in the Gaunt Shack which borders the mansion. I know he has some lineage to the Gaunts; but if memory serves (and you know Mother and Cissy were big into lineage because they were ceaseless in their talk. At least Bella rolled her eyes and liked action) their one daughter, Merope died...and no Gaunt Heir was ever born before Morfin was sent to Azkaban. So, how is the Dark Lord related to the Gaunts?_

 _Quirinus Quirrell_ _* a besotted, foolish Ravenclaw (unnatural, I know) hankers for power. He met the Dark Lord in Albania and became the backup for soul possession and is the only living Horcrux aside from Nagini. I doubt the Dark Lord is going to utilize him, Siri. He is definitely a researcher first and not up for action. I think he wanted to be a field researcher on being a Horcrux. I doubt he'll survive long since the strain of one being holding two souls is...unbearable._

 _Oh, a few more things, Siri._

 _Your friend Pettigrew is a Rat Animagus and spies on you and the Order. Also, he decided to tell us about some prophecy he heard which targeted the Longbottoms and the Potters. Basically, it's either Neville or Harry which is going to be 'marked as the Dark Lord's equal,' and overtake him. My bet, is it's going to be Harry._

 _Not just because of your bias or even Pettigrew by association. It's because Dumbledore performed a spell on both boys to determine which had the strongest magical core. It's Harry. Unfortunately, that doesn't matter to the Dark Lord. He'll destroy anyone that's_ _remotely_ _a threat. Bella's got a hard-on for the Cruciatus as you well know and she wants to have a go on everyone with it._

 _And he'll let her, Siri. I know she...wishes she married the Dark Lord and not Ro. Since she's got supremacy and primacy_ _she_ _can have as many affairs on Ro as she wants. I didn't know this. I shouldn't be surprised, really. Grandfather always made certain the Blacks had the upper hand in everything. Or, maybe it's just Bella circumventing the Black Will. I've no idea how she did it when she stole from the House Libraries. Anyway, Ro can't commit adultery...not that it matters since he finds solace with Rab._

 _Yes, that's the real secret, apparently. If you commit incest you're automatically sterilized. Bella found out and decided to use the Black Magic upon them. That's why there's no Lestrange Heirs*._

"I think I'm going to be sick," Sirius briefly closed his eyes and took deep breaths for a few minutes. "That's not a mental image I _ever_ want to entertain." he shuddered and forced himself to keep reading.

 _I don't think Dumbledore is all the Light he claims to be, Siri. There's something off about him. I do think he's more powerful than the Dark Lord. But, I think Harry's the Chosen One and will ultimately destroy him._

 _I'm starting to run out of time and nerve._

 _You see, Siri, my plan is to switch a counterfeit Locket with the real one. I've spent the better part of year recreating the Locket. He did a horrific thing to Kreacher. And, I just can't let that stand._

 _I learned from you to protect my friends. Especially since my only friends were you and Kreacher. I didn't know that the Dark Lord intended to all I've enclosed in this letter. I was just a naïve sod. Now, I hope my sacrifice won't be in vain and won't bugger it up for you._

 _He has Inferi, Siri. I know what's in store for me. I deserve it for all the crimes I've committed. But, I'm scared. I wish I was four-years-old again with you protecting me from Father and Mother. From our cousins and anyone else who dared look at me the wrong way. I remember when you said I could be Your Heir. I remember when you taught me to read. Held me close, nurtured me. You were always loyal, brave, strong, handsome, capable, and bloody brilliant. But, you had a heart. I wish I'd discovered mine sooner. My morals got all dark, dank and twisted. Now, I hope to atone for what I've done. You were always my hero, Siri._

 _I decided to protect you, Mother and Father by remaining silent and ordered Kreacher to do the same. I told Kreacher to give you this letter once you've become Lord Black or my death reaches you. Please, please be kind to Kreacher if you have any mercy. I know how much you hated him. But for my sake, please._

 _I pray you'll forgive me of every transgression I've done; especially in my jealous use of the Imperious. I don't think I can forgive myself for utterly severing myself from your love, Siri._

 _Eternally yours,_

 _Reggie_

 _Regulus Arcturus Black,  
_ _Heir Presumptive to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black  
_ _Proud brother to Sirius Orion Black, True Heir Apparent to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black._

Sirius jammed his fist in his mouth and barely restrained himself from screaming as he lowered his brother's Last Testament to the floor. It vaguely occured to Sirius Kreacher suffered mentally and physically due his House contract being unable to fulfill a Son of the House of Black's direct order. Therefore, the House-Elf had not purposefully neglected to deliver this letter to him. Regulus _assumed_ Sirius would naturally overtake the Black Lordship and would have remembered the drawer or Kreacher would have told him immediately upon his death.

He looked about Regulus' room and wept.

Séraphine lowered her eyes. _Everyone of My House suffers dearly_. She thought, her expression both compassionate and fierce. _We won't lose anyone else._ She vowed. _I'll even safeguard Kreacher provided he does his duty to Our Heir and Lord Sirius_. She thought decisively.

The House-Witch remained in the Formal Drawing Room to give the men in her life their privacy.

But, she knows everything which transpires within her domain. The House-Witch snapped her fingers and withdrew a small picture of a young Sirius and Regulus with Walburga in a rare show of pride and affection from Walburga's closet in a scrapbook the Mistress had not destroyed. She made a two copies, returning the original.

The House-Witch sniffed and a hot meal was sent to His Lordship's Master Suite along with the photograph. The meal would remain ready when he was ready.

The other photograph she placed against her heart and it melded to her. _I'll use another one when Kreacher is ready_.

She performed another Lockdown which sealing the Floo passages. She frowned. _I'll have to recheck the Floo Network to Our House_. She thought. _Or I could delegate to Kreacher. I don't know if it even works after so many years of neglect._

Shrugging, the House-Witch Willed herself to Lady Hogwarts' Receiving Room.

* * *

She curtseyed low to the ground as one House-Witch to another.

The Hogwarts Ghosts readily appeared.

"Who are you?" Helena Ravenclaw demanded.

Séraphine hid her Black smile.

"I seek an audience with Lady Hogwarts," she answered rising. She could tell Helena stiffened. _I may have been a Handmaiden_. Séraphine thought coldly. _But you're not my Mistress. And I will bow to no one such as the likes of you._

Sir Nearly Headless Nick took one look between the women and cleared his throat.

"Madmoiselle," he said more respectfully, noting her carriage and her symbols. "We represent Her Ladyship. May we inquire," he said giving Helena a pointed look. "What this business is about?"

"Indeed," the Fat Friar interjected while the Bloody Baron remained silent.

"I come in peace in order to safeguard My Heir," she looked around the formal, disused Receiving Room. "I ask that protocol be enacted." Her dark eyes sharpened. "I have respectfully not used magic other than transport and declare House Neutrality."

"Granted," the Bloody Baron answered. House Neutrality meant Lady Hogwarts did not report to the Headmaster or Headmistress in a private audience. Helena glared at Séraphine who ignored her. _Foolish chit._ She thought in askance. _You were nothing without your mother. So quit with your airs._

Relaxing, Séraphine inclined her head to the Bloody Baron.

"I have removed two Horcruxes from the Hufflepuff Cup," she moved the Cup from her skirt causing gasps from the Ghosts. "and the Slytherin Locket." Séraphine announced. "I ask, in return two things." she carefully placed them on the table which appeared before them. The Fat Friar and the Bloody Baron landed and stared at the priceless artifacts.

"They're the Founders'," they said.

"What are they?" Nearly Headless Nick whispered.

"I want to remove the Horcrux taint from all sources including the Ravenclaw Diadem," she held up her hand as the Ravenclaw Ghost sputtered. "I don't care for the artifacts like you do," she said meaningfully. "These Horcruxes are the Dark Lord's." she said bluntly. "My Heir has been infected with one and I have to safeguard him. But before I do," she said glaring at the Ravenclaw Ghost. "I will need your mother's diadem. I can―and _did_ ," she turned to look at each Hogwarts Ghost directly. "remove them without damaging the artifacts. I return them to their rightful home in good faith."

"And your second?" The Fat Friar asked.

"Anything and everything to safeguard My Heir from that manipulative monster you call Headmaster." She answered in a clipped voice. "With your permission," she continued. "may I _show_ you all that's transpired with my magic?" She quickly promised. "Nothing more."

The Ghosts looked at one another and Nearly Headless Nick agreed.

Séraphine brought them up to speed about how she discovered the Horcruxes―leaving out her destruction process and Lord Sirius. She also showed them the medical screenings of Her Heir with Dumbledore's magical signature at the forefront.

A gong resounded in the Receiving Room.

"We will do all we can to assist you on your mission," Helena said in a furious, resigned tone as she retrieved her mother's diadem from the Room of Requirement using Hogwarts magic. "Heinous crimes against our students are strictly forbidden and the Hogwarts Charter will use _those_ clauses in it to safeguard any and all students regardless of blood lineage seeking the Headmaster as public enemy No. 1."

Séraphine guessed that as Headmaster he could cloak anything he wanted from anyone until his secrets are bared to the upcoming Headmaster or Headmistress. _Explains a lot_. She thought grimly. _From what My Heir mentioned about some Stone and the Chamber he would have made everyone associated blind to it._ Her lips thinned. _Who knows what kinds of atrocities he's allowed within these hallowed walls while spying on My Heir and his whereabouts?_

"Dobby the House-Elf is pledged to My Heir and to My House while he works here." She said quietly. The Ghosts stiffened. The House-Witch decided to give them a further professional courtesy.

"But how can that be?" Nearly Headless Nick asked flabbergasted. "No House-Elf can serve two masters."

"Because he is technically a Black House-Elf by _proxy_." the Bloody Baron grinned. "Salazar would be _most_ proud." he complimented Séraphine as she smiled her Black smile at him. "And the boy is essentially a Slytherin in Gryffindor's clothing." he chuckled. "While inspiring loyalty to his House-Elf by saving him from a _proxied_ Lucius Malfoy since the boy is the Black Heir." Séraphine's eyes sparkled. _Perhaps Dumbledore foiled the Sorting, too?_ She thought. _I will learn much from My Heir soon enough._ "And _that_ House-Elf is the only one without technical loyalty to Lady Hogwarts since he's being paid."

The Fat Friar and Nearly Headless Nick exchanged stunned looks.

Helena settled the diadem on the table and Séraphine regarded her shrewdly. "I will return this as soon as possible," she informed the Ravenclaw Ghost. Helena nodded, accepting the reality of the situation.

"Perhaps you can enlighten me on everything that's happened regarding a certain Stone?" she conversationally asked. "The Chamber, and anything else you deem interesting since My Heir arrived to study at Hogwarts?"

The Hogwarts Ghosts exchanged looks as another gong resounded in the Receiving Room.

Séraphine smiled.

* * *

 _References_ _: courtesy of_ Harry Potter Wikia and the Unofficial Harry Potter Spellbook: The Wand Chooses the Wizard by Duncan Levy.

 _Muffiato Spell_ : Handy spell which sounds like buzzing in your ears if you are an eavesdropper.

 _S.P.E.W./House-Elves in general_ : I completely respect that Hermione wants to save the House-Elves and that she essentially practices Magical Law. However, I did not want that to be a fixation which would be problematic for my storyline. I really believe the House-Elves do not mind; provided they have a good Master or Mistress like Harry, AU Sirius/Madam Bones. Furthermore, I will have Hermione focus that beautiful, logical brain of hers in assisting Harry and the House of Black. Furthermore, I took creative license in some of the explanations based on these interpretations throughout canon.

 _Kreacher's Den_ : really did exist in canon. There are several references I thought of while recreating the HoB from architectural plans. If you are interested there is a house in New York with a fascinating history called the Merchant's House Museum. Of course, I added to the federalist and Greek Revival styles to be more British when I imagined the HoB.

 _Warming Charm_ : canon. I believe Hermione used it during a Hogsmeade trip for Harry. Regardless, I applied it to both cooking and human temperature regulation.

 _Lady Hogwarts_ : I do not want any of the characters to be entirely invincible. Dumbledore is a manipulative man. Therefore, he would have held Lady Hogwarts hostage to his will and she would have been largely ill-equipped to help Harry. This will soon change.

 _Change from Sept. to Dec. 1979_ : I was thinking of Hermione's birthday (Sept. 19, 1979) and it was brought to my attention that no one would have known about Harry's and Neville's conception by then. Canon states the Potters went into hiding in autumn 1979 because Snape overheard the prophesy being spoken to Dumbledore. I am assuming the Order was abuzz with the new life news and celebrated within earshot of Pettigrew. He would have confirmed it to Voldemort. Also, I feel like the wintry aspect would be after Sirius' birthday (Nov. 3, 1959) which would have added to Regulus' gloom as he missed out on years with his brother and birthday celebrations.

 _Regulus Arcturus Black_ : he died in 1979, a year before Harry's birth. The Potters had been in hiding about this time before Harry was born. I figured Regulus would have dealt with a lot by then and worked on recreating the Locket while being under watch made him _very_ unsettled; and with too much time to think and stew in his guilt. I felt like Regulus deserved the last word. I know he technically he did in canon with that note in the counterfeit Locket; but it is not enough to me. I figured since he was part of the 'inner sanctum' of Voldemort's trust then he could spell out everything and enable Sirius to further his interests regarding Harry. In my mind, Regulus and Sirius were _very_ close until their Sorting and everything I have written thus far is AU and is my interpretation of the events as follows.

 _Regulus' death_ : according to canon, he died in 'The Cave.' This seaside cave was discovered by Voldemort when he lived in the orphanage and went on a visit. It was always depicted as dark, dank, dreary, foreboding and icy to me so it makes sense to have it in the autumn where he would have died in the cold and alone.

Nagini the Viper: is not the same Internet meme going about as the same snake (a male boa constrictor) that Harry freed. Although, I do believe Voldemort's malevolent magic increased her size to a small Basilisk (and from movies to make her scarier).

 _Quirinus Quirrell_ : He was 'actually' or 'earlier' born in 1972. Strangely, the man would have been 19-years-old in 1991 when he met Harry. Timing is just off. I know he is a Ravenclaw; but, to do a sabbatical in Albania _then_ become a DADA professor at 19-years-old? Realistically, he would have had to prove himself no matter which field he was in...so, I decided to make him the same age as Sirius (or would have been had he survived Harry's touch) and it fits better in my timeline.

 _The Lestranges_ : They are simply vile. So, I decided to use AU Black Magic lore and Bella's erratic responses to explain _why_ there are no Lestrange Heirs and to coincide with what I predecreed in my FanFiction in **Ch. IX** : _In Tandem Part I_. Furthermore, I want justice against the Lestranges in what they did to canon Longbottoms and Sirius. This is my AU poetic justice.


	25. Ch XXIII: Wormtail, Werewolf & Witches

**Disclaimer** : I do not own _Harry Potter_ by J.K. Rowling. However, I do own OC, non-canon and fictional magic.

 _A/N_ : Hello everyone! Has anyone else had trouble publishing new chapters during the weekend? Finally able to post! I wanted to ask y'all for a vote. Do y'all consider it distracting when I put italicized words unrelated to thought or language? If yes, then I'll reedit the entire storyline since I want this FFN to be the best I can make it. Thanks for your consideration! Please review. -JHS.

* * *

 **Ch. XXIII** : Wormtail, Werewolf and Witches

Séraphine listened carefully to the Hogwarts' Ghosts recitation concerning Her Heir's educational concerns and his misadventures.

 _Thankfully_ , the House-Witch thought grimly, _he has sheer, dumb luck on his side until now._

The House-Witch remained silent for a few tense minutes after the Ghosts finished speaking.

"This has been an enlightening conversation." She said politely. "I shall convene with Lord Black and keep you abreast of our plans regarding Our Heir and the Headmaster."

She curtseyed as the gong resounded.

Séraphine Willed herself to Harry's dormitory as the clock struck 10:30 p.m. A small frown knitted between her brows. _This took longer than I expected._

The boy has showered and lain in bed tossing and turning from nightmares. The House-Witch rose above him as Lady Hogwarts' magic cloaked them.

Séraphine felt a surge of gratitude to Lady Hogwarts. _She knows I cannot exhaust myself needlessly away from my dwelling._ She mused. _I am so glad I had the foresight to return two of the four artifacts she kept!_

She watched over Her Heir like a dark angel. Her plaited black hair nearly touching his hand. The House-Witch checked Harry's vitals. _Lord Sirius will be pleased at one thing at least_. She thought approvingly. _His potions are working well and his body seems to accept the increased nutrition without much rejection._

Harry squirmed in his sleep. His soft, frightened cry unsettling the House-Witch. She thrust her magical consciousness along all the sorcerous routes she knew.

Nothing.

 _Whatever torment it is,_ she thought darkly. _i_ _t's not from Hogwarts or the Headmaster._

Hesitantly, Séraphine reached toward the child's visage. Surprisingly, Harry leaned into her touch despite shivering from her natural coldness. He clutched her hand between his cheek and shoulder. Gulping, Séraphine placed a Warming Charm* on her person and the child relaxed into her hand.

"Don't hurt Snuffles, Wormtail," Harry muttered, upset. "I'll do anything, just don't hurt him again."

Séraphine's eyes narrowed dangerously. _I am going to kill that rat myself for exposing his vileness to Our Heir._ She softened as Harry snuggled into her hand again. _I can see why Lord Sirius thinks the world of you._ She thought awed. Harry's innate goodness and magic touched Séraphine's ancient Black Magic and something deep within her settled.

 _I'll protect you, Young Master._ She vowed, blinking back tears as she Willed herself to Grimmauld Place. Harry's eyes fought to reopen as he sensed the feminine presence disappear.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sirius spent most of his day mourning his late brother and reconciling his tormented feelings.

 _I'll just add you to the list, baby brother._ He thought determinedly. _I'll destroy every Death Eater I can find for exposing you to their lifestyle and Moldypants for leading you astray._

Sirius had a fairly good idea as to what sort of atrocious acts Regulus had to commit in order to prove his 'loyalty' to the Dark Lord.

The wizard frowned as the clock struck 7 p.m. as he made his way from Regulus' room to the Master Suite. Padfoot's enhanced sense of smell informing him a fine dinner awaited them. Sirius smiled at the display, knowing the feminine touch is entirely do to his House-Witch.

He dined and mused on his next course of action. Sirius wanted to leave Kreacher alone for the night and let the ancient House-Elf reconcile himself.

 **POP!**

"Dobby?" Sirius asked, beginning to smile until he saw the House-Elf wring his hands. "What is it, my friend? Sit, please." Sirius served Dobby a cup of tea as the House-Elf seemed at a loss being served by a _Pureblood Lord_.

"Oh come off it, Dobby." Sirius chided. "We're friends. Please tell me what's on your mind. Is it Harry or Dumbles?"

"The Headmaster," Dobby said angrily, surprising the wizard. "he commanded Dobby to spy on Master Harry Potter, sir! Dobby is supposed to report _everything_ he does with magic and to give Master Harry Potter toffees coated with some sort of magic, sir."

"Toffees?" Sirius' grey eyes flashed. "Did he say for what purpose? Can you tell what's in them?"

The House-Elf shook his head and sipped his tea.

"Hm," Sirius mused. "Dobby, have you found out anything about Remus?"

Dobby blinked at him, surprised by the sudden change of topic. "Only that he recently got fired from his job as a clerk, sir." Dobby remarked. "And that his mother is very, very ill." he added quietly.

The wizard paused for a moment. _It's sneaky enough that Father would've been proud._ He thought darkly. "Indeed." he murmured. "Alright Dobby," he said cracking his neck. "Keep me posted on Dumbass but _don't endanger yourself or Harry_." he said sternly.

Dobby nodded then winced. "Dobby must go, sir." The Head House-Elf was in rare form today regarding pastries the Weasley Twins stole. He set down his empty teacup and bowed before Disapparating.

Sirius lazily flicked his wand and sent the dishes to the Kitchen sink.

Scowling, Sirius rose from his seat and headed toward his Study.

Swearing, Sirius summoned a Dicta-Quill and began to pace and speak haphazardly as he wanted Séraphine to check his work.

 _No choice but to reach out to Mo―Remus_. He thought disgustedly. _I'll have to play my hand to get him here._

He glanced at the clock 8:15 p.m. _Where is Séraphine? I hope Harry had an uneventful day._ He thought, worrying his bottom lip.

* * *

Peter Alec Pettigrew* scurried about near Hogsmeade. He managed to find a small nook in the sewers uninhabited by any other vermin for the time being.

 _I'll have to make my way toward Lord Voldemort_. He thought edgily. _My Mark has been excruciating and none of the other DEs have anything I can substantiate without giving myself away._

It is an agonizing thing to be a traitor to both sides in a war. All he wanted to do was live. _But am I living?_ The Rat Animagus thought dourly. _I wonder where Sirius is?_ Wormtail continued fearfully. _The Dark Lord's side is better than being on the receiving end of the Blacks._ His small rat head flinched from recalling Bellatrix and Sirius. _Merlin, I'm glad those two never saw eye-to-eye. They would've been hell unleashed._

Sighing, Wormtail ate what trash he could find before embarking on a journey to follow his pulsating Dark Mark wherever it led him.

* * *

Tom Marvolo Riddle, Jr. barely survived the past three Horcrux destruction. _Who the bloody hell is hunting me?!_ He thought enraged. Thankfully, Nagini found him in his hiding place deep in an Albanian forest. _Where are my so-called followers?_ He had heard of Sirius Black's escape.

 _If that fool could escape then why can't Bella? Or the others?_ He thought aggravated as his living Horcrux slithered toward a hawk to feed whilst he attached his consciousness to her senses. _Four Horcruxes_. He thought, a deep roiling fear abounding in the vestiges of his fractured soul. _With only three remaining._

 _The diary and that stupid Quirrell destroyed by that Potter brat._ Voldemort thought disgustedly. _But the Locket and the Cup? Has Dumbledore finally tracked me down?_

The wizard's body no longer existed. His call went out and reached his unusually old and cunning viper, Nagini and she latched her body to his soul remnant. _I have to make my way to Little Hangleton_. The evil wizard thought determinedly.

The viper lunged and squeezed the hawk and feasted while Voldemort sighed in contentment as he watched embedded into his viper's mind the satisfactory feeling of slaining prey.

 _Soon,_ he thought wickedly. _I'll find my Horcruxes and destroy you, Potter._ He fully intended on summoning Wormtail as soon as he had his strength from the viper's meal. _He is disloyal; but his fear will bring him back to me._ He thought with sadistic triumph. _And his first task will be to go to Azkaban and retrieve Bella._ Nagini swallowed the hawk and Voldemort smirked within her consciousness. _I'm willing to bet he'll know how to enter Azkaban because I've no doubt Black shared his secrets with his beloved friends._ He scoffed. _Friendship...look what it cost you, Black._

Satisfied, he settled in and allowed Nagini to continue hunting for them. He would summon Wormtail and any other DE within range using the Dark Mark.

* * *

Séraphine arrived in her Master's Study.

"Lord Sirius," she said sincerely. "I've another Horcrux to destroy and much to share with you regarding Our Heir."

Sirius turned from the blackboard. "And I've got to send Kreacher before too long to Remus." he said flatly over his shoulder. "Dobby just told me he is ordered to spy on Harry and to give him laced toffees."

Séraphine bared her Basilisk fangs. "Lady Hogwarts and I have an agreement." she informed him. "She will assist us in our endeavors to safeguard Our Heir and Her Students."

Sirius curtly nodded. "I see your plan of 'good faith,' worked." He made it a statement. His eyes almost twinkling as faced her.

"Why must you reach out to Lupin?" She stopped herself from saying, 'Werewolf,' knowing Werewolf rights are a sore topic for her Master.

Every Black Lord lends his quirks to her as his House-Witch. She would not directly harm Muggles due to her current Black Lord since he held them in high esteem. She nearly rolled her eyes. _I don't see why._ This is a major concession for Séraphine after centuries of personal and professional hatred in regard to all things Muggle and Muggleborn.

Regarding the Werewolf, she sensed his complicated feelings. His reluctance to have anything to do with his former friend did not surprise her. His petitioning did.

Sirius ran his hand through his hair. "I'm not trying to put off destroying the Horcrux." he hedged. "But I would like for you to read this."

Obligingly, she took the parchment from his hand and began to read.

 _Dear Remus,_

 _If you're so inclined to assisting me protect Harry, please take with you only your wand and I will meet you at Gateshall near the forest's edge._

 _Padfoot._

"Does it sound vague enough?" he asked.

"Yes, sir." she answered, eying her master carefully. "Do you plan as going as yourself?"

Sirius nodded. "I know you need to rest, Séraphine." he admitted.

His House-Witch blushed silver and Sirius cut her off. "Séraphine," he said concerned. "You've done _a lot_ for me. It's time for Kreacher and I to pick up some of the slack." he said, making Séraphine gape at him. "I know you're _very_ powerful." Sirius said quickly. "But you've been Horcrux Hunting and traveling the most you've done in years…" Sirius trailed off. "and I know you need time to rejuvenate."

Séraphine quickly rearranged her expression. "That's very kind of you, Lord Sirius." She said, amazed. Generally speaking, the Blacks are a demanding and exacting Pureblood Family. _Only Master Arcturus ever did anything nice for me._ She wondered.

He nodded, feeling uncomfortable. "What Horcrux did you find?" he asked, wanting to change the subject.

"The Ravenclaw Diadem." she answered promptly.

Sirius' signature laugh echoed in the Study. "Merlin," he said amazed. "Definitely let me see what it looks like before you return it, Séraphine." At her confused look he readily explained. "Oh, James once promised Lily he'd make a replica for her." His expression sobering.

Nodding, Séraphine rose and said. "I'll be in the Training Room, Lord Sirius." She felt her magic return to her in spades now she is at her home base.

Exiting, she summoned the Black Basilisk and Raven. The House-Witch glared at the diadem's Horcrux. _It's put up more of a fight than the previous two combined._

Returning to Sirius, she showed him the Ravenclaw Diadem in its platinum, sapphire-and-diamond glory with a mounted eagle*. "He's fighting us more, Lord Sirius." She informed him.

"Wit beyond measure," Sirius read aloud. "is man's greatest treasure."

He took a mental note of this. _Perhaps I can make it into platinum and onyx?_

He returned it to his House-Witch. "Then we need to be on our toes, Séraphine." Sirius said firmly.

"Lord Sirius," Séraphine added, her expression tense. "The Young Master was having a nightmare...and it was about Wormtail."

Sirius froze.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his temper igniting.

"He thinks that Wormtail is coming for you and is willing to sacrifice himself for your safety." she answered quietly.

Sirius balled his fists and swore.

"Damnit!" He exclaimed aggravated. "Kreacher!"

The House-Elf obviously cried for some time and briskly wiped his tears away. Sirius gulped and turned away from his House-Elf to leave him a modicum of dignity.

"We have to visit Remus now," he said dismayed. "it's been brought to my attention that he can help us protect Our Heir." The wizard glared at the Hogwarts' style blackboard. "Her Ladyship must return to Hogwarts and give the Founders' Horcrux back―this is the last one, isn't it?" He asked suddenly of his House-Witch who nodded once. "He can track Wormtail the best without gaining too much attention...and I have an offer he can't refuse," he added disgustedly, piquing his servants' interests.

Kreacher straightened. "Kreacher will do anything to safeguard Our Heir, Lord Sirius." he said decisively. "What is it you require of Kreacher?" _I won't lose another one_.

"Transportation to Gateshall," he answered. "Then I will need you to guard me from anyone and conceal me to all except Remus." He scowled. "We're overdue for a long conversation and the ultimate aim is to protect Harry at all costs." Sirius began to pace in front of the fire. "Unfortunately, until my rights are restored in wizarding society I cannot overlook the opportunity of help in any guise or person to protect my child." Sirius said simply. He put on a plain, black cloak with a deep cowl next to his desk and transfigured his Black Lordship robes to plainclothes. "I can't imagine our Horcrux Hunting is going unnoticed by Moldypants or Wormtail or even the DEs rotting in Azkaban." he said bluntly. "We have to strike while time is on _our_ side."

He walked over to Kreacher and tore his parchment up. "Enough writing," he said to Séraphine. "it's just a farce anyway when all I want to do is punch him in the face." He held his hand toward Kreacher.

Séraphine nodded. "I'll return the diadem to Lady Hogwarts and replenish my stores until you return."

* * *

Kreacher Apparated his wizard to a small, modest home on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. Gateshall* is located farthest away near the forest, perfect for anyone infected with lycanthropy.

Sirius hid himself behind his House-Elf as Kreacher placed complicated Black Blood Wards. To all outward appearances nothing is amiss. Mrs. Lupin slept peacefully and Remus read in the living room. "Kreacher has shielded you from the Auror Wards, Lord Sirius." The wizard rolled his eyes. "Seriously? Casing the place of an impoverished Werewolf for my whereabouts?" _Idiots._

Sirius rolled his shoulders back and replaced his Lord Black persona like a shield. "Make sure we're not disturbed and Remus doesn't raise any alarm to the authorities." Kreacher readily agreed. His pale blue eyes watchful and alert to any threats regarding his Master.

"Hello Remus." Sirius said much calmer than he felt.

Remus jumped. "Bloody hell!" he shouted before lowering his voice. His alarmed expression staring at Sirius like he grew six heads. "How'd I not sense you?" he demanded unnerved.

Sirius waved his hand dismissively. "We've much to discuss." he said simply. "I thought of writing and figured that'd be a waste of ink and parchment."

Remus gulped and gestured to the other chair.

Tea appeared, courtesy of Kreacher, as Sirius casually served himself. Despite his plainclothes he looked every inch a Pureblood Lord. The Werewolf blinked and could not help noticing his clean shaven friend disbelievingly and comparing him from several months ago.

"What would you like to discuss?" Remus asked uncertainly, finally recovering himself.

"To put it bluntly," Sirius answered. "Wormtail is still on the loose while I am making strides on clearing my name in order to protect Harry from the Dark Lord," he glared at Remus not to correct him. Before, they made it adamently clear to call Moldypants by his real name in defiance. "apparently BellaBitch decided to curse Tom Riddle, Jr.'s self-styled name which lead his DEs to slaughter whole families." Sirius sipped his tea. "My team and I are eradicating the seven Horcruxes Moldypants issued."

Remus nearly dropped his teacup. "Well that's a nice right way to run an outfit." he sputtered sarcastically. "What's this have to do with me again? And how many have you actually destroyed? You do know it's damned difficult to take _one_ of those on, much less seven!"

Sirius eyed his former friend coolly. "Did you know you were being tapped by Aurors in regard to yours truly?"

Remus gaped at him. _Still can't fake your surprise._ He thought acidly. "We've managed to destroy four of them." _Not a complete lie. Harry is technically a part of this team._

"So to be even more direct, you can't be rid of my influence tainting _your_ future whilst I exist and am on the run." Sirius continued conversationally. "It's been brought to my attention that your dear mother is very sick." he looked at his nails. "And I happened to like your mother and wish her the best but;" he glanced at Remus. "you're in need of funding to get her the best care she needs at St. Mungo's, aren't you?"

Silence.

"So I propose hiring you to be my…" Sirius trailed off, trying to think of the proper term since Remus was a stickler for such things. _Didn't think this part through._

"Lackey? Or do they call it a 'personal assistant' these days?" Remus hissed.

 _You'll receive no pity from me regarding another unemployment stab and Werewolf PMS._ Sirius arched a perfect charcoal black brow at him. "No need to get testy with me, Remus." He reminded him. "This is a viable solution. I'll handle your family mortgage and pay you for work so you can provide for your mother and live independently." Sirius internally grimaced. "I'll even throw in a _few_ wards to safeguard your house so you're protected from DEs and such." _Just two minor ones_ _―assuming she doesn't mind..._

 _If I wasn't already sitting down,_ Remus thought dazed. _I'd fall to the ground_.

Sirius could see Remus' hamster spinning and remained silent. There was an oddly hopeful gleam in Remus' eyes that bespoke of loneliness Sirius did not want to acknowledge.

 _Don't you dare believe he's still your friend._ Sirius angrily chided. _He left you all alone in the dark_.

Remus could not help looking for the old Padfoot in Sirius. "You're really serious about all of this?" Grimacing he could not help but ask, "and if I do this will I be forgiven of _my_ crimes?"

Sirius' grey gaze turned liquid mercury. His face slacked in barely contained rage.

"The difference between us, _old friend_ ," Sirius said in a dangerously soft voice. "Is Padfoot had to become a true Grim to survive in the bowels of Azkaban. Where were my friends? My _brother_ died because of Peter;" _And me too._ "and _you_ never bothered to investigate you woebegone Werewolf. _We_ three risked _everything_ to be your friend and underwent the painful Animagi procedure without guidance, might I add." Sirius worked himself into a fit reminiscent of the Black Temper he inherited from Mother. "I ended up paying time for us. And _you_ couldn't be bothered to be skeptical and ask me directly."

Remus began to protest and Sirius snarled at him. "You will grant me the liberty to speak, damn you." he said ferociously. "I can be succinct in my 12 years' of agonized rage in the space of _minutes_ unlike your _lengthy_ academic papers concerning your damn research."

Sirius nearly broke his teacup and used the enraged pressure building within to focus on the delicate handle. "I _begged_ you," Sirius continued in a low voice. "on my _knees_ in _tears_. Utterly emasculated, disowned, orphaned and disinherited. You withdrew from your pack, Remus. _I_ was _pack_!"

Remus had the grace to be shamefaced and flinched as Sirius' voice carried. He did not doubt his mother would remain asleep no matter how incensed his former friend became.

 _And worst of all,_ Remus thought glumly. _i_ _t's all true._

"You were my _last hope_." Sirius barely managed not to shout. "Don't try to blame the war or Anti-Werewolf sentiment. I was there for you along with James."

Sirius visibly shook. "And I am _not_ going to ask you for _friendship_ , Remus." Sirius said acidly, all but spitting the word. "I _will_ ask you as my investment to protect the only one who never abandoned me. Bloody _hell_ , Remus!" Sirius snapped. "A _child_ who has every reason and self-preservation to do so kept me from _murdering_ that _rat bastard_ as I ought! I suffered knowing I'd escape because _he existed_." Sirius carefully tucked his rage within and became more like his persona, Lord Black.

"I am willing to pay you the going rate of 70,000 pounds a year for a personal assistant to a Pureblood Lord, not a damn butler or _lackey_ ," Sirius sneered. " _That's_ real employment. I know you need the money and I'm in the position to enable _your pride_ ," Sirius continued. "to pay you and you make a respectable living enabling your mother's health and to keep your father's house for her along with any medical bills. So don't be a fool, Remus. This is a _one-time_ offer."

Sirius is fully prepared to Memory Charming* Remus in case the stubborn Werewolf refused him because he could not afford to be seen. He could not Imperious Remus even if he wanted since his lycanthropy enabled him a natural defense*.

Remus buried his face in his hands before facing Sirius.

 _So that's it then._ He thought shuddering internally as each punctuated word stabbed Remus in the heart. _My penance._

"I accept your terms, Lord Black." Remus said remorsefully.

Sirius regarded him for a moment. "The Lordship is a cage, Remus." He said simply. "It is a not a prison." _I should know._ "And if I have the keys then it's not so constraining. And if it is to _be_ a cage, thankfully it is a gilded one where I can _wield_ the finery, gold and titles to further My House and My Heir's interests."

The wizard stood and took the now-visible Kreacher's hand surprising Remus. He distinctly recalled the former despising the House-Elf.

"I expect your help tomorrow at 9 a.m.," Sirius remarked. "Kreacher will pick you up."

* * *

Voldemort screamed viciously within Nagini and she lashed out at trees and rabbits. _Five_ _Horcruxes!_ He snarled. _Gone! Who is hunting me?!_

He urged his viper to continue her fast pace toward the Riddle Manor.

 _I'll find you_. He swore. _And then I'll kill you in the slowest way possible._

* * *

Narcissa stared at her parchment with several rough drafts on how she was going to plan her words to her wily, insane sister.

"I can save Draco from your taint and from the Dark Lord's vengeance." she murmured, glancing toward her husband's office down the hall from her secretary in the sitting room. Narcissa did not doubt that Voldemort would use Draco as a bargaining chip or worse. She knew he would abuse him in front of their eyes for Lucius' disloyalty in saving his own neck. _Thanks to my Dowry._ She thought, her lips thinning. She had argued strenuously against her husband taking the Dark Mark because she did not want to be associated with anyone else's will. _I guess that was the Black in me_. The witch thought miserably. Her upbringing dictated no House of Black family member was to be controlled, bought or sold. _We did just that._ She thought. _I did just that. And now...my punishment is almost too much to bear._

Sighing, the witch threw her rough drafts into the fire and headed for bed.

 _She's going to die one way or another._ Narcissa thought shakily. _I hope Sirius doesn't make me watch and that I can get the information he craves for that brat of his._

* * *

 _References_ : courtesy of Harry Potter Wikia.

 _Warming and Memory Charms_ : are like my favorite common canon magic.

 _Ravenclaw Mascot_ : never made sense to me that Ravenclaw's mascot is *not* a raven; but an eagle. Was Rowena insecure about her quick-learning scavenger bird and wanted a fierce, noble bird-of-prey?

 _Lycanthropy_ : They do have some extra defenses which enable them to be a threat to Wizardkind hence the 'Dark Creature' label. Furthermore, Gateshall is fictional.  
 _Peter Alec Pettigrew_ : creative license here. Just thought it had a nice flow to it.


	26. Ch XXIV: Executing

**Disclaimer** : I do not own _Harry Potter_ by J.K. Rowling. However, I do own OC, non-canon and fictional magic.

A/N: Thanks for the suggestions! Y'all's reviews are an amazing boost! I'm writing as fast as I can create, edit, upload. I will not remove the italics then since it did not seem to bother anyone else. ***WARNING*** this has a graphic Bellatrix Lestrange scene.

* * *

 **Ch. XXIV** : Executing

Sirius sighed once he returned finding his House-Witch standing in front of the Hogwarts-styled blackboard, frowning.

"What is it My Lady?" Sirius asked as he released Kreacher's hand.

"I know we've said there are seven Horcruxes." She said slowly as she pointed to the quadrant associated to gathering information. "But something doesn't seem right, Lord Sirius."

Now Sirius is worried. "Well, the four Founders' artifacts," he said slowly as Séraphine adamantly shook her head. "No," she interrupted. "Godric Gryffindor's sword was never a Horcrux." She said as she looked at him worriedly. "The Dark Lord _wanted_ it to be." She reminded him as Sirius rushed toward his desk and opened a warded drawer containing Regulus' final correspondence.

"You're right," he said heavily. "Technically Harry is the eighth Horcrux but really there are still seven." He glanced between his servants. "If we destroyed the Locket, the Cup and the Diadem...and Harry destroyed the Diary and...Quirrell," he winced. _My poor godson, you committed murder in self-defense but where was Dumbass in all this? You're just a child._ He closed his eyes briefly as he recalled his House-Witch sharing everything she learned from the Ghosts' tale. "Then five are down...which is going to make Moldypants even more dangerous...he might be gathering forces…"

"Kreacher has a suggestion," the House-Elf announced surprising everyone. "Perhaps we utilize...Lupin and send him in with Mistress Cissy...it might incite Mistress Bella and she would be more willing to tell information? Or have Lupin go with Master Moody to Little Hangleton? Either way, Kreacher thinks we need to recruit the Goblins once more."

Sirius stared at Kreacher. "You're brilliant." He said sincerely. "Please go to Lacie and ask her when we can convene since we have new material."

Kreacher straightened, a funny look on his face. _It is the first time Lord Sirius said something nice to Kreacher._ He thought amazed.

Sirius grimaced once Kreacher left. "Well, Séraphine," he said. "Looks like we have to come clean _and_ move toward finishing off Moldypants." He gave wry laugh. "Maybe we _can_ destroy him by Christmas? Wouldn't that be a charming gift for everyone involved?"

Séraphine nodded. "I wouldn't worry too much about the Goblins, sir." She pointed out. "You could just say you came across the letter and sent me to Hogwarts to verify it and I'll mention I found the Diadem and did away with it. Nothing more needs to be said." She gave a little shrug.

Sirius relaxed. "Thanks," he commented. "D'you think we're getting ahead of ourselves? I do think Kreacher is right with sending Lupin with Moody but _not_ with Cissy."

Séraphine smirked at him. "I think we ought to send Lacie along." she said her dark eyes glittering dangerously.

Sirius raised his brows. "What makes you say that?"

"She was friends with Lady Longbottom," His House-Witch said soberly. "and she's no friend to Lady Malfoy."

The wizard nodded. "Which means she'll keep an eye on things for both parties." He remarked. "And she _is_ a Healer so her presence wouldn't be barred from examining the patient."

 _Who knows...maybe she'll make things merciful or more interesting for ol' BellaBitch._

Sirius' grin reminded the House-Witch of a Black Grim.

She smiled back.

* * *

Lacie listened closely to Kreacher and pulled out her Tapping device, relaying the information and asking for permission to oversee the trip to Azkaban.

She would be somewhat affected. She could not perform a Patronus Charm; however, she did have a few Goblin tricks up her sleeve with getting past Azkaban with the Director's help to the Azkaban Warden.

"It's a go," she told Kreacher.

Kreacher smirked. "Kreacher will bring Mistress Cissy to the Bank's Conference Room, from there we will go together."

"Thank you, Kreacher." She said smoothly as Kreacher Apparated.

She burst out laughing. "Oh Lord Black," she said, wiping a tear. "You're a credit to your Heir."

* * *

Remus paced, promptly wishing he did not have breakfast as Kreacher appeared and held his hand stiffly to Remus to take.

The Werewolf arrived as the grandfather clock struck nine o'clock.

"Mister Lupin is here as requested, Lord Sirius." Kreacher announced as Sirius looked up from his papers.

"Thank you, Kreacher." he said simply. "You may go fetch Cissy and Lacie."

Surprised, Remus looked between the civil master and servant as Kreacher fulfilled his order.

"We're on good terms after hashing a few things out." Sirius said airily. "I'll need to bring you up to speed." The wizard gestured to the small, round table and chairs for Remus to sit as Sirius joined him.

"I'm all ears," Remus muttered, glancing at the Hogwarts-styled blackboard interestedly.

"BellaBitch is going to become a Squib due to some financial and House of Black maneuvering." Sirius began without preamble as he tea appeared. Remus raised a brow at both Sirius' candidness and his lack of alcohol. _I'd drink myself into oblivion._ He thought, trying to rework his features.

"That would...kill her slowly and painfully." Remus commented.

"Torture befitting of my Noble and Most Ancient House," he inclined his head to Séraphine.

She eyed Remus coldly.

"Please sit, My Lady," Sirius gestured courteously.

Remus started at her. "You're a House?" he asked inelegantly, causing Sirius to face-palm.

"Indeed," the House-Witch answered coolly.

"Alright," Sirius said clearing his throat. "To business, please," he glowered at Remus. _Really, have some tact, man._ He thought irritably. _Even after rotting in Azkaban I still possess it. What's your excuse? Are you trying to hit on her, too?_

"Anyway," he continued. "We've destroyed five Horcruxes out of seven," he said. "My Lady," the wizard turned to her. "would you mind bringing the pensieve over so we can explain everything first that we've done over the course of several months?" Sirius planned with Séraphine to show everything related to the Goblins, the DMLE and Hogwarts associations without making it personal to Remus. "We figure it will take us a few hours to fully manage it and I assume you'll see something we don't. Then, we would like to have you go visit Moody and Madam Bones and infiltrate Little Hangleton. Her Ladyship will enable you to capture the Horcrux and she will dispose of it here under the House's magical protections." Sirius explained. "After which, we'll decide what to do with Dumbledore and this Dark Witch."

Remus blinked at the information overload. "So, Dumbledore and this Dark Witch worries you more than...Riddle?" Remus found Voldemort's identity laughable. _I mean...he's so pathetic being unable to inherit a vault due to his orphan status and then he was so smart before being a sadistic, evil bastard._

"Yes," Sirius said flatly. "I'm not being arrogant. Only factual." he continued shrugging. "He's more or less a done deal with Pettigrew in the mix. Furthermore, I need to have definitive proof of destroying Moldypants and bring Pettigrew alive which should be a bargaining chip and send a message to anyone―notably Dumbledore―not to mess with Sirius Orion Black's kid." He glared at Remus to gainsay him on his paternalistic claim on Harry.

"And...should you bring this proof, you really think Fudge is going to let you alone? Reward you citizenship rights? Or Dumbledore?" Remus pressed. "He might just take it out on Harry."

Sirius grimaced. "Let's show him what we've been doing, My Lady."

"With pleasure, Lord Sirius." The House-Witch replied, her dark eyes glittering dangerously at Remus.

She summoned the pensieve and the three reviewed the whole morning.

* * *

Narcissa fidgeted in her emerald-black robes. She carefully pulled her cowl over her distrinctive blonde hair.

She gasped as Kreacher appeared, his pale blue eyes regarding her icily. "Mistress Cissy must come with Kreacher."

"Y―you're alive?" She sputtered.

Kreacher glared at her. "And Kreacher heard and saw everything. Kreacher suggests you do not make anything worse for yourself and treat Kreacher with _respect_ because Kreacher reports directly to Lord Sirius." He glanced at a disdainful Lucius Malfoy from the back and held out his hand professionally toward Narcissa.

Blushing, Narcissa took his hand, her silence an affirmation.

They Apparated to the Bank's Conference Room and after coldly informing Narcissa she would be attending Lacie took Kreacher's other hand.

Normally, House-Elves could not enter Azkaban. However, Lacie represented Goblin interests and requested Kreacher to the Azkaban Warden. The Azkaban Warden looked the other way.

He is not stupid to mess with the Goblins and had no interest in affecting his business relations. One glance at Narcissa made him wish he could have Bellatrix Black Lestrange's gold and assumed this was a Last Will & Testament.

* * *

Bellatrix Elladora Black Lestrange* licked her fingernails by the small window bringing in the harsh, grey light from the sea air.

She turned her head toward the sound as she smiled wickedly at the bribed wizard jailer she used with her Black Dowry gold courtesy of her dearest, youngest sister.

Bellatrix half-crawled. Her thick, curly black hair a tangled mess as she held her hands toward the jailer.

She reveled in the jailer's doberman Patronus' light abating the Dementors' influence. _Of course it'll be so much worse once it leaves._ She thought grimacing. _Still, these visits enable me to have shampoo and the like...I can't wait to leave. The Dark Lord must be gathering his forces if my arm is anything to go by for the past five rounds._

The shackles promptly shrunk to fit her too-thin wrists as she rose unsteadily to her feet. Her arrogance replaced as she stared down the jailer from her aristocratic nose. She is not stupid to push it despite her delusions of grandeur and intermittent paranoia courtesy of the Dementor Hotel.

She was led to an empty cell where an invisible Kreacher and Lacie awaited.

Bellatrix smiled in a mocking, loving manner toward her sister.

"Bella," Narcissa said. Her smile forced. Bellatrix internally shrugged. _She'd crack in five minutes here._

"Cissy," she said as the jailer stayed next to the door. His Patronus providing relief as he muttered the Mufiliato Charm* about his head per his contract with Narcissa.

"Here are some samples," Narcissa said handing her sister the customary unscented shampoo and soap she brought.

"Thank you," Bellatrix said casually as she slipped it in her ragged dress pocket.

"Bella…" Narcissa trailed nervously. "Has your arm been burning?"

Bellatrix eyed her sister cunningly. "Is Lucy not liking the pain?" She sneered. "It just means the Dark Lord is gathering forces like Barty Crouch, Jr. and Pettigrew."

Narcissa frowned. "I thought Barty died?" she asked uncertainly. _Please be lucid._ She internally begged her sister. _Something useful for Draco's safety._

Bellatrix laughed maniacally. "That's what Senior _wants_ you to think. He let his dear, old wife take Junior's place and slipped him free. He's definitely going to hurt that Potter brat and help the Dark Lord, I only wish I could help him." She sighed and twirled her matted hair to the side. "As for that loathsome rat," she nearly spat. "He'll make his way to him in one of the safe houses for the Dark Lord." Bellatrix said shrugging.

"Oh," Narcissa commented. "Bella, I brought someone to give you a reprieve."

Bellatrix's face contorted. "I bought her off," Narcissa quickly said.

Lacie appeared and courseyed to Bellatrix as a servant to a Pureblood Lady. Surprised and pleased she eyed Lacie interestedly. "You're a Goblin Healer," she made it a statement.

"Please open your mouth," Lacie said as she pulled a toffee from her bag. "This will enable you to rebuild your strength." Lacie kept her face blank and her movements professional.

Sensing no deceit and trusting her sister, Bella obediently opened. Her white tongue flickering for Lacie to see. _Dehydrated and unclean gut._ She noted automatically.

As soon as the Dark Witch swallowed she knew something is terribly wrong.

Her black eyes rounded on Cissy.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Narcissa whispered. "I'm to give you your Last Rites before you die along with information...he has my son." Narcissa partially lied. _Let her think it's the Dark Lord. My son is forfeit if I don't get any information._

Bellatrix's neck snapped toward the Gobliness.

"You're going to die a Squib in the heart of Azkaban along with your husband and brother-in-law," Lacie said succinctly. "You have no choice but to answer my questions because it contained dissolvable Veritserum." Lacie rolled her shoulders back. "That won't relent until _I_ decree it."

Lacie knew Kreacher had stunned the jailer when he rubbed his nose looking down. _Now he is deaf and blind to all that transpires._ She thought wickedly.

"What are the Dark Lord's whereabouts? Who are his followers?"

"He usually hides in Albania, the Lestrange Manor and the Crouch Manor." Bellatrix said dully. She drooled slightly, as her body went slightly slack. "His followers are all the DEs here and the traitors Peter Pettigrew, Lucius Malfoy and Barty Crouch, Jr."

 ****WARNING****

"How did you get inside the Black Libraries without being Heir or Lord or Lady?" Lacie asked, surprising Narcissa.

"I had sex with Reggie because the Dark Lord told me to." Bellatrix answered. "Since I took his virginity the House automatically granted me pseudo-Lady Black status because he was considered Heir by my Uncle Orion and Aunt Walburga; and I was able to infiltrate all of the Black Libraries and stole the spellbooks that furthered the Dark Lord's interests."

Narcissa gaped at her sister. _On Merlin's blood!_ She thought wretchedly. _The same age as Draco!_ At that moment what little love Narcissa had for her sister shriveled up and she wiped her tears and glowered at Bellatrix determined to see this through.

"How old was Regulus Black when you had sex with him? Was it his choice?" Lacie asked icily.

"He was a third year," Bellatrix answered dully. "I was 23-years-old* and had been married to Ro for three years and discovered Ro and Rab committed incest so I made certain they became infertile due to the Black Marriage Wards." Bellatrix's neck lolled to the side. "I was very unhappy and tried to make it good for Reggie; but in the end I wanted to have Reggie's child so I could be Black Regent." She looked at Lacie. "I Obliviated him as a courtesy to my malleable cousin."

"Did you have a Black Heir?" Lacie pressed.

Bellatrix shook her head. "Reggie realized what happened and asked Kreacher to take something to Ro. Ro was under Kreacher's influence and the letter I opened and inhaled made me permanently infertile as punishment. I never realized what happened until after Reggie died and the spell broke with his death on Ro who admitted it." She chuckled. "Clever bastard; I resolved to harm Kreacher before I was imprisoned but remembered what use he'd be to me if I was nice to the simpering _thing_." She scoffed. "Then, I'd kill him slowly since he was the only one Reggie loved besides that blood-traitor _Sirius_."

Disgusted, Lacie continued with her grueling interrogation. She noted the Veritserum made Bellatrix's nose bleed.

"Your sister will read to you," She said caustically. "You cannot speak or scream or eat. You will be tormented by Dementors in full and your magic will not protect you from Azkaban's effects. You will die an excruciating, slow, inglorious death with no help from the Dark Lord. You will know you've committed treason to him and _all_ his secrets will be used for his demise. You will never know who did what to whom or how. You will suffer worse than the Longbottoms." Lacie bared her Goblin fangs. "Never mess with a Goblin's friends, BellaBitch."

She stepped aside and carefully eyed Narcissa who read Bellatrix's punishment as the dawning horror, rage, and agonized guilt appeared in the shackled Dark Witch's face. _You can't take away my magic._ Bellatrix denied vehemently, her vengeful expression full of dark promise. The Dark Witch could sense that magical spark flaring in full force. She could feel a maniacal laugh bubbling within her as she recognized it may be unattainable; but it is still there inflaming her magical core. _And when I get out, I'll take Draco_ ― _only worse than I did Reggie and Make. You. Watch._

"In sum, Bella," Narcissa said softly. "You've been disinherited, disowned, ophaned and disenfranchised with all your monies going to Madam Longbottom for restitution. Furthermore, there will be Line Extinction. It is not considered Line Theft per wizarding law adheres to primacy and supremacy from Lord Black. Merlin's blood, Bella," She swore, shaken. "You committed statutory _rape_ on _Reggie_ of all people. For that alone, I hope you burn." Narcissa said turning from her sister. "I don't want to know what further crimes you've done, Bellatrix," Narcissa choked. "and I will do _everything_ in my power to assist Lord Black as restitution for Reggie's stolen innocence and murder," She shuddered. "The same age as _my_ child." She looked over shoulder damning her eldest sister. "I loved you and realize you never knew what love is." Narcissa spat. "I use to pray that you would be gifted with a child of your own." Narcissa gulped, horrified. "Now, I'm thankful Reggie had foresight; because any child of yours would have suffered unspeakably." Narcissa glowered at her sister. "Lord Black is the fiercest, vengeful enemy to all who harbor ill will toward _his_ child. Your treason to Our House and to Tom Marvolo Riddle, Jr.―a half-blood orphan," She hissed. "will make him rue the day he is born and _I_ will personally celebrate over your grave."

Lacie and Kreacher turned themselves invisible with House-Elf magic startling Bellatrix.

The jailer glowered at Lady Malfoy who passed him several Galleons. "My apologies." She said simply. "This is my last visit to my sister." Surprised, the jailer nodded warily and glanced at Bellatrix, noting her mouth sewn shut by magic.

 _Didn't know the witch had it in her._ He eyed Narcissa with new respect. He led them to the Azkaban Warden's office and pocketed his extra gold. _Definitely going to miss these profits, though._

As they passed Rabastan's and Rodolphus' cells, Narcissa's Narcisse snake* Patronus slipped into the cells and shoved the toffees in her brothers-in-law respective mouths. She shuddered as her Narcisse snake left her and moved closer to the doberman Patronus while she heard the Lestrange men choke. She smiled coldly beneath her cowl as she and her invisible entourage are led outside. They portkeyed to the House of Black where Narcissa could convey her findings with Lacie vouching her.

Bellatrix was shoved into her cell and she landed hard on her skinny bottom.

Once the lock shut did it occur to Bellatrix she did not imagine her sister's betrayal or her treason to the Dark Lord.

She tried to tear at her mouth; but she could not remove the invisible bindings. Bellatrix hyperventilated. She wiped her bloody mouth and nose on her dirty clothes and threw the unscented soap and shampoo out the window. She could not feel that spark within her that she always had and always counted on. Bellatrix nearly tore her vocal cords a part trying to scream and curse her defiance and rage.

Her magic returned to the House of Black. Horrified, Bellatrix banged on her cell walls in code to her husband. The more insane prisoners carried the message three cells down as if it were a musical beat and not the DE code.

She listened carefully. He can no longer speak. Neither can Rabastan. They cannot feel their magic either.

Bellatrix Elladora Lestrange died three days later. Not from starvation but Squib status.

She outlived her husband and brother-in-law by two days.

* * *

 _References_ : mostly creative license.

 _Bellatrix Elladora Lestrange_ : Her middle name is creative license taken from the Black Family Tree by Harry Potter Lexicon from an ancestor.

 _Bellatrix and Regulus_ : I know...I never write about sexual abuse. I chose to have it laced here because I do not doubt this is in keeping with what Regulus and Bellatrix would have had to do in order to gain loyalty points with Voldemort.

 _Narcissa's Patronus_ : I did want to make her a flashy peacock. However, I decided against it and used her namesake (via Harry Potter Wikia) because the Slytherin reference was too good to pass up. As an additional note courtesy of **Gman64** : The Narcisse snake dens are the mating dens of red-sided garter snakes in Manitoba, Canada. Narcisse was a village in Manitoba, Canada until the owner of the general store there closed up and moved away in 2000. There is no community there now officially. As Narcisse is a village, it should be capitalized and is known as the Wildlife Conservation site for those garter snakes.


	27. ChXXV: Hunting Horcruxes Part I

**Disclaimer** : I do not own _Harry Potter_ by J.K. Rowling. However, I do own OC, non-canon and fictional magic.

A/N: Y'all's reviews surprised me with your warmth and encouragement. Kudos to **Gman64** and **daithi4377** as a few of my earliest reviewers for catching a few things I have planned in this chapter along with your insights. Thank you so much and please keep reviewing. I have noticed my past three chapters have typos T_T Eventually, I will take time to edit later this week.

Answers: You are correct in the Narcisse snakes and your insight is very much appreciated. I will add to my references along with **carick of hunter moon**. My main reasons for not using Kreacher nor the Body-Bind Curse/Petrificus Totalus Curse is because I do not want the House-Elves to _fix_ everything nor do I want any _one_ character to come up with all the answers or have the plans. They must all have flaws, drawbacks, and limitations. AU Lacie is a half-Gobliness and I have made it to where she cannot wield a Patronus Charm. However, she is not without her resources since Azkaban is made of from the earth she would be mostly unaffected. I felt Kreacher and Lacie would balance each other's weaknesses since I doubt House-Elves would be permitted due to the predominance of its Pureblood prisoners. Furthermore, there is a special reason I have made for Narcissa's Narcisse Patronus to carry physical objects.

* * *

 **Ch. XV** : Hunting Horcruxes Part I

Harry awoke with a start. Squinting, he found his glasses and he ascertained it is about 6 a.m. Sighing, the child cleaned up and went to Gryffindor Common Room.

 _Something just doesn't feel right._ The boy thought, worrying his lip. _I felt like someone was watching over me and then they left._ Harry looked about him. All is silent in the early Sunday hours. _But that's silly, isn't it?_

Hedwig appeared before him and nibbled his ear.

"I feel like I'm being hunted, Hedwig." Harry muttered to her. "But Pettigrew can't be here at the castle, can he?"

Unbeknownst to Harry, he is hunted.

But not by Pettigrew.

His scar throbbed and hurt him worse this month than it had his entire life. _Should I tell someone?_ He immediately thought of Sirius and Hermione. _She'll worry and I don't want to worry Sirius._

Sighing, Harry sat beside the window as he absorbed avian comfort.

* * *

Sirius exited the the pensieve with Remus and Séraphine.

He wished he could drink some firewhiskey. Instead he drank his Earl Grey tea without honey or sugar.

"Well, that's everything." Sirius grunted. "What do you think?"

Remus sat still. His amber eyes moving rapidly as his thoughts zipped by. Unperturbed, Sirius offered Séraphine a cup of tea and shook his head slightly at her not to rush the Werewolf.

"I do think I need to make haste to visit with Moody and this Healer Lacie." Remus said after a few minutes. "I need to make sure of some things once she returns with Narcissa."

Sirius slightly raised his brows as he and Séraphine turned toward the door. Kreacher Apparated with Lacie and a shaken, but determined Narcissa.

The House-Witch brought more chairs for everyone to sit comfortably along with tea and crumpets.

Narcissa exchanged a dark look with Lacie.

"I have no words but to express my desire for the restitution of Reggie at my sister's hands and to assist you in any way possible, Lord Black." Narcissa said formally.

Sirius straightened and gestured for his cousin to continue.

For a long moment, Sirius remained silent. "Please wait here," he said quietly.

Rising, Lord Black exited the Study and immediately went to his Training Room. Thankfully, his House-Witch charmed the room to be silent.

He emitted a blood-curdling scream as he fell to his knees, swearing vengeance on the Dark Lord and all DEs.

The House shook with fury and might as it awaited its Lord and Master's Black Will.

Remus shuddered as his Wolf informed him how deadly the House of Black is.

Wanting to change the subject he asked a curious question of the stiff, blonde Lady Malfoy. "I've heard of corporal Patronuses." He admitted. "Able to move small objects or lift them in my studies...however, you have to be ruthlessly determined while not losing your happy memory. Generally those two objectives don't work together. So how?"

Narcissa thought for a moment. "I love my son more than life itself." She answered. "And I realized if my sister and brothers-in-law lived and escaped then Draco would suffer worse than Reggie at Bella's hands. My Patronus is my son's birth." She said wistfully. "And I was 'ruthlessly determined,' as you put it to take those toffees and destroy Ro and Rab before anything worse could happen."

Intrigued and eying Narcissa with new respect he sat back, thinking.

"My Lady?" Remus asked the House-Witch as she eyed him coolly. "I have reason to believe Pettigrew is on his way to Little Hangleton as we speak. Are there any special Black Spells which might entrap a Rat Animagus? I think we need to be prepared to do that and to capture a cursed snake. I could read it and share it with Mad-Eye and we go from there."

Séraphine regarded the Werewolf coolly. "You will need to take a Blood Oath regarding your service to Lord Black and to this House." She informed him. "Especially after how Bellatrix Lestrange entered, I take no chances regarding my Lord and Heir."

Remus grimaced but readily agreed. Narcissa watched and thought she would visit Draco herself. She needed to see him and explain the new world order to her son not to mess with his new 'cousin.'

"Is Pettigrew a Half-Blood*?" She asked mildly.

Frowning, Remus nodded. "Why?"

"I should think we need to recruit Half-Bloods," she said nodding in his direction. "to be better informed of any misbehavior that can be hidden from us in the magical world." Lucius would be extremely irate with her; but at that moment, Narcissa could care less what her spineless DE husband thought. _You're the reason we're in this mess to begin with. Couldn't be satisfied with being Pureblood nobility. You greedy, simpering fool. And now my son is endangered._

Séraphine eyed Narcissa interestedly. "Indeed," she said shrewdly before turning to the Werewolf. "I will have Kreacher escort you to Mad-Eye Moody's home presently." she said glancing at the House-Elf. "As for you, Lady Malfoy." She said softly. "I think it best if Kreacher returns you to Malfoy Manor while Lord Black is...indisposed."

Taking her cue, Narcissa took Kreacher's hand and thanked him politely as she shook her head at Lucius in his usual armchair.

* * *

"I will need to speak with Draco as soon as possible." She informed him. There was a coldness in her that reminded Lucius uncomfortably of the Black Family.

"What's all this about, Cissy?" He asked, frowning.

Her blue eyes flashed. "Bella is dead by my assistance." She answered in her clipped voice, making Lucius choke.

She sat down and drank tea as she informed all that transpired. "I suggest we do everything possible to assist Lord Black in the Lestrange and Crouch Manors."

Narcissa thought carefully. "You could visit Barty Crouch, Sr. and ascertain things I cannot," she said mildly. She took a piece of parchment and a quill as she wrote her request in her neat, aristocratic lady's hand.

Lucius looked ready to object then quickly thought better of it.

* * *

Lacie sat beside the House-Witch.

"My Lady," Lacie began, garnering a warmer reception from the House-Witch. "Has Lord Black been taking his potions? I ask since I would like his permission to visit Harry again...I am disturbed that these toffees were given to him and I doubt Dobby made Harry eat them."

Séraphine nodded. "I've made certain that Lord Sirius takes his potions regularly, Mistress Lacie." She answered. "Lord Sirius has no issue with you visiting Our Heir and Lady Hogwarts and I have an agreement. I can take you with me to verify it."

"My thanks," Lacie answered. "I think those toffees should be examined by Potionmaster Ragemark and possibly Auror Moody. Just so each side has evidence."

Séraphine readily agreed. "I shall speak with Lord Sirius with Mister Lupin." She said simply. Kreacher reappeared and took Lacie's hand who smiled sincerely at the House-Elf. "You've done so much, Kreacher," she said genuinely. "this mission wouldn't've gone half so well without you."

Kreacher's chest puffed and he bowed to Lacie before Disapparating with her.

 _I couldn't agree more_. Séraphine mused before blanking her expression.

"Lord Sirius is in a foul mood," she remarked as she sipped her tea. "I wouldn't be too contrary or woebegone today, Werewolf."

Remus' eyes narrowed. "And what is that supposed to mean, pray tell?"

Séraphine smiled cruelly in his direction. " _You_ still have your freedom, your mother's love and your capabilities in exchange for a few painful nights a month." She said mildly. "I would suggest keeping your moping, mercurial views to yourself."

Taken aback, Remus did not know what to say as the door swung open. Sirius relaxed slightly. "Thank you for escorting the ladies home," he said to Kreacher and Séraphine.

"Go visit Moody directly and reconvene with Madame Bones," he said crisply to Remus, who stood. "I need answers as to when I can get my freedom back so I can _move_ some." he glanced apologetically to Séraphine, who gave him a delicate shrug. "Furthermore, we need that Gaunt Ring and Pettigrew and well, bloody _hell_." he ran his fingers through his hair as Kreacher immediately took Remus' hand.

As soon as Remus left. Sirius swore in three languages.

"He's such a stick-in-the-mud." He said scowling at his House-Witch. "Always melancholic―he needs to work." Pacing, the man glanced at the clock. "It's maddening." He added aggravatingly.

"It's barely 4 p.m." he muttered. "D'you reckon it's too early...yes, how about we bring Harry here in the morning and Lacie can determine if it's a go or not for him to get that Horcrux out?"

Séraphine's eyes sparkled. "I would love to do it, Lord Sirius," she admitted. "Our Heir is an early riser. May I whisk him away? We can leave a note with...his friends of course."

"Of course," Sirius said relieved she did not gainsay him. "Early it is."

* * *

Meanwhile, Dumbledore angrily paced in his office.

Fawkes pretended to sleep as gauged his Master's mood.

 _Stupid House-Elf_. He thought irritably. _I need that boy at my feet doing as I say!_

He would go in the morning before his friends awoke.

 _You can't escape me then._ He thought wickedly.

* * *

Harry stayed with Hedwig as he felt a whoosh behind him.

Startled the boy withdrew his wand and shoved his owl behind him, making her snap.

Séraphine hid her smile as she curtseyed low to Her Heir.

"Greetings Young Master," she said politely.

Harry awkwardly lowered his wand. "Hello," Harry said shyly, then his eyes grew worried. "Is Snuffles OK?"

She inclined her head. "Please come with me, Young Master and Mistress Hedwig."

The Snowy Owl graciously took Séraphine's shoulder as she held her cold hand before Harry, who hesitantly took it.

Swirling away, Séraphine transported Her Heir in the Informal Drawing Room where Sirius sipped his tea and read the _Prophet_.

"Snuf―Sirius!" Harry exclaimed. Harry took a few steps forward then hesitated. For some reason Harry flashbacked to when Uncle Vernon read the newspaper and never wanted to be disturbed by Harry.

Sirius looked up and his handsome face broke into a wide grin. "There's my pup," he said happily. His stress and worry fading until he looked years younger as he stood and opened his arms to his waif. He let his paper slide to the floor in a crumpled heap, surprising Harry.

Harry flung his arms around Sirius' middle. "I missed you!" Harry blurted before blushing madly and burying his face.

Sirius grinned and stroked Harry's mop with paternal satisfaction. "And I miss you always, kiddo." he said, barely keeping his voice normal.

Séraphine wiped a tear away from her eyes, surprised at the genuine emotion from her Lord and Heir.

"Have you been drinking your potions?" Sirius asked. Due to Séraphine's influence on Lady Hogwarts he received Harry's report card earlier that week instead of the Dursleys. _I doubt they noticed._

"Yes," Harry said readily, not letting go. "I,er, meant to send in my report card, Sirius. But, I realized that Professor McGonagall only sends it to Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon and I...didn't want to ask them any questions." Harry trailed off.

Sirius and Séraphine exchanged dark looks.

"Where do they live, pup?" He asked, while stroking Harry's mop. The boy stiffened and thought wildly for a moment before deciding he never wanted to lie to Sirius.

"They live at No. 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey." Harry answered. He frowned and flinched as he pulled from Sirius and rubbed his scar. The shooting pain hurt him worse than before.

Sirius immediately tugged Harry onto the settee and Séraphine knelt next to him as she looked at Harry's scar.

"Lacie is on her way, pup." Sirius said grimly.

Harry smiled faintly. "It'll be good to see her again and ask about Fangscales," the boy said sweetly. "Excuse me, My Lady?"

Surprised the House-Witch turned her attention to Her Heir curiously.

"You never did say what your name was...unless we were in the House?" Harry pressed, blushing.

"My name is Séraphine Marie-Hélène Beaufort." She answered readily, surprising Sirius at her full name. _Never thought to ask but then again Harry's a charmer._ He thought ruefully. "Handmaiden to the former Lady Ursula." She continued. "I am the embodiment of the House of Black. I take on human form because I was once mortal. I service all who have Black Blood or are adopted in, Young Master."

Harry blinked at her. "That's one of the prettiest names I've ever heard." He said before he could stop himself. Sirius grinned at Harry. He fully intended on teasing him as Séraphine blushed silver.

"Thank you, Young Master." She demurred.

Harry tilted his head at her. "Why do you call me that and not Harry?"

Sirius shook his head. "She can't, kiddo." Sirius said simply. "In her time period she would've gotten in _serious_ trouble if she did not keep up with titles and suchlike." The House-Witch gave Sirius a grateful look.

He glanced at Séraphine. "We need to ask you a few things, Harry." He said. "Or rather, Séraphine does."

They had discussed that she needed to be with Harry alone for checking his magical core since Sirius' core could adversely affect Harry's in close proximity.

Harry frowned as Sirius rose to leave, his hand reflexively holding Sirius' tightly. "Don't worry, kiddo," Sirius said looking between them. "she's trustworthy."

The House-Witch glowed under Her Lord's praise and demurred her thanks as he left.

"Young Master," she began. "May I see your core properly? I cannot have Lord Sirius in the room because his core may latch onto yours and it would complicate matters for both of your health."

Harry nodded. Even with Sirius' character reference regarding the House-Witch he felt a strange kinship with her.

She raised her hands and summoned the Raven and the Basilisk.

Harry eyed the Basilisk with interest. _He doesn't look as scary as the other one._

 _«Hello.»_ Harry said politely.

 _«A Ssspeaker in Our Houssse, at lassst!»_ The Basilisk hissed gleefully as he bowed low to Harry.

Harry laughed. _«It'sss jussst Harry, what'sss your name?»_

 _«I'm known sssimply as the Black Basssilisssk.»_ He answered. _«But you may call me Malthusss.»_

Séraphine watched avidly as the Raven perched on her shoulder. Hedwig had flown and perched on Sirius' shoulder to keep him company.

Harry smiled at Malthus and agreed to call him by his name.

 _Although he still calls me Speaker._ Harry decided to let it go for now before turning expectantly to the House-Witch.

"Young Master," Séraphine began. "May Sirius become Potter Regent?"

Harry blinked. "I don't know what that means? But sure?"

"It means he can oversee your financial affairs and magical representation as you are his Magical Heir." She explained it in the simplest terms. "Being Potter Regent is legally and magically binding until you're of the age of majority in the wizarding world."

"Oh I've no problem with that," Harry said easily. "Does this mean…?"

"One of the steps, yes, Young Master." She said, internally sighing in relief. Harry had to willingly agree to Sirius being Potter Regent and with her senses she found it satisfied the magically binding requirements.

"We do not mean to overtake your Potter Lineage, Young Master." She continued as Harry frowned. "You see in Pureblood Families like the Blacks and the Potters each is known for its magical attributes."

The boy listened curiously. "Magical attributes?" Harry echoed.

"The Black Family is known for its Dark Magic, our outward symbol," The Raven cawed. "Our offensive, lethal symbol," Malthus hissed. "And me." She shrugged, flipping her plait over her shoulder.

"The Potter Family is known for its Light Magic, your outward symbol," she said frowning slightly. "Is the Noble Stag," Harry beamed thinking of his Patronus. "As for its offensive, lethal symbol...we need to make sure He is OK."

Harry frowned. "How do we do that?"

She raised her hands and barely touched Harry's face making him blush. "Just concentrate on me for a moment."

Harry did and felt a warmth as fierce as the sun engulf him. In his mind's eye he could see an injured fawn and angrily tethered antique golden Hippogriff who seemed just as injured.

Séraphine spoke to them in High Latin; which Harry realized in surprise he could understand as she remained touching him.

« _What happened to you?_ » Séraphine asked seriously.

« _We were attacked._ » The fawn whispered. « _By that Dark Witch, the Dark Lord's Basilisk, the Dark Lord and that Wizard at different times and at different levels._ »

« _I cannot maintain my hold for much longer._ » The golden Hippogriff said full of anguish. « _Lady Potter swore me to guard Our Heir and used herself as a Sacrifice to do so; but I cannot continue in this state. If you remove the bindings it will harm Our Heir without another magic to tie himself to. At best, he'll be a Squib. The worst is he'll be possessed by that demon-souled Sorcerer and maybe die a slow death._ »

Séraphine bared her fangs. « _We will guard Our Heir,_ » she said respectfully inclining her head to each totum. « _If Lord Sirius becomes Young Master's Potter Regent would Our Dark Magic be a detriment to his health?_ »

The fawn and Hippogriff exchanged looks. « _It's a risk we're willing to take. Better become Dark by Lord Sirius Orion Black forever friend of the House of Potter than become Evil by those Dark Wizards and Witch because that Horcrux weakens us. He has agreed to be a part of the Black Family and magically he is Potter-Black. He will need to give some blood to you before you complete the ritual. Once he's made the conversion it can be used as proof._ »

The House-Witch readily agreed and withdrew from Harry's consciousness.

"L―Lady Potter?" Harry asked shakily.

Séraphine saddened. "Your mother, Young Master." She quietly affirmed as she opened the door and led Sirius to His Heir.

She nodded behind the child's head as Sirius immediately gauged the mood and held his hands out to Harry who buried his head in Sirius' arms.

* * *

Hermione turned and felt a slip of parchment tickle her nose. Surprised, she picked it up and eagerly read in Sirius' penmanship and smiled.

 _Oh Harry,_ She thought pleased. _I know you love him dearly and he loves you to the moon and back._

She readied for the day and decided to go to the library since she doubted Ron would wake up without Harry before noon.

She managed to bypass Dumbledore altogether with Crookshanks leading the way. His ears pricked and he paused, pulling Hermione robe with his teeth as he led her to a different direction. Perplexed, Hermione followed. For once, she remained silent as she saw Dumbledore's florid purple robes.

 _Something strange is going on._ She looked down at Crookshanks and picked him up as she made her way to the library.

Crookshanks remained alert.

* * *

Unfortunately, Ron's owl is away and does not warn his master as Dumbledore turned himself invisible*.

 _Well if I can't have what I really want._ The wily wizard thought darkly. _Then I'll take his friend in for questioning._

He raised his wand and brought the Weasley boy to an empty classroom and transfigured his pajamas into Hogwarts robes.

 _Lest anyone sees us and gets nefarious ideas_. He thought, rolling his eyes.

"Ahem," he said lightly jabbing Weasley's shoulder, interrupting his deep snores.

He jammed a toffee down Weasley's throat. The boy gagged and his eyes blanked as he swallowed the Imperious Cursed, Memory Charmed and Veritserum-laced toffee.

"Is Harry in contact with Snuffles or Sirius?" Dumbledore questioned.

* * *

"We wanted to ask you if your scar has been hurting lately," Séraphine after getting a nod from Sirius.

"It...has." Harry answered nervously.

"You're safe, Harry," Sirius said sincerely as he held Harry's shoulder. "Her Ladyship, Kreacher and I will do everything in our formidable power to see to it."

Harry blinked at him and flinched again.

"Have you eaten any toffees lately?" Sirius asked.

Harry frowned. "Dobby said not to eat _any_ toffees that came my way...although he never said why not."

Relieved, Sirius said simply, "They've been poisoned, kiddo."

Harry stared at him. "Well, that's encouraging." He muttered.

Lacie appeared with Kreacher and Harry mustered a smile for them before removing his hand. Black-and-red goo exited Harry's scar and Lacie immediately removed the discharge with her wand while Séraphine summoned a Unbreakable Charmed potion bottle for her to use.

"Just in time," the Gobliness said grimly. "I need you to lie down, Vlatifahn Harry."

Startled, Harry did as he was told and Sirius held Harry's hand reassuringly.

"I promise to explain everything, Harry," Sirius promised. "But right now, we need to do whatever Lacie and Her Ladyship say, OK pup?"

Harry nodded, as he felt his consciousness drift. Lacie had used her Goblin magic to bring Harry into a calmer state before she placed a stone on his knee which made him sleep.

"I don't think we can wait much longer," Lacie said grimly. "When did this happen?"

"Just now," Séraphine said readily as she gathered her Black Magic, the Basilisk and Raven readily appearing and Sirius waved Grandfather's wand around them, summoning the Black Blood Dome.

« _My Youngling Ssspeaker!_ » The Black Basilisk said gleefully. Harry turned his head toward the Basilisk.

« _You can speak with him later,_ » The Raven said firmly. « _Right now his life is in danger._ »

« _I call upon the House of Black,_ » Séraphine commanded in High Latin. « _Our Heir's life is in danger. Assist me in all ways to safeguard His Magic, His Soul, His Body, His Mind. Remove this tainted Horcrux from his scar. Guard Our Lord and Master Sirius Orion Black!_ »

* * *

 _References_ : mostly canon from the books and some fact-checking from Harry Potter Wikia.

 _Peter Pettigrew blood status_ : I wish Harry Potter Wikia was clearer. It claims that Peter is either Half-Blood or Pureblood and I chose the former for this story.

 _Dumbledore's invisibility_ : he actually can turn himself invisible as it is referenced throughout canon. It always bothered me he needed James Potter's Invisibility Cloak and I decided I will use creative license in the upcoming chapters regarding it.


	28. Ch XXVI: Hunting Horcruxes Part II

**Disclaimer** : I do not own _Harry Potter_ by J.K. Rowling. However, I do own OC, non-canon and fictional magic.

 **A/N** : Y'all are the best! Thank you for your continued reviews and support. I originally intended this to be a four-part chapter but felt like I wanted to reward everyone for their patience and understanding with a longer two-part chapter. As always reviews = motivation. I am not giving up on this story. My apologies if two weeks is a long time to bear between chapters. Life happens, lol.

If you are still confused after reading the **Ch. XII** Timeline Clarifications then PM me with specific questions and I will answer them. By and large, I have received a generic "Fix everything. This makes no sense based on canon." I would like to kindly remind everyone that this is FanFiction. While I do take constructive criticism this is ultimately AU and my story. Thank you.

* * *

Hermione changed her mind as she abruptly turned from the library and walked toward Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

 _No,_ she thought irritably. _I can't go there, either. She'll just spy on me._

Clutching Crookshanks and thanking Merlin she was alone she summoned Dobby in a low whisper.

"Mistress My-My?" The House-Elf asked cautiously, sensing her mood.

"Dobby," She said, looking worried. "Is there anywhere I can go? Where I'd be safe to think and send a message?"

Dobby blinked his large golfball green eyes at her and nodded slowly. "The Come-and-Go-Room." He said holding his hand to her as she took it.

Arriving in a chamber which reminded her of a fancy manor's library she sighed in relief. Dobby snapped his fingers and breakfast appeared.

"Now what's all this about, Mistress My-My?"

Hermione frowned slightly at Dobby's newest nickname and shook her head to focus on more important details.

"Something is _very_ wrong, Dobby." She announced, setting down Crookshanks. "I," she paused. "Is there any way you can get me books from the Restricted Section on the House of Black?" She asked instead.

Dobby gaped at her. "I can, but why?"

"I have to know what I'm dealing with." She said firmly. "Crookshanks led me away from Professor Dumbledore and I know it's got something to do with Harry being at Sirius' House." The young witch pulled her Black Quill from her bag.

"I felt this become so icy it burned when Professor Dumbledore appeared." She explained. "Sirius said this Black Quill would protect me...but what if it means something else, Dobby?"

The House-Elf nodded. "Dobby will do as Mistress My-My asks. Please wait here." He said bowing before Apparating.

Hermione examined the beautiful peacock Black Quill.

"Thank you for protecting me." She said sincerely, feeling somewhat silly speaking to a more or less inanimate object. "I know Harry is safe with you; but I have to help him, too. I'll do anything for my best friend." She declared. Crookshanks purred in agreement as he lapped his milk set aside for him by Dobby.

* * *

Séraphine turns slightly, sensing Hermione's entreaty. _I'll visit you next...see if you're really worthy of the esteem my Lord and Heir grant you._

Frowning, she refocused her energies on her young Heir's predicament.

The Black Basilisk hissed. _«We must get his blood before we go any farther._ »

Séraphine quickly summoned a potions bottle and nodded to Lacie who had been briefed by Sirius. She opened a vein in Harry's hand and withdrew a half-pint of blood. Harry whimpered and flinched from the dual pain in his head and hand before Lacie sealed his hand and retreated behind the Black Blood Dome with Sirius.

 _I promise I'll buy you ice cream or something to make that part better._ Sirius swore guility. _We'll play Quidditch and I'll, oh bugger, I'll do anything to protect and comfort you, pup._

Séraphine grimaced and the Raven flew above Harry and beat its wings, garnering Black Magic to him as Séraphine remained at Harry's side while the Basilisk hissed furiously.

« _Stay at the bottom._ » Séraphine ordered the Basilisk. _«We don't know if it'll attack from above or below.»_

Séraphine's dark eyes burned platinum as her Basilisk fangs exploded from her mouth. She placed her hands on either side of Harry's head.

 _Show yourself, Demon._ She commanded.

Voldemort froze within Nagini's body.

 _What's this?_ He thought alarmed and furious.

He felt himself begin to grow cold. His blood congealed within Nagini and the snake rose and bared her fangs, searching for their enemy.

A Master Legilimens, Voldemort latched his consciousness forward and realized he had Harry Potter after all.

Chuckling he reached for the innocent light with all his diminished strength.

Séraphine smiled cruelly.

A Mistress Legilimens of many centuries versus Voldemort's mere 50 years* is a worthy adversary.

The evil wizard lunged at Harry and started as he was blocked by the Black Family Magic.

 _Hello Monster._ Séraphine greeted. _Dance with the Basilisk if you dare._

Snarling, both Nagini and Voldemort attacked.

Séraphine felt the Black Family Magic surround Harry James Potter-Black. It made the boy shiver. The House bound him with manacles to keep him from rolling off the makeshift table-turned-bed.

The Black Family Magic is predatory and fierce. Its scales-and-feathers wrapped around the child's mind using Occulmency powered from Their House, preventing the child's mind from Voldemort's sinister intentions.

The Raven cawed as the Basilisk hissed. Each hovered above and below the child respectively.

« _Who's there?_ » Harry asked nervously.

« _We will protect you Youngling Ssspeaker._ » Malthus reassured. « _You are Oursss._ »

Harry willed himself to relax. He knew Sirius is close by and after meeting the House of Black Servants he knew all would be well.

« _I believe you._ » Harry said, he felt a curious shift from his core before succumbing to the shield surrounding his mind.

Surprisingly, it reminded Harry of a park scene near the Dursley residence Harry frequented.

He looked around and saw a female Smooth snake.

« _My Youngling Ssspeaker._ » She hissed softly. « _You've returned._ »

That was all he saw before he lost consciousness.

* * *

Nagini reared back. _We must retreat!_ She shouted to her Master.

Snarling, Voldemort knew she was right.

 _I'm coming for him._ He promised Séraphine.

Séraphine smiled in anticipation.

 _Let's see about that._ She thought amused.

Malthus lunged into Harry's scar, searching Harry's mind for the Horcrux. It is busy trying to enforce the Chamber of Secrets' Basilisk to turn on Harry's body as its previous master. Due to the phoenix tears it could not be swayed since it was neutralized*.

Malthus wrapped his body around the Horcrux. He squeezed the Horcrux and forced it upward and out of Harry's forehead.

The Raven swooped in. Its wings creating a vortex weakening the Horcrux's miasma from taking hold. It tried to break free from Malthus who held tighter.

The Horcrux quickly realized it could not latch onto the soulless Servants. It panicked.

Malthus opened his fangs as it filled with the Black Will.

He bit the forming miasma infusing it with Basilisk venom. A wild, infernal scream emanated as blood seeped from the Horcrux before it disappeared.

 _We're not done yet,_ Séraphine thought as she heard the agonized scream from Voldemort who wrenched himself from their connection.

The Training Room collectively took a deep breath and realized there is no more Voldemort in the vicinity as it became a veritable hospital with Lacie ordering Kreacher and Sirius to do her bidding regarding Harry's state.

The child groggily opened his eyes.

Sirius choked.

"H―Harry?" He asked.

A pair of emerald green eyes regarded him with silver serpentine pupils.

"Sssiriusss!" The child cried and reached for his godfather. Immediately, Sirius held his hand.

"How are you feeling, kiddo?" He asked, working to steady his voice and smooth his expression as he watched Lacie from the corner of his eye.

"I don't hurt ssso much anymore." Harry marveled. "And I sssaw Sssparklesss again!"

"Sparkles?" Sirius asked worriedly.

Harry smiled tiredly and leaned into Sirius' hand. The child felt the heaviness in his entire personage disappear, like a parasite had been expunged from his body.

Séraphine gently raised her hand to Harry's scar. It was less pronounced after the Horcrux removal. However, she shared her Master's worry and amazement regarding his change.

She glanced at Sirius. He moved over for her and she lightly called the Potter Fawn and Potter Hippogriff.

She gasped, her hand flying to her throat.

« _Merlin's blood!_ » She swore.

The Potter Fawn had the same serpentine pupils as Harry along with retractable fangs. His soft fawn's pelt is a myriad of scales intermittent with the fawn's white spots. The Potter Hippogriff copied the fawn. In lieu of scales, he had black Raven's feathers. However, each remained antique gold in coloring.

« _We told you we were willing to risk it._ » The Hippogriff said in a gravelly voice and a hiss as the Fawn nodded.

« _He is safe per Lady Potter's command._ » The Fawn added, faintly sibilant.

She curtseyed low to the Potter Totems. Her silvery black tears trekking down her cheeks.

« _So mote it be._ » She said respectfully.

She sniffed and wiped her eyes in front of her Master and associates.

"The child is...safe but his magic is permanently altered with Black Magic." She explained.

Sirius closed his eyes, steadying himself. "So what does this mean?" He quietly asked.

"I'm not sure, Lord Sirius." The House-Witch answered truthfully. She exchanged a look with Lacie and Kreacher, clearly indicating her Master remain in their sights.

She whirled herself away from the scene as she readied Black defenses once more.

 _I'm not done with you yet, Monster._ Séraphine swore vengefully as Her House rallied itself for her use. _I know what to do now._

* * *

Madam Bones barely managed not to snap at her secretary as she was told the Minister wanted to see her in his office. _It's not her fault, Amelia._

"Amelia," Cornelius said patronizingly as she entered his office.

"Cornelius," she greeted.

"What's this business about Black being innocent?" He puffed, working himself into one of his self-righteous moods. He slammed the _Prophet's_ front page news on his desk facing her, regarding one Sirius Orion Black's innocence thanks to new evidence found at the Ministry.

 _Really_. Amelia thought in amazement. _I wonder how you'd look if I took a needle to that ballooned ego of yours?_

"Indeed," she commented. "He never had a trial."

Cornelius snorted in derision. "Yes, he _has_." He stressed, staring at her like _she_ was the imbecile.

"No, Cornelius," Amelia corrected evenly. "Everything was circumstantial―."

Cornelius glowered at her and belligerently denied truth and logic. It did not take Amelia long to realize that Cornelius did not give a damn about locking an innocent man up. He just wanted his political career to be smudge-free.

"You find him," Cornelius snapped. "or you'll find yourself without a job."

Amelia regarded him coolly. "Indeed." She replied before standing and turning on his heel she walked toward her office. She scowled as she flicked a Silencing Charm about her office and person while she took a glass of brandy from under her desk to drink.

 _This really takes the cake._ She rolled her eyes. _If it weren't professional courtesy and the House of Black I'd leave in a heartbeat._

She did smile at Cornelius' expression at the Goblins' handiwork leaking to that awful reporter, Rita Skeeter.

 _Got to hand it to them._ She smirked as she enjoyed her glass and promptly sent a memo to her secretary to disallow anyone from seeing her except a select list.

On that list is Moody and his associates.

* * *

Remus swore as he nearly Apparated on a landmine at Moody's residence. Thanks to his Wolf he maneuvered Moody's front yard and shouted through the door.

"I can see why you have no neighbors!" He said hotly.

"What's the password?" Came the familiar growl.

"Bollocks if I know," Remus snapped. "But I'm here on official business regarding a certain _Lady_."

The door swung open.

"Then why didn't you say that earlier?" Moody growled.

Remus barely refrained from rolling his eyes as Moody secured the premises.

"OK," Remus began as he filled Moody in on the meeting with Narcissa.

Moody leaned his good eye into his hand.

"Merlin's blood," he swore in a low voice, shaking his head. "Sirius is going to murder everyone associated with Regulus...and I don't blame him one iota." Shaking himself, he turned to Remus. "What about these toffees? And Pettigrew? And Little Hangleton?"

Remus fished the toffees from the secure box Kreacher created and handed it to Moody.

"I think we need to scope out Little Hangleton, and fast." Remus said simply.

Moody flicked his wand and the little box whisked toward his private Potions laboratory. Standing, he pulled a small tracker on his person and sent the coordinates to Amelia.

"Best hold on tight, laddie." He growled as Remus obeyed, holding the senior Auror's elbow as they side-Apparated to Little Hangleton.

They quickly placed Disillusionment Charms* about their person and Moody nodded to Remus to take the lead.

Remus frowned as his Wolf told him it was not the mansion on the hill. He allowed his Wolf to lead him toward a little hovel at the base with clear view of the abandoned mansion.

Warily he signaled to Moody.

"Dark Magic abounds here and my Wolf says the Horcrux is in the high beams nearest the fireplace." He muttered to Moody.

Moody scowled. "My eye sees several enchantments...I'm going to need to call on the Director."

Ragnok gave Moody a special Tappings mechanism under the Her Ladyship's suggestion with clear indication he would be heavily fined and brought to his knees if he disabused their trust for assisting Vlatifahn Potter.

Remus placed a Silencing Charm around them coupled with a Muffilato Charm for good measure as he looked cagily for threats or eavesdroppers.

"Ragnok's sending Rageclaw and Capt. Lockjaw." Moody growled softly.

"Good," Remus muttered as they waited.

He owed Sirius some good news.

* * *

Meanwhile, Séraphine whirled toward Lestrange Manor.

The Dark Magic had returned to the House of Black due to primacy and supremacy coupled with the demise of Lord and Lady Lestrange. However, no one would be associated with it despite the untouched legacy treasures within.

« _As property to the House of Black you shall pretend your original power and entrap a Rat Animagus._ » Séraphine commanded.

The Lestrange Manor shook and reformed its macabre Gothic splendor reminiscent of Lady Walburga's tastes.

 _How befitting the madness of My House._ She thought disgustedly.

She whisked herself to Malfoy Manor after reading Narcissa's correspondence to Lord Black.

* * *

"Results?" She queried at Lucius and Narcissa, finding them in their Drawing Room.

Lucius girded himself. _Definitely going to need champagne._ "I located Crouch Manor and as I am a part of the Wizengamot he said he would speak with me at 2:30 p.m."

Everyone glanced at the clock. It is 1:15 p.m.

"Very good, Lucius," She demurred coolly. "Give him this." She handed him a small powder. "I recommend throwing it in his face when he looks down." She suggested. "It will transport him to Our House and I will get my answers there."

Grimacing, Lucius carefully took the black drawstring bag.

She inclined her head to Narcissa. "Keep it up, Narcissa." Séraphine warned primly. Narcissa nodded curtly as the House-Witch whirled away.

* * *

A common brown rat scurried to a literal and figurative fork in the road. He hated traveling during the day.

 _But better wizards than owls._ He thought glumly. His ears and whiskers twitching.

Peter Pettigrew paced between the fork.

Left headed toward Lestrange Manor. Right headed toward Crouch Manor.

He knew his orders. Fetch Barty, Jr. and gather intelligence from Lestrange Manor regarding House of Black magic and that spellbook Bella once had.

 _I don't fancy seeing that lunatic._ Peter shuddered.

He made a choice.

 _At least Lestrange Manor is empty._ He thought with a sense of foreboding.

It took the Rat Animagus the better part of the day to make his way toward Lestrange Manor. He wrinkled his nose at the Gothic design.

 _She is such a vampiress._ Peter thought disgustedly.

As soon as he stepped onto the premises, he realized something is terribly wrong.

Peter screeched and flung his hands around his suddenly sensitive eyes, undergoing the painful transformation into his human form.

He rubber necked it as he tried vainly to see who shot him with that Transfiguration spell. He reached for his wand.

Peter squealed as he clutched his hand reflexively to his chest. He stared at his red-hot hand and the wand squittered to the stone floor.

He knew he could not escape.

Peter heard light, dainty footsteps behind him.

"Caught you like the rat you are," The young woman said courteously. Her grin widened as she sprouted Basilisk fangs reminding Peter frightfully of a real vampiress.

"Who are you?!" He demanded. He had no compunction fighting a woman wandless. His self-preservation led him to do many terrible things like betray and murder the Potters, for instance.

He furrowed his brow, recognizing the Black insignia on her medieval dress and the characteristic black hair and aristocratic manners.

"Sirius?" He sputtered, his high-pitched nervous laugh grating Séraphine's nerves. "I must say, we always knew you were too handsome for a boy...but you changed yourself into a _girl_?"

Séraphine is unamused.

She snapped her fingers and bound Peter in chains as she floated him above her while ignoring his swearing, begging and struggles.

The House-Witch led him to a dungeon installed by Bellatrix.

 _Convenient._ She thought amused.

"Jokes aside, I suggest you start answering my questions, Rat." She said calmly as she righted Peter into a sitting position.

"What questions? And since when does Sirius send a _girl_ to do his dirty work?" Peter demanded, beginning to sweat as his beady, dull blue eyes wildly looked for an escape.

Séraphine was fast losing patience.

"Time for a little persuasion then," She said mildly. "consider this both insurance and interest."

Peter stared at her his adrenaline pumping in his unconditioned body as she advanced toward him.

 _Am I going to get laid?_ He wondered hopefully. _She's pretty enough and seems to like kin_ ―.

Peter was so entranced by Séraphine's figure and eyes that he did not see the knife.

But he felt it.

As Séraphine lopped off his right hand at the wrist.

He screamed and Séraphine casually wiped his blood from her knife on his upper thigh before replacing it in her skirt.

She placed a bandage about his wrist and prevented him from bleeding out.

"I suggest you don't tempt me further," She remarked offhandedly. "because I will dissect you limb from limb."

She eyed the severed hand with interest. Snapping her fingers she sealed it in a bag and Willed it to its new home.

 _I could just use Legilimency but that might have to wait for Madam Bones to have him in her courtroom._

She smiled cruelly at Peter's tear-streaked face.

* * *

Cornelius sighed as he turned toward his desk after gazing out the window drinking his tea.

Choking, Cornelius fell over himself at a rush to get away from the bloody, severed hand.

"AMELIA!" He bellowed. "SOMEONE GET AMELIA AND MY AURORS HERE, STAT!"

Amelia raised a brow as she heard Cornelius' scream and then she promptly got serious as lights flashed from the Minister's emergency panic button.

With surprising agility, Amelia rushed toward the office with her wand raised. She elbowed Dawlish. _I thought I assigned you to latrine duty_. She thought annoyed.

"Find the identity of this hand and get it off my desk!" He shrieked.

"Dawlish," Amelia said crisply. "Remain with the Minister until he has...settled."

She could feel Dawlish roll his eyes in disgust behind her head as she lifted the hand with a soft, " _Wingardium leviosa_." She pulled an evidence canister from another Auror's hands and walked briskly toward her forensics laboratory near the Department of Mysteries.

 _I'll bet my pension it's Peter Pettigrew._

* * *

Séraphine smirked as she sensed Pettigrew's hand in Amelia's possession.

 _Let's just see him try to fuck with my Lord Sirius Orion Black, again._ She thought with savage triumph. _This'll remove the Kiss on Sight order like nothing else._

* * *

 _References_ : predominately creative license.

 _Voldemort's birthday_ : Dec. 31, 1926 to May 2, 1998 in canon would make him 71-years-old when he died by Harry's hand. I chose to make it 50 years for his Dark Arts knowledge as actually practicing Legilimency and Occulmency. I understood it to take long time to learn and wanted to juxtapose that to the House of Black reigning in the Dark Arts since medieval times.

 _Voldemort_ : OK, I know he is exceptionally powerful but I felt like he lost five―now his unknown eighth Horcrux in Harry―Horcruxes. He cannot will a dead Basilisk's venom in Harry's veins since it would have latched its final power on trying to kill Harry per Voldemort's orders. In my view, Voldemort could not do _too_ much damage since he is weakened and while he did practice necromancy (e.g. Inferi) I do not think he has enough skill or power to do so in an animal. Even if it is a snake and that is his strength―courtesy of his mother, Merope Gaunt.

Charms: definitely canon.


	29. Ch XXVII: Hunting Horcruxes Part III

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter_ by J.K. Rowling. However, I do own OC, non-canon and fictional magic.

 _A/N_ : I am writing as fast as I can create, edit and publish :-). Thank you so much for investing in my story. Y'all's reviews are so encouraging! Sparkles and Co. will return from previous storylines :-). This is an extra long chapter to reward everyone's patience.

* * *

Séraphine smirked at Peter.

"I suggest you tell me everything you've been doing with say...Barty Crouch, Jr." She said mildly as she eyed his other hand.

 _Unfortunately_ , she thought irked. _I can't infiltrate the Crouch Manor in the same vein. With any luck Lucy won't mess this one up, either._

Peter whimpered and the House-Witch sighed.

"Please save your pathetic, whining supplications for someone who cares." She informed him. "You're more use to yourself alive than dead. I can _promise_ you that."

Peter thought wildly and then internally agreed.

"What would you like to know?" He asked frightfully.

Séraphine smiled sweetly at him as a tilt-top table appeared to her side filled with food and tea just out of reach from Peter Pettigrew. She saw his hunger and internally laughed.

 _This'll be an easy interview._

* * *

Lucius paced and Narcissa barely refrained from rolling her eyes.

"Do you want me to do it?" She asked testily.

He speared her a cool look.

"Now that I know it's really Junior I'm mystified at how he managed it." He said before gathering his courage, the bag, and his wand-cane.

The clock struck 2:15 p.m.

"Because he's insanely loyal." Narcissa supplied. "Frankly, it's almost admirable except when you take into consideration what his poor mother sacrificed."

Lucius nodded.

"Department of Magical Law Enforcement Office!" He said clearly to the Floo.

Narcissa summoned a bottle of champagne along with a glass and her writing paraphernalia.

She decided she would document everything in the event she did not survive the House of Black's wrath or if her husband tried anything.

 _Draco needs to be told the truth._ She thought, her lips tightening as she uncorked the champagne and poured herself a glass. Giving herself a little shake, she warded the missive to Draco using both the Malfoy Privacy Wards as Lady to Heir*.

* * *

Cornelius Fudge took the better part of two hours to finally 'settle,' as Madam Bones termed it. He ranted to and demanded from Dawlish to be his personal guard for the remainder of this open investigation.

Dawlish practically chomped at the bit as the simpering toad, Fudge's Madam Undersecretary Dolores Jane Umbridge*, offered the Minister tea in her sickly sweet voice comforted him.

 _I wouldn't be surprised if these two were sleeping together._ He thought with a visceral shudder that he covered up with a cough. _She's definitely up to something like higher status under his administration._

As far as Dawlish is concerned, most people are not worth his pay grade. However, she seemed to be the 'enemy of thy enemy is thy friend,' and if Madam Bones did not like her then perhaps _he_ could work his way into her good graces.

 _Best to wait and see,_ he thought as he politely declined tea from Umbridge.

* * *

Harry awoke and slowly gathered his surroundings.

 _I'm definitely not in my dorm._ He thought, puzzled.

He slowly rose on his elbows and immediately regretted it as his hand flung to his forehead with a yelp.

Sirius jumped thanks to Padfoot's superior hearing and walked into the room after seeing Lacie off.

 _Of course he wakes up after she leaves_. He thought dryly as he pulled the desk chair to sit next to Harry.

"Hey Prongslet," He said gruffly, worry tingeing his handsome features.

"What happened?" Harry asked as Sirius took a warm, wet cloth and wiped Harry's brow. He swallowed. The paternal touch is light and strong and Harry intuitively moved closer to his godfather.

"So many things, kiddo," Sirius answered, shaking his head slightly. "How're you feeling?"

Harry blew a frustrated breath. "Like I'm underwater and _sore_ ," he said thickly. Frowning, his jet-black bangs contrasted heavily with his silver serpentine pupils. Harry did not reach for his glasses like he normally did.

 _Those didn't fade away._ Sirius thought perplexed.

"Well, basically kiddo we removed the Dark Lord from your scar." Harry choked and Sirius gave him a half-hearted smile. "Took years off my life." Sirius muttered as Harry listened closely.

Harry wanted to be sure of Sirius. He cared very much for the wizard and knew Sirius seemed to want him.

However, some things cannot be unlearned. Only mitigated.

Harry remained silent as Sirius told him what happened.

"Hermione will be worried," Harry hedged. "And Ron, too...I don't want to...go back to Hogwarts just yet...but…"

Sirius arched a perfect charcoal-black brow at him.

"You're definitely staying put, Harry James," he informed his godson firmly. "I sent Kreacher to deliver notes to Hermione, Ron and McGonagall regarding your health with Lacie's signature. She has major clout as a Pediatric Medi-Witch and you won't get into trouble."

Some of the tension eased from Harry.

"What about Malthusss?" Harry asked, hearing his sibilant tone.

Sirius paused as he wetted the washcloth in a sterling silver pitcher.

"Who's Malthus?" He asked, becoming concerned. _And who the devil is Sparkles?_

"The Ssscaled One," Harry answered shrugging. "He'sss the Basssilisssk."

Sirius took Grandfather's wand and summoned the totems. More to reassure himself that his godson had not received permanent mental damage from having a Dark Wizard in his skull. Lacie said she would run a battery of tests as soon as Harry is healthy enough. She predicted letting him rest the weekend before returning him to Hogwarts.

The Basilisk hissed joyously and slithered onto Harry's bed making the child smile sweetly...and scaring Sirius.

« _Young Massster!_ » Malthus greeted.

« _Hello Malthusss._ » Harry said, his eyes beginning to glow. « _Have you seen Sssparklesss?_ »

Malthus stilled. « _Sssparklesss, Young Massster?_ »

« _Yesss,_ » Harry insisted, getting annoyed. Sirius watched the interplay between snake and boy in morbid fascination. « _Ssshe protected me again. Ssshe sssaid I returned...but the lassst time I sssaw her was at the Dursssleysss._ »Harry flinched.

Malthus bowed to Harry.

« _Then I ssshall find her for you, Young Massster,_ » The Black Basilisk promised. «For ssshe dessservesss _Our utmossst ressspect for guarding Our Heir._ _Will you transsslate ssssomething for me to Lord Sssiriusss?_ » Séraphine was with Pettigrew and therefore could not provide this necessary service for the totem.

Harry nodded and both turned toward Sirius as one unit, startling the wizard who thankfully controlled his outward reactions.

"Malthus says he would like me to translate something for you." Harry said reverting seamlessly into his normal English.

"Indeed?" Sirius said, _Remarkable._ He thought, almost laughing. _A Parselmouth and a Basilisk having a conversation. Should I have tea? Or spiders? And we make a go of it?_

"Malthus would like to travel to the Dursleys to retrieve Sparkles the Smooth Snake because she used her magic to protect me just like she did when I was really little." Harry translated. "And he would like to meet her properly." Harry added, blushing slightly.

"Absolutely," Sirius complied. "for I would like to meet her as well."

 _Sure, most boys have an owl or cat or toad...my boy has snakes._ He thought mirthlessly. _That protect him from vast distances._

The Basilisk bowed and they watched him gather Black Magic as he Willed himself to the Dursley residence.

"How do you know Sparkles?" He asked, taking Harry seriously. _I don't care if she's an imaginary friend._ Sirius thought. _She's definitely welcomed here._

Harry bit his lip, gauging Sirius' mood.

"I remember meeting her at the park near the Dursleys," Harry finally admitted deciding to give Sirius the bare minimum. "I...hit my head and fell down." Harry's emerald eyes skittered away from his godfather's. "And...she cushioned my fall with her body. I nearly crushed her. But...she saved me...and said she would always protect me until I was no longer a hatchling." Harry finished in a whisper.

Sirius lightly put his finger under Harry's chin. "Look at me, kiddo." He said softly.

Grimacing, Harry obeyed. The fear, trepidation and defiance warred in his striking eyes.

"I am most grateful to Sparkles." Sirius said sincerely. "I'm glad you had someone watching over you while I was...in Azkaban."

Harry nodded. "Me too," Harry said, managing to hide his wince.

"You need to rest, Pup." Sirius said after a moment.

Kreacher Apparated.

"Notes delivered, Lord Sirius." He answered, his pale blue eyes flickering to Harry and back.

"Thank you, Kreacher," Sirius said as he noted Harry's interest―and exhaustion―in the Black House-Elf.

"Please stay with Harry," He said 'please,' but they both knew it is a command.

"Harry," he said warmly to his godson, surprising the boy with his name. "I want you to rest and eat whatever Lacie and Kreacher give you, OK?" He asked, reminding himself he is the adult in the room.

Harry blinked and nodded, before wincing. Sirius tucked Harry in, making the boy smile shyly at him. "I wish I could stay here," Sirius admitted with a sigh. "But I have some things to take care of before dinner. I'll check on you then, OK?"

Harry's stomach growled. "Thank you for letting me stay in this room." Harry said, remembering his literal beaten manners from Aunt Petunia.

Sirius laughed his signature bark. "Oh! I forgot to tell you, Harry." He said smiling at his godson. "This is _your_ room. Originally, it was mine. And once you're feeling better you can change it to whatever you want."

The child's eyes went impossibly wide. "Really? I mean, thank you." The boy rushed, blushing. His eyes glancing around the dated ruby-and-grey décor*.

Sirius squeezed Harry's exposed hand. "Kreacher will make you something, Prongslet. And we'll talk more about decoration and stuff. I _do_ have a decent eye but I must admit Her Ladyship is well-equipped." He said chuckling, before rising and exiting his former room.

Harry knew better. _Nothing's truly mine. I'm not smart, strong or handsome like Sirius and sooner or later he'll grow tired of me just like the Dursleys._ Harry closed his eyes briefly.

Kreacher watched the exchange closely, like a shadow Harry temporarily forgot.

He helped Harry sit up and made the child stew.

 _My Young Master is frightened._ Kreacher's eyes narrowed slightly as he felt the House darken in reference to Its Heir's state. _I hope Malthus finds this Sparkles and Kreacher will go investigate these...Muggles upon his return._

For the House of Black is known for Its Vengeance...and Its Heir has been wronged.

* * *

After interrogating Pettigrew she froze him in gelatin.

 _Don't want you willing and able_. She thought mercurially.

It is a specific gelatin. It temporarily freezes all magical capability in whatever subject it holds*. It was secretly created by Lady Ursula Black. Only to be used by Séraphine for their more dangerous enemies.

« _Guard him and hide him from anyone other than myself, Kreacher and Lord Sirius._ » She commanded in High Latin to the Lestrange Manor which trembled under the Black Will in obedience.

She Willed herself to Sirius' side and grinned at him.

Sirius almost did not hear her as he read a letter from Madam Bones indicating she had Peter Pettigrew's severed hand negating previous conventional wisdom regarding the missing finger evidence linked to his death*.

He looked up and stared her. His expression equal parts triumphant, nervous and slightly mad.

"Séraphine," the wizard whispered. "Do you know what this means?"

Séraphine's petite stature straightened to her full height. "I had a little chat with the Rat, Lord Sirius. I hope you don't mind if I took the liberty of sending that windbag a message."

Sirius burst out laughing and surprised the House-Witch with a quick, tight hug before collecting himself.

"Merlin's _balls_ ," he swore. "I hope to _never_ be on your bad side, My Lady Séraphine." He bowed to her with Pureblood's flourish.

Séraphine automatically curtseyed, surprised.

She told him how she entrapped the Rat and Sirius laughed, absolutely gleeful and nearly diabolical. In turn, he informed her of Malthus and sending him to meet the Dursleys.

The House-Witch turned suddenly looking upstairs where Their Heir remained just as Kreacher Apparated.

She understood Kreacher actually wanted to speak with her privately. Therefore, she gave Sirius the excuse to check on Harry's core while Kreacher asked Sirius about Lupin and Moody.

Sirius sensed the mood; however, he decided to let it slide.

"Not sure, actually...I want you to visit since Her Ladyship and I are here...see if they need your assistance or the House's." He commanded Kreacher, who bowed and Apparated.

Sirius went to his Study and began crossing off his chalkboard list.

"The snake," he muttered grimly.

* * *

Séraphine practically glided to Harry's door as she Willed it to read, Our Heir Harry James Potter-Black. Satisfied, she carefully opened it.

Unlike Sirius, Séraphine actually liked Harry's new eyes.

 _Such an honor to Our House._ She internally gushed as she gracefully sat beside Harry's bed.

"Young Master?" She asked, surprised at how…gentle her voice sounded.

Harry turned his attention to her and smiled sweetly.

"Hello Lady Séraphine," Harry politely greeted, making the House-Witch blush silver.

 _He doesn't know I'm a servant to Our House._ She thought. She would correct him later.

"May I check the Potter Totems, Young Master?" She asked. Séraphine always asked since it is a grave insult as one Pureblood House to another not to. Besides, she realized she is gaining the child's trust by moving _slowly_.

Harry nodded. His stomach rejoiced in the fine stew Kreacher made. His head pounded and his eyes watered against his will. Everything felt new; yet his body ached and throbbed as if someone bludgeoned him with Beater clubs from his possession.

He kept his eyes on her as she gently placed her hands on either side of his face. He could not help blushing at her close proximity despite her professionalism. He noted her bloodstain across her chest and wanted to ask but did not dare. Instead he focused on her elaborate black braid.

The totems are no longer tethered thanks to the Horcrux removal and Black Magic anchoring them to Harry's core.

However, they are as sore as Harry.

« _Is there anything I can do?_ » Séraphine asked, feeling guilty.

The Potter Ravenlike Hippogriff barely stretched his wings. « _We need more time to heal properly. Please place Our Heir under the Black Totems' protection until we've regained our strength._ »

« _Yes._ » The Potter Serpentine Fawn agreed. « _It will take us the better part of a few months to fully understand Our new position and Our new powers._ » The Serpentine Fawn tilted his neck to the side before glancing at her.

« _You have my word,_ » she demurred. « _Lacie said she will tweak Our Heir's potions in order for him to receive the most benefit. Now he does not have that vile Horcrux._ »

The Totems bowed to one another before Séraphine returned outside Harry's head. She removed her hands and surveyed her Young Heir.

To their surprise, Harry took her hand in his. He felt strangely trusting of the House-Witch. He supposed it is because she touched his core and did her utmost to protect him*.

"Will you tell me something, please?" Harry whispered. For some reason, his throat hurt and Séraphine helped Harry sit up and pressed a water goblet to his lips. He drank it, feeling stupid and vulnerable. However, it could not be helped.

 _I'm so glad my friends can't see what a baby I am._

"Of course, Young Master." She said readily. Curious dark eyes curious regarded him as she waited patiently. She is surprised the child seemed to like her.

"There's a...man named Pettigrew...and he is trying to hurt Snuf...Sirius." Harry whispered. He rubbed his scar. "And...I know he's planning on using something against Sirius." He continued with a frustrated sigh. "I just don't _actually_ know what it is but Hermione said she would look into it."

"Hermione?" She echoed. Her eyes narrowing imperceptibly.

"Yes," Harry smiled, his expression softening. "She's very curious about the House and is probably at the library reading over what she can find. She said last year when I was...worried about Sirius that she would find something on Animagi because she believed it was something only Animagi could use to inflict pain on one another as opposed to regular people."

Séraphine nodded interestedly. "I shall see to it, Young Master." She said sincerely as Harry's serpentine eyes drooped and she hesitated before tucking him in and closing his drapes.

Pausing at the doorway, she remembered something.

The Martial Mage doll Lady Fangscales gifted to Harry was in his arms.

She closed the door softly behind her.

 _Definitely need to visit this girl soon._

* * *

Lupin, Moody, Capt. Lockjaw and Flameclaw used Goblin concealment magic. The Goblins could wield earth like none other. They made a camouflage encircling the hovel beside Little Hangleton and the manor itself.

To Muggle eyes, they would see the dilapidated structures as always.

Each man covered a corner of the hovel. The wizards placed a stone atop their wand tips as the stone melded to the wand.

It would protect their alibi.

They decided _if_ asked they could prove it as the Gaunt Family owing the Bank. If any Aurors or Voldemort himself tried to investigate they would be unable to detect Moody or Lupin's magic. Kreacher appeared and offered a further solution since he explained Malthus and Séraphine are serving the House and to bring it to the Training Room.

"Ready?" Capt. Lockjaw commanded.

The men grunted in assent. As one they blasted the hovel wide open as Kreacher utilized the Black Blood Dome to protect the men and to contain the damage as the Horcrux leapt forward. Rising from Kreacher's chest, the Raven snatched it in its beak Willing it to the House to be dealt with.

Remus wrinkled his nose in disgust. His Wolf detected foul remnants of the hovel's former residents. Grimacing, he turned to the team.

"I think we need to set a trap for the Dark Lord," he said finally. His amber gaze zeroed in on Little Hangleton. "especially since I doubt we tipped him off….we didn't destroy this Horcrux and I doubt he'll notice it once he's returned to Little Hangleton."

The Goblins shared a gruesome grin.

"It'll be our pleasure to get started." Flameclaw said.

The wizards and Kreacher replaced what they destroyed in case Voldemort's paranoia led him to investigate.

Remus spent the next several minutes removing their scents from the surrounding area with the help of the team and his Wolf.

 _No idea if snakes can smell like we can._ He said to his Wolf. _But I'd rather not risk it._

His Wolf agreed and urged them to hurry.

"We think he's on his way...and soon." Remus said grimly to the team.

The Goblins used various means and of their magic which Moody inclined his head to Remus to turn from lest they incur the Goblins' wrath at looking at their magical secrets.

Not curious enough to jeopardize their Banking relations Kreacher, Remus and Moody began to send reports to Sirius and Ragnok as the Goblins magicked their way around Little Hangleton.

"There," Flameclaw said decisively. "I suggest we return in the morning."

Capt. Lockjaw nodded sagely. "Best part of the hunt." He commented before turning to his colleagues. "We have rigged the manor for the Dark Lord's magical signature Her Ladyship copied*." He said, respect in his voice. "No idea how she managed that…" The Goblins exchanged a look. It would benefit the Bank to learn the Black secret but they knew better than to ask.

Keeping the disguises the team Apparated to their respected quarters and leaders to give a full report.

Four hours later a furious, starving and driven Nagini made her way into Little Hangleton unaware of the dangers lurking in the corner for her Master.

They settled in for the night.

* * *

Séraphine smiled cruelly as she summoned the Black Magic surrounding the Gaunt Ring.

« _Malthus,_ » She commanded in High Latin after learning the totem's true name. « _where are you?_ »

« _Searching, My Lady, per Our Heir's order._ » He answered readily.

« _Come to us….we must finish this threat first._ »Séraphine said. She was secretly pleased Harry continued to speak with Malthus and ingratiating himself to trusting his Parseltongue abilities.

« _As you wish, My Lady._ » The Basilisk hissed.

He finished casing the Dursley residence. His tongue flicking. He sensed the Dark Witch's magical signature nearby.

The Basilisk did not care for the Muggles. For all he cared, they would die by the Dark Witch's hand. However, in an inconspicuous corner of their backyard he _did_ find a Smooth snakeskin.

 _I'll return._ Malthus promised. _And I'll bring you to My Heir._

Willing himself to the House he approached Séraphine who informed him, the Raven and Kreacher of their plans.

She would safeguard the Gaunt Ring using the House as a power base while Kreacher Apparated Malthus and the Raven to Little Hangleton.

« _I've no doubt this other snake will put up a fight._ » She admitted.

« _I'll handle her._ » Malthus hissed, his eyes glowing platinum-and-black. It was definitely personal.

Séraphine chuckled. « _No doubt._ » She said. « _Once you've finished there. Return to me as I hold the Gaunt Ring._ »

The Raven lifted the Basilisk in Its Claws as they Willed themselves to Little Hangleton.

 _Showtime._ The House-Witch smirked. She made certain that Lord Sirius remained with Harry and the child's room became the most lethally protected room in the House next to the Study and the Master Suite.

She did not want to inopportune their quiet bonding. She knew Lord Sirius would protect Their Heir with his life and magic and did not want the child to be alone.

* * *

Nagini was exhausted from being pushed by her Master's insistence and paranoia. She _told_ him to retreat and now they were hunted.

 _Absurd_. She thought. Her furious red eyes glowing as she curled in herself. _I'll swallow our enemies myself._

Nagini and Voldemort assumed the Gaunt Ring is safe since _no one_ knew the location. In the morning they would reintroduce the duo and Voldemort would take on human form. The snake had scoped out the old gardner living at the base of the manor and figured they would have just enough power to overtake his soul. If all else failed, Nagini would kill him with her venomous bite.

Resting, Nagini did not react fast enough to the vise-like grip on her body squeezing her so hard she felt blood vessels pop. At her throat is a pair of Basilisk fangs.

The Raven beat Its Wings and created a Black Magic vortex. Kreacher summoned the Black Blood Dome around the Basilisk and Nagini as both Voldemort and his snake struggled and fought for their lives.

The Raven began to claw and peck the malicious viper and everytime It ripped the snake's body and blood flowed more Black Magic seeped into her pores.

Searching, preying on Voldemort's last Horcrux shard.

The miasma began to gather and Voldemort attempted to overtake Kreacher's mind.

Fortunately, when the Raven summoned the Black Magic it maintained a conduit with Séraphine and she plunged her consciousness into Voldemort's. Thereby, safeguarding Kreacher's liability as the only living House Servant.

Voldemort screamed hatefully as he thrust his energies in fighting Séraphine. In response, she did the mental equivalent of chokehold. The House-Witch applied pressure fraying his mind with Dark Magic.

The Raven beat Its Wings recreating the vortex while Kreacher maintained the predatory Black Blood Dome.

As one, Séraphine shattered Voldemort's mind. The Raven ripped the twisted, gnarled demonic baby's body from deep within Nagini after shredding her tail. Malthus buried his fangs into Nagini's neck, using real Basilisk venom, killing her instantly.

Kreacher enclosed the demonic baby's body within the Black Blood Dome as its feathers-and-scales shrunk to eat Voldemort's last Horcrux before Malthus supplied his venom into the Dome eradicating Voldemort.

Returning to Nagini, the Basilisk ate her as a natural ophiophagus*. Kreacher quickly swept the room with House-Elf magic and together the totems and Kreacher returned to the House.

Severely weakened, the Gaunt Ring pulsated in fear as it sensed the predators.

It did not put up much of a fight.

Séraphine considered the Gaunt Ring a trophy and Rite of Conquest.

She wore it.

The totems bowed and replenished their energies.

Séraphine and Kreacher made their way to Harry's room and watched as the child intuitively turned toward them in his sleep with Sirius guarding his child as Padfoot at his feet.

The House of Black servants looked at one another. _Worth it._ Their expressions said.

They closed the door and decided to settle in for the night. The House going into Lockdown mode, providing relief for all Black Servants.

"My Lady," Kreacher said, garnering the House-Witch's undivided attention as she recalled he wanted to speak with her. "Our Heir is deeply frightened of these Muggles. May I...visit them?"

"Absolutely." She decreed, her dark eyes flashing. "But only gather intelligence. We will let Lord Sirius determine the course of action."

* * *

 _References_ : predominately creative license with some Pottermore and Harry Potter Wikia.

 _Malfoy Privacy Wards_ : I always felt Narcissa was given little attention or power despite being a 'respectable,' Pureblood Lady. I felt like each family should have something special to them and decided the Malfoys are a secretive lot and ought to have a comparable gift to the fictional Black Blood Wards. Furthermore, there are some things each parent should have with their children separately and jointly. This new world order will be her cross to bear.

 _Sirius' Room_ : completely from the _OotP_ movie.

 _Pettigrew's finger_ : totally canon from the book, _PoA_.

 _The UmBitch_ : I despise this woman. She will pay **dearly** for what she does to Harry in canon, I can assure you of that. How unfortunate, that she has a pretty middle name which is derived from both Harry Potter Wikia and Pottermore. I sincerely believe it is the same as Lily's middle name or some variant like Janet. I say so because in an earlier chapter I referenced her signature in the canon as 'Lily J. Potter,' which had a nice ring to it for Harry James to rhyme with along with Hermione Jean. That is UmBitch's actual long-winded title from canon.

 _Magical Gelatin_ : total AU. I felt the HoB would have something similar to the Goblins for subjecting their enemies to Squibdom. It merely freezes their enemies' magic for however long they remain inside the gelatin structure. It does not actually make someone a Squib as that is something only the Goblins can do in this storyline.

 _Magical Signatures_ : I know I did not go in depth; despite hinting at when Séraphine first started taking on Harry's core and using Dark Magic/Legilimency/Occlumency to protect Harry from Voldemort. She is able to copy and recognize magical signatures (e.g. Dumbledore and the Dark Witch) since she is 'technically,' a totem like the Potter and Black animals. What makes her unique is she was once mortal. Therefore, she is able to replicate using the House as her power base and pass it as one mortal to another (i.e. wizards and Goblins). It is not an infinite capability. She actually has to touch a core. Voldemort attacked Harry's core, mind, body and soul. Therefore, Séraphine is intimately familiar with Harry's magic. It also explains why Harry is partial to her since he recognizes on a visceral level that she never would have done something so extreme unless she needed to protect him. Touching a magical core is strictly forbidden unless _absolutely_ necessary (and used by trained Healers) because it could irrevocably harm a person. While Séraphine admitted she is not a Healer earlier in the story; she _did_ receive permission from the Potter Totems. They were willing to risk being 'Dark,' by the Black Magic than to be corrupted/enforced Squibdom/Harry's death in order to obey Lily's sacrificial orders to protect Harry. It is why Séraphine is so respectful and contrite which endears her further to Harry/the Potter Totems.

 _Ophiophagus_ : tough word to actually say. Basically, it means snake-eater since the Basilisk is derived from the cobra (really cool with weasels as the natural enemy. Totally YouTube it) this makes it more gruesome and poetic justice to that awful Nagini.

 _Please note_ : this is not the end of the story since I had to finish off Voldemort and move forward with Dumbledore, the Dark Witch and the Ministry. So many characters to interweave and flesh out:-). I did not want to over-complicate this chapter...hence, why it was broken into three parts. This storyline is definitely going to be more than 40 chapters. Please be patient and review!


	30. Ch XXVIII: Confrontations

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter_ by J.K. Rowling. However, I do own OC, non-canon and fictional magic.

 _A/N_ : Thank y'all so much for being encouraging and patient. This should be the last of the Voldemort Arc before moving onto more enemies and intrigue. Keep up the reviews! I am making a point not to go past two weeks for updates. It just depends on how fast I can write, edit and publish. Please be so kind as to point out any GSP errors or story flow confusion. I want to make my FanFiction stories the best they can be. Many thanks for your reviews. They truly are my motivation to continue this epic storyline.

Sincerely,

JHS.

* * *

 **Ch. XVIII** : Confrontations

Hermione's jaw dropped.

"Fascinating," she muttered as she turned the ancient, slim volume's vellum page carefully while rapidly reading about the House of Black in the comfort and privacy of the Room of Requirement.

Of course, Hermione suspected she was 'allowed,' to read the basics regarding the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. It appeared to be a combination of a children's primer and historical record akin to _The_ _Sacred 28_.

"Indeed," a soft, ladylike voice commented behind her.

Startled, Hermione nearly dropped the book as Crookshanks perked up in her lap.

Hermione stared at the grey-and-black medieval lady before her.

 _No_. She corrected. _She is not a lady. She is more of a lady's maid._ Hermione's sharp mind absorbed data, logic and observations at an appallingly fast rate.

 _She's not someone to trifle with._ The young girl concluded.

Séraphine's shred dark eyes surveyed the bushy brunette girl-child before her.

Silently, the House-Witch held out her hand to the young witch who wisely returned the aged book with care.

Hermione did not dare look at the House-Witch's macabre bloodstain across her chest.

"My Lord and Heir regard you with high esteem." Séraphine made it a statement.

At this, Hermione straightened. Crookshanks' bright amber eyes flashed.

Séraphine's dark eyes coolly looked down her delicate nose at the ginger feline.

"Peace," she said smoothly. "I've no need to harm your mistress." She eyed Hermione. "Provided she answers my questions honestly, of course." Her veiled threat made the girl balk and she nodded.

"What spell have you used to enchant My Masters?" Séraphine finally asked the question which burned in her mind since Lord Sirius spoke fondly of 'Poinsettia.'

Hermione blinked before her ire piqued. She glared at the powerful House-Witch.

"I don't use such tricks on anybody." Hermione snapped. "That's a Pureblood Malfoy trick." Crookshanks hissed and slowly stood to sit on the table. His bottle-brush tail flicking in irritation.

Hermione stood, squaring her shoulders. She was a few inches shorter than the House-Witch.

The faintest Black smirk changed Séraphine's ladylike stoicism into predatory amusement.

Séraphine did not deny it _was_ a Pureblood tactic. She _did_ find Hermione's sensitivity laughable.

"Nonetheless," she conceded with a dainty shrug. "You've done something...My Heir, I can excuse...My Lord? No so much...even _if_ he was...sympathetic to Muggleborns."

Hermione bristled at the implicit 'Mudblood,' slur.

"What precisely have I ever done to _you?_ Or _Harry_? Or _Sirius_?" She challenged. Her bushy hair flying in all directions. "Harry is my best friend. And I admire Sirius because he's the _only_ adult who really cares about Harry." She demanded shrilly. "I risked _expulsion_ at the minimum and juvenile _prison_ to safeguard Sirius―a known wanted _fugitive_ with the Time-Turner." Hermione shook. Not from fear; but anger at the House-Witch's blatant prejudice. The rational part of her mind reminded her of Séraphine's time period. Limited women's rights, her servant's status taking grievance from 'serving,' a Muggleborn, etc.

All flew out the proverbial window since Hermione read Sirius' note informing her that they removed a dark curse from Harry's scar and while he recovered would she be so kind as to take notes and cover for Harry? Naturally, she would. Hermione obsessed about _which_ Dark Magic it could be. She had a fairly good idea what it was. All thoughts turning into action as she promptly ordered Dobby to acquire the slim volume. Hermione did not doubt the House-Witch before her had written it after noting the time period and a small homage written by Sirius' several greats-grandmother, Lady Ursula Black. Lady Ursula commended her devoted servant, Séraphine Marie-Hélène Beaufort, for creating the first of many volumes for all Black Heirs, etc.

Some surprisingly deep intuition instead of her factual mind told her not mention the House-Witch's name and to learn first. She is deadlier than Snape.

Swirling grey-and-black magic ensconced Hermione as Séraphine pulled her closer, startling the young witch into silence.

"I may be bound by Black Honor, Magic and Blood to physically and magically defend you, Muggleborn." The House-Witch threatened. Her eyes slowly burning platinum. "But make no mistake: I despise you. There _are_ reasons to separate Muggles from Wizardkind and ways. We can be evil with Dark Magic...but you're a crueler race with your ingenuity, multiplication and disrespect toward our traditions." Séraphine's eyes cooled to their natural dark alder. "I did not come here for idle chatter or wizarding politics." The House-Witch's voice returned to her ladylike cadence. "I came in professional courtesy." She nearly laughed at the irony. "To warn you once: harm My Lord and Heir or usurp the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black in any way and I will _utterly_ desecrate you, your parents, and your lineage. I care not what you've done in the past."

This is not strictly true. Séraphine could admit a grudging respect for the girl. "You will swear a Blood Oath to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black for Our Protection."

At this, Séraphine tilted her head with her thick, ornate plait slipping and Hermione's eyes unwillingly strayed to the House-Witch's bloodstain, causing Séraphine to smile the cruel Black Grin at her.

"For the House has enemies coming out of the woodwork...and you're a liability, Muggleborn."

Hermione's pale lips thinned. She is not stupid.

She could not help but agree.

As soon as Séraphine swirled away, Hermione felt traitorous tears trek downward and Crookshanks immediately offered feline comfort to his mistress.

"I'm getting more books about her and the House, Crook." Hermione vowed in a bitter whisper. Her dark eyes blazing as wild as her hair.

Crookshanks purred.

* * *

Dumbledore extracted plenty of information from Ronald Bilius Weasley* regarding his first Hogwarts best friend and his grudging respectful friendship to his Muggleborn friend.

He placed runes on the young boy's face and heart.

They were a combination of tracker, 'listener' and would secrete bits of Dumbledore's will.*

Technically, Ancient Runes is Grey Magic.* Dumbledore did not consider molding a pawn to be Dark. _After all_ , the wily wizard thought. _He's a mediocre, jealous louse that give Arthur and Molly reason to believe in the Pureblood inbred diseases._

The old wizard is not a father and could not understand how any parent could love, accept, want or defend such a pitiful excuse of a son.

 _They're truly naïve_. He thought sagely. _I'm doing them a favor._

He figured after he got his hands on Harry he would arrange an accident for Hermione since she will cotton onto his scheme. _Only a matter of time, that one._ And for Ron? His smirk hid behind his long, white beard. He would make him reckless enough to be expelled and for the Weasleys to disown. Despite how low on the Pureblood totem pole _that_ particular magic drains the disinherited.

 _Really_. The wizard thought disgustedly. _I am only making the world a better, more efficient place without the useless Ronald Weasley._

He released Ron with a dismissive wave and the gangly redhead made his way toward the Great Hall for dinner.

Dumbledore tapped a portkey all Headmasters and Headmistresses inherited to conveniently 'Apparate,' to his office.

* * *

Lucius Abraxas Malfoy internally sighed. Now that he knew it is really Junior and not the fastidious Senior, he was unnerved.

"Ah," Junior said in his father's voice. "Lucius...how are you and what can I do for you?"

Lucius' Pureblood upbringing enabled him to carry small talk with the vile, loyal Death Eater.

Junior turned to hand Lucius a cup of tea made from expensive Goblin craftsmanship requiring him to occupy both hands wandless.

 _Now or never_. Lucius thought, his heartrate speeding.

With surprising agility, he slammed the Black Dust in Junior's face. Forcing him to inhale as his eyes stung and burned with rage. Before either wizard could react black-and-grey swirls whisked the revealed straw-haired Bartemius Crouch, Jr.* to an unknown location.

"Better you than me," Lucius muttered as Kreacher popped into view with a gagged Winky the Crouch House-Elf.

"Well done, Master Lucius." Kreacher purred in his gravelly voice, making Lucius stiffen. "Her Ladyship commands you to remain at Crouch Manor for the next hour. She suggests making yourself useful by finding 'damning evidence,' to further the House of Black's interests."

Lucius did not dare show his ire. "Am I safe following Her Ladyship's orders?" He eyed the enraged captive female House-Elf shrewdly.

The Black House-Elf inclined his head to Lord Malfoy before his features became entirely Black while tightening his magical and physical hold on Winky.

"You know your master is mad and you will assist the House of Black since his life is in Our Ladyship's hands...and you cannot reveal him to anyone, Winky."

Furious tears leaked from the pitiful House-Elf's large hazel eyes as Crouch Manor lowered Its defenses to Lord Malfoy's spying.

Lucius could admit he was impressed. _No idea they could subjugate another House or House-Elf so easily._ He thought with a healthy dose of self-preservation _not_ to get on Sirius' or the Black Servants' bad side any time soon.

After receiving a stern, cool look from the Black House-Elf and searching the Crouch Study he came across a bone.*

The blond wizard gulped.

There was something horribly wrong with that bone displayed on the ornate masculine desk. A dark premonition trickled up his spine. He pointed his wand and cast a simple _Finite_.

The body of Bartemius Crouch Senior's agonized rictus mortisy forever ingrained on Lucius' mind's eye appeared before him on the desk.

"Patricide." Lucius whispered, he placed a gloved hand against his mouth to keep from retching.

* * *

Bounded in Dark Magical swirls, Junior searched wildly for his captor until his eyes took in Wormtail.

"You snivelling coward!" He snarled. "I'll kill you for this!"

Peter Pettigrew would have wet himself except he knew the Dark Lord is dead thanks to Her Ladyship informing him of his options.

"No choice." He answered dully. "You'll get yours soon enough from... _her_."

"Her?" Junior sneered. He licked spittle at his mouth corners.* "What are you? A _virgin_?" He laughed at his own joke.

Before he knew it he is encased in Black Gelatin adjacent to, and identical with, Wormtail.

"Hello Bartemius Crouch, Jr." Séraphine greeted, her Black Grin baring her Basilisk fangs. "I'm going to have _so_ much fun with you both." She tilted her head and giggled like a schoolgirl. " _Legilimens!_ "

* * *

Harry, Sirius and Lacie centered around Harry's bed. The boy gripped his Martial Mage doll aptly named Merlin.

He could not help feeling a little silly holding onto his doll despite desperately needing the comfort. He knew intellectually neither adult would ridicule him for it and they had been present when Lady Fangscales gave it to him in the first place.

Lacie slowly approached and took Harry's hand, causing the boy to lock wide, serpentine eyes with her.

The Gobliness could admit his eyes are alarming. _But he has the mark of greatness in him_.

"I know there've been a lot of changes, kitling." She said surprising the wizards with her warmer manner. Unfortunately, it unnerved the boy wizard more.

 _Nurses aren't nice like that unless you're really sick or injured_. He thought dully, despite intuitively trusting her.

Harry gulped and glanced at Sirius before returning to her and nodded uncertainly.

Lacie pulled several stones from her bag and explained to Harry she would check his vitals and core. In so doing, she would have Potionsmaster Ragemark adjust his strawberry kiwi nutritive potions for him.

Harry relaxed. For some reason his core liked it when Lacie used Goblin magic.

Sirius' mind raced at the orders he gave his Black Servants to his formal summons from Madam Bones.

He would take the Raven and the loaned Goblin protection belt from the Director. Ragnok said he should borrow it until the threat from Fudge & Co. is gone. He decided he would take Kreacher as a status symbol. He did not want to. If only to appease his godson who had taken an unusual liking to the former mad House-Elf despite having few interactions with him.

 _Whatever works is fine by me._ He thought, internally shrugging.

He forced himself to the present as Lacie clearly asked him something.

"Come again?" He asked, throwing the pair an apologetic look.

"I was just explaining what Mind Healing was, Lord Black." Lacie repeated patiently. "And wanted you to know the Director is flexible in bringing a Goblin Mind Healer either to this Black residence," Lacie was unsure if she were in Black Manor or some place else. As far as she recalled Black Manor had burned down from one of Sirius' relatives. "or to bring Vlatifahn Harry to the Bank."

"What would you suggest?" He asked her before turning to his boy. "And what would you prefer?"

"Here." Harry answered in a small voice. As much as he wanted to see Fangscales, he wanted to be around the Black Servants. And be somewhere less formal and threatening. Although, to the boy's mind frame the House of Black is both without the opulent jewelry.

"After his body is fully healed in the next two days, I should think." Lacie answered smoothly. She is secretly pleased Harry chose to remain inside the House of Black if only to limit potential surprises. _Keeping everything private is what he really needs in case he has an episode._ The Gobliness thought sagely.

"Right then," Sirius agreed with his thoughts along the same vein as Lacie's. Seeing Harry's stricken look he quickly said, "I've written to Hermione, kiddo." Harry perked up at his friend's name.

"She's already sent her notes along with your assignments." Sirius' charcoal black hair slipped past his shoulder and he pulled it back before waiting on Harry.

Harry nodded slowly, worrying his lower lip. "Quidditch?" He asked. "Ron?"

"Not this week, I'm afraid." Lacie said in a firm, sympathetic voice.

Sirius shook his head. "Nothing from Ron, Pup." He knew Harry is disappointed; but frankly? Sirius was not all that impressed with Ron's behavior as of late.

 _I wonder if Harry will lose him because of the budding romance between himself and Hermione?_ Personally, Sirius rooted for Hermione and Harry. Anyone getting in their way would have to answer to Master Marauder Padfoot.

The stones at Harry's joints turned a dark, pulsating orange. Lacie grimaced and quickly Tapped a message to Potionsmaster Ragemark.

"I must return in all haste," she said getting up. "I don't want you moving until I have made adjustments." She rolled her shoulders. "Do _not_ eat any sweets and drink only milk. You may eat bread and cheese _only_."

Sirius quickly followed her out.

She frowned as Sirius closed the door and she automatically warded the area with a Silencing Charm.

"His core is very unstable, Lord Black." She said sternly. "I don't want him practicing _any magic_. Not even a Lumos or his homework until I've said otherwise."

"Of course," Sirius readily agreed. "anything else?"

Lacie looked at him with somewhat softer obsidian eyes. "Just be there for him, Lord Black. I've no doubt his friend Hermione is and Hedwig. I'd rather Hedwig remain with Hermione for her sake...and Harry _does_ have Her Ladyship and Kreacher whilst you're away at trial." She stared at him meaningfully.

"You don't think I should tell him." Sirius made it a statement, his grey eyes flattening to mercury before turning guilty. _Don't be a bastard. This is Lacie we're talking about._

Lacie shook her head. "I think he needs to be anxiety-free. I know you have Goblin support and such, Lord Black...but for a child's mind?" She sighed. "He's very smart and I know you feel guilty not telling him...and he's _your_ child." She admitted respectfully inclining her head in his direction. "But my professional opinion is to wait until his core is stabilized and _then_ tell him, and celebrate when you have _more_ time for him to adjust to the idea...in _his_ mind?" Lacie glanced at Sirius, who gestured for her to continue.

"You're a dream." She said quietly. "He's always wanted the _idea_ of you and what you represent: safety and paternal affection. A chance to be a child when he's had to deal with things no adult should. He craves it―you," she gestured to the House of Black holistically. "like an addict. However, I do not know what the Mind Healer will find or what those Dursleys really did to him...therefore, I advise _against_ telling him about your trial _at this time_."

Sirius relaxed. He understood Lacie's mindset and frankly respected her for telling him the truth and not actually _barring_ him from his godson. Out of everyone he has met, she alone (besides Molly Weasley) always had Harry's health at the forefront for no other reason than because he is a child in need. Therefore, he would concede.

Lacie internally sighed in relief. She knew she had won as she made her way to the fireplace as Kreacher took her hand and saying goodbye to Lord Black.

The wizard took a deep breath and decided to return to Harry and eat hearty bread, cheese and milk with his boy until Her Ladyship returned.

He is due for a long-awaited trial in two hours' time.

* * *

Malthus remained at the side of the backyard awaiting his chance as he spied on the Dursleys in disgust throughout their day. He remained invisible to all Muggles and the Dark Witch's senses courtesy of Dumbledore's semi-useful blood wards.

 _There you are._ He thought triumphantly as he watched the Smooth Snake matriarch usher her snakelets and mate to the side before slithering through a weep hole connecting upward to Harry's borrowed room.

* * *

 _References_ : primarily AU.

 _Ron's name_ : canon. He was named after his deceased uncle.

 _Dumbledore's Will_ : entirely AU. I always assumed that Dumbledore would use any means necessary since he was really a Slytherin/quasi-Gryffindor in disguise to obtain knowledge and power. I suspect he studied both Light and Dark Magics since he fashioned himself to be a 20th Century Merlin.

 _Ancient Runes_ : totally my interpretation since I could not believe it would not be used from Alchemy to the Bank's needs to Auror's magic.

 _Junior_ : canon. He did have straw-colored hair before he was convicted. Harry Potter Wikia. I am almost positive the actor added in the mouth licking trademark to further differentiate his character's madness.

Senior: canon. He was transfigured into a bone. Creative license onward.


	31. Ch XXIX: The Trial of Sirius Black

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter_ by J.K. Rowling. However, I do own OC, non-canon and fictional magic.

 _A/N_ : Aww, thank y'all so much for the reviews. I realize in hindsight the Smooth Snakes may have been forgotten from the previous storylines. Not to worry, all will be revealed as we continue with it after Sirius' trial. I chose to make this an extra-long chapter because there is too much to put it in it on its own without the Smooth Snakes (next chapter). Also, as much as I do not care for Ron…I do not intend for him to _totally_ suffer. As for Hermione and Séraphine…we shall see.

* * *

 **Ch. XXVIX** : The Trial of Lord Sirius Orion Black

Harry silently ate his hearty meal with Sirius. Sighing, he leaned back and regarded his surroundings with sluggish perusal.

Sirius watched Harry like a hawk and struggled for things to say as his godson is clearly unable to do more than eat.

His thoughts recalled Madam Bones' warded letter.

 _Dear Lord Black,_

 _It is with both sorrow and joy I inform you of your official trial._

 _Alastor Moody will give you veritaserum. Unfortunately, you will be asked how you escaped and further what your intentions are for your godson.  
_ _There will be outcry and character defamation on this score.  
_ _I just felt I must warn you._

 _Very respectfully yours,  
_ _Madam Amelia Susan Bones_

Séraphine arrived just as Lacie returned to the Bank and lightly knocked on Her Heir's door.

"May I have a word, Lord Sirius?"

"Of course," he answered readily. He tucked Harry in and the child smiled wanly at him.

"Where's Lacie?" He wondered, exasperated.

Séraphine acknowledged Harry and handed him a letter from Hermione.

Since Hermione Blood Bound herself, her letters could Will themselves to Her Ladyship as part of the Black Heir Rights.*

The House-Witch wondered if the girl tattled.

 _I'll deal with all that later._ She thought. The House-Witch felt oddly anxious about their confrontation…if only because her Masters held the Muggleborn in high esteem. And, it seemed she garnered something of a conscience from this Lord Black as opposed to his predecessors.

Sighing, her expression became somber as she led her Master to the Informal Library from Their Heir's bedroom.

"I've arranged for Master Lupin to arrive with the Rat and Junior for your trial." She announced.

Sirius' jaw dropped. "What?" he sputtered. "How?"

"I was brought up to speed by Madam Bones before she owled you, Lord Sirius." Séraphine continued. Her dark eyes steady. "Therefore, I conducted my own investigation and hunted down the Rat―as you know―and utilized Lord Malfoy to hunt Junior." She rolled her shoulders back. "I spoke with Master Lawyer Flameclaw about dropping our prisoners to question as further justice for you and Our House…and I found a way to safeguard you from admitting you're an Animagus to Madam Bones and Auror Moody."

Sirius sat down on a nearby chair.

"How?" He repeated, overwhelmed with the magnitude.

Séraphine remained formal and standing, a servant at attention.

It did not go unnoticed. Sirius waited.

"You must sign this contract as a Martial Mage trainee. You're disallowed from revealing legally or magically any special 'talent,' which enables you on missions."

"Thereby, I work for the bloody Ministry which even ol' Fudge can't fuck up for me and just add to his smudged political career." Sirius surmised. "The only hiccup is Harry; since I run missions I can't be a 'single parent.'"

"I can, by proxy―as can Kreacher." She said with conviction. "As you're a Pureblood Lord to one of the oldest Houses it's permissible based on tradition."

Sirius gestured for her to give him the Black Blood Quill. "I think you did alright, Séraphine." He scowled as he signed his full name and rank. He quickly healed himself with Grandfather's wand. Sirius frowned as he left it on the Informal Library's desk. As a fugitive, the Ministry would confiscate his family's property. He knew they would not return it, even if he is innocent.

"But in the future," he told her firmly. "I expect you to scheme _with_ me."

He could not totally fault his House-Witch.

He got the strong impression, his Servant had to do much professionally and personally to fulfill his House's obligations and honor in order to survive since before and after his Grandfather was Lord Black.

"Anything else?" he queried.

"Not at this time, My Lord." _A partial lie. No doubt I'll pay for it from My Heir._

Sirius nodded absently.

"Put the House on Lockdown when I'm gone and―oh bugger it!" He swore, balling his fists. "Bring the Do-Not-Enter-Unless-You've-Got-a-Death-Wish tablet, please."

Complying, the House-Witch watched raptly as Sirius swore in three languages.

"Why does this buggering wizard have such a pompous windbag name?" He demanded rhetorically. "There should be a law against overtly long names."

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore in Sirius' blood shone on the tablet. Séraphine quickly healed Her Master and vaguely wondered how neither of them did it before now.

 _I guess we just assumed his vileness and the House would, too._ She mentally shrugged. _At least it's written in stone…I wonder if this will adversely affect Our Heir based on the magical signature?_

She would watch and discuss with Lacie.

The House-Witch returned the tablet deep within the House. He muttered his thanks, stood and quickly looked himself down before turning to her.

"Sorry about that," he apologized gruffly. "I'm being rather short with the one person who's done so much for me." He rolled his shoulders back.

"I'm being a bloody git, Séraphine." Sirius continued. "I know you've worked hard―and I'll keep asking you to work hard―especially regarding Harry's health and protection…"

For the first time in at least a generation, Séraphine's jaw dropped.

"My Lord, you deeply honor this Servant of the House." She said in a low, heartfelt voice.

Séraphine knew she is unlovable. However, being thanked―much less apologized to―was the closest she had to reciprocate loyalty.

Sirius frowned slightly before becoming distracted by the chiming half-hour warning before his trial.

"I'll just have a quick word with my boy, then Kreacher and I'll be off to Madam Bones' office with that missive?" He trailed.

Controlling her senses, Séraphine said in soft voice. "I'll send it to Auror Moody, sir. I've already aged it with natural and magical means since the parchment is a 1978* original along with ink, courtesy of Auror Moody and Our House…shall I keep Mistress Lacie on standby?"

"Please and thank you on all accounts." Sirius said sincerely, as he exited the Informal Library.

 _I better have new copies of Harry's books sent here so he can do his studies like we did…your bedroom should be for sleep and play. Not studying._

Sirius firmly believed in changing environments to promote creativity and exploration.

Shaking his head he carefully opened Harry's door, smiling a little at Séraphine's Old World lady's cursive on the door pronouncing him Heir Apparent.

Kreacher helped Harry drink warm milk. He wore the House of Black regalia on a polished livery reminiscent of a squire.

"Malthus will be returning shortly, Young Master." He informed Harry as the child regarded him innocently.

"But you'll be staying with Sirius, won't you?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Absolutely, Young Master." The House-Elf promised, his sharp pale eyes taking in more than Harry knew. "Kreacher will guard Lord Sirius on his errand and return with all haste in time to give you another cup of warm milk."

Harry looked at the House-Elf.

"Promise Sirius and you'll be safe, too?"

Kreacher stared at the child. "Kreacher will make certain Lord Sirius is safe to return to Young Master." He said simply. "And he will do his utmost to return to the House in safe condition as well."

Harry smiled at the House-Elf.

"Return to me, not just the House." Harry corrected, as he drank a healthy amount of warm milk.

Kreacher started, and not knowing how to respond, turned to Sirius.

Sirius grinned.

 _Whatever works is fine by me._

He could admit he is _very_ pleased Harry wanted him safe. And, he is man enough to admit he could share Harry's affection with his Servants.

The wizard politely knocked on Harry's door.

The child blushed but watched Sirius as he made his way to sit by Harry's side.

"I have to leave with Kreacher to take care of some things, kiddo." He explained. "Her Ladyship, the House and Malthus will be here whilst I'm away. You seem to be doing better?" He asked.

Harry blinked owlishly. "Healer Thaxton came by and said I could have warm milk with my potion, maybe have some apple sauce." Harry's expression brightened before becoming serious.

"Did she?" Sirius arched a charcoal-black brow as Kreacher nodded and handed him a letter. He would look at it once he exited Harry's bedroom.

"When will you back?" Harry asked warily.

"I'd say around dinnertime. I shouldn't expect to return until nightfall." Sirius answered honestly. He could tell Harry was fighting the urge to sleep.

Harry nodded.

"Get well soon, kiddo." He said. Standing, he brushed a paternal kiss on Harry's messy mop before leaving without a backwards glance.

Harry's jaw dropped.

His eyes watered; and he clutched his doll close. Feeling overwhelmed with…hope.

No one had ever done that before.

* * *

Sirius glanced at Lacie's letter and called his House-Witch.

"Make certain Lacie's instructions are fulfilled to the letter." He ordered. Séraphine took it.

"At once, Lord Sirius." She said, before hesitating. "Good luck."

He flashed her his Marauder smirk.

Truth be told he was worried. However, he reminded himself he had strong allies and alibis.

 _Showtime._

He rolled his shoulders back, and took Kreacher's hand, Apparating to Madam Bones' office in good faith.

* * *

He arched a brow as a dozen Aurors withdrew their wands.

 _Amateurs._ He thought arrogantly. He quickly sized them up. All rookies with little experience since Voldemort's downfall.

 _Dawlish is a bastard but I'd watch him nonetheless._

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance." He said in cool, polite Pureblood tone.

"Shut it, Black." Dawlish snapped.

"That's enough." Madam Bones commanded briskly. "He is under my protection."

She looked at him and noted his understated Pureblood Lord's attire.

 _Very good, Lord Black._

"Do you have a wand, Mr. Black?" She asked.

"No, Madam Bones." He answered. Careful to keep his hands visible.

"Off we go then."

"Wait," said an Auror trainee to her left. "you're just going to believe him?"

She turned and adjusted her monocle to see him.

"His Kiss on Sight order has been rescinded." She said sternly. "He clearly came unarmed and made his trial date and time early. This office is heavily warded and he would have been detained before you could cast a spell. I _believe_ , Mr. Anderson, I have made myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am." The Auror trainee said demurely.

Sirius kept his face neutral.

 _If that's all you've got, kid, by all means. Once I'm working here, I'll set you straight._

"Mr. Black," she said formally. "you will follow me please, the Aurors will flank you and I will lead you to the court. Once we're at the court, you must sit in the center chair and be given veritaserum and answer our questions. Do you have any objections?"

"None, Madam Bones." He answered just as formally.

Nodding, her Aurors flanked Sirius and Kreacher. They made their way to a grand courtroom that actually impressed Sirius with its magical energies.

He ignored the gasps and jeers as he arrived and sat in the detainment chair with all the aplomb of his upbringing.

Kreacher stood at attention. Sharp eyes taking in all threats and mind whizzing on which spells to use to defend his Lord and Master.

 _I have a promise to keep for the Young Master._ His chest puffed and he awaited his Master's side with his black-and-silver livery on full display.

"Silence in my courtroom!" Madam Bones commanded as she sat down with a slightly green Cornelius Fudge to her left and serious Dumbledore to her right. "Anyone who speaks out of turn will be Silenced in warning. Second offense, will have you escorted by my Aurors. You've been warned."

Sirius crossed his leg over his knee, oddly reminiscent of his deceased Death Eater cousin, Bellatrix before her trial.*

 _A packed house._ He thought, he arched another brow as his wrists and ankles were manacled. Sirius noted Madam Longbottom, and he regarded her steadily before returning to his judge and elected official. He merely inclined his head to Dumbledore. Sirius knew Kreacher would manage seeing things he did not. _Focus on her and Fudge. Don't succumb to your temper…he'll pay in due time._

He remained cool and silent as he stared at Cornelius and Madam Bones, who grimaced.

"Per the restrictions on our wizarding laws, we must detain you, Mr. Black. Auror Moody will deliver the veritaserum at exactly three drops and ask you prescribed questions to determine your identity an begin the interrogation."

Sirius nodded.

"Before we begin, do you have any questions?"

Sirius was just about to open his mouth as the door opened.

 _Bingo_. He thought, mercury eyes fixed on Remus and the gelatin prisoners.

"Silence!" Madam Bones yelled as several outbursts and outcries echoed in the courtroom.

Sirius knew Kreacher would be keeping tabs on those who defamed Their House. He willed himself to ignore any nefarious comments about his person and Harry. _They're trying to bait you. You didn't suffer and manage in Azkaban to listen to this swine. Calm down._

Moody hobbled over to Junior and the Rat. He commanded his Auror team to position them on either side of Sirius.

Remus stood behind Moody, doing his best to ignore the Werewolf calls and the collusion damnations.

 _I should've taken it before when it truly mattered. I'm just an errand Wolf to the Dog._ He shook his head. He noted Sirius did not look at him, either.

Several Silencing Charms zipped over the crowd.

"Who are these men, Mr. Black?"

"They are star witnesses to my trial, Madam Bones." He answered courteously. "I was framed by Peter Pettigrew and hunted by Barty Crouch, Jr."

"Auror Moody, begin the veritaserum please…and add how he managed this."

"Yes, Madam Bones." Auror Moody growled.

He clunked his way to Sirius and looked at him with both eyes. Sirius opened his mouth and watched his former mentor and friend.

Sirius felt his mind blank, his body relax before staring placidly ahead.

 _Instant takers…damn_.

The curse of veritaserum is the individual could keep his mind. If not his tongue as the truth be willed from his very soul*.

"What is your birth name?" Moody growled.

"Sirius Orion Black." Sirius answered.

"What Hogwarts House were you sorted in?"

"Gryffindor."

"What is your birthday?"

"Nov. 3, 1959."

"How did you escape Azkaban?"

Sirius had to hand it to that inviolable contract. He actually felt something like the Fidelius Charm block the veritaserum from betraying Padfoot.

"I cannot answer that. I signed the Martial Mage Code in 1978 when I signed on as a Magical Mage trainee to destroy Death Eaters."

Moody scowled for effect.

"Did you kill Lily Janet Potter and James Charlus Potter."

"No. They were my best friends and the only family I ever truly had."

"What happened to your birth family?"

"I was kicked out of the House of Black by my parents Master Orion Black and Lady Walburga Black for dismissing the Pureblood racism of my forebears."

"Who is the current Lord Black?"

"I am."

"Since when?"

"Since I performed the ceremony shortly upon my escape to protect Harry."

"Why do you want to protect Harry James Potter?"

"Harry is my legal godson."

"Who betrayed Lily and James Potter?"

"Peter Alec Pettigrew betrayed our friends."

"Why would Pettigrew betray Lily and James Potter?"

"Because he was a double-agent to Voldemort and Dumbledore."

"What do you mean, a double-agent?"

"We were a part of the original Order of the Phoenix. Tasked with destroying Voldemort. All of us were assigned to protect Harry and Neville Longbottom."

"Why Neville Longbottom?"

"Neville Longbottom is Harry's godbrother and godson to Lily and James. They were the only bright spots in our bleak present. Innocent children determined by Voldemort as a threat."

"Why did You-Know-Who consider them a threat?"

"Some stupid prophesy Peter overheard determined Voldemort's end would be either Neville or Harry." If Sirius could shrug, he would have.

"How did he overhear it?"

"Not sure. All I know is, I was able to bring Neville to Lily and James' house in Godric's Hollow because I knew Madam Augusta Longbottom would blame me for Frank and Alice's insanity. I had them return Neville to Madam Longbottom."

"Why would Madam Longbottom blame you?"

"Because I wasn't able to stop my bitch whore cousin, Lady Bellatrix Lestrange, from torturing her son and daughter-in-law into insanity. I was only able to snatch Neville before an influx of Death Eaters came to be."

"How were you able to safeguard Neville?"

Sirius' expression, although slack, showed a strange ferocity. "Because I murdered 16 Death Eaters to get to him and then Apparated using a House of Black Family Spell. As Heir Apparent, I still had access to some of the deadlier spells and felt if it's within my power to protect a child―then I'd gladly go to hell to do so."

There was a small silence.

"Why was Neville Longbottom important to you?"

"He was an innocent child. Son of my closest friends aside from Lily, James, Peter and Remus. It was the least I could do to make sure he had the ways and means with Madam Longbottom."

"What do you mean, the ways and means?"

"I'd established a trust for Neville's education. I had it signed into effect with Lily and James as co-witnesses. It was supposed to be ready for him a year before he started Hogwarts with Harry."

"What happened to this trust? And why did you do it?"

"I knew Madam Longbottom wouldn't accept charity. But, I felt it was in part restitution from the House of Black―which had primacy and supremacy over the House of Lestrange―to the House of Longbottom for impairing and usurping Lord and Lady Longbottom and near-Line Extinction. It was the only money I had at the time. I didn't want the Pureblood lineage for anything. I liked earning my keep as an Auror and figured the Pureblood gold could go to helping out the House of Longbottom any way Madam Longbottom saw fit."

"How did you know Peter Alec Pettigrew would betray Lily and James Potter?"

"I stupidly asked Lily and James to switch me out with Peter and make Peter Secret-Keeper. That way, I could use myself as bait for Voldemort." Sirius dull voice became louder as an alternative to his rage. "I thought it was the most brilliant plan. Everyone suspect me…but who would ever suspect, grubby puppy dog Peter? He was our friend since Hogwarts. A worst misfit than any of us combined. I should have known he always wanted to be around big, powerful friends. That's what the three of us were to him. Why would it be any different? With him going to Voldemort's side? I was ready to take on more Death Eaters and murder Voldemort―or at least Bellatrix myself for what she did to Frank and Alice. Or die trying. They knew I was loyal to a fault when it came to the Potter family and a hot-head. I planned on playing up that reputation in order to decoy myself while Lily and James fled carrying Harry with Peter to the next safe house. It was the perfect plan. Unfortunately, I underestimated Peter. And once I caught up at Godric's Hollow…thank Merlin I found Harry…my hot-head dumbass went after Peter instead of taking Harry then."

"How did you find Harry James Potter?"

"He barely survived the blast…he was wailing and I cleared the rubble. If I was a few minutes too late he'd've died then. I used my magic to heal him as best I could with what I learned earlier. I was so relieved. It dawned on me that it was just us against the world. Then…I saw bloody Rubeus Hagrid. What a fool I was to entrust him to Hagrid. I gave him my prized possession. My motorcycle. Figuring Hagrid would damn well follow my directions and I'd regroup with them later, after I'd gotten revenge on that spineless traitor and make the world safer for Harry."

"What did Hagrid do with Harry?"

"Stupid man took him to Dumbledore. I just agreed because I was afraid he'd crush Harry if I didn't. And why not? Dumbledore was our leader. Instead, they took him to his godforsaken Dursley relatives against Lily's express wishes. I was in line as godfather after Frank and Alice Longbottom. We felt it was best since they were married and had a child. Barring that, it was me."

Alastor chose to ignore questioning Sirius about Dumbledore and allowed the audience to believe Sirius was just kicking himself.

 _We don't want to overplay our hand and tip Albus off._

"How did it go wrong when you fought Pettigrew?"

"Peter decided to cut off his finger. Then he turned into a Rat Animagus. He used a Blasting Curse, killing 13 Muggles. Then the rat bastard decided to shout that I killed Lily and James."

 _This is going to be tricky._ Sirius braced himself.

"Did you know Peter was an Animagus?"

"He learned it while he was in Hogwarts. I suspect he used that form since it behooved him as a spy and was a literal inscription of his soul and initiative."

 _That was close. Please don't ask any further detail._

Alastor thought quickly then blurted what he knew would distract the jury. "Why did you surrender when the Aurors arrived? When you could have easily subdued them?"

"I was a naïve 22-year-old Martial Mage third-year Auror trainee who believed in my rights as a wizard and not the Black reputation associated with me since birth. I thought I had worked hard enough to convince everyone I was on the Light side. Instead, I was hysterical. In shock, I damned myself, saying I killed Lily and James since that's what I'd done switching places with Peter. Surprisingly, no one thought to follow protocol and I assumed I was getting my trial. Instead, I was betrayed by the law, wizardkind, my only living best friend, and thrown into Azkaban an innocent man without a trial where I rotted and plotted for 12 years."

"How did you prevent yourself from going insane?"

"I knew I was innocent. That was enough of an obsession to plot and plan my escape to get to the only one who ever believed, loved me as an uncle and never betrayed me. My godson, Harry James Potter-Black."

"How is he Harry James Potter-Black?"

"Legally and magically he is Harry James Potter-Black. I wish it weren't so. I don't want to usurp James in any way. However, for his protection that's what he's known as. And I intend on letting him go by his birth name."

Alastor decided to ignore the 'magically,' part since he knew the audience would assume a magical and Muggle Last Will & Testament based on Lily's Muggleborn heritage.

"How did you ensnare Peter and Barty Crouch, Jr.?"

"Peter was someone I hunted for separately. I actually thought it was strange that even in Azkaban, Junior was morose. He was someone that was already certifiably insane. So Azkaban shouldn't've silenced him because that wizard loved the sound of his own voice. Also, I believed Senior was a fool. Should have paid attention to his own son instead of just his wife and his political career. He used the trial and sentencing to formally disown his own son. Something not even my cruel House did. Straight case study in love your children, for Merlin's sake. I used my House-Elf, Kreacher, to spy on Junior and decided to strike then."

 _Not bad._ Sirius thought. _Since Moody's question is simple and vague enough for me to tell a slight truth._

"How did you entrap them?"

"I used a Family Spell."

Alastor could not legally press for specification if it was Pureblood Family Magic. It was just one of those things related to someone's core and legacy. And with Sirius as the only living blood relative of His House and Lord Black with a Magical Heir, he especially could not do it.*

And well the wizarding population knew it.

The grizzled Auror glanced at Amelia who gave him a curt nod. He pulled the antidote from one of his many pockets and administered it on Sirius' lax tongue.

Sirius' eyes flashed from mercury to cool pewter as he looked at Madam Bones and a striking pallor from Cornelius Fudge.

 _I've so got you by your short-and-curlies…I'll make you sing my praises as soon as I'm done with this farce._

"Release his binding." Amelia said immediately.

Sirius did not flex or rub his wrists and ankles as the binding slithered from his chair. His dignity and pride demanded it.

"This trial is not over. However, Lord Black must remain seated." By calling him by his Pureblood rank it changed the atmosphere immensely.

"Bring in Barty Crouch, Jr. and Peter Alec Pettigrew."

The gelatin prisoners were levitated on either side of Sirius.

Each were constrained by some of the Ministry's most powerful bindings. And Sirius murmured the counter-curse behind his hand. Removing the gelatin fixture.

No one took into account the insane Barty Crouch, Jr.

Just because he had been frozen for a week and starved did not mean he could not think and bide his time. He had a stint in Azkaban and a veritable prison from his ancestral home to hone his predatory patience.

He used his Pureblood magic and slammed Sirius from behind using the Crouch Lynx.*

Sirius smirked. Kreacher had jeweled short swords and slashed Junior's legs bringing the man to his knees. He was prepared for the final blow with such vicious intent that Sirius was somewhat appalled. The House-Elf snarled at Junior. "Does Master want me to end him?"

 _I would've done the same thing._ He thought. _Although, I'm very surprised he managed it. Talk about willpower._

The Raven cawed, wrapped Its wings around Sirius as It dove for the Lynx's spinal cord. Ripping it from the Lynx's throat, causing Junior's agonized scream to reverberate. His House of Crouch could no longer protect him. Sickened and weak as it was in Its final attack. The Raven bound him.

"No Kreacher, contain him for Auror Moody."

Alastor wasted no time administering veritaserum and getting Junior's patricidal confession and Azkaban escape.

The entire room recoiled and Sirius grimaced.

 _Seriously._ He thought disgusted. _He must have turned himself into a Squib using the last of his Pureblood magic which should've left him as soon as he committed patricide…unless he Imperiused Senior to making him Lord Crouch before he did it? Either way, the man's got Merlin's balls._

Junior is sentenced with the Kiss as soon as the trial ended. He would be given Last Rites in the next room under Moody's watchful eye.

 _Definitely missing that one._

Peter Pettigrew took the stand.

Sirius had to practice breathing exercises he learned from Lacie.

Peter flinched at the light, moving and twitching in every direction as he carefully did not look at Sirius.

 _What a shame your mother's actually here to see this_. He thought, looking at Mrs. Pettigrew's shocked face. _Bet she wishes you'd never been born considering the horrors you pulled._

Remus remained silent.

He could feel his Wolf bray for the Rat's blood.

And well did Wormtail sense it.

Sirius held Remus' gaze coolly. _You'll manage it. Like I managed for 12 years without you._ His mercury eyes met blazing amber ones.

In much the same vein, the Rat told all under veritaserum. It matched Sirius' rendition and Alastor purposefully did not ask him how he learned his Rat Animagus ability. Instead, he twisted the question into how he used it as Voldemort's spy.

Then, he asked a question that genuinely surprised Sirius as much as the rest of the crowd.

"Is Voldemort officially dead?"

"Yes." Peter's dully replied.

"By whom or what?"

"By Sirius' hands."

 _In a manner of speaking._ Sirius thought, giving the room a cold perusal. Every inch Lord Black. _My hands are my Servants._

"How did Sirius kill him?"

"He discovered a spell that Bellatrix used from the House of Black and reverse engineered his location before hunting him and all his Horcruxes."

"Voldemort had Horcruxes?"

"He had seven."

 _Good,_ Sirius thought approvingly. _Peter doesn't know Harry's healing and it's mum's the word._

"What were they?"

"The Founders' Artifacts, his familiar, his diary, and the Gaunt Ring."

"Why the Gaunt Ring?"

"Because Voldemort was really the illegitimate child of Merope Gaunt and a Muggle named Tom Marvolo Riddle. He was Tom Marvolo Riddle, Jr. It's an anagram which spells Voldemort. He desired Pureblood political and financial power and purposefully tried to get every Death Eater from the Pureblood Houses. Especially Sirius'. However, Sirius would never surrender and I knew that. He ruined the one person Sirius loved first. His brother Regulus Arcturus Black. That's what got him interested in Sirius. He planned on overtaking Reggie…but he didn't understand that Reggie was the Spare in the truest sense. Just because Sirius' parents disowned him did not hold weight. The true Lord Black was Sirius' grandfather, Arcturus Black who died recently. He never disowned Sirius. Therefore, as long as Sirius remained locked up in Azkaban, Voldemort could not overtake the most powerful Dark Magical Pureblood House. Knowing that, I knew if I remained Sirius' friend then I was safe from Voldemort. All I had to do was entrap Sirius and make him do what Voldemort willed."

"How were you going to make Sirius do anything?"

"Torture him into insanity until he surrendered. Or threaten Harry."

"Why did you betray the Potters and Sirius?"

"They were my best friends. I hadn't thought what that actually meant. I just thought they pitied me. I realized after the Potters died that I…fucked up big time. I also knew that I ultimately feared Sirius' wrath more than Voldemort's. It was every man, woman and child for themselves once Voldemort's power diminished. I betrayed a lot of Death Eaters and was not going to go to Azkaban. So I pretended to be a pet rat for 12 years at the Weasleys."

The shock was palpable as everyone processed what he meant.

 _Damn._ Sirius thought, internally wincing as he saw an angry Arthur Septimus Weasley. _That's gonna be tough to crack. Everyone knows about Ginny's near possession and rescue from my Harry._

Arthur stood.

"I demand the severest punishment on this monster." He said fiercely. Reaching for his wand.

Sirius raised his hand. Garnering instant attention from the normally kindly, balding wizard.

"Do not waste yourself on him, Arthur." Sirius' cultured voice cut to the quick and said sincerely. "He's not worth pulling your wand out and sending _you_ to Azkaban. With the consequences having Molly without her husband or your children without their father."

Arthur slowly sat down, not taking his eyes off Sirius. He gave him a curt nod. His face a mottled red with seething paternal outrage.

Sirius turned to Alastor.

"Why did you fear Sirius worse than Voldemort?"

"He's a Death Eater killer of 27 confirmed kills." Peter continued. "He'd stop at nothing to safeguard Harry…especially since he has that Black Temper and his Family's known for their Revenge, Cunning, Dark Magic, Capability and Esteem. And he's a bloody Martial Mage Auror. He was just three weeks off graduation. That's quite a résumé. I lost Sirius' esteem. I ruined a child's life and I just didn't care because I just wanted to live. It's all too late for Reggie, Bella, Rab, Ro. Me. Everyone. Voldemort lost. Sirius won. Don't you see? I never really lived once I ruined their lives. My life was stuck in neutral. Getting fat and lazy as I was the family rat. I made a better rat than I did wizard. And my mum? She realizes I'm infamous. I learned all sorts of Dark Magic…it was the only way I had a chance. Besides, I wanted to prove to Sirius and James especially that they didn't have me pegged as their piteous mediocre friend. I didn't realize that they genuinely, Remus too, believed I was their real friend. My life was utter bollocks and mediocre until that day Sirius broke a second-year's nose for bullying me while James had Sirius' back and took detention for Sirius, with Remus pulling me behind him. Sirius believed his friends were his family. He would've died to protect me if the safe house became compromised and I got Lily, James and Harry out. And I made the choice…the decision…to destroy while Sirius never stopped believing and I damned the poor bastard to hell in Azkaban."

The courtroom sat still for a solid minute.

Even Sirius felt slightly off-kilter by Peter's last words.

"The Jury will now adjourn." Madam Bones said to the courtroom. "Everyone will exit to the Common Room for a 15-minute recess except Lord Black, Kreacher, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Lupin."

She wanted to contain Arthur's temper as best she could.

As soon as the room emptied and the doors locked with Amelia and a few Aurors as sentries, Sirius stretched to his full 6'2" build.

"Sirius…I,"

Sirius shook his head. "I owe you restitution, Arthur."

"Wha―what?" Arthur sputtered, as his glasses slipped down his nose, making Sirius recall his child.

"No. 1 you've taken care of Harry in my absence." He said firmly, quelling Arthur with a look. "Please, let me finish." He said lowering his high-handed Pureblood mannerism. "I heard from Lacie." Arthur blushed. "No. 2 I want to be sure Ginny has the best Mind Healing care she needs…I say this because I'm also worried about Harry. I feel like if he had a familiar face by his side then _he_ would go through treatment." Sirius shrugged. "That's how boys are and frankly? If I'd killed Pettigrew upfront then your Ginny would've been safe from Voldemort's possession. So, please…consider it restitution."

Arthur swallowed. "I'll speak to Molly."

Sirius nodded and turned to Remus.

"I'm glad you brought them on time." He said giving his former friend a solid look before kneeling to Kreacher, surprising the wizards and the House-Elf.

"Was that Harry's command?" He asked curiously.

Kreacher puffed his chest. "Master's Child asked Kreacher to protect Master at all costs and to bring him home to Master's Child along with Kreacher. Kreacher could not disregard an order from Our Heir regarding health and safety, sir."

For the first time, Sirius barked a laugh.

"Well my child is indeed shrewd in that department, eh Kreacher?"

Kreacher nodded, smirking at him.

The men spoke about nothing in particular and washed up before the trial's conclusion.

 _Good thing about Amelia…She's not one for frills and I'll make it in time for dinner to see Harry. Thank Merlin._

As soon as the courtroom refilled, Amelia's monocle slipped and she said in clear, ringing tones.

"I sentence Peter Alec Pettigrew to the Dementor's Kiss with Bartemius Crouch, Jr. for crimes against humanity. Peter Pettigrew's Order of Merlin, First Class is hereby revoked. Bartemius Crouch, Jr. is the last living member of the House of Crouch and with his death is confirmed Line Extinction due to no Heirs as confirmed by veritaserum." Amelia straightened. "Lord Sirius Orion Black is acquitted of all crimes based on veritaserum trial, innocence and restitution from the Ministry of Magic in 12 million galleons representing each year unlawfully imprisoned. He is granted the undisputed legal and magical rights as Heir Harry James Potter-Black's lawful guardian. He will also not be charged with protecting himself with Family Magic from Bartemius Crouch, Jr.'s attack in the courtroom. All documentation will be administerd through the Wizarding Child Services and the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. This court is adjourned."

Sirius looked relieved and satisfied. An overwhelming feeling that he swore he could utilize in his next Patronus memory.

 _Still not done for my child's safety. Still have the Dark Witch and Dumbass…but at least I'm free. And I'll have plenty of work to do tomorrow._

He bowed to Madam Bones in a Pureblood fashion and turned and bowed lower to Madam Longbottom before rising. With a nod to Remus, Alastor and Arthur Sirius took Kreacher's hand and Apparated home.

 _Celebrate while you can._ Dumbledore seethed. As political clout and professional courtesy demanded he yielded to the Minister and DMLE Head despite being Chief Mugwump. His mind raced to alternative planning.

 _I can still use him for the Greater Good._

* * *

 _References_ : predominately creative license.

 _Black Heir Rights_ : creative license with more to come in the following chapters.

 _Hogwarts Days_ : Sirius attended Hogwarts from 1971-1978. It stands to reason that Sirius would have joined the Order of the Phoenix upon graduation since the Wizarding War went on during his Hogwarts years and beyond.

 _Veritaserum:_ obviously canon with a few embellishments.

 _Martial Magic Mage trainee_ : complete AU. I intend for Sirius to be B.A. and part of that deal was him about to graduate after his three years as a trainee. He did have an impressive résumé, if I do say so myself.

 _Leg-crossing_ : Pottermore painting of the Lestranges. Bellatrix still looked like a Pureblood Queen despite being imprisoned. Some of the gestures and haughtiness based on their upbringing.

 _The Longbottoms_ : I do not think Sirius saved Neville in canon but this would endear him to Augusta to know the truth. I imagine that witch _would_ have held Sirius accountable being guilty by association since she wanted to blame someone for the worst-than-death scenario her son and daughter-in-law faced. Somewhat poetic justice.

 _Crouch Lynx_ : total AU. I could not resist the pun. I figured he needed to be wily, relatively small and fierce in similarity (although Junior was arguably tall and lanky) to His Ruined House with a sickened totem.

 _The Weasleys_ : obviously they are Harry's friends and Sirius feels guilty for breaking Ron's leg. It is part of his restitution. Also, I think Ginny needed counseling because we just suspect all Voldemort did was mess with her mind. I have accidentally read some FanFics out there where it went much farther and I refuse to entertain the notion. So, poetic happenstance on in my storyline. Besides, Sirius wants Harry to get counseling, too. This helps everyone and we may discover what all happened to Ginny. ( **NOTICE** : I _never_ write about sexual abuse and Ginny will not be exposed to such. I just want her to add to Harry's worldview.)

 _Pureblood Lore_ : complete creative license. I extrapolated from the primacy and supremacy Google research I found and just made it my own since I assumed there were clauses if you had a last Heir or Heiress or Regent. Technically, Harry is two out of the three as 'Lord/Heir Potter, Heir/Black, and Sirius is Potter Regent.


	32. Author's Note

Author's Notes

Hello everyone! Thank you so much for reviewing and critiquing! I sincerely appreciate it. Sorry, I've had some 'life happens,' moments all month. I plan on writing ASAP.

In the interim, could y'all help me?

Would y'all be willing to read all of Harry's Dursley memories in a companion story? I feel like I have made Harry out to be an unintentional 6-year-old. So it might be easier to split it up a bit. I am going to complete LBR3 first and foremost, lol!

Many thanks!

-JHS.


	33. Ch XXX Interim Planning

_A/N_ : Hello! Thank you so much for reviewing and providing thoughtful insight and critique. I know it's been awhile; and I do apologize. However, life happens and y'all's reviews are my reward and currency. So please keep it up! Yes, Harry's companion story would be darker. However, it would only be for a few years and it would showcase the Snake family caring for him. I believe this would make LBR3 the last installment of a trilogy.

I don't plan on any more 6-year-old moments past this since we'll all assume Harry's healing nicely from being scrambled upstairs from the magical backlash. He still will need Mind Healing.

Special thanks to anyone catching my GSP errors. I promise I am writing them down in my notebook. Unfortunately, I have to resubmit all my chapters one at a time to do so; which is why I've been slacking.

Anyhoo, onward bound!

* * *

 _Ch. XXX_ : The Interim Plan

 _~*Meanwhile at the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black*~_

Harry stared at Séraphine's back as she exited his new bedroom to retrieve him something to eat.

 _I wonder if she and Sirius are dating?_ He thought, somewhat jealous and curious. Before rolling his eyes at himself and immediately regretting it.

He closed his eyes and could faintly sense another. It is dark and fearsome with scales and feathers all around him.

Harry stiffened.

 _What is going on?_ He thought perturbed.

The fearsome presence settled against Harry's core. However, it remained guarded and did not seek to harm Harry. The boy grimaced.

 _Definitely have to ask someone about this._

He took a deep breath, before refocusing on Hermione's pretty script.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I hope this letter fines you well. I know you must rest―so please don't worry about your studies. I'll help you any way I can…I was wondering if I could borrow some House of Black books? I just found it fascinating that the House has_ _two_ _totems. Do you know how rare that is, Harry?_

 _I figure Pureblood history is all the rage and always thrown in my face…I'm really not trying to be ignorant; but if I try researching it at the library I'll get into trouble._

 _I miss you, Harry. Thank you for lending me Hedwig. She makes me smile while you're convalescing and reminds me of you._

 _Yours,_

 _Hermione._

Harry beamed. A warm glow surfaced and surged around his heart and unbeknownst to him started to speed up his healing process. The dark presence relaxed and subsided deep within Harry's core.

He carefully propped himself farther up on his pillow.

Séraphine made certain to present Harry's breakfast tray with a writing tablet using the House's best silver.

 _After all_ , the House-Witch thought, _he is the first adopted Heir Apparent in Our House's history._ Secretly, the House-Witch hoped to impress Her Heir.

She is uncharacteristically nervous and very worried about the Muggleborn snitching.

 _Own it, S_ _é_ _ra,_ the House-Witch internally sighed in defeat. The voice sounding suspiciously like Lady Ursula. It was once a tender nickname and a gentle admonition between Her Ladyship and Her Handmaiden.

She closed her eyes in self-recrimination. _I'm no longer sweet and innocent nor am I lovable. I deserve what I receive from my new Heir and My Lord's disregard._

Harry frowned in concentration on what he is going to say to Hermione, before turning his attention to the House-Witch with a welcoming expression.

"My Lady?" Harry whispered. His voice rusty from disuse making them both wince. He hated being such an invalid.

Séraphine started. Nearly dropping the silver tray.

"Yes, Young Master?" She asked, a Servant at attention.

Harry blinked and frowned at her formality. "Is everything alright, Lady Séraphine?"

"Of course, Young Master," she said quickly as she placed the silver tray on Harry's lap. Harry stared at the scrolling, opulent fine silver before him. "Shall I get you something?"

 _Even the Dursleys and Hogwarts never had something so fine._ He thought, wholly impressed, making the House-Witch straighten a bit.

"Would it be possible to lend Hermione some Black Family History books?" he asked innocently, while taking a sip of water from the silver-laden goblet.

The House-Witch internally screamed.

 _My life's work in the hands of Muggleborn._ She thought dismayed. Her eyes pricked with tears.

"If you wish it, sir." She answered with a smoothness of centuries' practice.

Now, Harry is worried. He did not like it one bit that Séraphine is nervous.

 _She's never been like that before…maybe I should ask Sirius or Kreacher when they see me._ He decided.

The child remained cautious.

"I would like to read them as well," Harry said slowly, thinking quickly. _Maybe I insulted her by accident? Because, I should read them since I'm…a part of this Family and…that's got to be it!_

"Which parts?" The House-Witch softly asked. "The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black can trace Her history since Merlin with Our first progenitor, Master Phineas Nigellus Black and Lady Ursula. Or would you like something more recent and not all the lineage and legalese?"

Harry blinked, somewhat stunned. "You can trace the Black Family _to Merlin?_ Have you ever met him?" Harry asked interestedly before remembering her question. "Er, maybe start with the basics…Lady Séraphine?" The boy noticed she stiffened slightly.

His eyes softened. "I'm really sorry for being sickly," he apologized sincerely. "I know you've been working around the clock for me and probably not getting any sleep."

Séraphine's jaw dropped for the second time that day after at least a generation.

"Oh, that's very kind of you, Young Master," she said surprised at his sincerity. "But, it is my pleasure to Serve Our House and all Its occupants…and I don't need to sleep."

Harry stared at her.

"How come?" He asked confused, before blushing. "I'm sorry," Harry said quickly. "you don't have to answer that or anything. I know you're not a Ghost…"

Cautiously, the House-Witch sat beside her Young Master.

" _Nay_ ," she admitted. "but I might as well be."

Harry looked at her curiously.

She inclined her hand for him to eat. The boy quickly obeyed, eating as she looked hesitant but determined to tell her history to someone clearly interested.

"I am neither fully Ghost nor fully Human," she began, surprising herself how much she wanted to talk to _someone_ about herself and how she came to be. _I'll omit the worst parts._ She glanced at the child, who looked at with gentle, serpentine eyes. _I agree with Lord Sirius…keep him innocent for as long as we can._

"I did, in fact meet the Great Sorcerer Merlin at a dinner for then-Lord Phineas Nigellus and Lady Ursula," she said, marveling at Harry's wide eyes.

"He was quite powerful and exuded power. He didn't display his power like a peacock. He was actually quite sincere and very polite to all of us Servants." She continued, before pausing. "I suspect that's because he was a commoner himself before becoming so skilled."

"Have you always been a Servant?" Harry asked between bread bites.

She shook her head. "I lived in small village not far from the House of Black's Château." Her eyes shadowed. "I had loving parents, two doting older brothers and one infant brother. We were an honest farming family. My mother worked as a seamstress at Lady Ursula's favorite dress shop. My father worked on the farm and I helped until my baby brother was born. It was my duty and privilege to finally be a big sister," her eyes softened and saddened.

"What happened?" Harry asked quietly. Foreboding washing over him.

"At the time, Young Master," she said just as quietly. "Muggles, Muggleborns and Purebloods warred. Unfortunately for my family, we were caught in their raid…ultimately, I was the only survivor…and…thankfully Lady Ursula recognized me based on my visits into town with my mother."

Harry did not dare press the issue.

 _And I just insulted her with asking for Hermione to read._ He thought darkly. He reached for hand and held it. He knew it is a sore topic for Hermione now…but he could only imagine knowing your parents then having them murdered in front of you hurt worse than his situation.

And he hurt deeply from his worst memory courtesy of the Dementors.

 _She's so cold._ Harry thought sadly, as he tried to warm her hand with his. _I bet she really misses Lady Ursula._

She blinked, blushing a faint silver. "Lady Ursula taught me to read and write and she tasked with me maintaining the House History records." Séraphine could not stop once she started. It was as if a shroud lifted from her person. She basked in this child's gentleness like a flower starved of sunshine. "Back then, no one was allowed to read and write unless you were of the nobility. However, Lady Ursula said she wanted me to focus on my new life and gave me a purpose. I worked my way up from Scullery Maid to Her Ladyship's Handmaiden." She smiled thinly. "It took me 13 years to do so…I was so proud." Séraphine chuckled, before turning grim.

"That dinner I mentioned? Well, the Great Sorcerer left and as we were cleaning up…Master Phineas Nigellus' friends appeared to his left and got his attention. I sensed something was very, very wrong…and long story short," she glanced down her chest. "I took the axe meant for him and Lady Ursula." She sighed.

Harry gaped at her. He is not one to stare at a woman's body like the Weasley Twins; but he admitted he always wondered at the macabre blood stain across her grey-and-black medieval dress.

"Whereupon," she continued. "I melded my magic and my soul to guard the House of Black and all Her Heirs from any betrayal and to destroy our enemies and means necessary." She gave a dainty shrug. "The House is known for Her Revenge, Cunning, Dark Magic, Capability and Esteem. I incorporated those traits as a 'living vessel,' for centuries. With each passing generation the Black Lords and Ladies added to my knowledge and I furthered the House's Interests based on the living Lord Black." She explained to a thoughtful Harry. "Each Lord Black is known for something…it remains to be seen what Lord Sirius will be known for. His Grandfather, Master Arcturus," She said wistfully. Harry tilted his head at her curiously. "He…was a complicated, political, shrewd man who _dearly_ loved Mistress Melania," the House-Witch paused, "and he was the first Lord Black to know I was _actually_ a person since Lady Ursula…I confess," Séraphine mused. "I didn't care for Master Phineas Nigellus. But, I only saved him because Lady Ursula _did_."

She gave Harry a sheepish grin.

Harry smiled back at her, before becoming serious.

"How old were you when…you…died?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Séraphine thought for a moment. "I haven't thought about it in centuries," she muttered. "I was almost 20. My birthday was in…April…and I died in February at 19-years-old."

Harry gulped.

 _She's barely passed seventh year._ He thought upset. _She didn't have a chance for anything._

"I'm sorry, Lady Séraphine," the House-Witch's eyes tightened at the name. _I must speak with Lord Sirius._ She thought. _For he must educate Our Heir on not calling me Lady Black._

For if someone is referred to as the Lord or Lady or Heir falsely, it could cause much harm to them. For the House is a formal entity and does not take kindly to misplaced titles.

"Hermione doesn't have to read anything if you wish for her not to," Harry said sincerely, guilty emeralds shone at her with unshed tears.

She looked at Harry for a moment.

"She means a lot to you and Lord Sirius," Séraphine protested quietly. "and as restitution for saving Lord Sirius then she should be rewarded…I suggest lending her a basic book and leaving the more…ancient histories at Our Libraries…until she is welcome in the House."

The House's lights flickered ominously and Harry clutched the House-Witch's hand fearfully.

Séraphine's eyes flashed platinum.

"She may be a Muggleborn," Séraphine said in a commanding voice reminiscent of Harry's earlier impression. "But you cannot deny _without her_ we would have _no_ Lord Sirius…and therefore _no_ Heir Harry James Potter-Black," The House-Witch continued. "it is Lord Sirius' wish she be invited once we've straightened a few things…along with the Weasleys." Her tone taking a no nonsense attitude the House subsided in ill grace.

"You must rest, Young Master," She chided gently. Séraphine did feel strangely maternal toward her young charge. And now that he shared the warmth of his regard and allowed her to speak he further endeared himself to her. She removed his silver tray and left his writing tablet behind. Harry's door opened and he could see his name written in her script, causing another warm glow to appear in heart at having a place.

Thoughtfully, Harry penned a response to Hermione and summoned Dobby.

"Young Master Harry Potter, sir!" The excited House-Elf exclaimed. "How's you being now?"

"Better," he admitted, causing the House-Elf to gasp. "what is it Dobby?"

"N―nothing, sir." He said quickly, clearly unsettled by Harry's serpentine pupils and sensing a warning from the House. The House-Elf quickly surmised Sirius is supposed to be the one to break it to him since Lacie wanted to do another health check before releasing Harry for school. "Just that you hair has really grown and reminded me of Master Snuffies."

Harry laughed, settling into the pillows.

"Well, I don't fancy having shaggy long hair anytime soon. I'll definitely have to figure out to cut it." He said accepting Dobby's lie and handing him a letter.

"Could you pass this to Hermione for me?" Harry gestured Dobby closer before saying in low voice. "I plan on discussing more with her later."

Dobby nodded solemnly. "Of course, Master Harry Potter sir." He said. "Consider it done, Dobby will have Mistress My-My's notes for you soon."

Harry took Dobby's hand before he Apparated.

"Why do you call her Mistress My-My?" Harry asked curiously. None of the other House-Elves called her anything so formal.

 _Not that most of the House-Elves get it right with our names._ Personally, Harry thought it is a quaint trait for them to have. Making them somewhat childlike and lovable in Harry's opinion.

"Because she is special to Master Harry Potter and therefore she is special to Dobby," the House-Elf answered with uncharacteristic mystery and grinned. "and when Master Harry Potter was hurting at the Weasleys." Harry's eyes shadowed, recalling the summer where he bled and felt strange and thankfully had the Weasley Mermaid guide him to the surface. "He called Hermione his 'My 'Mione.' So Dobby shortened it for My-My since it would sound strange coming from Dobby's mouth."

Harry blushed bright red.

"Oh, er, could you keep that a secret?" Harry stammered. Ron mentioned that once a House-Elf 'gifted,' you with a name then it is for life.*

 _How embarrassing._ He thought, gulping.

"Of course, Master Harry Potter, sir." The House-Elf beamed before quickly Apparating.

He buried his face in hands.

"Ron must never find out." He muttered, mortified.

The Dark Witch scowled at her Spider and Scorpion.

"Both of you disappoint me." She snapped, making the two older boys grimace as they looked obediently downward. They knew they would be punished for displeasing her.

"All you've been able to find out about our little Serpent is his age, his name, and that he's been adopted by that damnable House of Black!" She raged. Her skeletal features exaggerated by her anguish. "Things I already knew! Pay attention to the gossip around Hogwarts…I'll make one of you attend in that upcoming Triwizard Tournament that old goat is holding court at Hogwarts. Maybe both of you in either school…" she mused. She dismissed them with a wave of her hand and both boys bolted into the shadows.

She glared at her reflection. Her red eyes blazing in her black sclera. Her hair a wispy thread of its former beauty and she sighed.

"I need all three of you…harnessed to my will and my beauty shall return. Once, I have your magic, my Serpentine Prince," she crooned darkly. "I'll suck the life out of you along with my Scorpion and Spider…they've outlived their usefulness but you…I could have fun with you."

She chuckled darkly as she peered at her scrying cauldron.

An old face appeared.

Dumbledore.

 _Time to make a deal…Albus._ She scowled.

* * *

 _References_ :

 _Séraphine_ : I love my House-Witch and now I think Harry will mediate between the witches because he despises conflict. At least in my FanFiction stories, lol!

 _My-My_ : I love nicknames, and Harry actually did 'think,' it but he didn't realize he said it aloud. I went AU on the House-Elf rule. Plus, I really ship Harry and Hermione and have several plans involving Dumbass' Goblet of Fire session and Ron's jealousy in the upcoming chapters. I do intend on adding more canon characters like Tonks, Fleur, etc. we will see how that pans out with the Dark Witch.


	34. Ch XXXI: Siriusly Scheming

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter_ by J.K. Rowling. However, I do own OC, non-canon, and fictional magic.

A/N: It's good to be back! Thank you for your support in this story! I truly appreciate every review. I plan on picking up some action in roughly two chapters. This chapter is some housekeeping but necessary for the story to flow later. Keep reviewing!

* * *

 **Ch. XXXI** : Siriusly Scheming

Hermione groaned. Lowering her head against her crossed arms at the Hogwarts Library. She just finished copying her Transfiguration and Potions notes for Hedwig after she gave Harry her heartfelt letter.

 _Oh why in Merlin's name did I send that letter?_ She internally wailed. _Did I have to send it so…non-friend-like? You're so stupid, Hermione!_

Her Black Quill warmed against her side. Startled from her self-chastisement, Hermione carefully looked around her cubbyhole, before taking out the beautiful peacock quill.

 _Why is it reacting warmly?_ She wondered.

A soft _pop!_ caused the young witch to turn and smile at Dobby.

He passed her Harry's letter along with a scrap of parchment written in his scrawl.

She eyed the House-Elf's anxious expression and quickly looked at the parchment.

 _Come with me to the Come-and-Go-Room, Mistress._

Hermione wasted no time and packed her schoolbag, before the House-Elf took her hand and led her behind the stacks, and Apparated.

Hermione found herself in the cozy library setting where Dobby brought tea and crumpets for them.

"What's all this about, Dobby?" She asked curiously, feeling a nagging fear in the back of her mind.

"Master Harry Potter sir has snake eyes!" He exclaimed.

"What?!" She squeaked. "Just like before? Oh my goodness, Dobby!"

The House-Elf nodded vigorously as he led her to the settee.

She opened Harry's letter and found herself frowning and chewing her lip.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _Thank you for everything you've done for me. I don't know what I or Sirius would do without a witch like you. I'm really upset that Ron's ignoring me. Can you tell me if I've done something wrong?_

"You've done nothing wrong," Hermione muttered, aggravated. "he's just a git."

 _As for the books, I don't mind you reading some of the basics…out of respect for the House-Witch I can't let you read all of them. She's…suffered a lot Hermione. From Muggles and Muggleborns. I know you don't want to hear that…and it's not my story to tell, otherwise I would. It's just that…I don't know what to do. She told the House (it's a rather frightening place, to be honest. I'd never want to be on the bad side of either Her Ladyship or the House of Black) that they'd better welcome you and that Our House owes you protection and restitution. I told her you were researching Purebloods and she said she would assist in the basics and said she would speak with Sirius about you having Magical Guardianship or some such. I don't understand what she meant but the House balked and subsided._

Hermione swallowed hard. _Magical Guardianship? Then that means…_ She shook her head firmly and continued reading.

 _Anyway, Her Ladyship said she'd contact you at some point today so keep your Black Quill handy._

 _Yours too,_

 _Harry._

Hermione grinned and blushed.

 _Now what does that mean? Does he like me back?_ She scowled. _Don't be an idiot. Harry's just sweet, that's all._

Sighing, she almost forgot about her favorite House-Elf.

"Oh!" She blushed, and Dobby smiled benignly at her. He handed her two books.

"Happy reading, Mistress My-My." He said smoothly as he took Hermione's homework notes. "I'll be checking on you and Master Red later today."

With a _pop!_ Hermione was alone.

 _Wish I had Crookshanks._ She thought wistfully. _He could keep me company and warm, too._

Much to her surprise, the Black Quill heated and suddenly she is comfortable inside the drafty library. She turned the covers and started.

 _The First Records of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black_ by Séraphine Marie-Hélène Beaufort, Handmaiden to Lady Ursula Black.*

 _Magical Adoptees and Their Rights_ by Wizarding Child Services.*

* * *

Séraphine waited outside Harry's door. She hoped he would be asleep; but the young wizard is stubborn wanting to be awake when Sirius returned.

 _He should be returning soon._ She thought. She Willed parchments from the Study to her hand.

 _Now that we've taken care of the blood traitor, Lord Sirius' freedom and guardianship, we have to find out about this Snake family and see if we can use them for the Young Master's sake._ She decided. The House-Witch sat at a small table and chairs to the side of Harry's bedroom across from the Informal Black Library.

She did not dare leave her Young Master's side.

Like most of the Black Family, Séraphine is well-versed in geography. She opened a Great Britain map and searched until she found Little Whinging, Surrey.

« _Malthus?_ » She called.

« _My Lady?_ _»_ The Black Basilisk answered promptly.

« _Where are you?_ » Séraphine asked while perusing the map along with legal documents.« _I have a few tasks for you for Our Heir's sake._ »

The Black Basilisk slithered into view.

« _Young Massster needs hisss ressst.»_ Malthus hissed. « _I wasss patrolling, My Lady._ »

She nodded approvingly. The House-Witch garnered another chair for the Basilisk to 'sit,' by coiling himself on the seat.

« _I'm deeply concerned about what's happening at Hogwarts.»_ She admitted, passing him the parchment leaves. « _And I wanted to get your viewpoint.»_

« _Indeed?»_ The Basilisk hissed interestedly.

« _I'm going to need you to be an extra pair of eyes for all of us regarding the Dursleys, the Snake family, and guarding Lord Sirius whenever he goes out to be an Auror.»_ She paused. « _I suspect it will happen on Monday. And, I need to broker some things with His Lordship before I put my plan into action.»_

The Basilisk hissed his approval. « _Because I don't exist and the Aurors, if they try anything, will be accountable to Pureblood justice.»_

« _Precisely.»_ Séraphine answered. « _I'm going to need you to guard Our Heir for the time being. I'll keep the House on Lockdown once Lord Sirius and Kreacher return. Then, Kreacher will spy on the Dursleys.»_

As a rule, there needed to be at least two Servants available for the House. The Raven's return would balance Séraphine's calling on the young witch and Lacie along with Kreacher's spying.

The Basilisk nodded. « _As you command, My Lady.»_ He uncoiled and slithered into His Heir's room prompting an instant Parseltongue conversation.

Séraphine could not help smiling. _Oh what a gift you are to Our House, Young Master._ She looked down at the archaic Pureblood law and immediately penned a summary of what she is going to say to Lord Sirius.

Grimacing, the House-Witch sighed. _No choice then. I'll have to tell Lord Sirius of this scheme._

Standing, she tucked the necessary documents inside a large fold of her dress. She replaced her chair by hand and made her way to the Kitchen for Her Heir's meal.

Gathering the chicken broth and hearty bread with some tea, she made her way to Harry's bedroom, and smiled.

Malthus had wrapped himself around the boy, who was talking animatedly with him.

He stopped, and grinned back at her, and his face-splitting grin made her smile wider as she felt Lord Sirius behind her.

"Impeccable timing, Lord Sirius," she commented, sidestepping so the wizard appeared fully in the doorway. "I shall have dinner brought up for you and the Young Master?"

"Absolutely, I'm famished." He answered, striding over to his boy he arched a brow. "Well, who needs a German Shepherd when you have a Basilisk?" he chuckled nervously.

Harry laughed. "Malthusss won't harm you, Sssiriusss." He said lisping as Malthus hissed approvingly.

The boy reached for Sirius who immediately hugged him gently. "Let me change, kiddo, and then I'm all yours, OK?"

Harry beamed and lightly stroked Malthus' scales.

Séraphine exchanged a look with Kreacher who gave her an imperceptible nod. She followed suit behind Sirius.

" _Séraphine?"_ Sirius spoke to her in French, surprising the House-Witch into another smile, before turning serious. He indicated she precede him toward the Master Suite upstairs.

" _Yes, Lord Sirius?"_ She answered in kind.

" _I must tell you_ ," he said. " _I think we got lucky with all the court proceedings. I think Dumbass is up to something and we better remain on our guard."_

" _I thought the same thing, Lord Sirius,"_ the House-Witch said promptly. " _In fact, I have a few plans I liked to run by you? If you have a few minutes?"_

" _Please do."_ He said opening his door and leading her inside. She set the tray down on the coffee table.

"I felt we needed to speak in French so Harry wouldn't understand," he said switching to English and shutting the door. "I know how sound echoes along the corridors. I used to lie in wait for my family to pull pranks on them or Kreacher."

She nodded. "Sensible. Mistress Lacie didn't want him to become too excited."

"Please tell me what you have in mind?" he asked curiously as he rolled his shoulders back. He grabbed a clean set of plain robes before turning to her. He was just about to change behind a silk screen, knowing she probably would not mind.

She blushed silver, surprising the wizard.

"I found a few loopholes in the legalese…and basically you _do_ need to take a Lady Black." She grimaced. "as a Servant, I can watch over him by proxy," She rushed. "but I _know_ Dumbledore will make a case against you despite Pureblood laws. And, I know you can fight it. You _do_ have staff just like he does with hundreds of children at his school. I'm just worried how stressful it will be for the Young Master―but we need to find you a Lady Black."

"How about you?" He blurted.

"P―pardon?" She gulped, staring at him. She placed her hand on the chair to steady herself.

"I mean," he thought quickly. "nothing _romantic_ , Séraphine." _Bollocks._ "…just for you to put on a disguise like you did with Lockhart. And, it might be easier magically?" Sirius indicated the House. "I know Harry already calls you 'Lady Séraphine,' and it gets you into trouble…you could go by a different name if you wish." He babbled. Deciding he absolutely would _not_ change in front of her. _I have absolutely no game. I mean she's dead and physically a teenager for Merlin's sake._

Now, he is blushing.

Sirius Orion Black _never_ blushes. But here he is. Blushing. _Like a damn teenager._

"After all, we _both_ know the media is going to make a call for me to be an eligible bachelor and every witch is going to try to get to Harry to get to me or something." He continued. "And, that's awkward for me on all fronts…but I need to know _Harry_ is safe and comfortable―and he _is_ with you, Séraphine." His pewter eyes earnestly looking at her stunned dark ones. "I swear we can just make this a business arrangement and that way nothing untoward will come of it. I swear." He repeated.

She blushed brighter silver.

"Well, er, then of course Lord Sirius, when you put it that way. It _is_ the perfect setup. I'll just change how I look so there won't be any confusion." She stammered.

"Sirius, Séraphine." He corrected gently. "Or whichever name you want."

She nodded.

"Well, in that case…I'd best tell you the rest of my scheme."

"Oh yes?" he asked, trying to nonchalantly sit down across from her.

"I have made the effort to give Mistress Hermione a few Black Records courtesy of the Young Master…and decided it was time for some restitution via Magical Guardianship." She said breathlessly. "I think we ought to make the overture to her parents whilst Kreacher recons at the Dursleys and Malthus gets the Snake family to assist us. I'm deeply concerned about Dumbledore and this Dark Witch. I suspect while you celebrate with the Young Master then I will visit her along with Mistress Lacie. If that is permissible?"

"Indeed," he muttered. "yes, I approve. If you'll get the necessary documents from the Goblins, then we can make our case with Lawyer Flameclaw?" He queried.

She nodded. "Right then, I will bring food to the Young Master's bedroom and then be on my way, Lord Sirius."

Standing, she took the tray and Sirius' door opened and closed lightly behind her.

"Merlin's balls," he muttered, putting his face in his hands. "I never expected to give a marriage proposal that badly."

He did feel guilty. _It's not right on all fronts. Her life was cut short and even if she is older than me it's just damned unfair and awkward. But this is all for Harry. And we're on the same page. Harry first. Damn the consequences._

Sirius groaned.

"Bollocks."

* * *

 _References_ :

 _Books_ : I suspected there would have been diaries and historical records kept within Pureblood families. Further, I know there is such a thing as Magical Guardianship and figured Hermione would have benefited from it. Just how to convince her parents? My goodness, Harry has a lot in store for him.

 _Romance_ : I intend on making things sweetly romantic between Harry and Hermione. As for Sirius and Séraphine? That is entirely up to y'all. So please vote nay or yay. Essentially, this is a marriage of convenience. I always thought it was unfair for Lady Helena Ravenclaw to remain behind at Hogwarts and see the Bloody Baron, her killer and admirer. So, this is sort of poetic juxtaposition for Sirius and Séraphine. Since she is technically a Ghost and utterly loyal to her soul for the HoB. And, I thought Sirius would have settled down eventually despite being a 'ladies' man.'

 _Enemies and Ron_ : They are definitely scheming up some nasty stuff but do not worry. My stories end happily.


	35. Ch XXXII The Forbidden Forest

**Disclaimer** : I do not own _Harry Potter_ by J.K. Rowling. However, I do own OC, non-canon magic, etc.

 _A/N_ : OMG y'all! This story has been in production for a year! Thank you for your reviews. Yes, I have more to say regarding the characters and I hope you like where I'm deciding to take this. Please keep up your support! ~JHS.

* * *

 **Ch. XXXI** : The Forbidden Forest

Kreacher listened aptly as Harry switched between Parseltongue and English as he discussed small talk between the Servants.

"Kreacher must run an errand for Her Ladyship, Young Master." He announced after some discussion.

The child regarded him with guileless eyes. "When will you be back?"

"You'll see me in time for breakfast, I should think." He answered in his gravelly voice.

He chewed his lip, forcing himself to lean back into Malthus' 'shoulder,' and nodded. "OK, please be safe."

"Absolutely, Young Master." Kreacher bowed before Apparating to No. 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. He had hoped Her Ladyship would have arrived before then to keep Their Heir company.

 _He's almost scared to be alone._ Kreacher observed. _He doesn't care when he's at Hogwarts since he has Mistress Hermione and that traitorous Weasley…I think he's become rather attached to us Servants._

For some reason, Kreacher felt a dark part of his heart that once held Master Regulus' esteem brightened at the realization that his new Heir wanted him around.

 _No child would be so clingy on their own…I'll see to the Dursleys…Her Ladyship said recon and surveillance only…but perhaps, I can leave a surprise or two._

Decision made and receiving a light push from the House of Black, the House-Elf made his way to the nondescript home indicating a sleeping household.

* * *

Séraphine took a deep breath to steady herself before having the House open Their Heir's bedroom door.

 _Merlin's beard,_ she swore before rearranging her tightened expression to something softer for Her Heir's sake. _I'm going to be marrying a Pureblood Lord._

"My Lady?" Harry asked curiously, interrupting himself from his serpentine discussion with Malthus. "Isss sssomething the matter?" The young wizard could hear his sibilance and frowned.

"Not at all, Young Master." Séraphine answered smoothly.

Harry regarded her disbelievingly but Malthus lightly tapped him on the head in gentle reprimand, making the boy blush as he focused on the House-Witch's silver platter.

"Is Sirius going to join us?" Harry asked instead as she placed the breakfast tray and the platter on a conjured tilt-top table for Sirius.

"I suspect he'll be here shortly," she answered. Her dark eyes softening as she looked at him. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better," Harry said, crinkling his nose. "just…frustrated that I'm still in bed. How long did Healer Thaxton say I'd have to be stuck?"

"I'm about to convene with her as soon as Lord Sirius arrives," Séraphine supplied.

Harry smiled. "Please tell her 'hello,' for me and…if you happen to see Lady Fangscales, too?" He asked hopefully.

"Indeed, I will, sir." She said amicably as the door opened to reveal a slightly frazzled Sirius. Upon seeing his boy he grinned.

"By your leave?" Séraphine asked, curtseying somewhat as she leveled her gaze to Sirius.

"Hmm? Oh, right, yes." Sirius stammered.

Harry looked between them. _They're up to something…but what?_ He exchanged a look with Malthus who did the serpentine equivalent of a shrug.

Séraphine nodded, smiled at Harry and lightly closed the door behind her. As soon as the shut her expression turned grim.

 _Off to Hogwarts to try and make amends with the potential Lady Hermione Potter-Black._

Black-and-grey swirls surrounded her as she made her way to the Forbidden Forest. Gryffindor Tower was closest to it and would make a quicker entry-and-exit for Her Ladyship with Lady Hogwarts' blessing.

* * *

The House-Witch had little to fear in the Forbidden Forest. As a being between Ghost and Human she did not suffer from the cold or typical dangers for an unwary woman traveling in the dead of night.

However, something caught her attention in the pale moonlight.

Cautiously, the House-Witch made her way to a partial alcove where a small hand clutched at the earth.

Immediately, Séraphine knelt down and gathered her magic to swirl around her as she carefully lifted the foal to her lap.

The little boy Centaur was barely the size of a five-year-old human and her black heart squeezed.

 _What is Our Heir doing to me?_ She wondered.

"You're safe, child." Séraphine cooed to him as the little boy winced, frightened and turned to her voice. She immediately made herself warmer for him to absorb it.

"Who harmed you?" She continued as she used a basic scan she learned from Lacie. _Broken ribs, back, hand and partial beating on his hind legs._ Her anger spiking. The House-Witch tore several strips of cloth from her dress and began to wrap his hand and ribs securely, providing immeasurable relief to the young Centaur.

"A―a monster h-human that controls spiders and Acramantula…" the little foal sputtered, upset.

"Shh," Séraphine murmured. "we'll find your herd, little one."

For some reason, Séraphine began to sing. Her sweet voice carried farther than she knew. A lulluby popular in her time bringing instant comfort. The song used her Black Magic to twist itself into a healing spell fixing the foal's worst injuries.

"Firenze?" the foal muttered, as he clutched Séraphine's arm once she finished singing.

She turned surprised, and nearly cursed herself for being careless.

 _Although, I don't think they have power to harm me._

A Centaur pawed at the ground with his hoof, held his hand for the three surrounding Séraphine to stay their weapons, as her intent clearly brought healing comfort to their youngest member.

"You are the one who guards Harry Potter." Firenze observed, causing Séraphine to stiffen, her scleras turning platinum for an instant in warning. "I have met him and know he is good wizard and a fierce soul destined and accomplished at destroying Lord Voldemort…although, I fear he has more powerful enemies than he is aware of."

Unsure as to what to say or do, she nodded. The House of Black never dealt with Centaurs outside of potions ingredients. She had never met a real one and did not know of the proper etiquette.

 _But I verify his story with my Young Master as soon as I am able._ She vowed.

"This child was attacked before I arrived here." She ventured. "My scan showed he suffered from a broken back, ribs, hand and something with his hindlegs."

The Centaurs bristled. Firenze slowly knelt to her level. He was still much bigger than she is―but Séraphine did not intimidate easily. She glanced at the foal who held her as tightly as he could manage.

Smiling softly, she rearranged him using her magic to buoy the worst of his injuries.

"Whom is the one who harmed him?" A Centaur demanded behind Firenze.

Séraphine shook her head, just as the little foal whispered. "A human monster who controls spiders and Acromantula."

"Human!" The Centaurs snarled.

 _This is taking too long._

"Regardless," Firenze interuppted the braying for blood by his brethren. "we must take Lightfoot home to his parents."

Séraphine nodded. She raised her hand to the tree above her and murmured a spell to transfigure two snapped branches and leaves into a stretcher with a Cushioning Charm* for him.

Floating gently downward it landed at two Centaurs' hands.

Using her swirling magic she placed the foal atop the stretcher.

"What are you? A witch?" one Centaur grumbled.

She smiled faintly. Her eyes showing full Black regalia in her platinum-and-black sceleras with serpentine pupils.

"I am a formiddable ally or enemy." She answered courteously. "I take no pleasure in harmed children and seek to harm any who've harmed Mine."

Firenze rose and held out a hand to her, which she took, arising.

"You would've made a fine Kentauride.*" He complimented. Séraphine blushed silver and nodded.

Turning to the foal she pulled a silver ring from her bloodstained chest cavity. It had Ancient Runes carved into it for protection along with the Black Family crest.

"Wear this on you always," she commanded softly. "The one who attacked you will do so again…this way, I and Mine can help…for whoever is doing this will harm other children. Of this, I have no doubt."

The foal took it placed it on his forefinger in silent awe.

Nodding to Firenze, she swirled toward Hogwarts' Gryffindor Tower, Second Year Girls' Dormitory Room.

Firenze pursed his lips.

"We have more enemies than Lord Voldemort….I have seen it in the stars with Harry Potter's fate."

* * *

Kreacher scowled at the nondescript home. It made his House of Black senses scream.

 _I smell treachery._ He thought as he casually and silently unlocked the front door with House Magic.

As Dobby had proven a House-Elf's magic could remain undetected despite Dumbledore's spellwork.

 _Fool didn't bother to recheck his wards after My Heir warned him of Dobby entering and causing mayhem._ Kreacher rolled his eyes.

His sharp ears caught wind of a snoring whale upstairs.

The House-Elf held his hand outward and murmured a spell to make all inhabitants remain asleep as he worked out the secrets of the Home of the Family Dursley.

"I command this Home, under right of inheritance to the House of Black as legalized in law, blood and magic, to spill Its secrets regarding Our Heir Apparent, Harry James Potter-Black, in his treatment and his relations with the Family Dursley." Kreacher announced in High Latin, his gravelly voice pitched lower. His eyes turned black with platinum sceleras to reinforce the House of Black's magical control.

* * *

 _References_ :

 _Cushioning Charm_ : pretty useful, doubtless they used this teaching dancing lessons in time for the Yule Ball.

 _Kentauride_ : actual Greek name for a female Centaur. Not dismissing Walt Disney's Centaurettes. That was really pretty to watch and made me think of this sidebar telling to introduce more of the Dark Witch's enemies.


	36. Ch XXXII: Truth and prejudice

**Disclaimer** : I do not own _Harry Potter_ by J.K. Rowling. However, I do own OC, non-canon, and fictional magic.

 _A/N_ : Thank you for your continued support. Reviews are welcome and my form of currency. I wanted to bring to your attention that this IS FanFiction. This IS AU. This MEANS I don't have to follow verbatim canon. I stuffed the first three years in 1.5 years and made Harry a 12-year-old on purpose. We haven't made it to Christmas yet. And yes, I do plan on doing some Triwizard Tournament. Obviously, it will be different since I killed off Barty Crouch, Jr. & Co. Otherwise, thank you for your insightful constructive criticism and encouragement. You're the reason I bother writing.

 **FYI/**WARNING**** this is going to be a showdown between Séraphine and Hermione. I can't believe that Hermione is all that forgiving when she feels she's been wronged. I don't think she is vengeful. But a frightened, bitterly angry 12-year-old girl is something that can't be undone with a few words and…Séraphine felt threatened. I felt Séraphine was used to being the de facto Mistress of the House and she was protecting her charges and investment. Plus, that's a lot of deep-seated prejudice that needs to be addressed. It will be graphic and I imagine historically accurate based on some of the readings from Professor Binns classroom…although I will do my best to not overdo it. You can scroll passed the ****WARNING**** sign and still be OK reading it. You've been warned! There will be more action in the next chapter. But this is one of those 'must be written,' segments.

* * *

 **Ch. XXXII** : Truth and prejudice

Hermione rolled her eyes at the dark red drapery above her twin canopy bed. She often closed her drapes around her to read. This night, it felt different.

 _I miss Harry so much._ She sulked.

The past four days had been terrible on her. Ron's behavior was mean on a good day. Although, she liked it when he straight-up ignored her as opposed to antagonized her. She did not dare mention it to Harry.

 _He's the only reason I do have friends or at least anyone willing to speak with me._

The young witch's eyes welled with tears and she angrily swiped them away, before sitting up in her bed and carefully opening up her drapes.

She decided she needed a glass of milk. Or maybe a book. Anything to distract her from her doldrums.

Séraphine's dark eyes shifted to Gryffindor Tower. Raising her wrist she found the blood bracelet signifying Hermione Jean Granger.

 _Found you._

The House-Witch floated just outside the Second Year Girls' Dormitory and respectfully curtseyed low.

Lady Hogwarts opened the wards to allow Séraphine entry and she remained in her Servant's stance until she faced Hermione.

Her black-and-grey swirls surrounded the dormitory causing a potent Sleeping Draught in her fumes to affect everyone except Her Heir's favorite witch.

"Mistress Hermione," she began, her voice soft and melodious. She raised her eyes at Hermione's gasp. "My Young Master wishes to know of your whereabouts and Lord Sirius and I have come up with a few ideas regarding restitution along with your Service to the House of Black."

Hermione gulped. Now that Séraphine was actually here she had no idea what to say or do. She narrowed her eyes at her. "What's the catch? What do you mean? How is this even possible for you to actually be here?" Hermione forced herself to stop asking questions seeing the House-Witch's slightly apprehensive expression along with several torn pieces from her dress.

"Were you _attacked_?" She hissed, taking an involuntary step toward Séraphine. The young witch's sharp memory recalled Harry's letter and what he did not say in-between the lines.

" _Nay_ , I had a run-in with someone who dared attack a Centaur foal…anyway, there is no catch to you." The House-Witch decided to be forthright and forgo any softsoaping. "Both My Masters regard you in the highest esteem…after discussing it with them I came to the conclusion for Lord Sirius to award you Magical Guardianship. I will soon be on my way to get the paperwork from the Goblins and you can owl your parents…I will have to pretend to be Lady..." She grimaced. "Lady Black so as to not alarm your parents and so I can assist more directly with Lord Sirius' goals." The House-Witch gave a delicate shrug of her shoulder. "I respect Lady Hogwarts as one…sentient guardian of a dwelling to another."

"And… _you_ came up with this conclusion, on your own?" Hermione pressed, feeling begrudging toward the House-Witch.

Séraphine remained calm. _I'd've been a touch more respectful but the communication is the same between an insulted 12-year-old girl regardless of the century._

"I was wrong about you, Mistress Hermione." She said simply. "And I would like to make amends. I cannot undo a Black Blood Ward without the House's consent. And frankly? I wouldn't anyway because I know exactly where you are at all times. It's helpful, convenient and safe. For I've no doubt that things are going to become more dangerous for you."

Hermione paused. On the one hand, she knew it was a sincere apology and that she was receiving the deal of a lifetime with Magical Guardianship from the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black. It would open practically all doors in the magical world for her and possibly her parents. However, her feelings and pride had taken a dive and there was no question in her mind that Séraphine did not make idle threats.

"Tell me what happened to you that was so bad." Hermione pressed. "Harry never said anything…but I find it hard to believe that someone who has lived in the Dark Arts would deign to speak to a Muggleborn and change her mind that quickly."

Séraphine's eyes darkened. _I won't protect her from the truth if the truth is what she seeks…some knowledge isn't worth knowing or experiencing...but she will now know._

"I can show you…or I can tell you. Which do you prefer?"

"Show me." Hermione dared and ignored the voice inside her head that she went too far.

"As you wish, Mistress." The House-Witch rose and casually flicked her wrists. The swirls remained for a second and then turned the whole room into a living pensieve.

 ****WARNING****

" _Maman!_ " A young, sweet Séraphine called holding onto her baby brother. "Alain and Jules said you needed my help today?"

" _Oui._ " A beautiful woman with black eyes and hair greeted. "Will you come with me and bring Jean-Claude into town? I must take this lace to her ladyship." The seamstress wore a pale blue gown and fussed over her daughter to look nice before they trekked toward the Black Château.

"Now you must be on your best behavior and keep Jean-Claude occupied, understand?" She said staring hard at her daughter.

" _Absolument, Maman._ " The young girl quickly assured. She stood straighter and determined to be good little girl for her mother's business.

A servant opened the door and Séraphine marveled at the fine clothes the House of Black Servants wore before quickly following her mother into the parlor room.

Following her mother's cue she curtseyed as best she was able holding onto an 11-month-old baby.

Lady Ursula Black regarded the young girl curiously with grey eyes. Her black hair tied in an elaborate braids with graying streaks.

"This is my only daughter,Séraphine." Her mother said by way of introduction.

"Such a charming and obedient little girl." Lady Ursula complimented. "She brings honor to your household, Vivienne…I'm sure she's a big help to you with your newest?"

Séraphine swelled with pride and shyly glanced at her mother who laughed and agreed, looking down at her daughter with pride before turning to business.

"Perhaps," Lady Ursula commented. "she would be willing to work here once she is a little older?"

Vivienne quickly said for her that she would happily work hard for her ladyship.

Curtseying with her mother she politely thanked Lady Ursula for condescending to her and made her way holding a calm baby Jean-Claude.

It would be the last, normal morning with her family alive.

"Hurry! Run children!" Her mother screamed as Muggleborns raided her village. One man grabbed her beautiful mother by her hair as Séraphine watched her eldest brother get stabbed to death as he launched a Body-Bind onto the man who grabbed their mother. Her younger brother died set on fire before he could defend himself. The man took her mother to the ground and she screamed before he sliced her throat.

 _Where's Papa?_ She thought frantically as she held her baby brother behind a boulder.

The baby gave away her position and was roughly torn from her grasp and shoved onto the floor as she screamed running to save him.

Too late.

The infant was pounded to death by a horse.

"Should worry about yourself, little girl." One lewd Muggleborn said, bringing her attention to his crotch with his hands. Frightened, Séraphine tried to run. But she was captured and placed inside a cage.

"I want her." The man who killed and harmed her mother said. He looked her up and down. "But her value will increase if―."

" _Avada Kedavra!_ " Lady Ursula shouted. A flash of green light hit the evil man. She quickly shoved his useless body away as the Black Servants attacked with Fiendfyre, Confrigio, Reducto and Sectumseptra Curses* over the Muggleborns and Muggles who attacked the peaceful village.

Her fierce grey eyes softened once she unlocked the cage door and Séraphine ran to her in tears.

"What did…why did that Muggleborn hurt Maman? He was on top of her and she screamed really bad. And then he sliced her throat!" Séraphine babbled as Lady Ursula gathered her in her arms and used a Black Blood Dome to safeguard them as she walked to her Château, ignoring the chaos around them.

"You poor, sweet child." Lady Ursula whispered, closing her eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't save your family…your mother…" she took a deep breath. "I swear to you the House of Black will destroy the Muggleborns once and for all. You will remain with me…I'm sorry sweetheart. Your father died to protect all of you and warned my manservant about the impending attack."

She carried the little girl and dressed her in new clothes. Asked her personal, intimate questions about those men and it soon dawned on the little girl what actually happened to her beloved mother. And, that her father and brothers were not coming back.

Séraphine mourned her family and swore the Blackest vengeance on all Muggleborns. She trained ruthlessly in the Dark Arts to guard her new family from all enemies. She rose to the ranks of Handmaiden and was the most trusted servant to Lady Ursula Black.

All of that training repaid Lady Ursula on that fateful day when a friend of theirs was paid by a Muggleborn to attack Lord Phineas Nigellus and Lady Ursula Black.

She died at 19. When she awoke, her body melded and changed, suffusing Black Magic and coating her innards in the deadliest spells. Her best dress was her death dress covered on her chest in blood was the magical axe which utterly disintegrated her organs.

But not without throwing the darkest Black Blood Curses and finding out each and every Muggleborn who attacked her families.

She melded her very soul and Black Magic to sustain and safeguard the House of Black and all Its Children via Blood, Marriage or Adoption.

They are Hers.  
And She is Theirs.  
Always.

 ****WARNING END****

Hermione burst into tears.

"I―I'm so, sorry." She whispered, ashamed. She vaguely noted the swirls encasing her ignorant roommates in peaceful slumber.

Séraphine remained silent and calm.

"What I said to you remains true, Mistress." Séraphine said softly. "Your kind is cruel, outnumbers ours, and is by no means is innocent. If anything, you're just as biased as we are." Shrugging, she casually fixed her dress, and handed her a handkerchief.

"I will be certain to give you what you need for a Magical Guardianship." She continued.

"I'm deeply sorry, My Lady S―." Hermione choked.

Séraphine winced. "Please, you cannot call me by my name outside of the House…it's part of the contract. I suggest you call me…Serena. It's close enough to my real name which I have no doubt you're aware of."

Séraphine looked at the blotchy-eyed nearly 13-year-old girl before her, taking inspiration.

She closed her eyes and changed her appearance.

Serena's face aged to a 30-year-old witch with beautiful dark wavy hair, a splash of freckles and hazel green eyes. Her voice and body type remained the same but she modernized her robes to something elegant Narcissa Malfoy would envy.

Nodding to herself, "I will have to be the new Lady Black for political purposes for Lord Sirius. It's best I don't use my real name or face since…I can't per my contract with the House of Black." Sighing. "I suspect the Young Master will make his way here as soon as possible. He misses your company greatly. And if I had time and not seen to that foal then I would've visited this Ron Weasley." Her eyes flashed platinum for an instant. "But I don't."

She curtseyed out of habit swirled away.

Hermione gulped and made her way quickly back to bed and vowed to be less…of a nuisance to Lady Serena.

 _I'm so sorry, Séraphine._

The House-Witch knocked on Lacie's door and smiled at the suspicious Gobliness' black gaze.

"Peace, Mistress Lacie." She said smiling the Black Smile, relaxing Lacie as she recognized Séraphine's voice, and welcomed her inside her humble abode. "I'm Lady Serena Black, I've come to inquire about my godson's health and if you would be so kind as to direct me to Magical Guardianship papers for Lord Sirius and I to handle Hermione Jean Granger? Further, His Lordship and I have plans regarding the Home of the Family Dursley that I would like to update you on our progress. I suspect Our House-Elf has plenty to tell and I would rather not impugn His Lordship nor Our Heir tonight as I reached a 'meeting of the minds,' with young Hermione."

Lacie chuckled. "Would you care for tea or something stronger?"

"Something stronger," Séraphine said, reveling in her only 'friend.'

* * *

 _References_ :

Spells listed in The Unofficial Harry Potter Spellbook: The Wand Chooses the Wizard by Duncan Levy.

I took the situation from Vikings invading Europe and since Séraphine is French it isn't a far stretch. I did my best to summarize what happened. I only wrote this so as to be 'historically accurate,' for Séraphine's upbringing in Medieval France along with her as a Servant. Furthermore, I was always bothered by how nonchalant the history classes were at Hogwarts. The Goblin Wars were bloody and vicious on both Goblins and Wizards. Muggleborns are often put in the pitied and slighted group. However, for someone like Séraphine she only had her magic to defend herself. Ultimately, its still a war going on between the Purebloods and the Muggles/borns. I felt this is necessary for the story flow. I didn't have a realistic way for Hermione and Séraphine to be besties. Besides, I feel like Hermione (as much as I really like her) pushes, presses and pries too much and needed to be read the right act. In addition, Séraphine is actually trying to protect Hermione from bad people and the Dark Witch. Hermione believes in adults and authority but my House-Witch knows better and frankly so does Harry. Ron is just shrewd and had the benefit of siblings while Hermione is just ignorant, naïve and innocent in many ways (not saying that's entirely a bad thing) but I wanted her to grow up a little bit faster and to realize her place in the grand scheme of my AU. In so doing, this will help her relationship with Harry all the better IMHO.

I absolutely don't condone any violent crimes such as sexual assault. I merely tried to convey historical accuracy based on what I read in HP from the snippets from Binns' class and the trite remarks of everyone _not_ taking history seriously. It was actually fierce, graphic and damaging on all fronts. I felt this was poetic justice for all the serfs who did _not_ have patronage like 'Lady Ursula.'


	37. Ch XXXIII: Home of the Family Dursley

**Disclaimer** : I do not own _Harry Potter_ by J.K. Rowling. However, I do own OC, non-canon and fictional magic.

A/N: thanks for the reviews! Yes, Séraphine's name is derived from the seraphim with six wings and heads. Furthermore, in Hebrew it means 'burning fire.' I thought it apropos since she is a guardian and a survivor. I felt inspired to add a new chapter (amazing what happens when inspiration + time = new FFN chapter, haha!)

Just wanted to add that I am seriously writing down all my GSP errors and I do take into consideration your PMs and reviews regarding suggestions. It's just most of my chapters are no longer live and I Have to resubmit them. So when I'm done with LBR3 is when I'll do it in one fell swoop. Thanks a bunch!

* * *

 **Ch. XXXIII** : Home of the Family Dursley

Kreacher glowered at the Home before him.

"You will yield." He said in his low, gravelly voice. "Dumbledore owes you nothing."

The Home shuddered and spilled a series of shadows and shades.

 _Memories._

Against the walls several shapes appeared. Most were in the form of a young Harry's progression and the Home led Kreacher to find several washed away blood splatters. The majority in the little cupboard under the stairs. Quite a number led to the smallest bedroom. However, there were blood and pain throughout the house except for the Dursleys' bedrooms.

The House-Elf was angry.

 _Peace._ He reminded himself. _You're under orders to completing the mission in silence, stealth and spying. You can leave a surprise for the Family Dursley once you leave._

The shapes led Kreacher to every room and he began to note at what age and whom hurt His Heir.

Several devices were armed at hurting His Heir. Yet, it was predominately fists and kicks aimed at his Heir.

 _But none of it is from what Malthus decreed._ He wondered.

Malthus had reported seeing something with his magical serpentine awareness that Their Heir had several blood, bruises, burns, belts and bites* all along Harry's core as a form of muscle memory.

Harry's core retained that a large human bite mark beginning from the blade of his hand and nearly covering all of it. Over Harry's heart were Voldemort-Quirrell's handprint lashing his heart in some sacrificial ritual that never came to pass for soul possession by the once-Dark Lord scratched handprint from Harry's First Year. Multiple lacerations, blood wounds, burns, welts, and a combination of sharp and blunt objects. Most bites were venomous and broken bones predominately over the left side of Harry's body. His back had several deep blood wounds carved into it. The scars constantly reopened by daily life. His 'carvings' remained fresh despite healing a decade ago.

Below Harry's neck were the words 'Lily Killer,' carved from the top of his left shoulder to past his neck toward his right shoulder. Beneath 'Lily Killer,' carved vertically were the words 'Witch's Boy.' Following his spine were the words, 'Serpent's Son,' and on his right shoulder vertically carved were the words 'Demon Child.' At the base of his spine leading below his pants carved horizontally were the words, 'Freak.' Following Harry's right ribs toward the 'V' of his stomach were several bite marks. These bite marks mirrored on his right sight and looked disturbingly symmetrical. Furthermore, the boy's upper thighs had burn marks.

Thankfully, due to Lacie's expertise, much of Harry's wounds faded and he is regaining strength and nutritive aid to undo that damage.

 _But those wounds didn't all come from this Home._ The House-Elf scowled, frustrated.

"Show me who did what and to whom directly." He commanded in High Latin.

Vernon Dursley was the worst in the physical damage. And Dudley no better between the two of his parents taking on the worst of each of them.

It was Petunia Dursley that ruined the child.

Her neglect disturbed him more as Harry clearly tried to seek her for protection and maternal love and guidance as any child would.

 _How can she favor one child over the one who clearly needs love?_ Kreacher thought disgustedly. _She saw the abuse clear as day and yet…condoned it._

A cold smile appeared on the House-Elf's face.

"Her Ladyship should see to Petunia Dursley…and Lord Sirius should go about the business with the Goblins to _legally_ see to their demise." He remarked to the Home. "As for you," he said making the Home shudder. "Not your fault. I can see you offered more comfort to My Heir than anyone else in the Muggle world." Shrugging, he pulled a large stone to record the Home's memories into it.

"Place all your knowledge in here." He commanded in High Latin. "And be certain to record intent, bias, personality and anything else you can think of."

The Home complied.

Kreacher's pale eyes narrowed.

"There are spies for Dumbledore…but where?" He muttered. The Home led Kreacher to a little room near the backyard.

Vernon's study.

The Home opened the door and led him to a locked filing cabinet.

Snapping his fingers he looked at Vernon's personal papers and finances.

Of interest to the Black House-Elf were several pieces of parchment signed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

He merely made copies of it. Not daring to touch it with his magic directly, knowing Dumbass would have some sort of compulsion spell to it.

However, bribery is apparent.

Deciding he had been there long enough and realizing the time, he spelled the Home to normalcy.

But not without stopping to see the cupboard under the stairs.

Opening it he barely contained the bile rising up in the back of his throat.

 _This is where my Young Master slept? And ate? And played by himself?_ He thought hatefully. His eyes flashing black-and-platinum.

Cleaning chemicals remained untouched where Harry slept. Kreacher doubted the Dursleys removed it whenever Harry was thrown into his cupboard or punished.

A dirty, stained small child's mattress remained on the floor and he saw secondhand green army soldiers and a punctured ball in the corner. He almost turned away when he saw some peeling scraps of paper.

Reaching for it, the black heart of one Kreacher, House-Elf to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, squeezed in agony.

A picture of a crying small child indicative of Harry was in the middle.

Two shadows on either side representative of Lily and James Potter.

The words, 'I am a Lily-Killer and a Serpent's Son. I ruin everything I touch and that's why I'm here serving the Dursleys. Maybe I can return to Madame J?'

Another picture had a flying motorcycle in the clouds with Harry riding and a large, shaggy dog watching over him.

"At least we know the identity of the Dark Witch." Kreacher muttered. He tucked in the two-sided picture inside his livery pocket.

Closing his eyes, he Apparated to the House and immediately connected with Her Ladyship via their Servants' link.

* * *

The House-Witch froze in mid-sip. Her eyes slowly turning platinum and her battle fangs protruded from her mouth surprising the Gobliness.

"Kreacher has found alarming news." She announced. Quickly she informed Lacie along with using a Dicta-Quill for Sirius' report as Lacie took out her Tappings recorder setting and let the House-Witch explain Kreacher's findings.

Séraphine glanced at the clock. It was close to midnight and she did not want to overstay her welcome.

"When are you going to be officially 'Lady Serena'?" Lacie asked curiously after hearing the House-Witch's inception and showdown with the young Muggleborn witch and discussing various forms of torture the Goblins gave to their enemies for Séraphine's entertainment of ruining Petunia Dursley.

"As soon as I get the contract ready and sent to the Bank…I have to go through a very intense ritual with Lord Sirius." She sighed. "In addition," the House-Witch pulled out a piece of parchment written with the House of Black's letterhead and handed it to Lacie. "Would you be so kind as to pass this along to Lawyer Flameclaw? We're going to need those Magical Guardianship papers made out to Hermione's parents along with herself. I'll also send you a copy of our…marriage certificate."

"So her parents won't be alarmed of a bachelor watching over two children." Lacie observed sagely. "Indeed so," she took the parchment with the list. "Are you alarmed at the prospect of getting married?" The Gobliness asked shrewdly.

"Yes." Séraphine answered. "It's all in the name of the Greater Good for the children. I have to make appearances but it might bring about limitations…I also want to represent our House's _and_ the Goblins' interests." She said meaningfully to Lacie. "I want to have restitution for everything the Bank and you have done for us―something I know Lord Sirius is in full agreement."

Lacie nodded thoughtfully. "We've noticed an uptick in the usual rage against us." She muttered. "No idea why, really."

"We'll find out and do what we can." Séraphine promised, her dark eyes flashing platinum. She stood and took her wine goblet to the kitchen countertop and tucked in her chair.

"You have my personal gratitude, Lacie." Séraphine said sincerely, hesitating.

Lacie smiled at her, showing her teeth. "Anytime, please keep us posted."

Nodding, the House-Witch swirled to the Kitchen.

She noted Kreacher had gone to bed.

 _Just as well._

Séraphine warded her report and sent it to Sirius' Study. Making her way to the Black Libraries she found the standard Marriage to the House of Black Contract along with a few books listed in the best way to harm Muggles.

It did make her somewhat queasy for the first time in her life.

Scowling at herself she muttered French profanity under her breath as she ignored the truth. _It's not like I'll do this to Mistress Hermione._

Reading and reviewing the Black requirements for Marriage she sighed.

"Can't get out of these…I'll have to let Lord Sirius know in the morning."

For now, she would wait and turn one of the guestrooms into her room on the lower floor.

She figured it would be the best room for defense and in the middle between the Kitchen and most of the common rooms for the House.

 _Tomorrow, I will have to go through Lady Walburga's things and modify them for my needs._ The House-Witch thought, making a mental list and sorting through the guestroom's furniture. _And then, I'll ask Lord Sirius if I can represent the House and the Goblins on the Wizengamot and ICW as both Black and Potter Regents…this will take a large burden from Lord Sirius so he can focus on spying within the Ministry's Auror Department. We'll need to contact Lady Bones at some point. This way I won't be deemed too private like most Pureblood Ladies and actually assist Lord Sirius directly. I'd get a good pulse on Dumbass and be able to directly influence the Young Master's future in the best possible light._

Satisfied, she drew her plans on parchment and for the next battle plan.

For the House-Witch does not sleep whilst protecting Her Lord, Heir and House.

* * *

 _References_ :

Obviously, I took the description of Harry's wounds from the first FanFiction story of _What do blood, bruises, burns, belts and bites have in common?_ I needed a refresher course as to what his wounds are. However, I won't go into full detail except for _Harry's Childhood_ (no idea if that's going to be the title or not) as to how Harry sustained them. In part, because this is really Sirius' story and I don't want to get derailed and not continue what needs to be written. I have absolute confidence that this will exceed 40 chapters. However, I have no idea as to how long it lasts. I promise this storyline will end happily and there will be Hermione/Harry shipping and JUSTICE. As for Séraphine and Sirius? That is going to be slower since I don't want to detract from Hermione/Harry's relationship. Furthermore, it is supposed to be painfully awkward for the adults since they're both broken and asymmetrical for each other. However, their goals remain the same for Harry and Hermione's protection.

I haven't forgotten any characters like Ron, the Triwizard Tournament, Halloween or Christmas. It's just a lot of events to cover, and cover well.

Reviews welcome!


	38. Ch XXXIV: Marriage Contract Part I

**Disclaimer** : I don't own _Harry Potter_ by J.K. Rowling. However, I do own OC, non-canon and fictional magic.

 _A/N_ : I do plan on making something a touch more adult…I'll do it as tastefully as I can. But as always I will post a ****WARNING**** nonetheless when appropriate. I also will be making this chapter a little bit longer because I want to cover some of Hogwarts.  
Wow, y'all are so motivational with y'all's reviews! And, I want to be sure I credit **Nanchih** for their contribution in correcting my attempt of the 'Carbon Copy' charm as 'Gemino.'

* * *

 **Ch. XXXIV** : Marriage Contract Part I

Sirius smiled at his godson with such fondness before he bade a sleepy Harry goodnight. Shutting the door quietly behind him he murmured a command to the House to notify him of Harry's wellbeing and to awaken him immediately should anything happen.

The wizard slowly trudged up three flights of stairs without much thought for them as he mused over his heady, eventful day of a lifetime.

 _I wonder how Kreacher and Séraphine are faring?_ He thought, crinkling his brow slightly as his Master Suite door opened to reveal his large bedchamber.

Glancing at the clock on his secretary made him wince.

 _I'll definitely hear about keeping Harry up too late._ Sirius rolled his eyes and shrugged out of his clothes leading to a much deserved bath.

"I can't believe I'm going to be marrying a teenager." Sirius muttered. "Even if she's technically centuries older." He sunk into his bath and sighed.

 _I'll deal with it tomorrow._ He told himself firmly before finishing his bath and preparing for his equally intense day. When he glanced out his window facing the courtyard he was stunned to see Séraphine busily revamping the overgrown courtyard with Quidditch chaser hoops. _I didn't think she cared for Quidditch…is this for Harry?_

Blinking, the wizard did the only prudent thing: practically fell into his bed.

* * *

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore muttered archaic profanity in his office.

"Just where the devil is that phoenix?" The old wizard swore. "And where the bloody hell is Harry James Potter?" Angrily, Dumbledore flicked his wand and several files with one bespectacled boy arranged itself haphazardly across his desk.

White, craggy brow furrowed he scanned his reports.

"Dobby." He commanded softly.

"Yes Headmaster, sir?" The demure House-Elf asked, large green golfball-sized eyes glancing at the files.

"Where is Harry, Dobby? I've noticed he's not taking his meals with either Mr. Weasley or Miss Granger?" The old wizard looked down his crooked nose behind his half-moon glasses at the childlike House-Elf.

"Young Master Harry Potter sir is recovering from a nasty fever sir, Headmistress McGonagall said he needed four full days of rest before returning to Hogwarts."

Dumbledore seethed.

 _Blast that flea-bitten bastard._ Dumbledore thought, his mind racing.

"Kindly have Professor McGonagall report to me as soon as she wakes up." He commanded, placing a grandfatherly charm over his very real rage. He decided he would peruse his obligations to the newly adopted waif…and perhaps visit a certain Muggle family.

"At once, sir." Dobby bowed, not glancing as the clock struck 3 a.m.

 _Well at once as soon as I tell Her Ladyship._

* * *

Finishing her pruning session, the House-Witch surveyed her work.

"That'll have to do until I can get the Young Master's opinion." She muttered, before rolling her shoulders back just as an anxious House-Elf Apparated near her.

"Why hello there, Dobby." She greeted him pleasantly before taking in his carriage.

"Let me get us some tea before we begin." She announced as she led him to a stone table and chairs. _Nothing like a moonlit picnic_. Séraphine thought dryly.

Pouring tea for two she listened avidly at Dobby's recounting.

"Well, now we know he feels threatened." She mused aloud, before glancing at Sirius' window. "You're going to have to do as he says regarding McGonagall." Her mouth twisted into a sly grin. "Of course, McGonagall doesn't have to know _she's_ being spied on…since I have Lady Hogwarts' permission, I too, will go along for the ride."

The House-Witch dusted herself off and replaced their impromptu breakfast in the Kitchen. She left a message to Kreacher on the table before reaching for Kreacher's hand.

"Please take me directly to the Receiving Room." The House-Witch asked.

Apparating away to the once majestic Receiving Room, both House-Elf and House-Witch bowed and curtseyed respectfully.

A loud gong appeared as all House Ghosts appeared.

"What is it, Your Ladyship?" Nearly Headless Nick asked, glancing at Dobby before focusing on Séraphine.

"We would like permission to spy on Dumbledore and McGonagall regarding Our Heir." She answered courteously before raising her eyes. "It's been brought to our attention," the House-Witch continued, signifying her loyalty to Lord Sirius, "that he wishes to discuss his health to Headmistress McGonagall…we believe due to recent guardianship Dumbledore oversteps his bounds as merely a Hogwarts Headmaster and impugns wizarding and Goblin judgment of moral character upon My Lord and Master."

For a moment, Lady Hogwarts weighed Séraphine's magical core to gauge the severity of the situation before quickly surmising she was telling the truth.

"Lady Hogwarts appreciates you keeping Her up to speed on your comings-and-goings upon her realm." The Fat Friar said agreeably. "And gives you permission. She will not allow Headmaster Dumbledore to know your whereabouts as your mission is to safeguard Her Students and even the Centaur foal you rescued."

At the House-Witch's surprised expression and slight silver blush, the Bloody Baron chuckled. "The Centaurs approached Lady Hogwarts offering to help you on your mission to safeguard foals and students and bespoke of a pact to hunt down this spider-speaking monster."

Bristling slightly, Séraphine curtseyed lower. "I shall endeavor to succeed and would ask that aid be granted when requested."

"Granted." The Grey Lady said softly.

The gong resounded and Dobby remained bowed as he took Séraphine's hand and Apparated to Dumbledore's office whilst he went to collect a prickly Scotswoman bothered before reasonable hours.

 _Don't envy that servant._ She thought with a grimace. Her attention riveted with her magical training as a House of Black Servant.

 _So_ , she thought darkly as she perused the oval-shaped office, being careful not to touch anything. _It appears that our 'Light' wizard has been practicing some very Dark spells._

Not wasting any time before Dumbledore appeared from his Floo networked office she quickly drew a layout on conjured parchment from the House of the office and wandlessly cast "Gemino," to carbon copy several spells the House of Black practiced and invented.

 _There is something beneath the floor…I know it. But what?_ Receiving a tug on her conscious the House-Witch Willed the parchment to Sirius' desk and stood as still as a statue in a corner of the office as a grumpy McGonagall dressed in her usual Hogwarts robes came from the gargoyle stairs.

"Oh this had _better_ be good." She said under her breath, her dark green eyes fairly shooting sparks. "Thank you, Dobby." The Scotswoman said sincerely, before glowering at her employer's office.

"Albus?" She called. " _Albus?_ "

"Coming Minerva," Albus greeted as he walked out of the flaming Floo.

"Would you tell me what's this about?" She demanded without ceremony.

"Actually, I could ask you the same thing." Dumbledore said leading the witch to two squishy armchairs and tea as an olive branch for such an early morning.

Arching a brow at him, Minerva waited impatiently.

"About what, Albus?" She asked.

"About Harry Potter and why I was not informed of his whereabouts." Albus said equally impatient.

Minerva set down her teacup.

"There's no need for you to know." She said affronted. "I'm his Head of House and he needed to return home because he had a terrible spat of fever. I certainly don't think he needed anymore the Hospital Wing and Lacie Thaxton is a St. Mungo's-trained Healer agreed that the boy needed care away from Hogwarts was the best remedy after all the excitement of his newly instated family―."

"His _new family_?" Albus demanded, setting down _his_ teacup. "I'll have you know that I don't appreciate this―this _Lacie Thaxton_ woman telling me that Poppy can't do a fine job and he needs to be away during school. He's missing too much as it is."

Minerva's cool gaze raked over him.

"What's gotten into you, Albus?" She demanded. "Why does it matter if the boy needed familiar care or not? I think special concessions could be made considering the circumstances the boy's found himself in."

Albus could not take it anymore.

Wandlessly, the old wizard Memory Charmed Minerva McGonagall and froze her with a Petrificus Totalus Hex before utilizing an Imperius Curse.

"You will do exactly as I say Minerva." He said in a low, crooning voice. "You will _make_ Harry Potter return to Hogwarts and keep a closer eye on him. You will find that you distrust Sirius Orion Black and will back Albus up on any of his accusations regarding the House of Black and the boy's care."

Canceling the spells he sipped his tea.

"Why yes, Minerva," he said affably. "I do believe Ireland will win this year against Bulgaria."

Minerva shook her head to clear it partook in conversation until it was time for her first class.

 _Well I've seen all I need to see._ Séraphine thought hatefully. She immediately respected Minerva based on Sirius' assertion of his Hogwarts' days and her sound defense of her charge.

Tagging behind Minerva, she placed her fingertips lightly behind the witch's temples as they waited going down the gargoyle staircase.

« _You are protected by the House of Black. No harm shall befall you from Albus. You will disobey all of Albus' commands regarding distrust of Sirius Orion Black, his associates and Harry Potter._ » She commanded in High Latin using Legilimency.*

Satisfied at the startled expression of Minerva McGonagall she immediately returned to the House.

* * *

Séraphine checked on Harry once, noting the House cataloged whom came and did what to Lord Sirius' notebook on his nightstand.

She blushed silver remembering the Bloody Baron's veiled accusation that she, a House of Black Servant, was getting soft.

 _But I cannot lie to myself like I can lie to the world._ The House-Witch thought as she watched an angelic boy sleep peacefully clutching Merlin and murmuring about pancakes.

Stepping from the bedchamber she closed and told Kreacher what she found along with serving pancakes for their charges.

"Definitely want to bring Dumbass to the dungeons." The House-Elf swore as he finished garnishing the pancakes.

"You and me both." Sirius said jovially. "What's the bastard done this time?"

"Much." Séraphine said her eyes turning platinum.

Kreacher immediately served Sirius at the Kitchen table, muttering how improper it was for him to sit there and not the Dining Room, before going to his Young Master's side.

Sirius grimaced and at her look, he took a bite of the delicious pancakes, slowly chewing to hear her tale. He tried to speak and choked, forgetting he had food in his mouth, and Séraphine immediately went behind him.

Wrapping her arms around his waist and chest she inserted her hand into his throat, pulling the food down esophagus and making him sit in front of her as she got him milk to coat his throat.

"Are you alright?" She asked concerned as the man gaped at her.

"How the bloody hell did you do that?" He demanded before taking a swig of iced milk.

Sirius did _not_ how he felt about this.

Blinking at him, the House-Witch shrugged. "You needed, I provided Lord Sirius." She answered simply. "I couldn't use a Vanishing Charm lest I ruin your good looks."

She immediately blushed silver and turned away from him, embarrassed.

"So you think I'm handsome?" Sirius could not help teasing, feeling a measure of his old Marauder Padfoot again.

The House-Witch arched a brow over her shoulder.

"Like you need any help stroking your ego." She recounted, before gasping at her familiarity.

Sirius gulped.

 _Stroking your ego._ Her words echoed in his mind, before he cleared his throat.

"Speaking of stroking egos," he said, his voice cracking a little, embarrassing him as she stared at him. "Uh, well about that Marriage Contract…?"

"Er, yes…it's in the Study. Perhaps we need to review it in all haste to give it to Lawyer Flameclaw and I'll…need to speak with you about something as well." She said, wondering if she would silver permanently.

"Indeed," the wizard said awkwardly as he scurried to return his plate and follow her up to the Study.

Several parchments appeared from a sealed drawer and she brought the House of Black Marriage Contract to the forefront.

"Right then." Sirius said clearing his throat. "What do we need to do?"

 _Oh bloody Merlin's balls._ He thought wildly. _What do you do Sirius when you get married?_

"Ah, well, you see Lord Sirius." Now it was her turn to internally swear as she cleared her throat. "two things must be done. I need you to sign here." She indicated to the left of her signature as both Séraphine Marie-Hélène Beaufort to Serena Helena de Fleury, beneath it.

Grateful he had something to do, the wizard immediately penned his name and rank at the appropriate spots.

"Serena is pretty name." He said meaning it as he sounded lame.

 _No bollocking game._

"Thank you." She said sincerely. "I felt it was the closest to my real name in the event there are slip-ups. Further, I decided on keeping the French origin because I don't doubt that _I'll_ slip-up and Lady Hogwarts fudged the records for me to be placed in Slytherin as a First Year while you were a Fourth Year making me 30 years of age."

"Indeed," Sirius murmured. _You for damn sure don't look 30_. "What was the second thing?"

"Well, after I Will this to the Goblins you and I will have to," Séraphine forced herself to face her new husband as a Pureblood Lady. "…take a bath."

"Come again?" Sirius sputtered, immediately weak-kneed and sitting on the desk.

* * *

 _References_ :

According to Harry Potter Wikia _, legilimency_ : is broader than mind-reading and that Voldemort ruins people into madness with his twisted lies. So I thought why not project the truth into someone's mind? Sort of a reverse veritaserum.


	39. Ch XXXV: Marriage Contract II

**Disclaimer** : I do not own _Harry Potter_ by J.K. Rowling. However, I do own OC, non-canon and fictional magic.

A/N: Wow! Loving the reviews. I've been thinking how to make this scene tasteful and hope y'all agree. I will get back to Hogwarts. Writing multiple scenes a challenge but this deserved to be split in two parts. I will label ****WARNING**** where appropriate.

* * *

 **Ch. XXXV** : Marriage Contract Part II

Sirius was _really_ trying not to panic.

 _Calm down, man._ He thought frantically. A part of him wanted to laugh at the bitter irony. As a former ladies man he would have been like, "When and where?" after all, every witch he slept with never complained of being displeased in the bedroom.

Now…things have changed. For the worse.

Sirius cannot stand to be touched outside of hugging Harry.

 _Because Harry's bloody innocent and my child._ He thought, trying to desperately self-manage and remain nonchalant.

Séraphine did not know how _she_ felt about this.

On the one hand, she knew Sirius had some issues regarding proximity. However, her hurt struck deeper than she realized.

 _Well bloody hell._ She thought irritably and insulted. _I haven't been Human in centuries and no one bothered about me and my feelings or my body or any some such nonsense since Master Arcturus. Do you see me bloody complaining? I'm just as broken and traumatized as you are!_

Blinking back traitorous tears she waited a beat to compose her voice.

"Well, I know it's not what's planned." She began diplomatically. "Yet, the marriage contract demands an Heir. Since we already have an Heir, I still need to have some of your…essence of Humanity. I can do this taking a bath with you until the bathwater turns silver. There will be plenty of herbs for modesty's sake."

"Essence of Humanity?" Sirius frowned, trying desperately to compose himself and focusing on the more professional aspect of their discussion.

"Yes," Séraphine answered. "As a part-Ghost I have most of my body still intact. I won't be able to go through walls anymore as part of the contract to House. With your Humanity bleeding into me as it will, I can change my appearance."

"What's wrong with your appearance?" Sirius demanded, furrowing his brow deeper.

She blushed lightly.

"I cannot be truly myself, Lord Sirius." The House-Witch explained. "Essentially, I'm creating a new identity and appearance the House can accept. Magically, my core is the same but without a Servant's veneer over it."

Sirius blinked. "Oh," was all he said. "Which means you won't be able to do much legally or magically unless you're appointed to Lady status."

Pleased he understood, Séraphine relaxed a touch.

"Speaking of legality," Séraphine began, eying the wizard carefully.

"Yes?" Sirius asked slowly.

"I want to represent Black and Potter interests as proxy or Regent." She said quickly. "This way I can safeguard us and make appropriate decisions while remaining visible. Political ties are very important while you're working as an Auror _and_ ," the House-Witch straightened, "it's only on a bimonthly basis which would be OK since I'd otherwise be regulated to Housewife."

Generally speaking, only the widowed or those with Hogwarts-aged children attended the Wizemgamot proceedings. In this vein, Séraphine hoped to secure power in her own right and work to making deals to benefit both Houses while Sirius was out being an Auror championing safety. She would remain respectable as a Pureblood Lady with all the trappings but not in the shadows.

The wizard stared at her.

"You've really thought this through, haven't you?" He asked her, stunned.

Séraphine frowned a little at him. "Well of course I have." She said affronted.

"I, er, meant no disrespect, Séraphine." Sirius immediately backpedaled. "It's just…what are you possibly getting out of this? I mean, I'm grateful and all for you, especially in regard to Harry―and I think it's a _bloody brilliant idea_ to delegate the Pureblood duties to you and all," he realized he was making more of fool of himself than he already was but could not seem to withdraw his foot from his ever-gaping mouth. "But _why_ would you go through all of this trouble?"

It only just occurred to him that he insulted the only woman who would deign to 'sleep with him,' without being a profit or status beneficiary.

 _Bollocks,_ he swore quickly surmising Séraphine's earlier thoughts and suspected he had made an extreme ass of himself. He could just imagine his 22-year-old self actually punching him in the face.

The House-Witch blinked at him, her eyes suspiciously bright.

"I don't know." She said finally, before turning to leave she placed several leaves of parchment on his desk. "Please review the contents. And let me know when you'd want to proceed. I suggest tonight while Our Heir is asleep. He will need to return to Hogwarts on Sunday since you begin work on Monday." Still not making eye contact but emotionally distraught and distancing herself she gulped. "I believe you'll need to inform him that he's legally adopted, and I'd like to be there when you tell him I'm the new Lady Black…as well as his eyes have changed…but I think Lacie can charm his glasses to be regular glass and place a Glamour Charm of their choosing to hide them until he's ready to come to terms with it."

Sirius stood and started to come to her and then stopped, recognizing her need for space.

"Yes, that's very sensible Séraphine. Thank you." He said, his throat dry.

Nodding once, the House-Witch practically fled the room and headed to her guest room.

She immediately charmed her room for privacy and burst into uncharacteristic tears.

"What the bloody hell do I care?" She demanded from the empty room, temper flaring and eyes blackening. "All I've ever been is either a Servant or an Accessory. Not a Person. Except from Master Arcturus. Why, oh _why_ , did I think I'd be anything special to Lord Sirius? Or to Our Heir?"

Actually, that was not fair.

Harry actually liked her as a Person.

"And he's the only reason I'd ever deign to 'sleep,' with Lord Sirius." The House-Witch angrily swiped her tears. "I'll do whatever I have to in order to protect this Child." She swore resolutely, straightening. She decided to give herself some room for the next hour or so until Lord Sirius or Harry called for her.

Sirius swore in three languages and decided after several minutes of being angry and mortified. He would go to the Training Room first, then to Harry's room to finally tell the lad he was adopted.

"And oh, handy that you've got yourself a new godmother, too." He muttered under his breath.

Making his way to Harry's bedroom the wizard's stormy expression softened a bit before he politely knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Harry shouted.

"Well good morning, Harry." Sirius said amiably as the boy laughed at something Kreacher said and grinned at Sirius.

"Good morning to you too, Sirius." He greeted.

Sirius glanced at Kreacher who nodded.

"Please see to Her Ladyship and have her know that we will proceed with our plans furthering the House along with an affirmative for her correspondence."

Curious, the House-Elf nonetheless obeyed silently and Apparated to receive new orders for the day from her regarding the Dursleys.

Returning to Harry, Sirius looked suddenly nervous.

"What is it, Sirius?" Harry asked quietly, trying to gauge the mood.

"Well," Sirius began, clearing his throat, before sitting down and taking Harry's hand.

"Kiddo, you've been formally adopted." He said without preamble. "We didn't want to tell you earlier because we weren't sure how the proceedings would work or if there was some stupid loophole. And there were but nothing the Goblins or Our House couldn't handle."

Harry's jaw dropped.

"You mean that?" Harry whispered. "You're not playing me are you?"

"Absolutely not!" Sirius straightened, affronted. "I would never lead you on about _something like_ _that!_ Séraphine's actually getting the paperwork copies for us to keep in the event something stupid happens." _Among other things._

"So I can live here…and not at the Dursleys?" Harry pressed, serpentine eyes staring a hole at Sirius and making him slightly uncomfortable.

"That's correct, kiddo." Sirius said slowly and solemnly. "This is _Our Home_."

The House actually brightened and swirled magic around them to convey Its full agreement.

"So I get to live with you, Lady Séraphine, Kreacher, Malthus…and the Raven?" Harry asked, awed. "Actually, what is the Raven's name?" He asked distractedly.

"You know, I have absolutely no idea." Sirius muttered before calling the Raven.

It appeared and bowed with Its wings flared before Its Lord and Heir.

"I beg your pardon," Sirius asked courteously. "But what is your name?"

The Raven Cawed and Sirius shared a deadpanned look with Harry before having an idea.

He turned himself into Padfoot and asked the same question in…dog.

" _Eirvyn."_ The Raven Cawed.

" _Eirvyn?"_ Sirius asked. _"Why can't you answer me as a human?"_

" _Because Master Arcturus decreed so."_ Eirvyn answered, giving the avian equivalent of a shrug. " _According to the Curse he placed upon Our House, none were to know Our Names and we were overrun as the Servants. The Curse affected us all and he was sorry to have done so. Thankfully you and he were both Animagi."_

" _Seriously?"_ Sirius asked, surprised. _"What was he? A cobra?"_ It would certainly behoove the wily Slytherin former Lord Black to be so.

" _Very good, Lord Sirius."_ Eirvyn answered. " _However, only you can know my name as the only Animagus. Further, I will be more tied to you than anyone else since I am the outward symbol of the House of Black as opposed to Malthus is more affiliated with Our Heir._ "

" _Because the Heir must survive at all costs which is why you'd put a Basilisk with him."_ Sirius barked a laugh at all the symbolic irony. " _I'll definitely have to read Grandfather's diaries…I confess I've been rather busy with the whole 'Trial of the Century,' and Harry, and well Harry's adoption. Also, do we have to only communicate where I can understand you as an Animagus?"_

" _Yes Lord Sirius."_ The Raven answered promptly. " _The diaries will explain much, sir."_

Changing back, Sirius huffed wondering what was wrong with him and repeating informational facts. _Well I've been a fool all day so may as well continue._

"Thank you." He said dismissing the Raven.

"So?" Harry prompted watching the exchange with amusement.

"Precisely how I feel when I watch Malthus conversing with you." Sirius said wryly. "Unfortunately, I cannot tell you his name, kiddo…you're not an Animagus and _no_ I won't allow you to become one until you're older."

Seeing Harry bristle he sighed. "Harry," he chastised. "My situation was to help Moony _and_ my core had sufficiently developed. You're not there yet, kiddo."

Slightly mollified Harry wondered if Sirius would allow him to become an Animagus.

 _I bet I can convince Séraphine and she'd help me._ He thought suddenly before refocusing on the task at hand.

"How long do I have to remain in bed?" Harry asked, a slight whine shaming him, causing Sirius to chuckle. "And where is Her Ladyship?"

"That's a question for her, actually, since she spoke with Lacie." He called for her and Séraphine appeared in swirls.

 _I may as well do it as often as I can._ Something told her she could not just 'swirl' into dramatic view if she became Human again.

"Yes?" She asked, a little surprised at the intense look Harry gave her.

"When can I get out of bed?" Harry gushed curiously.

"Oh, she said tomorrow is fine with her. Provided," she said giving Harry a stern look which reminded him acutely of Mrs. Weasley. "You don't overextend yourself and behave with the food she said for us to cook you and you rest often."

"Yes ma'am." Harry readily agreed, sharing a glance with his godfather.

"Then, may I suggest we eat outside in the courtyard?" Séraphine asked, softening.

"You have a courtyard?" Harry asked curiously, straightening in his pillows as Séraphine proceeded to tell him about the layout of Their House.

"For now," the House-Witch decreed. "You need your rest, Young Master."

Pouting slightly, Harry settled into his pillows and blankets. Pausing for a moment, Séraphine gestured for Harry to give her Merlin and she created a fine cloak from her time period around Harry's doll.

Beaming, Harry quickly thanked her.

"I figured he'd be cold, and that really is what Merlin wore the last I saw him." Séraphine added, before taking her leave with Sirius offering a 'Sleep well,' to Harry and following her out.

"Séraphine." He said softly once the door clicked shut to Harry's bedroom.

"I've made preparations for Kreacher and Malthus regarding the Dursleys, Lord Sirius." The House-Witch interrupted, maintaining professional distance. "Kreacher had a wonderful idea―I'd see to Petunia and you'd see to Vernon on a private chat. Malthus is gathering the Snakes as a present for Our Heir before he leaves and―."

"Séraphine." Sirius said her name more firmly, making her frown.

"Yes?" She asked uncertainly, and slightly annoyed.

"We definitely need to talk about all of this and I wanted to apologize for being a complete bastard." He said in a rush.

Before she could think up a reply, a bloody Kreacher Apparated kneeling before them.

"Kreacher!" They exclaimed, each kneeling before the House-Elf and quickly taking him into a nearby guestroom.

Séraphine quickly began bandaging the poor House-Elf.

"What in Merlin's name happened?" Sirius demanded, double-checking the House wards around his child so as not to disturb him.

"There've been new wards in place, milord." Kreacher gasped as Séraphine all but snarled at her fellow Servant's mistreatment.

"There's no way to breach it." Sirius muttered. "Now that Dumbass knows."

Nodding to Séraphine he placed a gentle hand on the House-Elf. "Your orders are to heal and rest so as not to worry Harry or the rest of us. You will remain here and we will attend to you."

Kreacher nearly choked. "That's unseemly, Lord Sirius!" He moaned, clutching his injured head.

"What's unseemly is frightening Harry and making _him_ worry." Sirius corrected, his grey eyes sparking. "I'll make sure Dumbass pays; but if he's onto us then that means we'll have to delay Dursley vengeance for another time."

He could see how put-out his Servants were and sighed.

Malthus arrived a moment later, hissing in distaste.

"No luck with the Snakes―the same thing happened." Séraphine verified.

"We'll just have to table it." Sirius muttered, shaking his head. "Both of you are ordered to rest and make a full recovery. Ideally before Harry has to return to Hogwarts."

The rest of the day centered on Harry's happiness and making certain he did not know anything regarding his favorite Servants.

Once evening became night and everyone was sent to bed with the House placing specific 'Do Not Disturb' lockdown wards except to the restrooms the adults arrived at Sirius' Master Suite.

Telling himself to be respectful and not awkward or silly, Sirius entered his bedroom unsurprised to see Séraphine preparing a huge bath filled with herbs and spices and something clearly ancient.

The House-Witch paused for a moment's hesitation and added a few more to the steaming bath capable of fitting three people.

 _Why, I don't want to know._ Sirius thought internally shuddering at some of the sickness his ancestors partook.

He cleared his throat unnecessarily so that Séraphine would acknowledge him.

Closing her eyes briefly, she turned to look at him over her shoulder.

"It's ready, Lord Sirius." She said simply.

She stood slowly, and eyed the wards from Their House with satisfaction.

Unless a bomb exploded _within_ the House of Black the two would not be disturbed.

 ****WARNING****

Telling herself not to be silly or awkward the young woman, shrugged and her medieval grey-and-black dress fell to the floor. She unlaced her ankle-high boots and removed her chemise. Her clothing of the past several centuries felt like her armor now made her soul bare in too many ways.

 _Still_ , she thought with grim awareness, _this is no worse that Servant girls serving her lord at home or any other such abuse before the newfangled servants' rights in the 20_ _th_ _Century received._

Sirius' eyes bulged for a moment.

Her body was lovely minus the very real lacerations, bruises and the axe wounds she received before her untimely demise.

Following suit, although not as carefree as Séraphine, the wizard disrobed.

He noticed she watched him from the corner of her eyes and appreciated the silvering blush across her otherwise stoic face.

 _You're not sleeping together._ He chanted repeatedly. _She is beautiful but she isn't for you._

She motioned for him to appear on her side and she took his hand.

He was ashamed to admit he was nervous and the trepidation was high.

 _Aren't I supposed to be the confident lord in all this?_ He wondered as he mirrored her actions submerging their knees into the water.

Séraphine flinched once the water touched her skin, causing concern to Sirius.

Her façade gone.

Séraphine looked downright terrified.

Carefully, Sirius took her arm and said, "It's going to be OK, Séraphine." He told her, his voice oddly gravelly.

"Is it?" She whispered as they sat down. "You need to f―face me at all times and chant this spell in High Latin." He plucked the summoned parchment and began to read it before doing so aloud.

"Merlin," he said finally, grasping at the full extent to what sort of agony Séraphine would undergo.

"Yes," she said her voice still in a whisper.

"I won't let go of you." Sirius swore.

The House-Witch gave him a wan smile and silently told him to go on with it.

« _A child thou once were. An adult thee will become. Earth to flesh, Fire to blood, Air to soul, Water to magic of thine House of Black and Slytherin lineage._ »

Séraphine cried out as her body writhed and it took all of Sirius' will to maintain a hold on her slippery arm. Her body began to vibrate from the magic suddenly ensconcing them of black, platinum and emerald.

Her eyes widened and she whimpered. Her agonized expression weighing heavily on Sirius.

« _Thou belong to thy House of Black. Thou belong as flesh and blood and soul to Lord Sirius Orion Black._ » Reading that made Sirius want to wretch. He did _not_ desire a slave.

Seeing some silver leeched into the water and made his heart clench seeing her fear.

 _She's always been a slave to the House._ He thought grimly. _She's never been a slave to just one person._

« _Deep thy loyalty runs for thine sacrifice of long ago._ »

The young woman before him was forced to submerge into the bathwater and Sirius froze before continuing his reading, cursing himself.

« _Earth of the flesh._ » Sirius continued.

The herbs actually rushed toward her body. He marveled as her body matured before his eyes and self-conscious could not stop the blush from his face rising.

« _Fire of the blood._ »

Séraphine gasped for air, her scream emanating the walls and whimpers as he saw her organs regroup and reknit from her chest cavity. The thinnest scar appeared as he saw no silver in her now normally blushing face.

« _Air of the soul._ »

Her tears made him angry that her pain would not abate.

 _Merlin, I can't imagine the agony. The description said she is having multiple Cruciatus Curses on her being, and technically being 'bound,' to me is an Imperious._ He thought horrified.

The very room gathered weight as an equally fearsome and frightened soul appeared before them.

Séraphine and Sirius gasped at her teenaged form.

Her beauty showcased what a naturally gentle, sweet soul she had been before the House of Black tainted her with Its Dark Magic. Its Revenge, Cunning, Dark Magic, Capability and Esteem seeped into her soul turning it to become a living vessel with centuries' worth of knowledge to benefit Her House.

Sirius' eyes pricked with unshed tears.

 _I swear I'll be good to you._ He saw something like Harry in her once-innocent soul and could not imagine the untold damage she suffered.

Her soul hovered in soft white light above Séraphine and gestured for her body to relax as she slipped inside. The young woman clutched her chest as the picture she had secured from Lady Walburga's closet flew from her and landed outside the bath.

« _Water of magic from thine House of Black and Slytherin lineage._ »

Séraphine gasped as Dark Magic flooded her body, mind and soul. The Servant's veneer was covered in the privileged Lady Black of feminine swirls in black, platinum and emerald.

She immediately recalled her appearance before Hermione and before Sirius' eyes her entire being changed.

 ****WARNING'S END****

Her skin was dewy soft, pale with a rose blush with endearing freckles from her girlhood remained splashed across her nose and cheeks. Her calf-length, straight black hair turned to curly waist-length brunette. The woman's age appropriated at 30 while her eyes opened to reveal a light hazel.

Sirius' heart wept for her true appearance.

"You're still Séraphine Marie-Hélène Beaufort to me Serena Helena Black." He told her gently. With great dignity the wizard lifted Serena in his arms bridal-style causing her to blush and immediately use her hair to cover herself as best she could.

He could see her rapid pulse in her neck and carefully stepped out of the claw-footed bathtub filled with silver water and browned herbs.

Sirius murmured Warming and Drying Charms about their personage along with taking the proffered terry robes and wrapped Séraphine's weakened body in the smaller of the two. There it transfigured into the silkiest nightgown she had ever worn in her life and she started at the sudden feeling as a Human-Witch. Sirius kept his gaze firmly on her face and not her form once he put the robe on her and noted with some pride that her blush remained and her ladylike coquettishness revealed she liked what she saw. He robed himself and it transfigured into the masculine equivalent before he scooted her onto his bed, wrapping his arms around her.

"Sleep Séraphine." He whispered, sensing her body's utter exhaustion, while he remained awake.


	40. Ch XXXVI: Reawakening

**Disclaimer** : I do not own _Harry Potter_ by J.K. Rowling. However, I do own OC, non-canon and fictional magic.

 _A/N_ : Hello readers. I wanted to take a moment to address some of my reviewers—especially Guests whom I cannot address directly. Constructive criticism helps me write more engaging, GSP proper stories and I sincerely appreciate it. However, this is my storyline and I would like to kindly remind you some key facts. Please keep reviewing—this is my currency since I am unpaid to play in JKR's world.

**No author can please all readers

**Sirius will make it up to Séraphine

**The House is on Its way to paying for insulting Hermione. I believe I alluded this with Séraphine coming to Hermione's defense which Harry witnessed. How can you possibly undo centuries of magically reinforced racism and misogyny in one chapter?

**There will be more Harry & Hermione albeit sweeter than what I have planned for Sirius & Séraphine. Assuming this is what people want? More romance than what I have alluded to thus far?

**Please note that I tried to be realistic considering that Séraphine has literally been torn in two then recreated from the inside out.

**I plan on Séraphine and Hermione to be great allies if not friends.

**Once again, I know the original canon. I cherry-picked as all FanFiction authors are wont to do. I made everyone younger and sped up the timeline ON PURPOSE. Clearly, the Triwizard Tournament is going to have a different set of villains since I killed Barty Crouch, Jr. & Co. at the trial. There is absolutely no way I can reedit this entire storyline until it ends—and I have no idea when that will be. I can promise that there will be a happy ending.

**I do NOT want any of my characters to be a 'Mary Sue,' or simply godmoded. They are going to make mistakes. They have flaws. Why? Because that's what makes them relatable. Has anyone taken into consideration all that they have done in the past few months? They are going to make slipups (i.e. Sirius to Séraphine) as it finally hits them that they have largely succeeded in their objectives and now need to make a family work.

* * *

 **Ch. XXXVI** : Reawakening

Séraphine slowly became conscious of her surroundings. Her sluggish mind came to full-blown awareness as she realized _something_ had wrapped around her waist, breathed in her hair and felt like a furnace behind her.

 _Dear Merlin._ She thought disturbed. _What's happening?_

" _Séra_ ," Sirius muttered above her. The witch's eyes became ever-increasingly larger as she heard Sirius murmur to her baby nickname.

Gulping, the witch flashbacked to every mortifying moment from last night.

Cautiously, she tried to remove herself from Sirius' clutches.

 _We're wed._ She thought mystified, and looked down at herself and cataloged her clothing, strangely insulted they did not consummate their relationship.

 _Our Heir_. Séraphine thought suddenly, blushing profusely as she recalled why they completed the Marriage Contract hastily while he slept.

Sirius grumbled as his warmth source retreated from him and he opened a pair of groggy pewter eyes, which quickly focused on the witch before him.

He bolted upright.

Clearing his throat after staring at each other for a minute, he made himself remain shorter than her as he sat on their bed.

The witch was too afraid to move or speak.

 _What can I say?_ Each thought.

"Séraphine," Sirius said, his voice cracking a little. "I swear to you I did not take advantage of your sleep—if you want I'll even swear an Unbreakable Vow."

Swallowing thickly she whispered, "Th—that won't be necessary, L—," frowning the witch had difficulty speaking.

Sirius gave her a rueful smile.

"I'm glad we're equals, Séraphine," he told her earnestly. "I'd rather you _not_ call me 'Lord Sirius,' considering I've no need for a slave."

He took pity on her flummoxed reaction.

"Séraphine," he began again, looking at her with almost as much emotion as he gave his godson, stunning her.

"I was a right bastard last night." He told her simply, thinking quickly and chose for her sake, not to swear as much. "I wasn't trying to be. You've always put Our Family first—especially for me and Harry…and I didn't want you to be in any more pain than you already are."

Sirius knew she suffered dearly from essentially the Unforgivable Curses. Taking advantaged of her silence he continued.

"I don't want you to ever be afraid of me—or treat me as some medieval 'Lord and Master,'" he told her meaningfully. "I want us to be a modern, equal partnership. When we're in public, of course, let's shame everyone with our Pureblood manners. I like your idea of taking over the Wizamgamot in my stead—and Harry's seat too, as Potter Regent." He smirked at her. "I've no doubt that politicking is more your thing—I'd much rather curse everyone who angers me, but hey, we don't live in a perfect world."

Séraphine could not help a surprised chuckle.

"There she is," Sirius said aloud not realizing he voiced his thoughts, making Séraphine stare at him with further curiosity.

Carefully, the tall wizard rose so as not to startle her. He flicked his wand from the nightstand and a small bag appeared. "I'll meet you in the Study, alright?"

Nodding numbly the witch watched him depart.

As soon as the door clicked shut her hands flew to her face.

"Dolt!" She whispered fiercely. "Foolish woman, how could you just stand there?" Her new heart and organs confused her after being dead for so long.

She Willed herself to swirl around the room.

Nothing.

Swearing in French, the witch went to former Mistress Walburga's large closet and gaped as several dresses and robes modernized before her eyes to the late 20th Century fashion.

Her eyes caught on a soft dusky rose-and-black robes and she could not help herself as she fingered the soft material.

Deciding she would try it since it was not too fancy for breakfast, the witch quickly changed and arranged her hair in a partial updo, and marveled at her older appearance.

"Minus the hair and eyes I do still look like me." She murmured pleased.

Shaking her head at her silliness, the witch made her way to Sirius in the Study.

The wizard had changed in a nearby guestroom and was rummaging in the safe below the desk, looking for a few important items.

 _Definitely going to need to read Grandfather's and Grandmother's diaries as soon as Séraphine leaves the home so she doesn't know._

Opening the door carefully, Séraphine frowned when she did not see him.

"S—Sirius?" It unnerved her that she needed to call Sirius by his name. The House forbade her from being too formal in much the same vein as Sirius and Harry could not use her true name in the presence of others.

"Ah, there you are." Sirius' muffled voice came about as rose from under the desk and placed several wands from his forebears on it.

"I figured you'd want…" Sirius did a double-take as his jaw dropped.

"What?" She demanded, startled by his intensity as her hand flew to her face. _Surely, I don't have something on my face?_

The wizard made his way to her and lightly pressed the palm of his hand to hers covering her cheek.

"You look becoming in pink, Séraphine." He said softly.

"Thank you," the witch whispered, turning pinker by the second. "It was my favorite color when I was alive."

His eyes softened. "Well, you're alive to enjoy it again." For some reason, the words felt prophetic. He turned from her and motioned for her to see the wands.

"I figured how I felt once I had my wand back," he said absently. "Only trouble is, I'm not sure which wand goes where and wielded by whom?"

"I can make labels," the witch muttered as she looked for her beloved wand. Sighing, she almost missed it as her fingers found the tip.

"Oh!" She gasped delightedly. Her expression so full of joy that Sirius paused in his affirmative.

 _First time I've seen her look this happy since she offed Lockhart._ He thought amazed.

Pink and black sparks shot from a wand made of unicorn hair and dragon heartstring.*

"Oh how I've missed you so." She whispered, bringing her wand to her heart.

Sirius smiled at her.

 _Well at least I've done something right for a change._

Straightening, the witch looked at him shyly.

"Thank you, Sirius."

"My pleasure, My Lady," Sirius gave her a flourished bow. He Willed the wands away until her leisure. Pulling his arm toward her, she lightly hooked his arm with hers, wondering what to do about Their Servants and Harry.

* * *

Harry awoke earlier than usual and grinned for the first time in three days. The boy swung his legs out and remade his bed. It did not occur to him that he did not need his glasses once since he had the Horcrux removed from his scar.

The boy was still shy around Sirius' room. _He says it's mine but what if he hasn't taken his things out? Surely, he won't want me nosy…he might not like that._

Grimacing, he shuddered from an oncoming Dursley memory.

 _They said I don't have to live with the Dursleys anymore…but I doubt Professor Dumbledore will like that because of those wards he mentioned._

Harry may be many things, but he had a longstanding memory of what people said to him. Taking a deep breath, the boy placed Merlin in the center of his pillow and tucked him in, too.

Harry scoffed at his hurt feelings. _Merlin's been with me for here but I can't take a doll downstairs._ Shaking his head, the boy made his way to a wardrobe and pulled his clothes from when he arrived at Sirius' House. He ignored the mirror to his left. Hurrying as fast as he could through his mostly healed body's pace.

 _I'll make breakfast._ He decided. If there was one thing he learned from the Dursleys it was chores and earning his keep.

Although, Harry did not consider cooking a chore.

A faint smile appeared on his face when he thought of the Snake Family.

Albeit, there _was_ something funny about that memory. Something Harry was sure he was missing. Shrugging to himself, he made his way to the Kitchen and politely greeted the House.

 _I must be mental._ He thought, rolling his eyes. _But Sirius and Séraphine do it all the time so it mustn't be bad._

"Please show me where your cooking utensils are." Harry politely asked.

Obedient to Its Heir, the proper cookware appeared from specific drawers and Harry immediately assembled ingredients for a full English breakfast with waffles.

 _No pancakes._ Harry thought in askance but quickly quelled those thoughts.

 _Don't be a bloody ingrate!_ Harry's Uncle Vernon shouted from memory.

Shaking himself the boy made five plates. One for each member of the House.

The Raven cawed behind him, surprising the boy and he burned himself as he whirled around.

"Ouch! Well, hello there, Mr. Raven." Harry greeted in a mildly strained voice as he carefully dabbed his wrist under water. "I s'pose you'd want a taste, too?"

The Raven seemed at odds with wanting to lecture Harry about doing Servants' work and wanting to eat.

While everyone was indisposed last night, the Raven guarded His Heir invisibly. Harry made him a plate just as Sirius walked in with Séraphine.

"Harry?" Sirius asked, surprised. "I didn't know you could cook."

"It smells…wonderful." Séraphine admitted, her stomach growling.

Harry blinked at her.

"Oh, I beg your pardon, Miss…?" Harry interrupted himself from answering Sirius. "Wait, is that…you?" Harry asked, dumbfounded, feeling the witch before him was familiar yet not.

Sirius chuckled.

"Why don't you explain…Serena?" Sirius teased as he sat down and helped himself to Harry's cooking as the Raven pecked at his meal.

Séraphine smiled guiltily at Harry.

"Sirius had to make a deal to work in the Auror Department as part of your adoption and his innocence at trial…well, while he's doing that as a full-time employee then others would be nosy and raise a point about you being a minor uncared for…so I convinced the House to give me an advanced glamour and became Lady Serena Helena Black in order for us to be OK." She rushed and knelt before a gaping Harry.

"Please don't think I'm going to steal your godfather from you." Séraphine said gently, making Sirius choke on his orange juice. "I know the optics might look…bad, but it was the only way to ensure that there would be no questions. And," she said in a rush as Harry continued to stare at her. "our story is airtight with the Goblins having the necessary paperwork…and we can help Hermione and her parents with Magical Guardianship," Séraphine rambled nervously.

"You…did this for me? And Hermione?" Harry asked, his serpentine eyes getting bigger.

She blushed and fidgeted with her elbow-length brunette hair.

It did not go unnoticed by her wizards.

"But…your hair," Harry gawked. "you even changed your hair and eyes!"

Séraphine bit her lip.

"It'll probably change back in a bit, Y—Harry." She answered, stammering on her former appellation.

Harry's emerald eyes welled with tears and he hugged her tightly.

"Thank…you." The boy sniffed, clutching her.

Séraphine gasped and slowly enfolded the young wizard. Her heart pounded and her eyes leaked tears as she clutched the boy closer to her.

* * *

A wizened man made his way to his room at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hello Tom," the old man said smoothly and meaningfully looked at the innkeeper who quickly bit back a greeting and took the proffered bag of galleons.

"Your room is this way sir." Tom said instead and the old man followed him at a leisurely pace. "It has a private parlor."

"This is perfect, Tom," the old man said. "my thanks."

Tom nodded, his eyes watchful and curious, but he dared not say more and let himself out.

Albus Dumbledore was not in the habit of taking other disguises since the Blood War* against Voldemort.

He rolled his blue eyes behind his half-moon glasses and removed his disguise with a flick of his wand before settling in the chair nearest the fireplace where scones and tea awaited him for his…guest.

 _I usually make myself younger but it was best to be another old man._ He thought casually buttering a scone. _I'll have to tip Tom some more if he doesn't give my position away._

The door opened not five minutes later to reveal a plain witch in emerald traveling robes.

"Albus?" She eyed Albus for a moment as she closed the door and rose to greet her.

"Hello…Jocelyne." Albus said quietly.

"Hello…Albus." The witch eyed his coldly as her red eyes burned through her dark brown contacts and allowed Albus to see her unspeakable evil beneath a mousy disguise.

"Why have you contacted me after all this time?" Albus asked as he gestured for her to take a seat, a scone and some tea.

Obligingly the Dark Witch complied.

The Dark Witch's practice eye surveyed her meal and nibbled at the scone politely.

"Oh, I believe we can help each other now that Sirius Black as played his hand and basically removed the boy from the Dursleys and those wards you had, don't you?" She simpered.

"Not quite, Jocelyne," Albus answered smoothly as his mind raced. _How the bloody hell did she know about the wards?!_

The old wizard could not help glaring at his luck. They were once contemporaries at Hogwarts. She was a Slytherin student who had cruelly tormented Muggleborns and later became Headmistress of her own orphanage.

An orphanage with a nefarious reputation.

 _Damn you, Petunia._ He cursed the Dursley matriarch. _Everything would've been fine had you not contacted this harpy when the boy was a toddler._

Oh, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore will have a discussion with Petunia Evans Dursley, and it will not be pleasant.

Returning to the present the wizard regarded the Dark Witch steadily.

"What do you have in mind?" He asked nonchalantly.

The Dark Witch's red eyes burned at him.

"The Triwizard Tournament…what precisely do you want from the boy?"

"Utter control over his finances." He said matter-of-factly, "and ruination of Sirius Black—that fool has been a thorn in my side for too long."

 _Although_ , Albus admitted. _I didn't intend for him to remain in Azkaban or be falsely accused of the Potter/Muggle murders…water under the bridge, old boy._

"Then I believe I have a solution you can't refuse." Madame Jocelyne said in her trademark smooth voice, making Albus feel he made a pact with the devil.

"And what is your solution involving the Triwizard Tournament?" Albus asked. He did not bother asking how she knew. "And what are your plans for the boy?"

 _She is one of the Darkest Witches of our century._ He thought with grudging respect. _If she hadn't been taken out by Harry as a toddler then she would have put Bellatrix Lestrange to shame with what she did and knew of the Dark Arts._

And Bellatrix was no slouch.

"No. 07623 escaped me due to that buggering Petunia," Jocelyne said coolly reminding Albus not to bring up her near-demise from Harry and his aunt, "hadn't changed her mind then we would've all been richer, freed and better for it."

Albus actually pitied Petunia.

 _Perhaps this is her punishment instead._ He thought mildly. _I'll have Jocelyne attend to her since they failed in their bargain with me early on._

"I suspect you'll take Harry away?" He checked.

She inclined her head with a sip from her cup of tea.

"Then you have a deal." Albus reached over and shook her hand, purple sparks emanating from their palms as a Magical Deal* struck.

 _I can still make Harry Potter pay for the Greater Good._ He thought as he smiled and heard her plan while sipping his tea. _And I'll have Jocy take the blame._

Then once again, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, would be in good standing with the Wizarding World.

 _Sirius Black be damned._

In fact, the old wizard thought of a nefarious scheme involving Madame Jocelyne, Sirius and Harry Potter.

 _They can all go down in flames together as one, big happy family._

* * *

 _References_ :

 _Séraphine's wand_ : I sort of mixed Bellatrix's wand of dragon heartstring and unfortunately, Ron's wand of unicorn hair. I like both species and Harry Potter Wiki stated that unicorn hair is difficult to turn to the Dark Arts which I felt signified Séraphine before her demise and indicated her faithfulness and consistency. Additionally, the dragon heartstring was interesting because it tends to learn more quickly and is powerful and capable of producing flamboyant spells. Also, it can change allegiance. She had to change to the Dark Arts. Nice mixture for my favorite witch next to Hermione. Special thanks to **Sohrem** for reminding me that Neville and and Draco have unicorn hair. Interesting juxtaposition considering my Séraphine.

 _Blood War_ : I know in canon it was cited as the Blood Wars with Voldemort. Obviously, I removed the Second Blood War with the Voldemort Arc and trial. Nevertheless, I liked the double entendre and included it.

 _Magical Deal_ : OK, so total AU here but I always like the concept of an Unbreakable Vow so why not have the wizard equivalent of a Goblin contract?

And so begins the second arc of this epic storyline. Voldemort was just the beginning of their troubles.

Thankfully, Harry is not alone. He has the House of Black, the Grangers, the Weasleys, and familiar faces ready and able to provide him with the love and magical prowess he needs to vanquish this Dark Witch.


	41. Ch XXXVII: Meeting of the Minds Part I

**Disclaimer** : I do not own _Harry Potter_ by J.K. Rowling. However, I do own OC, non-canon and fictional magic.

A/N: Please keep reviewing! They are my motivation and currency. I write for us. There are a lot of simultaneous scenes and this feels like one of those necessary explanatory chapters. I try to keep those at a minimum...but it couldn't be helped. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Ch. XXXVII** : Meeting of the Minds Part I

Everyone ate in thoughtful silence. Harry's mind raced with misgivings. He did not want to leave the House but he knew Hogwarts awaited him. Particularly a Muggleborn witch.

 _What has Ron been up to?_ He wondered annoyed as he swallowed his orange juice.

Sirius sighed and pinched his nose slightly.

"What is it?" Séraphine asked, frowning slightly.

"I have to meet with Rufus this morning…since I start Monday he wanted to have a 'chat' with me." He rolled his eyes. "And I nearly forgot about it." He glowered at the clock behind them.

"How long do you have?" Harry asked.

"About a quarter-hour." Sirius muttered. "What were your plans today, kiddo?"

Harry blinked. "Well I was going to read some Transfiguration." It came out more as a question. He did not have permission to actually practice but he felt he should be able to write an essay.

Clearly his godparents agreed.

Séraphine smiled faintly. "I wanted to bring to everyone's attention that I must meet with the Centaurs tomorrow before we return Harry."

"Why for?" Sirius asked curiously. He did not have any grudges against Centaurs like most Purebloods but he also chose not to deal with them.

"I made a pact with them and Lady Hogwarts," Séraphine supplied. "And, I believe someone here knows a certain Firenze?"

Harry nodded and quickly told them how he knew the Centaur.

Sirius shook his head and barked a laugh.

"Goblins, Centaurs, Basilisks oh my." He chuckled, recalling Lily mentioning some book called _Wizard of Oz_ and how she and Remus tried to get everyone to read the classic.

 _I certainly will read it with Harry, Lily-flower._ He silently promised, a little saddened he did not.

"While Harry is studying," he said meaningfully at his godson who squirmed. "I think we need to plan on how to introduce 'Serena,' to the wizarding world."

Séraphine smirked.

"I have a few ideas," she said smoothly, before checking the clock and arching a dark brow at Sirius.

"Indeed," he sighed, before standing and taking his dishes to the sink.

The House seemed offended.

"Alright," Sirius held a placating hand, knowing full well they had pushed the House's sensibilities enough.

"Where are Kreacher and Malthus?" Harry asked. Normally a mention of their names would have brought them to their young charge. However, Sirius overrode that nominal command for them to rest.

"They're running important errands for us, kiddo." He said casually. _Yeah, like important healing errand for each._ "They'll be back before you have to leave."

Sirius actually looked upset before schooling his features as he grabbed a plain cloak and walked over to the Floo. Séraphine was not fooled and gave him a knowing look before inclining her head to the mirror. Sirius gave her a slight nod behind Harry's back and lightly ruffled the boy's head before leaving with a "Ministry of Magic!"

Séraphine had reinserted the Floo Network to their House provided it was in heavily guarded areas like the Bank or the Ministry. Even then, the witch placed a Black Ward over it with the singular distinction of meaning the House of Black well or bodily harm.

 _Have to be wary of our enemies._

She gestured for Harry to follow her to the mirror.

 _He's obviously reluctant to tell Harry about his eyes._ She thought vaguely annoyed. _Out of everything we've done…that's what he chooses to balk over?_

"I don't want you to be alarmed," she said facing the boy wizard. "but have you noticed you haven't needed your glasses for some time?"

Harry blinked owlishly before nodding slowly.

"Your eyes are the same as Merlin's." She told him seriously. "After we removed the Horcrux your Basilisk venom within expunged it and left its own mark in conjunction with all your magic." The witch stood behind Harry with her hands on his shoulders as she indicated the large mirror from her new closet appeared on the opposite wall.

Harry gasped.

"I'm such a _freak_." He blurted.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" Séraphine asked in a deadly soft voice. All traces of warmth removed from her person and the House flared dangerously about them.

Harry gulped, unable to read anything except her temper and disappointment from the mirror.

 _But I am._ He thought sincerely. He knew the truth. There was no need to softsoap it.

"Heir Harry James Potter-Black." Séraphine actually shook with her overpowering emotions. _Still better for me to do this than for Sirius._ Not that she ever worried about Harry's safety from Sirius. However, she had an inkling it was different for Harry to ascertain a maternal rage as opposed to paternal which could be misconstrued from the Dursley reports.

"Yes ma'am." Harry whispered, unable to look away.

"You're not a freak." Séraphine said quietly. "We will have to replace your glasses with actual Glamour Glass* so as to not look suspicious."

Her gentleness seemed all the more deadly to Harry as she slowly turned him toward her and tilted his chin up.

"You're handsome boy," she said simply. "Your eyes are _exactly_ the same as Merlin's serpentine pupils. He was the first Parselmouth in recorded history and _I_ for one am _pleased_ you're a Parselmouth." She glared at him to let her finish. "Never let anyone tell you differently. Your power is descended from him…and if you recall Arthurian legend he tried to _help_ Muggleborns and Muggles alike."

Why she never understood, although if it garnered Harry's trust then she would use it to her advantage.

"Yes ma'am." Harry repeated.

Deciding it was enough she allowed Harry to retreat to the Informal Library where she had set up his desk and had tasked Dobby to bring his school books for him along with Hermione's notes.

She rolled her shoulders back and proceeded to the guestroom which had a large desk.

The witch did not feel comfortable sitting in Sirius' Study without his express permission despite her new rank.

Gathering her thoughts, the witch planned different entry points based on the pensieve memory from Kreacher and expertly drew the Dursley house layout.

"There could be any number of spells," she muttered as she wracked her brain. "Dumbledore had placed blood wards using Harry and that horrid Petunia's blood relation via Lady Potter…but what else?"

* * *

Albus sighed irritably as he glowered at three letters from respective magical European schools.

 _It's just as well it's here at Hogwarts._ He thought dismissively. _I didn't want it here originally but now that my plans have changed…I'll concede to Jocy's viewpoint._

Madame Jocelyne suggested using the Forbidden Forest or the Black Lake as a major part of the Triwizard Tournament.

He could use the Black Lake…but not the Forest, Hogwarts did not actually own the Forest as opposed to the Lake.

The Dark Witch scoffed at that.

"Why not? Don't tell me as something to do with those beasts?"

Albus arched a brow. He was not as congenial as most would believe regarding magical races. He kept to his bargaining chips close to vest since it was worth his political wiles.

"Yes actually." He answered. "And frankly? They're not worth going to war concerning territory."

He knew Karkaroff would have his way in the Black Lake to settle and Olympe would remain in the Abraxan horse-drawn carriage nearest to his groundskeeper.*

She shrugged and offered several suggestions based on research, experience and observation with Tournaments.

Albus took notes and to his surprise the Ministry of Magic along with his counterparts seemed more or less on the same page.

 _At least someone has thought this through._ He internally shrugged. _Too bad everyone has to die or be incapacitated in order for Harry to win._

He had not quite worked out the details but he suspected the trophy would teleport Harry to Madame Jocelyne's Orphanage.

 _That's what she thinks anyway._

No, Albus wanted to toy with Harry and Sirius a little while longer.

 _But how do I get the boy into the Tournament…_

He would sleep on it.

Fawkes remained still and silent. His plumage becoming grayer than ever. He would be of no use to Harry once his Burning Day arrived.

 _But then, once I burn…I'll switch allegiance to him instead._ For the Phoenix could not leave his current Master.

 _How you've changed, Albus._ The Phoenix wondered sadly.

* * *

The Dark Witch scowled at her scrying pool.

"Wherever that brat is," she hissed to her servant boys Scorpion and Spider. "he's heavily guarded." Contrary to Voldemort, the Dark Witch did not consider herself invincible.

 _But I am formidable and No. 07623 is merely a boy._ No, it was the House of Black she concerned herself with, knowing their reputation aptly.

 _There must be a spell where I can undo Heir Status somewhere._ She thought, her conniving red eyes burned through her brown contacts and thought the boys tried to hide it their expressions held fear.

Her sallow lips curled into a dark smile as she eyed the sightless Spider and mute Scorpion.

"Spider," she said softly. "You will head toward the Forbidden Forest and speak to the Acromantula again. Be certain to guarantee their support for the upcoming Tournament."

Spider bowed, "As you wish, Mistress." He said in low, stiff voice.

Black shadows wrapped around his body and he disappeared through the cracks of her home swirling toward the Forbidden Forest and the Acromantula cluster.*

"As for you," she titled her head and gestured to Scorpion to come closer. She could see him will himself to not flinch.

She grinned with her macabre features without disguise at him.

"You will attend me."

* * *

The day passed without much interest for Harry aside from being checked on by Séraphine regarding his homework. She turned out to be quite the expert in Potions, Charms and the Dark Arts. She was not bad at Transfiguration although she conceded she knew more on the theory of his other subjects.

"You know a lot," Harry murmured.

She grinned at him. "I've lived for many centuries. I have a good background in all the subjects and we have extensive Libraries." The witch readily explained.

 _However, I want Sirius to help Harry, too._ She wanted them to bond more than ever and she figured schoolwork would be the way to do it. It did not take a Healer to see Harry's academic weaknesses and low self-esteem.

Sighing, Harry asked her on how to explain Snape's assignment regarding Draught of the Living Death. It spooked him to no end and he had an odd sense of foreboding.

* * *

Sirius scowled before relaxing his features before heading straight to the receptionist. As part of his new status he needed to first check-in properly.

"Good morning," Sirius greeted with impeccable Pureblood manners and his devilish charm making the young witch blush.

"G―good morn..ing." She stammered as she quickly paged Rufus Scrimgeour, second to Madam Bones when it came to the Auror Department.

"Thank you…Jenny." Sirius' pewter eyes flicked to her badge as Auror Dawlish appeared eying Sirius warily.

"Haven't got all day, Black." He said annoyed.

Sirius barely refrained from rolling his eyes and silently followed the Auror.

They made their way down several corridors into a labyrinth of offices before they found the Head Auror's Office.

Sirius remembered it when it was Madam Bones' office and vaguely wondered if Rufus' office would be just as Spartan as hers.

Surprisingly it was cluttered.

Various knick-knacks and Dark Arts memorabilia were in place along with various means of finding Dark Wizards and Witches such as a veritable Sneakoscope.

Internally shrugging, the tall wizard removed his cowl and waited to be told to sit as he placed his hands behind his back, soldier-style.

"Sirius," Rufus greeted curtly and gestured for him to take a seat.

"You're dismissed, Dawlish."

John Dawlish nodded once and wondered how in the world he was going to survive being partnered with Sirius.

 _Ignorance is bliss_. He thought with a sigh as he headed toward his next assignment which was to guard the Minister of Magic as he was on his way for some publicity stunt reminding the _Daily Prophet_ that Lord Sirius Black would be a part of his Auror dispatch.

 _Just petrify me now._

Rufus cleared his throat unnecessarily in Sirius' opinion.

"I need to know your special skill." He said bluntly.

Sirius stared at him.

"I signed the Secrecy oath." Sirius answered flatly.

"True," Rufus agreed, before producing another contract. "However, I'm your superior and aside from Madam Bones, I will know of it."

Sirius glowered at him.

Raising his wand he muttered a Black spell against eavesdroppers.

Rufus' brows raised and he eyed Sirius' magic with renewed interest.

"Family spells cannot be used for the Ministry," Sirius said tightly. "I am an Animagus."

"What kind?"

"The Grim." Sirius said with a curled lip.

"Bollocks," Rufus choked. "Well that explains a lot." He muttered.

"True," Sirius countered. "Now I will have you swear an oath to the House of Black."

"I beg your pardon?" Rufus all but growled.

"I'll not be misused or abused again, Rufus." Sirius said, his pewter eyes changing to mercury he all but snarled at him. "My wife will be here shortly."

He flicked his wrist and ignored Rufus' shocked expression as he spoke in French to the small, platinum bracelet.

" _I need you here with me for a few minutes to warrant an Oath_."

* * *

Séraphine stiffened as she looked at her wrist and ignored Harry's confused and curious look as her expression shifted to suspicion.

" _I'll be there in a moment."_

"House," Séraphine called. "Remain on Lockdown until my return."

The House rushed its Blackest Magic to obey realizing Its vulnerable state with Its Lord and Lady gone and Its Servants incapacitated.

Swirls of platinum, black and emerald revolved around Séraphine as she placed a traveling cloak about her shoulders.

"I'll return shortly, Harry," she promised. Her hazel eyes glittering.

* * *

Sirius and Séraphine agreed they needed to be able to find a way to one another at all times and after some brainstorming they agreed on a bracelet in lieu of using the Lord and Lady Black wedding bands.

 _There are too many protection spells placed on those bands._ Séraphine thought as she forced her way through the Ministry's protective wards into Auror Rufus' office.

Dainty and deceptively sweet the witch regarded Rufus coolly. Despite their height differences, Sirius could honestly say Rufus was rattled.

 _Serves the old codger right._ He thought irritably.

"My Lady," Sirius greeted graciously. "Would you be so kind as to administer a House of Black Blood Oath to my boss regarding my Animagus capability?"

"With pleasure," she said smoothly. Her eyes flicked to the door, sensing several Aurors' confusion.

Rufus glared at the Blacks, but ultimately had to obey.

 _Amelia tried to warn me not to get too close._

But Rufus demanded to be in-the-know about all of his Aurors' lives.

After receiving a Blood Bracelet around her other wrist she merely nodded to her husband and 'Apparated,' to their House.

"I cannot be too careful under my unique situation, Rufus." Sirius said simply as he removed the Black Blood Ward and several Aurors rushed in.

"What the bloody hell was that, Black?" A young Auror blustered.

"Never you mind," Rufus snapped. "Return to your positions at once."

After much grumbling and withering looks the Aurors returned to their duties.

* * *

Returning to Harry she smiled sweetly down at the boy.

"Sirius is fine," she reassured his worried look. "He needed my magic since I'm closest to the House."

Harry still looked curious but remained silent as Hedwig flew in and Harry greeted his familiar while Séraphine smiled at her and removed the small box of Harry's newly glamour glassed glasses.

The boy tried them on then took them off. "They work," he answered Séraphine's unspoken question. "I just don't like wearing them if I don't have to." He said shrugging awkwardly.

The witch nodded understandingly.

Before long Sirius returned from getting a 'lay of the land,' from Rufus and the other Aurors to be assigned on his team. Sirius would have to prove himself among the other Aurors and garner some sort of allegiance from them.

 _I know for a fact it'll be like boot camp all over again._ He thought irritably. _Only this time no James to provide a backdrop or have my back._

As he was thinking this Séraphine's hazel eyes speared him a glance.

 _Well not entirely alone._

* * *

Later that night, Harry was in his bed thinking about tomorrow and feeling strangely mixed about leaving Grimmauld Place.

 _But I haven't seen my friends in ages._ He thought annoyed. Sighing he turned on his side and held onto Merlin.

Meanwhile, Séraphine upbraided Sirius about Harry's serpentine pupils and Sirius had to ward their Master Suite against Harry.

"Are you…serious?" He asked angrily.

"Yes, Sirius, I'm serious." She snapped. "He said _that_ word regarding _himself_." Séraphine's expression wilted. "I'm glad you weren't there to see it." She glared at him. "He must seek a Mind Healer." She whispered.

"I know," Sirius said lowly, pinching his nose, frustrated. "the boy's just gotten through a rough ordeal with bloody Horcruxes, and we _still_ have Dumbass, and…"

"Sirius," Séraphine said softly, her hand reaching to his shoulder.

Oddly enough, Sirius settled into her touch.

"What should we do?" He asked, feeling burdened and lost and showing this _weakness_ to the one person he knew who could understand what it is like to be a Black and have _weaknesses_.

"The Centaurs and Lady Hogwarts," she reminded him gently. "Not to mention the Servants."

It felt strange to say 'Servants,' and not be a part of their class anymore.

Refocusing on Sirius' haggard expression, she softened.

"We're not alone." She said with conviction. "Everything is going to be alright."

And Sirius believed her.

"Tomorrow." He agreed.

Smiling at him, Séraphine started to exit, until she felt an arm snake around her waist, making her gasp.

"I…promise not to be untoward, Séraphine." He said gravelly in her ear. "But if you're agreeable…I'd rather not sleep alone."

The witch turned and looked at him out of one eye, and nodded.

"I'd like that."

* * *

 _References_ :

 _Madame Olympe Maxime_ : actual term for her carriage and her name listed from Harry Potter Wikia and Pottermore websites.

 _Acromantula_ : Basic Googling said a group of spiders are called cluster or clutter and I chose cluster for the obvious swear word.

 _The Dark Witch/Madame Jocelyne_ : Yeah, I legit hate her…and honestly? I'm only implying her filth. She hosts an orphanage with a nefarious reputation and she definitely chose Spider and Scorpion based on their talents. She refers to Harry as her Serpent and I loosely based them off the Gorgon Sisters (caveat Medusa was an innocent and I sincerely thought it was heartless for Athena to be so cruel to her…ah well).


	42. Author's Note: NOT abandoning!

Hello dear readers!

I'm NOT abandoning this story, I promise! I've had a bit of 'life happens,' this month and will fully resume in FanFiction writing ASAP (ideally this month).

What's in store for y'all—stay tuned and keep reviewing!

Harry and the Snake Family  
Tri-Wizard Tournament  
The Dark Witch Arc & her 'gorgons,' Scorpion and Spider  
House of Black allied with Goblins/Centaurs  
Lady Hogwarts  
And much more!

Thank you for your reviews! I write this for us!

-JHS.


	43. Ch XXXVIII: Meeting of the Minds II

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter_ by J.K. Rowling. However, I do own OC, non-canon and fictional magic.

 _A/N_ : Y'all are the best. I hope everyone had a Happy Thanksgiving. Please review. I write this for us.

* * *

 **Ch. XXXVIII** : Meeting of the Minds Part II

Séraphine's visage conveyed a private smile as she nodded, allowing Sirius to hold for a few minutes longer.

Sirius felt odd.

Deep down, the wizard knew he was attracted to Séraphine. However, he reminded himself forcibly she is not his wife.

 _She isn't merely my accomplice, though, either._ He thought flummoxed. Swallowing thickly, he released her and watched her retreating form to prepare for her nightly routine.

Rubbing his temples, Sirius strode toward his bed and nightstand and quickly wrote what he wanted to accomplish in his datebook.

1\. Head to the Forbidden Forest with S. and see the Centaurs?  
2\. Return Harry to Hogwarts  
3\. See Hermione and Ron  
4\. Apparate to work  
5\. Survive first work day

He barked a laugh.

"Sirius?" The pretty witch asked as she brushed her hair while coming to his side.

He showed her what he wrote.

"It just seems so surreal, Séraphine." He told her, sighing. "All of a sudden, I'm almost normal. I have a godson, sending him to Hogwarts to having a job and getting the jitters. I mean, it's not like I _haven't_ had a job before." After all, he was one of Magical London's Finest before everything went to hell.

On the one hand, he did feel silly having a job. He certainly did not need the money and he did not want to take from some young Auror starting out.

Séraphine regarded him seemingly reading his mind.

"Then let's setup a fund for me then," she told him candidly.

"What?" Black brows arched at her confused.

"You know I cannot have my own funds as a Pureblood Lady*," she reminded him steadily. "This way, I can assist you in the Wizengamot more readily than having to go through you. Also," she said her hazel eyes sharpening. "I think we should convert much of it into Muggle money."

Sirius blinked at her.

"That's brilliant." The wizard announced.

She smiled at his praise and set her brush down before frowning slightly.

"What is it?" He asked her quietly.

Hesitating, the witch sighed.

"Please don't laugh at me," she said in a low voice.

Concerned, Sirius' pewter eyes darkened and he carefully approached her with a hand on her shoulders.

"I won't." He said sincerely.

Taking a deep breath, the witch sighed and blushed prettily.

"I've never been in bed with a man before you." She confessed. "I know you're not going to do anything." Séraphine quickly reassured seeing his expression. "And I'm not uncomfortable around you or anything…it's just…well, what _side_ of the bed do I take?"

 _Of all things to focus on_. Sirius had the inappropriate urge to laugh and willed Padfoot to guide him to remain present. It always helped being an Animagus. Padfoot was such a part of his survival and being that it grounded him.

"Which side would you feel comfortable on?" He asked her. Personally, he preferred the side with facing the window. In Azkaban, he had a small postcard of a barred window to see the merciless gray sky and seawater beneath him. He shuddered slightly causing concern.

"I'll take this side." She indicated closest to the doorway. When she was young, her bedroom was closest to the door and she clung to that habit ever since.

Nodding, Sirius gruffly cleared his throat and made his way toward his nightly routine.

He could help his humility and what a vulnerable position Séraphine was in.

 _And I've seen her naked—by ritual's sake._ He thought in askance. _And she's honoring me with her presence._ Shaking his head slightly as he ignored his blushing appearance in the mirror he made his way to their bed.

Séraphine smiled shyly at him and he returned the gesture.

Crawling into bed with her made him oddly giddy.

 _What the bloody hell am I? A Hogwarts schoolboy?!_ Softening, he could not help thinking. _Thank Merlin she wasn't further…from her lifetime._ He could not even think it and instead forced himself to face her back.

Séraphine turned on her side, blushing madly her own mind wondering why in the world she confessed such a truth to him.

With polite goodnights at hand the two eventually fell asleep curled in around each other.

For the first time in several years, they slept so peacefully it felt like a travesty to awaken to their alarm clock to begin a new day as Husband and Wife.

* * *

The next morning went by too quickly for Harry as he was carted off to the Forbidden Forest with his godparents.

 _At least I got to check-in with Kreacher and Malthus._ He thought, shrugging. _Still, it does feel rather strange that I'm living with Sirius and Séraphine and they're my godfather and godmother._

The young wizard liked it.

 _But it doesn't feel like they're truly mine._ Harry grimaced as Dobby Apparated them from Grimmauld Place to the Forbidden Forest.

"Thank you, Dobby." Sirius acknowledged the gleeful little House-Elf.

"Just calls Dobby when you's done." Dobby said smiling at the Black family.

"We certainly will." Séraphine readily promised and Harry quickly smiled at his friend as a _pop!_ indicated his departure.

"Right then." Sirius said as the wizards looked her expectantly. Séraphine chuckled and led them toward a thicket and curtseyed before Firenze who bowed from the waist, with his foreleg bent in salute.

Sirius bowed and eyed Harry, who immediately followed suit. Surprised by the formality.

"Good morning to you all." Firenze greeted.

"Good morning," they chorused as Séraphine straightened.

"My name is Serena." She informed Firenze and held out her delicate hand to the towering Centaur.

"A pleasure," he said sincerely.

Sirius' eyes narrowed, feeling a jealous spark he felt had no business being there.

Releasing her hand, the Centaur respectfully inclined his head in the wizard's direction, focused on Harry.

"Hello Harry Potter." He greeted, turning toward the young wizard who smiled shyly up at him.

"Hello Firenze, I hope you're doing well?" Harry asked politely.

A skittish, young Centaur Foal quickly ducked behind a tree.

Séraphine smiled and looked at Firenze who whistled as the blushing Foal made his way before them. His little hand anxiously rubbing at his ring.

The witch carefully approached the Foal and knelt to his level. Her full, emerald-black traveling robes spread about her as she regarded him steadily.

"It's good to see you're feeling better, Lightfoot." She told him kindly. The Foal gaped her.

"You changed." He blurted.

Firenze speared him a meaningful look.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, upset.

"Don't be." Séraphine said gently. "My name is Serena, and my promise still stands." Her eyes softened. "There is someone I'd like you to meet." She turned her head slightly. "Harry?"

Surprised, the boy copied Séraphine and smiled reassuringly.

"Hello," Harry greeted. "My name is Harry, what's yours?"

"Lightfoot." The Foal answered shyly.

"Harry is my godson." Séraphine explained. "I hope the two of you will get to know one another and help each other. There are many dangers for you both and having each other's backs is key."

Both boys looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked quietly.

"I'm not sure, Harry," she answered him honestly. "But I, Sirius and Firenze are going to find out." Nodding slightly she smiled at them. "Why don't you two explore—not far mind you," she said meaningfully at Harry.

"Yes ma'am." The boy said, nodding quickly. As the elder of the two he was responsible for the Foal's well-being.

Harry's chest puffed at the thought.

Séraphine exchanged knowing looks with Firenze and Sirius.

To everyone's surprise, Harry held out his hand for the Foal. "Want to go to the stream?" He asked.

The Foal looked at Firenze for reassurance before taking Harry's hand and leading him to the stream.

Sirius stared after the boys. As soon as the boys were out of earshot, he could not help commenting.

"That has got to be one for the record."

Firenze and Séraphine agreed before discussing in low tones under a Black Blood Ward against eavesdroppers while keeping a watchful eye on their charges.

"We must develop a communication method, Firenze." Séraphine stated, grimacing as she glanced at the sun through the thick tree canopy. "If we show up or our magic then it'll tip Dumbledore and our enemies off."

The Centaur nodded sharply.

"There have been whispers of treachery throughout the Forest, and the wizards are planning something."

Sirius nodded.

"I suspected as much." He popped his neck. "I'll keep my eyes peeled at the Ministry and Séraphine will at the Wizengamot."

"Thank you." Firenze replied sincerely.

They lowered the Black Blood Ward and watched as a Foal and wizarding child spoke and played.

 _A bright future indeed._ Each adult thought, relaxing a touch.

* * *

 _References_ :

 _Pureblood Lady_ : I'm going old-school here with Séraphine being a Pureblood Lady. I got the impression that Purebloods married well and were entirely at the mercy of their husbands. See Narcissa for example. I suspect with Séraphine being a Potter proxy and carrying clout at the Black seat would make her politically active. Thereby, disengaging from making money as a civil servant. This way, she doesn't have to ask Sirius for money every time (that'd get old to write, sorry folks) and I think it's important to setup a Muggle money fund *hint hint*.


	44. Ch XXXIX: Hogwarts and Hunches

**Disclaimer** : I do not own _Harry Potter_ by J.K. Rowling. However, I do own OC, non-canon and fictional magic.

 _A/N_ : Aww, y'all are the best reviewers and certainly keep me motivated. I legit am doing my best to make sure I don't go past a month in chapters. Real life + Christmas so a shorter chapter…otherwise enjoy!

* * *

 **Ch. XXVIII** : Hogwarts and Hunches

Harry grinned at Lightfoot and watched as the Foal showed him around the stream and which rocks were best for skipping.

Something moved in the corner of the Gryffindor Seeker's eye and he immediately yanked the Foal behind him.

Silver serpentine pupils flicked behind Glamour Glasses* as he waited with baited breath.

"We need to head back," Harry muttered to the startled Foal.

Without another word, the young wizard took the Foal's small hand and led him away from the stream toward the adults.

"Kiddo?" Sirius asked sharply, with Séraphine and Firenze at his heels.

Both Black witch and wizard held their wands out in either direction with Firenze at the creating a protective triangle with Harry clutching the Foal warily.

"What is it?" The witch flung out her otherworldly senses.

 _I may not be full House-Witch but I'll be damned if I lose all my usefulness._ She thought ruthlessly.

Nothing.

Frustrated, Firenze shook his head.

"We should head back," Sirius muttered, scowling.

Harry nodded and slowly knelt to Lightfoot.

"I didn't mean to startle you, mate." Harry said gentling his voice at the startled Foal. "I just thought something bad was going to happen. I can't shake the feeling something was watching us."

Lightfoot pouted and surprised Harry with a hug.

Gasping, Harry quickly returned the embrace.

It was not common knowledge but Harry adored affectionate hugs. He felt like a big brother much like he did with a certain Gobliness.

 _My first hug was Hermione and look what she's turned me into._ He thought fondly. He dearly missed his friend and could not wait to reunite with her.

 _And hopefully Ron._ He thought warily.

"Come Lightfoot." Firenze said softly, forcing the Foal to disengage with Harry.

Bowing his head in salute to Harry, the Centaur took Lightfoot's hand and cantered away toward their herd.

Séraphine murmured Dobby's name and together the new family Apparated to the castle.

Meanwhile, a certain Spider cursed vehemently under his breath.

"I was so _close_ to seeing and hearing their plans." The blind boy scowled as he adjusted his eye wrappings around his dirty face. "Madame isn't going to like this."

It was not the boy's fault he was chosen for this arduous task. However, unlike Scorpion he was stealthy.

 _It isn't my fault for a bunch of things and this damnable Serpent gets everything._

Hatred flashed in his veins and sightless eyes and as bitter jealous rage pulsed around his shadowy magic lifting him into the air and depositing him at Aragog's former cluster.

The Acromantula swarmed the young man.

Spider smirked.

"Hello my friends," he said softly. "I fear Harry Potter has killed another of our brethren."

The cluster shook with several limbs shaking the trees from where they rested.

"We will get our revenge upon the Serpent," he crooned to his enraged arachnids. "For now I need you to feed and feel for me your findings on his whereabouts. Who his friends are for leverage, anything useful so I may lead him to us and exact our revenge."

"As you wish, Spiderlord." The current leader, whom Spider named Avignon, agreed. "Our spiderlings* just hatched and will assist in this noble endeavor."

"Thank you." Spider said softly, bowing his head a touch.

Internally screaming, the young man Willed himself to Madame Jocelyne's Orphanage.

 _One day I'll be free of this hellhole. I'll exact my revenge on the wizarding world for turning their back on me and taking my eyes and stealing me from my birthright._ He vowed.

He forced his true thoughts into a deep corner of his mind where he would not allow its existence be known to Madame Jocelyne's legilimency.

"Spider, I'm waiting." The Dark Witch said, licking her lips as her scarlet eyes cut into the young man's face.

Brawny Scorpion kept his gaze lowered and finally released from the Dark Witch's clutches as he limped his way to his pallet in his dungeon.

Spider did not dare look at his cellmate.

 _I will get you for this, Potter._

* * *

Neville Longbottom bit his lip.

For the past week, the cowardly lion made a point to distract Ron or to sit by Hermione. He had even tried penning the comings-and-goings to Harry.

 _But it would only exacerbate Harry's illness._ Neville thought dejectedly. The Longbottom Heir knew exactly how to tread with an ill person and did not want to disturb Harry's healing.

So, he did what he did best: be anxious and try to help Hermione.

The young witch smiled sadly at her humble friend. She appreciated his assistance no matter how small.

Gryffindor Tower had become increasingly toxic for her with Ron running his mouth and making up stories about her now that her one friend (aside from Neville) was not there to defend her or keep Ron in check.

She fingered the peacock quill in her bag for a moment and sighed.

 _Oh Harry, please come back._ She thought woefully. _I don't know how much more of this I can take._

* * *

Sirius sighed as glanced at his suddenly glowing watch.

"Sorry kiddo," he said miffed. "Duty calls at the office. Serena will remain with you here." He exchanged an annoyed look with his 'wife,' and held his godson to him once they were in the Kitchens.

"Take good care of him and Serena, Dobby." He commanded gruffly.

"You's got it, sir." The little House-Elf said firmly.

Sirius tapped his portkey watch and appeared in front of the Auror Department.

 _This is turning out to be jolly._ He thought irritably as Dawlish shared a similarly disgusted look at his new partner.

* * *

 _References_ :

 _Glamour Glass_ : total AU. However, I'm sure wizards and witches used it for disguise or pranks. In this case, Harry actually doesn't need glasses anymore. However, his serpentine eyes would wreak havoc as 'Slytherin's Heir arises!'

 _Spiderlings/Aracnids_ : real words for baby spiders and their animal class.

 _Spiderlord_ : so, I decided in my world-building that the Gorgons (loosely based here in my AU) will be male and stolen from their birthrights. Voldemort took Harry and bequeathed his Serpentine capabilities such as Parseltongue. However, everything else is AU.

Scorpions and spiders are natural food to serpents (see National Geographic website for details) and are enemies to Man. So what happens when we have people with those particular capabilities in a nefarious situation? Stay tuned. Also, I'm _not_ going into detail on what Spider and Scorpion have to do or how they were mistreated.

This is somewhat historically accurate based on my history buff moment regarding what happened to Marie-Antoinette's heir, Dauphin Louis-Charles de France, or Russia's Ivan VI. (Check it out in the article, "Russia's 'Man in the Iron Mask': Why was a royal baby sent to die in prison by Georgy Manaev) and decided to take this as homage to what happens when you've got an orphaned (royal or otherwise) stolen and used. Obviously, there's much to say regarding this 'orphanage.' Again, I'm trying to make this seamless as the Gorgon Arc. These characters will certain affect and influence on Harry and deserve to have their moments.


	45. Ch XL: Introducing Lord & Lady Black pI

**Disclaimer** : I do not own _Harry Potter_ by J.K. Rowling. However, I do own OC, non-canon and fictional magic.

 _A/N_ : Always a big thank you to my reviewers. Y'all's constructive/encouraging commentary keeps this story alive and well. Please keep it up! We'll be diving deeper into the Dark Witch/Gorgon Arc. OMG we did it! Finally at Ch. 40 (discounting Author's Notes, Timeline Clarifications and Prologue). I really am determined not to go longer than a month between postings. I have so much planned for this story and honestly don't know how many chapters it'll be. So thank y'all so much!

* * *

 **Ch. XL** : Introducing Lord & Lady Black Part I

Lady Serena Helena Black escorted her godson to his Head of House.  
There were several surprised murmurings and gasps as the attractive, stately 30-year-old Pureblood Lady led the way toward Minerva McGonagall's office.

Lightly knocking, the door opened to reveal the Scotswoman grading papers.

"Professor McGonagall," Séraphine and Harry politely greeted.

Minerva arched a brow and stood from her desk as she gestured for her guests to sit at the armchairs facing her fireplace before joining them.

"I hope we're not intruding," Séraphine said sincerely, her manner respectful. "Sirius had to rush for Auror business this morning and I wanted to ensure Harry made his way back to Hogwarts."

"Indeed," Minerva said. "May I inquire as to who you are?"

"My apologies," Séraphine demurred. "I am Harry's godmother, Serena Black. Harry has been unwell due to Dragon Pox and Healer Thaxton said he is unable to use magic until tomorrow. However, we did not want Harry to miss further schooling." Her hazel eyes regarded Harry, who blushed and nodded.

"I did get all of my homework done thanks to Hermione's notes," Harry said quickly. "I just couldn't practice magic but I worked through the theory, Professor."

Minerva's eyes softened a touch.

"Dragon's Pox is nasty business…I take it you've never had the exposure or the antidote?"

"No ma'am." Harry answered. "But I heard once you get it you don't get it again."

Bother Séraphine and Minerva nodded sagely.

"I don't want to take up anymore of your time, Professor." Séraphine said. "May I escort Harry to Gryffindor Tower and I will take my leave from there?"

Minerva's eyebrows rose.

"Did you attend Hogwarts, Mrs. Black?" She asked curiously.

"Yes ma'am." Séraphine answered easily. "I was in Slytherin. I knew Sirius through Reggie."

Minerva's expression saddened. "Indeed, I will let you pass this once, Mrs. Black. If only because of the no-magic rule for Potter."

"Thank you, Professor." Séraphine and Harry rose simultaneously.

Harry stayed close to Séraphine and she smiled tenderly at him, knowing full well they were being watched by the Gryffindor professor.

The boy straightened his posture once they left with Séraphine allowing him to lead the way.

 _Very good, Mrs. Black._ Minerva thought as she sipped her tea at her desk.

Séraphine merely nodded to Draco who paled and looked away.

 _Good._ Séraphine thought darkly. _Narcissa has done her son a service then._

Harry cleared his throat as they approached the Fat Lady.

"Prickly lanterns." He said the newly changed password courtesy of Hermione.

"Really?" Séraphine asked curiously.

Harry shrugged as the Fat Lady curtseyed to Séraphine who inclined her head.

"May I enter as well? I've never seen Gryffindor and certainly would like to meet Hermione and the Weasleys."

Harry nodded, blushing.

The Weasley Twins beamed at Harry.

"He's back!" They chorused.

Séraphine smiled.

The Twins glanced at one another and to everyone's surprise declared, "My Lady," as they respectfully half-bowed from a lower Pureblood ranking would.

"My Young Masters," Séraphine greeted in kind with an inclination of her head.

Harry frowned curiously and noted anyone from Pureblood background followed suit. Ginny looked lost but awkwardly curtseyed to match her elder brothers.

"It's a pleasure to meet you…Fred?" She correctly identified. "George?"

"Yes ma'am." They beamed.

"Where are the famous Ron, Hermione and Neville I've heard so much about?" She turned to Harry and offered him a sweet smile. "It's good to see you have such loyal friends."

"Er, yes?" Harry stammered. Fred winked at him behind Séraphine's back in a clear _I'll-explain-all-after-she's-gone_ look.

"Ron's a little put out, I'm afraid." George offered courteously.

Neville lumbered in sadly with Hermione.

"Why the glum faces?" Harry asked walking toward them.

"Harry!" Neville exclaimed, delighted. "Good to see you're doing well, I hope?"

Harry gave him a lopsided grin. "Yeah, probably no Quidditch until Friday but otherwise, yeah, I'm on the mend."

Neville caught sight of Séraphine who smiled warmly at him.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Neville." Séraphine said smoothly.

"Y―yes ma'am." Neville stammered at the beautiful witch before him.

Hermione looked ready to cry, deeply concerning Harry.

"H―hello Harry and Mrs. Black." She said softly.

"Why hello to you too, Hermione." Séraphine said gently. "I don't want to keep anyone from their classes and such."

There was a collective gasp from the Common Room and Harry bristled.

"What's so strange about my godmother?" Harry snapped, irritated at the atmosphere and knowing he is missing something important.

Séraphine fought a smile.

"Well, having been a Slytherin girl myself," she gave everyone a courteous smile. "I was happily indulged by all of you and Harry to seeing what Gryffindor Tower looked like."

She turned to a red-faced Harry and squeezed his shoulder lightly, inclined her head to Hermione and Neville before exiting with Fred and George stepping aside.

"Oh and Fred? George?"

"Yes ma'am?" George asked for them.

"Padfoot sends his regards," she winked at them as she made her way toward the Great Hall with Dobby at her side, causing them to gasp.

"Mistress Black comes with Dobby nows." The little House-Elf held his hand to her and simply Apparated her to Diagon Alley.

"Thank you," Séraphine said simply. "Please keep an eye on our favorite lion and lioness?"

"Absolutely." Dobby declared as he nodded to Kreacher entering from her left.

" _Phase one complete."_ She mentioned to the Black House-Elf in French undertones, making him chuckle as the pair Apparated to Gringotts.

They did not wait long as the Black Account Manager approached them.

"Mistress Black?" The young Goblin verified smartly. "I am Bloodsnout." He gave her the customary half-bow and was most pleased at receiving a half-curtsey causing a stir from the stunned public eying a _Black Pureblood Lady_ not looking down her nose at Goblin.

"May gold be ever-flowing and profits eternal." She greeted sincerely. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Master Bloodsnout. This is our House-Elf Kreacher."

Blinking, the Goblin led her to his office on the third hallway to their right where she sat across from him and Kreacher remained standing, pale eyes alert.

"How may I be of service to you, madam?"

"His Lordship and I would like to open two accounts, please." Séraphine announced. "One with Muggle money and, er, _credit cards_ , in our names using our initials—no middle names."

Tactful and professional, Bloodsnout hid his surprise well. "And the other?"

Hazel eyes sparkled slightly at him. "We would like to take His Lordship's earnings and convert it to an account in my name only."

"Indeed," Bloodsnout said.

"I have a letter from His Lordship along with Master Flameclaw's signatures." Séraphine continued, opening her purse, and passing him the legalese detailing what they wanted.

"I shall have this for you in the next two business days, Mistress Black." Bloodsnout said after looking through the papers easily seeing is Top Client and Friend to the Nation via Harry James Potter-Black.

"You have our gratitude, Master Bloodsnout." Séraphine demurred.

Bloodsnout felt the peculiar sensation of Black Esteem.

"My Lady," He said quietly as they rose in tandem and he escorted them to the door where he discreetly handed her a Gringotts bag filled with 200 galleons and ₤30,000 per her written request.

She inclined her head and took Kreacher's hand once they exited the building.

 _Shame I can't see Lacie today._ She thought wistfully. _Especially considering what's about to take place in two hours' time._

Once arriving at the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, the witch went straight to the Master Suite and rummaged through her newfound closet.

"Perfect." She muttered, taking out the black-and-silver feminine battle robes while the House added embellishments.

Séraphine put her hair in partial up-do and tied a House of Black sash around her waist with their emblem at the hip.

Applying subtle make-up and turning around at the trifold mirror in her closet with a critical eye and last-minute adjustments.

Her appearance would convey a witch not to be messed with in battle robes. But, with the Pureblood clean-cut design to appeal to the straight-laced Wizamgamot members coupled with a decidedly feminine Pureblood Lady flounce.

It was decided she would make a few public appearances before heading to their House seat and proclaiming Potter Regent and Lady Black representation, thereby gaining two seats.

"More my style anyway," she muttered. "I shall make myself a worthy Black in the eyes of my dear Master Arcturus." Nodding to herself, the witch grabbed her wand and and laughed before summoning Kreacher.

 _I've only waited centuries to be out in the open and here I am going before schoolyard children, politicians, and later the Auror Ball._

Sobering, she looked at Kreacher.

"It's all rather silly and important, isn't it?" She asked him rhetorically. "Please keep me informed of Our Heir. I'm using everything as a distraction from missing him so."

"Yes, My Lady," Kreacher answered steadily.

 _To arms, then._ Séraphine thought shrewdly. _For My Lord and Heir shall be safeguarded._


	46. Ch XLI: Introducing Lord & Lady Black 2

**Disclaimer** : I do not own _Harry Potter_ by J.K. Rowling. However, I do own OC, non-canon and fictional magic.

 _A/N_ : Hello! Thanks for the reviews as always. They certainly keep me motivated and I'm thrilled y'all like where it's going so far. A few reviewers don't have PM enabled so I'll try to answer some points: The Dark Witch wants to own the Gorgons (including Harry as the Serpent) and Spider and Scorpio got the short end of the stick with Madame Jocelyne—more on all of that to come. Basically, they want revenge on Harry for being 'lucky,' when they weren't and misguidedly blame him for all their suffering.

* * *

 **Ch. XLI** : Introducing Lord & Lady Black Part II

Harry did not like where this was going.

Nope, not one bit.

Hermione was in tears and Ron was nowhere to be found.

The raven-haired boy quickly surmised there had been tension between the best friends while he was healing and that he was going to have to mend fences.

 _But what if I can't?_ Harry thought, stressed.

The Twins exchanged a dark look and shook their head behind Harry's back as Hermione made up some excuse to go up to the girls' dormitories.

Fred and George beckoned Harry to them as they exited Gryffindor Tower and made their way to an empty classroom.

George quickly placed Silencing Charms and others Harry did not recognize as he wait expectantly at his friends.

"Alright mate." Fred said, blowing a breath and raising his eyebrows. "Ron's been a right prat to Hermione and we _honestly_ don't know what his problem is."

"So we knocked him after a particularly rude day to Hermione and Gin's writing to Mum about his behavior." George cut in.

Now Harry was really confused.

"But they're friends…?" Harry asked slowly.

Fred and George looked at each other before shaking their heads at Harry a little fondly.

"They're friends because you're the glue, mate." Fred said kindly.

George sighed. "And _we_ like Hermione but don't want there to be further tension." Rolling his eyes, the redhead said morosely. "After all Mum would kill us for disowning him since he's our brother."

"But," Fred added. "You're an honorary Weasley and technically so's Hermione…we'll let you sort _that_ out."

"For now," George said meaningfully. "Tell us about your godmother."

Harry blinked slowly at the sudden topic change.

"Well, she's French and amazing…she's…I can't really describe her, actually." Harry admitted. He knew he could not very well tell the _actual_ truth of Séraphine's history or influence.

The Twins nodded in unison.

"Well, we want to show you this first." George said.

"And tell us what you think as soon as you've read it." Fred interrupted.

With a flourish, the George handed him a crumpled up copy of the _Daily Prophet._

Curious, Harry smoothed it and read:

 _ **SIRIUS BLACK ACQUITTED, MARRIED, AND HARRY POTTER'S GODFATHER?!**_

 _BY RITA SKEETER_

 _Two weeks ago Lord Sirius Orion Black was acquitted of the 1981 murder of 13 Muggles after being framed by Rat Animagus Peter Alec Pettigrew (for details, see p. 3_ _ **TRAITOR**_ _). He received 12 million galleons in restitution from the Ministry along with several awards for his service during the Blood War. Notable among them are Order of Merlin, First Class. The newly instated Lord of the House of Black was sworn in to resume his Martial Mage training when he fought as an Order of the Phoenix member. Lord Black has 27 confirmed Death Eater kills on his_ _résumé and will no doubt make a fine Martial Mage Auror for the upcoming Auror exam this month._

 _The Lady Serena Helena Black is of French origin and dated Sirius sometime after graduating from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry before falling madly in love with Lord Black. Lady Black is a stunning 30-year-old who graduated from Slytherin House and is rumored to represent both the Noble and Most Ancient Houses of Black and Potter interests. She will represent the House of Black while Lord Black is legally barred from serving his House while under the Ministry's defense. As for the House of Potter she will remain Potter Regent until Harry James Potter-Black reaches the age of majority and takes his rightful place as the last living descendent of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter. Lady Black will be one of the few witches represented in the Wizengamot despite progressive reform for more witch representation._

 _Harry James Potter-Black is magically, legally, and genealogically-related and adopted as godson by Lord & Lady Black dating from his friendship with Lord James & Lady Lily Potter from Hogwarts (see p. 4 __**ADOPTION**_ _for details). Lord Black stated he will not have Harry go by Potter-Black as an homage to the Potters. At the Prophet, we are very happy for Harry and his newfound family and the Blacks' successful endeavors!_

Harry's jaw dropped.

"So…what does _this_ mean?" Harry sputtered. He felt so woefully ignorant of the wizarding world much like he did when Hagrid brought his to Diagon Alley for the first time.

"Well," Fred stated slowly. "It means one does not mess with House of Black and by extension, you."

"And," George muttered. "Your godmother is going to be one of _the_ most influential witches since, well, ever."

"But, _why?_ " Harry insisted.

"Do you know what Martial Mage is?" Fred asked. At Harry's blank look, he nodded. "A Martial Mage is the singular most powerful wizard—or witch—to work for the Ministry. They are a group of elites. They do everything from Defense, Runes, Dark Arts even. Actually, I don't know all what they do…but Bill might, come to think of it. Or Charlie…" Harry figured after this conversation the Twins would be writing to their elder brothers and learn loads more than he would.

"They're like, better than Aurors, mate." George explained eagerly. "Think of someone below an Unspeakable. They go after _really_ terrible criminals and are often called to go after things that go bump in the night so us blokes can sleep easy."

"But…did you bow to my godmother?" Harry pressed. He would definitely discuss this with Sirius and ask Hermione what her thoughts were.

 _Since she's the only one who can understand how dumb I am and explain it to me the Muggle way._

The Twins cast Harry a sheepish look. "Well, it's a Pureblood thing…and we get that you don't understand the significance…but, as a Pureblood, we can sense the strength of _other_ Purebloods' magic." They said half-heartedly together.

Black brows furrowed together. "Well, why can't I?" Blushing at Fred's look, he quickly added. "I mean, I'm a Half-blood so, what's this about?"

"It's like she's a queen, mate." George said simply. "We wouldn't dare cross her. She obviously is powerful in her own right without having to rely on the formidable House of Black."

"Certainly adds to it, don't you think?" Fred asked George.

"Absolutely." Fred said sagely.

"But what was that bit when she acknowledged Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Oh well it would declare she's accepted Hermione as a Muggleborn and essentially it gives Hermione further protection from any…mean prats." George explained, shrugging before each Twin clapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Let's head back," they said offering Harry a smile. "We know it's a lot to take in and you've had a rough go of it lately."

Subdued in his thoughts, Harry followed the redheads to the Common Room before turning to the boys' dormitories.

He desperately needed to sort it out and knew he could not before his next class.

 _Anything but Potions._ Harry prayed, sighing.

* * *

Sirius could feel a tic in his jaw forming.

 _Of all the bastards I could've wound up with as a bloody partner._ He swore, sizing John Dawlish in much the same vein. _I would've taken an upstart any day of damn week._

The clock chimed precisely as Alastor Moody's wooden leg _thunked_ from the Auror Department's door.

"Inside." The grizzled wizard commanded, jutting his chin forward as they made entered.

"Sit," he griped as he went to sit at his desk as Sirius and Dawlish warily sat beside each other across from Moody.

"You two have been paired based on your talents and capabilities." Moody said flatly. "And you two girls don't have kiss and be friends but you _do_ need to respect each other enough to get the job done."

The wizards glanced at each other and nodded once.

"So," Moody continued. "I want to evaluate your skills together. It will be a duel starting in 20 minutes."

Dawlish shrugged. "I won't go easy on you, Black," he said. "You're bound to be rusty after being in the can for a dozen years."

Sirius gave him a slow, cold grin.

"By all means, whatever delusions you have you can keep."

* * *

Séraphine hid a smirk as she entered the Wizengamot's austere doorway. It was common practice to for a Pureblood Lady to be escorted by a House-Elf when her husband was not around.

 _Oh, I'm definitely going to love this._

Everyone turned to look at her as she made her way to the wand checkpoint to ensure her identity.

Shortly before their choreographed machinations with the _Prophet_ and the Bank, Sirius suggested a visit to Ollivander's was in order.

"After all," Sirius said. "Your wand shouldn't be labeled as truly yours…since we created a new identity and what if the House's enchantments trigger the protections or Dumbledore suspects anything?"

Even the witch had to concede the point.

Therein, she dutifully picked a new wand. Ollivander's mysterious eyes looked at her and he gave her a Cheshire smile before bowing low to her.

 _He recognizes Old Magic from me._ She thought triumphantly.

It did not take much to procure a new wand almost the exact same as her dragon-and-unicorn wandcore. The only difference was the noticeably maternal lilt to it and the sense of family before herself at all costs.

Ollivander also fudged the records for them stating he gave it to her as a First Year student like he did countless others before her and that her name was in fact Serena Helena Black née de Fleury.

An airtight alibi if there ever was one. No one would question Ollivander's wand memory or his reputation.

Remaining politely interested the witch had her wand check out with her identity verified as Lady Black.

In the center of the dais was none other than Dumbledore himself peering down at her behind half-moon spectacles.

 _I'll find out who you really are._ He promised. Something told him the witch before him was not someone who could be easily swayed. Albus believed he merely dealt with an upstart witch with some advantages but nothing so grand as the Great Dumbledore.

 _And maybe have a roll in the hay while I'm at it._ The old wizard thought sizing her up. _That'd teach you to use ancient magic you've no business practicing._

Little did Dumbledore realize he signed his death warrant yet again.

For the House of Black senses intent.

Séraphine inclined her head a touch.

 _Game set and matched, Dumbass._

Séraphine worked the room like a cordial queen. Several members were more than simply curious of this mysterious witch.

 _Yes,_ she thought sagely. _Do ply on the arse-kissing._

The witch did make her way toward Madam Longbottom.

"Madam Longbottom," Séraphine said respectfully.

"Lady Black," Augusta acknowledged.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Albus' voice echoed using a _sonorous._ "We have a new member to introduce."

Séraphine waited as everyone stepped away from her.

"My Lady Black," he continued. "Please make your way to your House seat."

The witch did like the pomp and ceremony as she found on the left of Wizengamot a seat which glowed black-and-platinum.

One was dedicated to the Lord of the House. The other was for the Lady of the House. Each had a character to it. The empty seats seemed thrilled to finally have someone in their midst.

The Ladyship seat was elegant and scrolled. The House of Black crest inlaid the backrest. The Lordship was study and much bigger with a matching crest.

"Address yourself." Albus' voice carried into her eardrums.

"I am Lady Serena Helena Black." She answered confidently. _And I will kill you slowly._

"How are you related to the House of Black?" He queried.

"I am Lady by marriage to His Lordship Sirius Orion Black." _You only wish you had his body._

"Can you tell the esteemed Wizengamot when?" Albus was genuinely curious since he could not find any public document or even met the woman before she just appeared. _I knew who Sirius ran with before he was sentenced and I definitely would've remembered this face._

"Almost two years ago." She answered readily. It was not true, of course. She had barely known Sirius for a year since he sought refuge at Their House. However, Séraphine made the snap decision to let the public believe she had been aiding Sirius since his escape. _And if I can do that then no one better mess with me._

"Very good, Your Ladyship." Albus said smoothly. "Will you take your vows to uphold the station of Your House at this esteemed fellowship of the Wizengamot?"

"Yes," the witch answered readily. "I promise to uphold the principles of justice, integrity, and of sound mind while respectfully adhering to the laws tying this council of Magic as to uphold the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black to these standards as proxy to His Lordship Sirius Orion Black's interests and vote." Her eyes sparkled as she added. "Further, I promise to faithfully represent the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter as Potter Regent until the Noble and Most Ancient House Heir Apparent Harry James Potter-Black becomes Lord Potter at his age of majority."

Albus bristled.

Yet he could do nothing.

 _For now anyway._

The Wizengamot exploded into applause and she gracefully sat in Lady Black's seat, decidedly ignoring Albus and presenting the public with beautiful mega-watt smile.

 _I can't wait to get started on ruining you._ Séraphine thought gleefully.


	47. Ch XLII: Hermione, Hogwarts & Allies

**Disclaimer** : I do not own _Harry Potter_ by J.K. Rowling. However, I do own non-canon, fictional magic, and OC.

 _A/N_ : I can't believe it's been since January when I posted. I'm _so_ sorry. I've had a lot of "life happens" lately and I hope y'all will continue to support this story. Y'all's reviewers are amazing and keep me going.

* * *

 **Ch. XLII** : Hermione, Hogwarts, and Serpentine Allies

Harry decided he did not care if he was late to their History of Magic class. He would wait for Hermione all day if necessary.

 _No way am I going into the dorms…she might think I've sided with Ron or something_. The young wizard thought, grimacing.

Meanwhile, the young witch finally cleaned herself up after a particularly stressful ugly cry. Glaring at her reflection in the girls' bathroom, she sighed.

 _You couldn't even hug Harry after all this time!_ Hermione scowled. _And Séraphine! She took your advice on what to look like!_

Hermione splashed her face, picked up her satchel before looking down at her feet, and made her way downstairs. She would be late. But she could not bring herself to care.

She went headfirst into another person.

"Oh!" Hermione squeaked. "I'm so sorry, I….Harry?" She gulped.

"Hello Hermione." Harry said softly, eying her carefully.

The boy had no idea how to handle tears.

 _I'd rather face a Basilisk._ He thought soberly.

"W…would you like to walk to History?" Harry asked awkwardly.

"Sure." Hermione whispered, blushing.

Together, they walked in silence. Each casting furtive looks at one another before making their way to class.

Everyone stared at them and Harry's ears burned at all the attention and voices.

It made him straighten once he realized the snickering was directed at Hermione. He immediately stood closer and glowered at everyone as he led them to their seats they usually shared with Ron.

It set his teeth on edge and he took out his quill and parchment as he ignored what Professor Binns said about Goblins.

 _What's going on?_ Harry scribbled in his parchment to Hermione.

Her lips thinned slightly at the apparent rule-breaking. Shrugging, she decided she memorized the _History of Magic Year 2_ textbook and wrote back.

 _It's nothing serious. How're you feeling?_

Harry's eyes narrowed at her.

 _Never better. But this_ _is_ _serious. What has that prat done this time?_

Hermione barely choked back her laughter.

 _I'll tell you later. I don't want to get caught._

Harry raised his eyebrows at her. His eyes sparking at her indignantly.

 _So green and beautiful_. Hermione blushed before quickly writing: _Promise_.

The boy nodded and faced the classroom as he took notes legitimately and frowned.

 _Maybe Sirius knows the truth._ He thought perplexed. _Something tells me I'm being lied to by this stupid ghost._

After all, Sirius _and_ Séraphine told him repeatedly to contact them about his studies and Harry was slowly believing them.

It was strange.

His entire life the Dursleys did not care about his grades or whether he lived or died. Now, he did not know what to do with guardians who did.

* * *

Sparkles hissed irritably as she smelled the air with her forked tongue.

 _Thisss isss magic._ She thought, frustrated. _But it not my Youngling Ssspeakersss._ _It'sss old and powerful._

The Smooth snake slithered her way into Harry's former cupboard. Her hatchlings remained behind with her mate.

 _I mussst get to my Youngling Ssspeaker…but how?_ She hid and spied on the Dursleys hoping to catch a snippet of information.

"I hope that freak stays where he belongs." Petunia announced to her husband over tea.

"Humph," Vernon added. "As long as we're paid by that bearded freak in a timely manner than I don't care where he stays."

"Indeed." the horse-faced woman cheered. "I want a mink coat this Christmas, Vernon."

"And so you'll have it, Pet." He simpered back.

Sparkles bared her fangs.

Mindful of the young wizard's command on _no biting_ the Undeserving Ones, she slithered through the hidden hole in the side of the staircase which led to the pipes. From there, she forced herself through a smaller hole and back to her nest in the Dursley backyard.

« _Hatchlings,_ » Sparkles hissed. « _I must leave you. Remain with your sire*._ » she commanded.

« _But…!_ » hissed the triplets: Silk, Satin, and Silver at once. « _What if Our Ssspeaker needsss usss, too? We can fight!_ »

Sparkles shook her head and eyed her darker mate.

« _We will be here to bite the Undessserving Onesss and to assssist that Basssilisssk.»_ Sneakers cajoled. « _Unlesss we practice in our Ssscaled forms we are ussselesss to Our Ssspeaker in our Two-Legger formsss._ »

It was true. They would be of no use to their Speaker as they were nearly a decade before when he was given to Madame Jocelyne by that harpy of an aunt. It was only through a sequence of lucky magical protections instinctively caused by Harry that allowed them to escape, trapped as they were in their Scaled forms, until they healed and siphoned enough magic from their Speaker. Ever since, Sparkles and Sneakers kept silent vigil over their Speaker and scared several schoolyard children that dared harm him.

The Basilisk reeked of Black Magic. They scouted him while the Black House-Elf garnered memories from the House of Dursley. It displayed them prominently protecting Harry the best they could. Oftentimes, it meant simply curling up and comforting him with a scaled embrace or nipping at Dudley's heels when he pushed Harry inside a grave or any number of bullying tactics the schoolyard chums did. Unlike any Speaker before him, Harry named them and treated them with kindness. He did not expect them to do his bidding.

Moreover, that alone safeguarded him and grounded their loyalty.

For Sneakers, he was nearly split in two and watched his mate be attacked in a ritualistic sacrifice by the Dark Witch. Harry took pity on them and he protected them when he ran away from her and her Scorpion and Spider guards.

Sparkles unintentionally shared blood with Harry. As a result, she could always find him. Her hatchlings, by extension could find her, but her mate remained behind to do reconnaissance.

Sparkles hissed blessings over her family and huddled together for a moment. She turned and slithered back to Harry's cupboard, realizing the elder Dursleys prepared for dinner with their oaf of son.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, the silvery snake curled around an old toy of Harry's. It still had his scent despite the musty, bleach-infested air.

« _Find him. Guard him. Avenge him._ » She hissed in High Latin. « _For she ssseeksss to ruin him. Let it be known, for the Ssscaled Warriorsss are his Army at his disposal. Ssso mote it be_.»

Within the Dursley walls, the powerful magic would not be sensed by anyone outside.

But it would be sensed by the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.

Sparkles knew she could not muster enough magical capability to get to Hogwarts.

 _But thisss ssshould do the trick._ The Smooth snake thought triumphantly.

Kreacher stilled. His sharp, pale eyes narrowing as he slowly pulled steel.

The Basilisk hissed beside him, appearing in an impressive display of black-and-silver shadows.

« _Allow me firssst._ » He commanded in the Servants' Tongue. The House had made it possible for them to communicate in High Latin within the Her Walls since Séraphine had lost the capability once she became Human. Outside, they would need either His Lordship as Padfoot or Their Heir using Parseltongue to communicate properly.

« _We ssshare the sssame goals,_ » Sparkles hissed respectfully. « _Our Youngling Ssspeaker is in danger from the Dark Witch. I humbly asssk entry into the Noble and Mossst Ancient Houssse of Black and ssseek an Alliance and Asssylum._ »

Kreacher's eyes widened.

Before him, transposed over her unassuming Smooth snake form, was a kneeling Serpentine Warrior of legend. Her platinum hair had the Smooth black markings down the center, her bangs covered a broad forehead and her protruding eyes held wisdom and ferocity Kreacher immediately respected. Her armor was silvery-white and her angular features belied strength. Scales pocketed her skin, a few shades paler than her armor.

 _Lord Sirius and Lady Serena will know of this._

* * *

 _References_ :

 _Sire_ : father/ _Dam_ : mother. Typically heard it with horses but since I can't find a reference between mated snakes. Unless, I wanted to follow Amelia Atwater-Rhodes' tradition in her _Hawksong_ and _Snakecharm_ books but I thought this would pan out just fine. Please review or PM me if you are knowledgable on the subject. The last thing I want to be is willfully incorrect.

So, I completely made up the Serpentine Warriors. I always thought Salazar Slytherin would have had them and overtaken Muggles during the medieval wars which seemed like the quickest way to be feared and respected. Until he mysteriously died from Harry Potter Wikia. I mean, he was pretty epic with Parseltongue, paranoid, power-hungry, and a Legilimens so it makes sense that he would've experimented on snakes to be his own personal bodyguard.


	48. Author's note: Convalescing

Hello dear readers!

I'm NOT abandoning this story, I promise! I've had a bit of 'life happens,' this month and will fully resume in FanFiction writing ASAP (ideally this month).

What's in store for y'all—stay tuned and keep reviewing!

Harry and the Snake Family  
Tri-Wizard Tournament  
The Dark Witch Arc & her 'gorgons,' Scorpion and Spider  
House of Black allied with Goblins/Centaurs  
Lady Hogwarts  
And much more!

Thank you for your reviews! I write this for us!

-JHS.


End file.
